Love Will Tear Us Apart
by deviliciouss
Summary: Severus Snape. Lily Evans. As Artes das Trevas. Escolhas. Vingança é um prato que se come frio. E se você pudesse ver as conseqüências de suas escolhas? E se pudesse mudar seu passado? Um encapuzado misterioso, dois dedos faltando e mil porquês.
1. FAQ & nota

**NOTA**

estamos quaaaaaase lá. os capítulos 7, 8, 9 e 10 ainda não foram revisados, e nem vou revisá-los por enquanto, não tem necessidade pro andamento da história. então, podem se jogar na fic 3

**F.A.Q.**

**1. opa! lembro de ter lido uma fic com plot parecido, mas outro nome. é plágio? sua cara-de-pau!**

erm. se o nome da fic era "anjo negro, ou "amor", é exatamente a mesma. nada de plágio por aqui (apenas fonte de).

os primeiros nomes sempre foram provisórios. este tem uma grande probabilidade de ser definitivo.

**2. por que reescrever a fic? eu gostava da versão antiga.**

eu gosto da nova /

não se pode agradar a todos, não é mesmo?

e simplesmente não consigo levar muito a sério uma fic que não siga o canon o máximo possível. e como o plot original era TÃO absurdamente canon, achei melhor deixar 100 canon de vez. nada IMPORTANTE nela vai mudar (principalmente a identidade do personagem misterioso, morra quem morrer no DH). enredo principal da fic (que é como seria a vida de snape, escolhendo lily em vez das DA), permanece exatamente o mesmo. mas pequenos detalhes, como, por exemplo, a amizade de infância, precisaram ser incluídos na história.

**3. falando em plot, a história é sobre o homem misterioso?**

não. não é, nem nunca foi.

é sobre o severus e a lily se acertando. o homem é apenas o artifício que eu precisava para que isso acontecesse - porque o severus precisaria de um GRANDE empurrão de fora pra se endireitar.

claro que o homem tem sua importância na história, e ainda será responsável por um grande acontecimento nos últimos capítulos (inclusive, sim, vamos saber quem é ele...), mas se você lê a história atrás dessa revelação, e de mais cenas com ele, sugiro que esqueça, e aproveite as cenas shippers. porque, reforçando, é pra isso que a fic existe :P

**4. você jurou solenemente que não ia enrolar tanto nessa nova versão.**

é, eu sei, podem me xingar. mas eu não contava com certos acontecimentos da vida real.

**5. adoro esses desenhos que você usa/que desenhos mais horrorosos, onde é que você acha isso?**

são meus :)

se quiser ver mais, visite meu LJ (link no meu perfil).

**6. acho que você pega um pouco pesado com o james.**

vou ser bem sincera: DETESTO o james potter (não só detesto como é o único personagem em toda a série a ser detestado por esta que vos escreve). apesar disso, tento ser imparcial e não fazer do james um monstro. porque o fato de eu não gostar dele não é desculpa pra escrevê-lo de forma tosca e/ou mal-feita. e porque desrespeitar um personagem só porque você não gosta dele não é a saída. quero que minha fic fique (fic-fique, mwahahah) verossímil. coerente com a saga. e crível. e, pra isso, antes de qualquer coisa, os personagens devem se comportar exatamente como se comportariam se a rowling os tivesse escrito (isso inclui o snape sendo FDP, às vezes. acredite, eu escrevo o snape FDP - porque ele foi mesmo um, de vez em quando).

mas, às vezes, acho que alguns leitores são tão fãs do snape que vão odiar o james de qualquer forma que eu o escreva.

mas você pode (e deve!) chamar minha atenção se achar que o james ficou OOC em determinada cena.

**7. ah, cara, sinto muito, mas não vai rolar de ler sua fic. cadê a lily colorida e o snape emo, e o amor puro e platônico que ele sente? isso é que torna as ss/le tão boas!**

se você gosta de garota colorida/cara emo, sugiro que vá ler uma remus/tonks.

é, tonks. já ouviu falar dela?

acho que você está procurando pelo casal errado.

o platônico está aqui, até a fic se tornar R.A. quanto ao puro... me abstenho de dizer qualquer coisa, acordei me sentindo muito zen hoje e pretendo continuar assim.

**8. snape/lily é uma aberração! jamais vai acontecer! é doente!**

erm.

gosto é gosto.

e eu não disse que aconteceu/vai acontecer. essa fic é - mais ou menos - uma realidade alternativa, ou seja, uma fic que modifica algumas coisas na história como nós a conhecemos )

**9. ainda acho seu casal feio, chato & bobo; então, vou ficar dando nota baixa e reviews idiotas e vazios só porque eu sou james/lily.**

faça um favor a si mesmo e não passe esse atestado de burrice e infantilidade.


	2. Prólogo, REVISADO

_The myriad choices of his fate  
Set themselves out upon a plate  
For him to choose  
What had he to lose  
(The Black Angel's Death Song - The Velvet Underground)_

O Hog's Head nunca fora conhecido por ser um bar muito seleto; talvez por isso, a aparência do homem sentado em meio às sombras não chamasse tanto a atenção. Envolto em uma pesada capa negra, tudo o que dele se via era a metade inferior do rosto, coberta por uma barba rala e talhada por uma grande e torta cicatriz que chegava até o canto da boca. Tinha a mente fixa em uma única idéia, tão fixa que deixava em segundo plano toda a dor que seu corpo e espírito sentiam. Agourento como um corvo, ele aguardava. E não tardou muito para que sua vítima aparecesse. O jovem Severus Snape. O homem sorriu quando finalmente o viu, depois de anos de espera e planejamento cuidadoso; e se a crueldade em seu sorriso foi real ou apenas uma impressão causada pela cicatriz, nunca se saberá. Quase instintivamente, seu corpo tornou-se tenso, como se se preparasse para saltar sobre sua grande chance, agarrá-la e, com alguma sorte, salvar a si mesmo de um terrível futuro.

Snape adentrou o Hog's Head naquela tarde fria e escura de fevereiro, com a capa grossa e puída coberta por pequenos flocos de neve, parecendo mais triste, aborrecido e solitário do que nunca. O homem havia escolhido a data, um final de semana em Hogsmeade, cuidadosamente, assim como o local. Sabia que Severus, naquela época, costumava freqüentar aquele bar. Sempre sozinho. Snape murmurou um "uísque de fogo" para o barman, atirou alguns nuques sobre a superfície gasta de madeira e dirigiu-se a uma mesa nos fundos do bar, onde sentou-se descuidadamente, com a costumeira expressão de poucos amigos. Mas o rapaz que o desculpasse: não passaria aquela tarde tão solitário como planejava.

"Severus."

Snape endireitou-se imediatamente ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado por um estranho encapuzado que, apoiando uma mão na qual faltavam dois dedos sobre a mesa, perguntou:

"Posso me sentar aqui?"

"Quem é você? O que quer?"

"Conversar. Apenas conversar."

E desafiando a carranca do rapaz à sua frente, sentou-se à mesa na qual claramente não era bem-vindo. Snape fez menção de se levantar.

"Fique", o estranho ordenou secamente.

"Por que eu ficaria?"

"Porque tenho assuntos do seu interesse para tratar."

Severus encarou desconfiado o rosto meio deformado à sua frente.

"Que tipo de assuntos?"

"Assuntos que dizem respeito a seu futuro." Notou um misto de interesse e ansiedade surgir no rosto do rapaz, e sorriu para si mesmo. Havia-o fisgado. "Diga-me, Severus. Já pensou no que pretende fazer da sua vida?"

Sim, ele já havia pensado. E havia uma certa idéia que ganhava cada vez mais força em seu íntimo, algo que o faria, enfim, destacar-se no meio da multidão, impor respeito, atrair admiração. Vingar-se. Do pai, das humilhações que sofria, da vida medíocre que levava até então. Ser alguém. Mas não era nada muito recomendável para ser dito a um completo desconhecido. E pensando melhor... aquilo poderia muito bem ser um disfarce do Potter e companhia, tentando tornar o passeio menos entediante. Como é que não havia pensado naquilo antes? Snape sobressaltou-se levemente, tornou-se tenso, antevendo mais uma humilhação.

"Quem é você?", sussurrou, as sobrancelhas unidas no meio da testa, tentando parecer ameaçador.

"Um amigo", o estranho disse, em voz firme.

"Amigo? Não tenho amigos", Snape mentiu, orgulhoso, querendo parecer auto-suficiente.

"Muito bem, como quiser. Sou alguém que veio lhe apresentar uma proposta."

"Apresente, então."

"No meu quarto."

"Não", Snape se retraiu, preparando-se para ficar de pé. Era uma armadilha, só podia.

"Escute, Snape. Não é algo que possa ser mostrado no meio de um bar."

"E como é que eu vou saber..."

"... não é uma armadilha. Tem minha palavra."

Snape se sobressaltou mais uma vez; o estranho parecia ler seus pensamentos... seria um legilimente? Aquela situação toda era muito misteriosa e um tanto quanto desconfortável; e ele sentia uma aversão crescente pelo homem. Tinha uma aura estranha, chegava quase a ser maligna. Severus tinha certeza de que escondia alguma coisa. Por outro lado... o que teria aquele homem para lhe oferecer? E os Comensais da Morte poderiam muito bem recrutar seus membros daquela maneira, em suspeitas conversas de bar. Ele tinha consciência de que, com seus quinze anos de idade, era jovem demais para o que quer que fosse, mais ainda assim... não custava nada dar uma olhada.

"Cinco minutos", ele exigiu.

"Vai demorar bem mais que cinco minutos; mas poderá ir embora nesse tempo, se o que eu tenho a lhe mostrar não lhe despertar o interesse."

Snape estreitou os olhos, estudando o homem. Então, com um mínimo movimento de cabeça, concordou.

oOo

"Sente-se", o homem ordenou, apontando para uma mesa onde se via uma grande bacia entalhada.

"Uma penseira?", Snape nunca havia visto uma ao vivo, embora já as conhecesse dos livros.

"Uma penseira. E estas, são memórias", o outro explicou, retirando vários frasquinhos de cristal de um malão.

"A proposta", Snape exigiu, ainda de pé, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, uma das mãos dentro da capa caso precisasse se defender.

"Num instante", o outro respondeu, num servilismo irônico, enquanto despejava o conteúdo de alguns dos frasquinhos na bacia.

Mexeu-os com a varinha como se fossem uma poção cozinhando num caldeirão raso. Quando achou que estava tudo bem mexido o suficiente, chamou o rapaz com um gesto da mão esquerda.

"Mergulhe o rosto aí dentro."

_Era_ uma armadilha, não havia dúvidas. Podia apostar que o que tinha ali dentro não eram memórias, mas algum tipo de poção que o desfiguraria, ou deixaria fora de si, ou qualquer outra estupidez em que Potter, Black e sua gangue pudessem pensar.

"Não."

O estranho suspirou, parecendo exasperado.

"Tudo bem, vou primeiro. Apenas me siga."

Sem esperar resposta, o homem curvou-se para frente; e mergulhou o rosto no conteúdo da penseira. Então, como se houvesse sido sugado, desapareceu. Snape, mais uma vez, se sobressaltou. Podia escapar agora, fugir daquela armadilha... mas então, algo na bacia chamou sua atenção. Era uma imagem, uma memória, se corrigiu, de ninguém mais, ninguém menos... do que ele mesmo. Como...? O que, exatamente, era aquilo? Estaria o homem falando a verdade? Que diabo de proposta seria aquela? Como havia conseguido aquilo, aquela lembrança? Só havia uma forma de descobrir. Snape aproximou-se da mesa, curvou-se para a frente, e mergulhou o rosto no estranho líquido-gasoso.

oOo

"Que bom que resolveu vir", o estranho o saudou, com um sorriso cruel.

Snape olhou em volta. Encontravam-se em um vilarejo desconhecido. Uma casa em ruínas dominava a paisagem. Parecia ter sido destruída recentemente, porque as paredes ainda sofriam pequenos desmoronamentos aqui e ali.

"Aproxime-se", o estranho ordenou, num tom de voz de quem sorria. De ódio.

Temendo o que veria, Severus se aproximou lentamente. Não precisou caminhar muito para enxergar uma cabeleira vermelha e sua dona, jazendo no chão das ruínas. Imóvel. Coberta de poeira e sangue. Seria capaz de reconhecê-la em qualquer lugar, a centenas de metros de distância, mesmo mais velha como aparecia agora, mas recusou-se a acreditar no que via.

"Não."

"É ela, Severus. Lily."

Morta. Indubitavelmente morta. O ar lhe faltou como se Severus tivesse recebido um soco no estômago; e precisou se escorar na primeira coisa sólida que encontrou, o braço do homem, para não cambalear. Mesmo que não fosse real, vê-la daquela forma deixou-o em choque.

"Como... quem?"

O homem não respondeu às perguntas, e disse de forma quase satisfeita:

"Olhe bem. Guarde em suas lembranças."

A cena se dissolveu. Agora se viam em um local escuro e úmido, como uma masmorra; e apertado e claustrofóbico, como uma cela. Num canto, via-se uma figura vestida de trapos imundos, encolhida em posição fetal no chão. Um clima pesado e trágico pairava no ar. Subitamente, uma segunda figura materializou-se na cena. Reconheceu Lord Voldemort, terrível e viperino. Sem qualquer aviso, ele sacou da varinha e disse calmamente:

"Crucio", e então, disse mais e mais uma vez, e a cada 'Crucio' tornava-se mais ensandecido, até o som de sua gargalhada fria e aguda dominar qualquer outro.

Reconheceu a si mesmo como o torturado, magro, mais magro do que sempre fora, sujo, o cabelo enorme caindo-lhe em mechas gordurosas pelo rosto. Ele retorcia-se no chão; e nos poucos instantes em que a maldição era interrompida, arrastava-se aos pés do Lord, saliva escorrendo pelo queixo, balbuciando pedidos incoerentes de perdão. Humilhando-se mais do que sendo humilhado. Sentiu-se enojado, revoltado. A imagem tornou-se difusa, e então, voltou a se firmar. Agora, estavam parados em um cemitério, diante de uma lápide de pedra bem gasta. Todas as sepulturas ao redor estavam transbordando de flores e velas; mas essa, estava vazia. O homem, mais uma vez, ordenou-lhe que se aproximasse.

Snape obedeceu, já sabendo que nome encontraria ali. Mas foi surpresa constatar que a lápide possuía apenas o nome; e as datas de nascimento e morte: 1960, 1999. Não chegaria sequer aos quarenta anos de idade, e não teria filhos, esposa, amigos. Mas, novamente, pensando bem, aquilo também não era algo muito difícil de se imaginar. Quem o quereria? Quem se aproximaria dele? Estava certo em ser e pensar como fazia. Não precisava mesmo de ninguém. E seu coração se endureceu.

As imagens passaram a se suceder em rápida seqüência diante de seus olhos. Viu uma versão de si mesmo apenas um pouco mais velha do que era agora, acariciando a Marca Negra tatuada a fogo no braço. A expressão em seu rosto, de fria vingança, era terrível; e logo uma máscara branca e assustadora o cobriu. Depois, surgiu Lily outra vez, mas agora, cheia de vida... aos beijos com o maldito Potter. Snape cerrou os dentes de ódio. As imagens sucediam-se agora num turbilhão cada vez mais rápido: ele sozinho em alguma masmorra, à noite, a cabeça afundada nas mãos e os ombros curvados como se carregassem o peso do mundo. A boca retorcida e azeda. Remoendo culpa e inveja. Olhando de esguelha para pessoas felizes, sorrindo, casais. Black, Potter, Lupin e Petigrew o humilhando, perseguindo. Depois Potter, agora sozinho, o humilhando mais uma vez ao dizer que ficara com a garota, no final. As masmorras outra vez; e ele, uivando e arranhando e socando as paredes com os punhos fechados, como se quisesse que as pedras sentissem ao menos um mínimo da dor que sentia. Gritando o nome dela.

Então, Lord Voldemort outra vez.

'Mate', ele sussurrou.

E tudo ficou negro como a noite.

"E é assim que tudo acaba, Severus", sussurrou o estranho, perigosamente próximo. "Morto pelo próprio mestre... não é irônico?", E sem esperar resposta: "Vamos", ordenou mais uma vez, agarrando-lhe o braço com a mão mutilada.

E num piscar de olhos estavam de volta ao quarto decrépito da estalagem. Severus engolia grandes golfadas de ar. Estava tonto, ainda mais pálido, e positivamente assustado. E por piores que haviam sido as memórias que o homem lhe mostrara, nenhuma era mais terrível do que a primeira delas. Lily morta.

"Não sei se as memórias foram suficientes para lhe fazer tomar consciência da dimensão, Snape, do horror e da desgraça que lhe aguardam até o final de sua existência. Gostaria de poder fazer com que sentisse na pele a dor, a ruína, a culpa... aaah, a culpa...!"

"Pare, pare com isso!", Snape o interrompeu, nauseado e furioso. "Foi para isso que me chamou até aqui? Para me passar algum sermão? Para... para..."

E palavras lhe faltaram para expressar o horror e a revolta que havia sentido com aquela experiência. Lily morta.

"Não, Severus", o homem replicou suavemente. "A proposta, lembra-se? Aguarde mais um ou dois minutos, por favor", o bruxo pediu, acenando com a varinha e colocando as memórias de volta nos respectivos frascos; e acomodando novas lembranças na penseira.

Sua mão dessa vez tremia enquanto revolvia as memórias; e ele parecia tão ou mais alterado que o próprio Severus. Mas logo estava chamando o rapaz à mesa mais uma vez; varrendo da mente de Severus toda e qualquer suposição. Um frio na barriga o assaltou quando Snape curvou-se sobre a penseira.

"Se for mais uma daquelas...", ameaçou.

O outro sorriu, um sorriso torto deformado pela cicatriz.

"Prometo que não. Pode ir."

De fato, não era mais uma daquelas memórias de terror e desolação. Apesar disso, eram talvez ainda mais constrangedoras. Porque mais reveladoras. Severus sentiu que precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Mas o homem pousou a seu lado e manteve a mão firme em seu braço.

"Preste muita atenção, Severus. Mantenha os olhos abertos", e Snape percebeu um tom zombeteiro na voz do homem, porque havia desviado os olhos para baixo, para os próprios sapatos gastos, ao sentir o rosto pálido tingindo-se de vermelho.

Eram ele e Lily, passeando de mãos dadas à beira do lago.

"Isto é... uma memória?", Snape perguntou, a garganta seca, sem conseguir esconder a curiosidade.

"Uma memória, sim."

"Como?", Snape perguntou, o coração querendo sair pela boca.

O outro apenas deu de ombros, e disse apenas:

"Preste atenção nos detalhes."

Snape obedeceu. Havia no rosto dela uma expressão de adoração exatamente igual à que ele costumava lhe dedicar. Então, lábios se encontraram. O Snape real ofegou. O estranho riu.

Então, mais uma rápida sequência de memórias desenrolou-se diante de seus olhos: ele e Lily entrando de mãos dadas no Salão. James Potter se roendo de inveja, atirando-lhe todo tipo de ofensas. Lily o abraçando por trás, enlaçando seu pescoço com os braços, e beijando seu rosto, seu pescoço, como se realmente o quisesse, o amasse... Eu te amo. Eles dois mais velhos, num café. Mãos dadas sobre a mesa. Snape... sorria. Um sorriso verdadeiro, como nem ele imaginava que seria capaz de dar. O sorriso de alguém realmente feliz. Lendo juntos. Amanhecendo juntos na mesma cama. Ele, Snape, muito mais relaxado, muito menos... ranzinza. Suspirando. De prazer, amor. Até sua aparência era menos desagradável e mal-cuidada. As três linhas douradas do compromisso unindo suas mãos. Eu te amo. Então...

"Não, não desvie os olhos", o estranho disse, naquele tom de voz sorridente e zombeteiro. "Precisa ver tudo, Severus."

... sentiu-se mais constrangido do que já sentira em toda a sua vida: Lily, com o uniforme de Hogwarts, apenas um pouco mais velha do que era agora, sentada sobre uma mesa, as pernas entrelaçadas na cintura dele, a saia erguida; ele, as calças pendendo frouxas, o rosto mergulhado na massa de cabelos vermelhos, movimentando-se... para dentro dela...

"Não é maravilhoso?", o homem perguntou; mas, dessa vez, não parecia estar se divertindo e sim, com raiva do que via, como se estivesse mostrando aquela cena a contragosto.

"Pare com isso!", Snape gritou. Se era uma memória, se era um embuste, não importava. Ele só sabia que era uma enorme invasão de privacidade, expôr daquela forma aqueles desejos mais íntimos. E ninguém, _ninguém_, tinha aquele direito. "Quero sair daqui. Agora!", exigiu.

"Como quiser", o outro respondeu, irônico.

Agarrou com mais força o braço de Snape e então, num átimo de segundo, estavam outra vez no Hog's Head.

"Que tipo de brincadeira foi essa?", Snape perguntou, lívido, ofegante.

"Não foi uma brincadeira, mas sua proposta. Chegou a sua hora, rapaz. Uma hora à qual você pode não dar importância agora, mas da qual se recordará para o resto de sua vida. A hora da decisão. E então, Severus, diga-me! Qual dos dois futuros você escolhe? A vida como um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas, e dor e desgraça até o fim? Ou uma vida com Lily Evans, e tudo o que sempre quis ter?"

"O quê?"

"Creio ter sido bastante claro, não? Diga-me! Prefere ser um Comensal da Morte, ou ter a mulher de seus sonhos?"

"Não é assim... quem disse que ela quer... quem disse que eu a quero?"

"Severus, meu rapaz... você ficaria surpreso ao descobrir o quanto lhe conheço."

"Isto é... ridículo!"

O homem fez um som de impaciência com a boca.

"A mim, pode pensar que engana. Mas não é possível enganar a si próprio... ou é? Não me recordo mais como era..."

"Não pode me obrigar a escolher!"

"Realmente, não posso. E nem pretendo, lhe fazer aceitar um dos caminhos", e sua voz tinha quase uma ternura que Snape raramente ouvia dirigida à sua pessoa, que quedou-se paralisado onde estava. "Apenas... pense. Analise tudo o que viu, no íntimo de seu coração. Não me responda agora, não responda a mim, se assim o desejar."

"Foi para isso que me chamou até aqui?"

"Como eu disse, Severus, este é o momento mais importante de sua vida", a voz do homem perdeu a doçura e tornou-se dura e fria outra vez. "Como pode não se dar conta disso, seu cabeça-dura?"

"Como pode fazer alguém me escolher?"

"Não posso, e não farei. Você é quem fará. Sabe que, para tê-la, deve desistir por completo das Artes das Trevas. Sabe que, tendo uma, não poderá ficar, também, com a outra. Você escolherá, e fará a sua parte. _Você_ dará uma chance a ela", ele finalizou, enfatizando as palavras.

"Ora, isto é... uma baboseira!", Snape interrompeu, furioso.

"Não é", o homem suspirou.

Snape girou nos calcanhares.

"Lembre-se! Apenas deixe-a se aproximar, Severus! Vê-lo de outra forma! Você sabe o que a atrai..."

"E eu aqui perdendo tempo, achando que fosse alguma coisa séria...!", Snape saiu, resmungando e batendo a porta, ignorando o resto do que considerou mais um discurso moralista inútil.

O estranho desabou sobre a cama. Só deus sabia o quanto lhe custara aqueles minutos tentando manter-se forte, manter o controle de si mesmo e a sanidade. Pelo menos a semente estava lançada. Apresentara a Severus a esperança de ter Lily; e quanto à própria Lily... esperava sinceramente ter melhor sorte com ela. Imaginava que teria, tinha _certeza_ de que teria, porque ela era simplesmente tão... perfeita.

E ainda havia James Potter. O ideal seria tirá-lo definifivamente do caminho; mas sabia que aquilo seria pedir demais. Não podia usar qualquer meio ilícito; e conversas não comoveriam o rapaz. O que quer que fosse que o futuro reservava a ele, Potter, era, hoje, apenas uma possibilidade. Por ora, ele não passava de um garoto mimado e arrogante, que zombaria de suas súplicas e seria capaz até mesmo de atacá-lo... e, sentiu um arrepio sacudindo-lhe os ombros enquanto soltava um daqueles suspiros cheios de dor, revelar-lhe a identidade; e tudo estaria perdido, para sempre.

Mais uma vez.


	3. Capítulo 1, REVISADO

Embora estivesse decidido, hesitou um pouco ao vê-la, tão próxima, tão real, finalmente, depois de anos imaginando como seria. Constatou que não havia se preparado o suficiente. Foi tão mais arrebatador do que qualquer coisa que poderia ter suposto, que, durante alguns breves instantes, o homem esqueceu até mesmo do que fora fazer ali. Tudo o que importava era apenas observá-la, caminhando das estufas para o castelo, viva, fascinante, e guardar cada pequeno detalhe na lembrança. Os inconfundíveis cabelos ruivos cascateando sobre os ombros. O gorro verde-escuro combinando com os olhos num tom mais claro, as luvas cor-de-rosa, o modo de caminhar. As pegadas que ela deixava na neve fofa, a forma distraída e pensativa e vagamente preocupada de olhar para o céu encoberto. Só depois de ter absorvido o máximo que podia de Lily foi que o homem se recompôs, recolocando os pensamentos em ordem, e respirou fundo.

"Lily? Lily Evans?"

Surpresa, ela voltou-se na direção de onde partira a voz, apertando os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor na escuridão da noite, que as nuvens pesadas tornavam ainda mais negra.

"Quem é?"

"Apenas... alguém. Você... teria algum tempo pra mim?"

"Isso depende. Quem é você?", ela insistiu, dessa vez num tom de voz mais incisivo. "_Lumus_!"

O homem deu um passo para trás e tentou se mesclar novamente às sombras, mas Lily avançou. A luz mostrou uma figura encapuzada, na qual a única pele visível eram um queixo barbado e uma boca que ela não conhecia; e um aviso de alerta saltou em sua mente.

"Diga quem é, neste segundo, ou eu te estupefaço e vou chamar o Professor Dumbledore!"

"Não, não haverá necessidade", o homem disse; e a voz soava tão cansada e sem vida que ele parecia mesmo não oferecer muito perigo. "Olhe, pegue minha varinha", ele a estendeu; e então Lily pôde observar que, na mão direita do homem, faltavam o dedo mínimo e duas falanges do anular. Com os reflexos um pouco lentos devido ao choque por aquela visão desagradável, ela recolheu a varinha que lhe era oferecida. E continuou a perguntar:

"Como entrou aqui?"

"De nenhuma forma ilegal, eu lhe garanto."

"O que quer?"

"Apenas... conversar."

Ela franziu a testa. Aquela situação era tão estranha, suspeita... mas não dava para negar que a visão daquele pobre homem, mutilado e debilitado, não parecendo uma ameaça em absoluto, precisando _conversar_ com ela, havia a deixado bastante curiosa.

"Sobre?"

"Se importa se me eu sentar? Não venho me sentindo muito... bem, ultimamente."

Lily sacou a varinha, e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se. Por melhor aluna que fosse, _aquele_ ainda era um feitiço avançado... Respirou aliviada quando notou que o banco de jardim que conjurara saíra quase perfeito, apenas com uma estampa floral, bem parecida com as dos vestidos que sua avó usava, em vez do branco que pretendera. O homem sentou-se e então, ergueu o rosto para ela, perdendo-se no que parecia ser uma contemplação.

"Então?", ela perguntou, impaciente, despertando-o do transe.

"Sente-se", ele pediu suavemente.

Ela obedeceu, olhando-o fixamente, ele quase lembrava-lhe alguém... então, descobriu que também lhe faltava um pedaço da mandíbula direita, como se algum animal o houvesse mordido; e uma feia cicatriz lhe repuxava o canto da boca triste. A barba era rala demais para esconder os ferimentos; e mechas de cabelo sujo, negro, caíam irregulares sobre seu rosto. E ele realmente parecia muito cansado, acabado, um fiapo de homem.

"Lily...", ele sussurrou.

"O senhor está bem? Quer que eu vá chamar Madame Pomfrey? Um Tônico Revigorante, quem sabe, faria bem ao senhor..."

Ele meneou a cabeça.

"Apenas me escute."

Em resposta, ela apenas fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

"Lily...", e ela notou a intimidade com que o homem usava seu primeiro nome, em vez do sobrenome, como era comum entre estranhos. "O que é que você sente por... Severus Snape?"

A pergunta pegou-a de surpresa.

"Severus? O que eu sinto por ele?", esperava alguma revelação grandiosa, ou algum assunto realmente sério... mas Severus? Não que Severus não fosse importante, ou viesse lhe tirando o sono há meses, para ser mais exata, mas... O homem aguardava a resposta, olhando-a daquela forma intensa. Ela baixou a cabeça, uma pequena ruga se formando entre as sobrancelhas. Ultimamente, sentia-se tão confusa, tão impotente e, principalmente, tão decepcionada com ele.

Ela suspirou.

"Não tem uma pergunta mais fácil?"

O homem sorriu, provavelmente tentando parecer compreensivo, mas tudo o que o sorriso causou em seu rosto deformado foi uma espécie de careta de dor. Lily examinou-o por alguns instantes, pensativa. Por que deveria se abrir sobre Severus com um completo estranho? Não havia motivo algum para aquilo, era lógico - mas ela se via, sem razão alguma, impelida a fazê-lo. Ali, em Hogwarts, sequer chegara a tentar: tudo o que diriam era "viu? eu avisei", e ela simplesmente não suportaria um sermão quando já estava suficientemente aborrecida. Sua irmã igualmente sempre o considerara um _freak_, e provavelmente se deleitaria com a novidade. E quanto à mãe... certo, ela até podia ficar chocada com os rumos que o rapaz estava tomando, mas Lily nunca quisera se abrir muito, sem nem compreender exatamente o porquê. De qualquer forma, alguma coisa no estranho, talvez seu tom sério e a preocupação que demonstrava em relação a Severus, e aquela aura simplesmente irreal da situação toda, um homem mutilado, surgindo do nada, apenas para descobrir o que ela ainda sentia por Snape, a levou a desabafar:

"Não sei. Não sei mais o que sinto. Costumava saber há algum tempo. Meu melhor amigo. Mas agora... não sei mais quem ele é. Severus se tornou um completo estranho", ela disse, olhando para o nada, ainda com a testa franzida. Então, riu, amarga. "Talvez eu devesse dizer que as máscaras finalmente começaram a cair, mas...", ela se tornou triste enquanto o homem a observava, fascinado com sua expressividade, "... mas prefiro simplesmente pensar que ele... se perdeu em alguma parte do caminho. E...", a ruga em sua testa aumentou; e ela olhou bem na direção dos olhos dele, cobertos pelo capuz. "O senhor... o conhece bem?"

"O suficiente", o homem respondeu, e um sorriso nervoso e rápido apareceu em seu rosto.

"Por que isso? Por que é que lhe interessaria saber o que eu acho do Severus?"

O homem se curvou para a frente; e calou-se por longos segundos, apenas apalpando as têmporas com as mãos, como se tentasse aliviar alguma dor.

"Lily... preciso que me prometa uma coisa. Você pode não dar a devida importância agora, mas, acredite. É uma das decisões mais importantes que terá de tomar em toda sua existência. Da sua escolha, vidas poderão ser salvas... ou destruídas."

"Certo", ela disse, impressionada com a intensidade e solenidade do momento.

"Não o abandone."

"Não abandonar...?", Lily repetiu, e mordeu o lábio. Como é que ele poderia saber...? Droga, não tinham quase mais nada em comum agora, ele mal parecia se importar com o que ela dizia... e porque o pedido do homem pareceu vagamente acusador, ela se sentiu obrigada a se defender: "Veja, eu já disse a ele uma porção de vezes. Mas por mais que eu peça, ele não faz nada. E eu... já estou me cansando de pedir", ela confessou, frustrada. "Não posso _obrigá-lo_ a fazer alguma coisa, não é?"

O homem inspirou profundamente e deixou escapar um lamento de dor.

"Realmente, não pode obrigá-lo. Mas não percebe, Lily", ele perguntou docemente, "que você é a única ligação dele com luz, a única coisa realmente boa que Severus tem nessa vida? Como será se abandoná-lo, se ele perder sua âncora com esse lado?"

Ela mordeu o lábio outra vez.

"Mas parece que _ele_ já se resolveu", numa voz que pretendia ser firme e neutra, mas acabou soando trêmula, ressentida.

"Ele não se dá conta, Lily, não agora, das consequências. Só dará quando for tarde demais."

Ela franziu a testa outra vez, pensando profundamente, quase esquecida de que não estava só. _Era_ repulsivo. _Todo mundo_ sabia o quão errada era aquela história de Artes das Trevas, ou, pelo menos, todo mundo que possuíam bom senso. E humilhar, atacar pessoas sem mais nem menos... era igualmente ruim. Até mesmo Severus mostrava-se evasivo e constrangido quando ela o questionava. Nem entendia por que, afinal, ele insistia naquilo. Sim, Severus era um pouco confuso e perdido, mas, deus. Aquilo não era desculpa, até mesmo porque ela estava lá, tentando compreender e ajudar. Já havia tentado demovê-lo por todos os meios. Não conseguiu. Estava por concluir que insistir seria apenas perder seu tempo, e que deveria simplesmente deixar tudo seguir seu rumo.

"Ele é importante para você?", o homem perguntou suavemente.

Ela suspirou outra vez, aborrecida. Não sabia mais. Tinha sido importante. Demais. Havia gostado sinceramente dele até mais ou menos um ano atrás. Hoje... sentia repugnância, sentia tristeza e frustração. Sentia raiva. Então, sua expressão repentinamente se suavizou. Recordou-se de toda sua história juntos. Os primeiros anos, despreocupados, mais próximos do que nunca, porque não tinham ainda a consciência do quanto eram diferentes. Melhores amigos. As descobertas que haviam feito juntos. E, dentre essas descobertas, a das opiniões divergentes, que agora os afastavam lentamente. Recordou-se do que mais gostava nele: da inteligência e seriedade que ele possuía, tão diferente da futilidade de quase todas as outras pessoas de sua idade. Ele parecia simplesmente uma fonte inesgotável de conhecimento. Da forma como ele se iluminava quando olhava para ela. De vê-lo sorrir. Primeiro, porque, gostava de saber que, mesmo com aquela vida miserável que ele tinha, ainda era capaz de tal gesto. E, segundo, por que o motivo para que ele sorrisse... era ela. Muitas vezes dizia todo tipo de bobagem apenas para que ele se animasse um pouco.

Deu-se conta de que sentia saudade de apenas estar com ele, como costumavam ser há muitos anos. Sem nada se colocando entre eles. Sem brigas. Sem Artes das Trevas.

Sim, ainda gostava dele apesar de tudo. Gostava, ao menos, do Sev de antigamente, perdido em algum lugar dentro desse estranho e novo Severus. Confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Então, insista, Lily. Por mais que pareça tempo perdido. Insista. Por mais que certas atitudes dele a desagradem, se o deixar, as coisas só vão ficar piores, e cada vez mais rápido. Pense nisso. Por favor", e sua voz parecia mais desesperada do que qualquer coisa que ela já havia ouvido. Como se a existência dele dependesse do sim dela. "Não estou dizendo que é certo da parte dele... Mas alguém precisa manter Severus no lado certo."

Lily suspirou.

"O senhor _até_ que tem alguma razão", disse, pensativa. Mas ainda não havia se convencido, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer para que Severus finalmente acordasse. Então, perguntou: "Mas, por quê? Qual seu interesse nisso tudo? Por que ele é tão importante para o senhor?"

"Gostaria muito de poder lhe dizer. Mas agora não", o homem, em um súbito acesso de energia, colocou-se de pé, e tocou de leve o ombro dela com a mão mutilada. "Apenas me prometa. Ele precisa de quem o ensine a escolher o caminho certo. Severus está perdido, dentro de si mesmo", as mãos do homem dançavam no ar, reforçando seu tom de voz suplicante. "Precisa de quem mostre que há um lado bom dentro dele; e o ajude a trazer isso pra fora. E ninguém melhor que você", ele olhou na direção dela e Lily notou que ele sorria, um sorriso deformado, que só serviu para apertar ainda mais seu coração, "para fazer isso. Acredite em mim."

"Eu... vou pensar."

"Sei que não me decepcionará, Lily", ele disse, sorrindo outra vez. E implorou: "Por favor." Então, tornou-se translúcido, cada vez mais, até que, por fim, desapareceu, deixando apenas quinze centímetros de neve fofa no lugar onde segundos antes estivera de pé.

Ela permaneceu exatamente onde estava. Ah, Severus, Severus. Era tudo tão complicado no que dizia respeito a ele. Conhecia-o há anos mas não podia dizer que o conhecesse por completo, ele podia ser tão obscuro às vezes. Também era revoltado demais, intenso demais, aah, gostava dela... demais também, a ponto de sufocá-la às vezes, e ao mesmo tempo em que era sério, como era inseguro. Imaturo. E havia algo, talvez aquele jeito melancólico que ele insistia em esconder, que despertava nela uma vontade de fazer sua vida melhor. Nunca se importou com o fato de o amigo ser Sonserino, o que parecia escandalizar metade da escola. Quanto a ela, simplesmente dava de ombros.O que realmente a repugnava era... ela se arrepiou... era aquela história de Comensal da Morte. Por que aquilo? Por quê? Sinceramente não entendia e não admitia. Mas nunca havia tido consciência de toda a sua importância, e mais que isso, influência, na vida dele. Da mesma forma que nunca havia cogitado o que pudesse realmente acontecer a ele se ela não estivesse por perto, embora fosse tão lógico agora que o tal homem havia dito. E não conseguia esquecer tampouco a urgência e o desespero na voz do homem. Não duvidara nem por um segundo de que suas preocupações fossem reais. Pobre homem. Quem seria, afinal?

Permaneceu no mesmo lugar por um longo tempo, até que os pequenos flocos de neve que agora caíam graciosamente do céu escondessem as pegadas do estranho. Como se ele nunca estivesse estado ali. Mas alguma coisa havia mudado nela.

oOo

Bateu com força a porta do dormitório enquanto pensava no encontro com aquela figura repulsiva no _Hog's Head_. Deu uma pequena risada amarga e sarcástica. Como se ele coubesse a ele escolher.

Doía finalmente admitir aquilo, porque passara todos aqueles anos tentando acreditar nas mentiras que dizia a si mesmo. Desde a primeira vez que a vira, e a força da beleza e da vida que emanavam dela o atingira com tudo, deixando-o tonto, sem ar, transportando-o a um outro mundo que ele até então havia apenas vislumbrado, mas nunca realmente visto; desde aquele momento, daria tudo para que ela lhe desse uma única chance. Tudo. Se ela lhe pedisse que fosse ao inferno por ela, ele iria. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sempre soubera que ela jamais lhe daria aquela chance. E agora... Severus pensou, com um pequeno gemido de dor. Lily andava cada vez mais estranha com ele. Distante, como se o evitasse. Ele não gostava de pensar sobre aquilo, de se perguntar o porquê. Não queria saber a resposta nem tentar prever o que aconteceria dali a mais algum tempo. Queria apenas que ela voltasse a admirá-lo. A prestar atenção nele, como havia sido no começo. E não conseguia pensar em nada melhor, nada mais imponente, do que as Artes das Trevas. Tão poucos que atreviam a se aventurar por aquele lado, e ainda menor era o número dos que eram tão bem-sucedidos quanto ele. Por que ela se recusava a enxergar? Por que o fazia sentir cada vez mais enraivecido e frustrado?

Cerrou os punhos. É, raiva. Raiva do maldito homem. Raiva da proposta idiota e inútil que ele lhe fizera. Das esperanças que lhe dera, ainda que por uns poucos instantes. Mesmo que Lily não andasse o evitando Severus sabia _muito bem_ que não fazia o tipo bonitão e de bem com a vida com o qual ela sempre acabava se envolvendo. E nada, nada absolutamente nada que ele pudesse fazer o transformaria em um daqueles sujeitos. Sentiu a boca se retorcendo de ódio e sarcasmo. Até parecia... Foi até o espelho na parte interna do guarda-roupa e analisou-se imparcialmente: o nariz de gancho que herdara do maldito pai. Os cabelos mal-cuidados, já há muito precisando de um corte, brilhando de tão oleosos. Magro como um graveto. As roupas claramente de segunda mão. E ele não tinha muitos motivos para sorrir, nunca tivera, o que só contribuía para enfatizar aquela aparência lastimável. Queria surpreendê-la, queria que ela o achasse poderoso, impressionante, mas, provavelmente, Lily só conseguia sentir era pena dele. Feio, esquisito, pobre e Sonserino. Príncipe Mestiço? Que doce ilusão. Não passava mesmo era de Ranhoso.

Não era nenhuma surpresa que ela jamais o visse como ele gostaria. Nem que jamais houvesse dito uma palavra sobre tudo o que ele claramente sentia. Às vezes ele preferia que ela sequer desconfiasse. Queria-a tanto, _tanto_, que muitas vezes não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Sentia uma necessidade constante dela, em todos os minutos do dia, como aquela planta criada no escuro se agarra ao mínimo raio de sol que surge por uma fresta inesperada.

Ela era a única coisa que o aquecia por dentro.

Muitas vezes confortava-se apenas pensando nela.

E parecia que aquilo seria mesmo o máximo que teria dela.

Bem, e aquilo encerrava o assunto, ele pensou, batendo com força a porta do guarda-roupa. Se, no final, ele só poderia ficar com uma das duas, era meio óbvio, não era, qual delas lhe estava destinada. Ele nem precisava fazer realmente a maldita escolha.

Já estava tudo definido, mesmo.

E era até melhor que fosse assim. Enquanto Lily simbolizava um mundo que ele apenas podia desejar, mas jamais pertencer realmente, as Artes das Trevas, por outro lado, sempre haviam sido como que um espelho de sua alma. Horror, poder, medo, conhecimento, tortura, escuridão. Eram coisas que ele conhecia muito bem. Sua linguagem. E o único meio que ele conseguia enxergar de superar a mediocridade à qual sempre se vira associado. A única forma de se vingar do maldito pai trouxa, do que ele fizera com a mãe.

Mas então... sempre que pensava em conformar-se de vez com a situação (mas não abandonar Lily por completo, disso ele não seria capaz), as malditas imagens que o homem lhe mostrara o atingiam com tudo. Por mais que pensasse já ter escolhido seu caminho, tinha pesadelos. Com Lily morta. Sendo torturada por Lord Voldemort no lugar dele. Beijando Potter. Passara as últimas três noites insone, com olhos arregalados, as cortinas de veludo e as paredes de pedra assumindo estranhas formas, que sua mente hiper-excitada registrava como sendo as cenas que fora obrigado a presenciar na penseira do estranho. Arrastava-se até à sala comunal, gélida e iluminada de verde; e sentava-se em uma das poltronas junto ao fogo, trazendo os joelhos ossudos para junto do peito. Por vezes, deixava escapar um soluço baixo e angustiado. Lily morta. Lily o amando. Maldito fosse aquele misterioso homem. Quem era ele, para começar? Dissera-lhe que as cenas eram memórias... como as obtivera? Como conseguira memórias das vidas de dois Severus Snape tão distantes? Memórias de Lily... então, seu estômago parecia se revirar ainda mais. Memórias de Lily... seria possível que elas realmente pudessem ser produzidas algum dia? Como? Lily aceitando seus beijos, beijando-o de volta... amando-o... na cama com ele. E o homem dissera, _dera-lhe certeza_, de que poderia ter o que quer que escolhesse. E se eram _memórias_, então, de alguma forma, em algum lugar, ele conseguira Lily. Era de enlouquecer; Severus não conseguia enxergar como poderia fazer para tê-la, também. Vinha evitando ficar ao lado dela por mais de alguns minutos desde então, porque não queria se trair. Seu rosto ganhara enormes olheiras, tornara-se ainda mais introspectivo e irritadiço. Mal conseguira engolir algumas colheradas de sopa e goles de chá desde aquela tarde no Hog's Head. Sentia-se constantemente nauseado. E sentira-se mais nauseado ainda quando ela o pegara espiando disfarçadamente, como costumava fazer, e lhe sorrira, aquele sorriso quente, no jantar da noite anterior.

Ah, Slytherin. Mas porque é que ela tinha de ter aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo e aquele sorriso? Porque é que tinha de ser aquela bruxa tão poderosa, e ainda por cima, ser tão inteligente? E porque tinha de odiar o maldito Potter tanto quanto ele, Severus? Era difícil imaginar alguma garota mais perfeita.

Sim, iria até o inferno por ela.  



	4. Capítulo 2, REVISADO

"Até mais tarde... Sev", a voz murmurou melosa no ouvido dele.

"Ah, cala essa boca", Snape retrucou, enquanto metade da turma da Sonserina caía em gargalhadas maldosas, o autor da frase rindo mais que todos enquanto se afastava para um local a salvo da ira de Snape.

Lily olhou feio para eles, e a situação só não se complicou porque o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas expulsou o grupinho Sonserino da sala. E mesmo no meio dos rostos que sorriam sarcásticos eram bastante claros os olhares de condenação e desprezo.

"Que ridículos", Lily resmungou quando ficou a sós com Snape, depois da última aula da tarde.

Não querendo admitir que ela tinha razão, ele tentou desconversar, e disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

"É culpa sua."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, boquiaberta, ainda tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

"É minha culpa eles se comportarem como idiotas? Ou você tá me _acusando_ de atrapalhar sua... preciosa amizade...", ela começou a se alterar, "... e prefere ir com eles? Por que se for..."

"Não, não!"

Severus quis que um buraco se abrisse no chão e o engolisse; tinha dito tudo errado, agido de forma completamente patética. Baixou a cabeça, escondendo-se por trás dos longos cabelos e escondendo o tom púrpura que seu rosto adquiriu. Tentou consertar a bobagem que havia dito, gaguejando e sendo incoerente _outra vez_:

"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... foi... _causa_, e não, culpa. _Por causa de você_. Ouço esse tipo de coisa... e eu... eu não me importo. Porque é você. E não me interessa o que eles pensam", finalizou, querendo desaparecer de vez por ter se revelado tanto.

Por um momento ela não soube se deixava a irritação seguir seu curso natural, e crescer, ou se sensibilizava. Acabou sorrindo. Buscou a mão dele e a pressionou carinhosamente. Deu-se conta de quanto tempo fazia que não existia um contato terno como aquele entre eles. Sentiu uma ponta de culpa.

"Tudo bem, Sev, tudo bem. Entendi", ele a espiou com o canto do olho; e relaxou ao vê-la sorrindo. Mas então, ficou séria outra vez. Uma ponta de raiva transpareceu em sua voz quando disse: "Precisamos conversar."

Seu corpo imediatamente se retesou. Severus sabia o que viria em seguida. A velha ladainha sobre as Artes das Trevas. Era sempre o que acontecia quando ela adotava aquele tom de voz. E ele estava certo.

"Severus, estive pensando. Estou simplesmente cansada das coisas como elas estão."

"Que coisas?", ele perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo enquanto pensava em outra desculpa.

"Você e eu. A gente não é mais como costumava ser", ela fixou os olhos nele, ele desviou os seus. "Por causa dessa... dessa droga de Artes das Trevas."

Ele suspirou, exasperado, e encolheu-se, inconscientemente.

"Lily, outra vez..."

"Eu só quero entender! Por que, Sev? Por quê?"

Era tão idiota confessar que queria que ela prestasse atenção nele. Voltou os olhos para ela. Parecia decepcionada e compreensiva e ansiosa. Mas não se sentia à vontade para se abrir, mesmo com ela. Era tão complicado. E ela o condenara por tantos anos; será que adiantava alguma coisa, ainda, tentar se justificar? O que mudaria, então? E ele precisaria se expôr demais, e tocar em pontos da própria personalidade que nem mesmo sabia compreender ou como expressar. Era uma atração tão intensa, ou até mais do que uma mísera atração, era algo simplesmente enraizado nele. Decidiu que ela não compreenderia, porque era pura e boa demais. Optou pela saída mais fácil:

"Mas eu já te falei, Lily, uma porção de vezes. Não tem nada demais, é como qualquer outra coisa, como Poções..."

"Então, por que é que você não se torna tão obcecado por Poções?", ela sugeriu friamente. "Você é ótimo nisso." Então desabafou, frustrada: "Ah, eu tô tão cansada. Tão decepcionada, Severus."

"Decepcionada?"

"O que foi que aconteceu com você?

"Como assim?", ele perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido. "Não aconteceu nada, ora."

Ela bufou.

"Você sabe o que quero dizer. Sabe muito bem. Você mudou. Ou talvez, quem sabe, deixou a máscara cair", ela disparou, observando-o corar outra vez, mas controlar-se, o rosto neutro, os olhos evitando-a. Ele a fazia se sentir tão impotente, quase à beira das lágrimas, agora. "Não quero mais brigar, Sev, juro que não quero", ela suplicou, buscando a mão dele outra vez. "Só quero que... que você entenda, de uma vez por todas, que isso é errado. Que faz mal pra você. E que... sinto falta do meu velho amigo. Demais."

Ele apenas suspirou, os olhos ainda pregados na parede. Ela suspirou em resposta. Era aquilo. Por que insistir?

"Estou te dando uma chance pra se explicar, de uma vez por todas. A escolha é sua", ela acrescentou tristemente, alcançando a mochila e caminhando em direção à saída.

Ele permaneceu exatamente no mesmo lugar, ainda olhando para a parede. Mas antes que ela desaparecesse pela porta, a voz dele a alcançou, lembrando-a da redação do Prof. Binns, que haviam combinado de fazer naquela noite, na Biblioteca.

"Ah, claro", ela respondeu, voltando-se por um instante, de forma que ele pôde notar que a face dela era agora tão inexpressiva quanto seu tom de voz. "Vamos fazer, sim."

oOo

Ela não parecia nem um pouco mais animada algumas horas mais tarde, quando tornaram a se reencontrar. Ainda assim, quando a viu, Severus sentiu a costumeira descarga de excitação se espalhando pelo seu corpo, agora ainda mais intensa. Respirou fundo, passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando inutilmente ajeitar as mechas descuidadas enquanto ela se aproximava.

"Oi, Sev", Lily deu-lhe abraço rápido, meio distante, mas que foi suficiente para impregná-lo com seu perfume e calor para o resto da noite.

No percurso até a mesa que haviam escolhido, como não podia deixar de ser, Lily foi abordada por três ou quatro pessoas diferentes, esquecendo-se dele por alguns instantes. A expressão dele se fechou, e Severus recordou-se da necessidade, afinal, de voltar a se destacar aos olhos dela. Se havia algo que odiava em Lily, ele pensou, enquanto arrastava de má vontade uma cadeira, era aquilo. Todo mundo, absolutamente _todo mundo_ parecia querer sua dose diária de Lily Evans. E ele não podia ter o suficiente dela, nunca. Ela era incapaz de dizer não a quem quer que fosse; Severus tinha a impressão de que ela conseguiria ser amistosa até mesmo com o Barão Sangrento. Fora o primeiro a descobri-la, o primeiro a ver o fogo e a mágica que ela possuía. Às vezes, gostaria de ter sido o único. E a impossibilidade distorcia as coisas boas que Lily trazia à sua vida, transformando-as em pecado, tornando seu coração sombrio e carregado. Ela finalmente se desvencilhou daquele grupo inconveniente e sentou-se ao lado dele, trazendo consigo uma pilha de livros. Mas o mau humor já havia tomado conta dele. Agora, porque simplesmente não conseguia deixar de pensar nas memórias que vira na segunda vez na penseira. Lily. Amando-o. Beijando-o. E sentindo-a agora, sentada ao lado dele, tão próxima a ponto de aspirar o perfume de seus cabelos e sentir sua respiração, doía e quase o enlouquecia não poder fazer o mesmo. Estava agindo de forma ainda mais retraída e... esquisita, pensou com raiva, do que agiria normalmente.

Ela fitou-o intensamente por um ou dois segundos, ele teve um medo tolo e sem fundamento de que ela estivesse lendo sua mente, mas Lily apenas lhe ofereceu um livro para fazer a redação. Ele murmurou qualquer coisa sobre já ter feito umas anotações mais cedo e voltou a rabiscar seu pergaminho. Terrivelmente mal-humorado. Mas a idéia de deixá-la ali e retornar à Sonserina sequer passou por sua mente. Simplesmente precisava aproveitar cada mísero instante com ela, absorvendo a vida que dela se desprendia. Tentou distrair-se pensando na proposta que o homem maluco lhe fizera. Teria tudo para não acreditar no sujeito... não fossem as imagens do Severus que conseguira Lily. A cada toque dos cabelos ruivos em seu braço, da mão dela na sua, a cada rara frase que ela dizia (porque, aparentemente, ainda estava aborrecida com ele), Severus sentia-se caminhando rumo à insanidade ao tentar descobrir, mais uma vez, como fazer para consegui-la, também. Ouviu a voz áspera do homem falando dentro de sua cabeça: "Não responda a mim, se desejar". Respondesse a si próprio, no mais profundo de seu coração. Ele não compreendia. Franziu a testa. O homem lhe dissera para escolher... diabos, escolhera-a há muito tempo. Ardia de desejo por ela. Ardera desde a primeira vez em que a vira, os dois não mais do que crianças, quando ele ainda nem imaginava o que pudesse significar desejar alguém fisicamente. Era algo maior, que preenchia e ultrapassava todo o seu ser, algo que ele também não compreeendia, mas que estava ali.

E era, ainda, a essência do que sentia.

Ela havia crescido. Assim como ele; o que o fazia devanear imaginando como seria o toque dos lábios contra os seus, qual seria a sensação de mergulhar as mãos em seus cabelos, com vontade, trazer para junto de seu corpo o dela, mais próximo do que jamais estiveram, senti-lo por inteiro... morno, suave... ele e Lily na sala vazia, fazendo... Severus ofegou. Lily ergueu a cabeça, examinou-o por algum instante. Ele estava pálido, fitando o nada. A muito custo ele se controlou, voltou a atenção ao pergaminho. Inspirou profundamente, várias vezes, até se acalmar. Se fazia _anos_ que a desejava, por que as coisas aconteceriam justamente agora? Só porque uma figura parecendo saída de um conto de fadas do inferno lhe dissera que sim, que aconteceriam? E se fosse... uma idéia lampejou em sua mente. E se a chave para que a mágica acontecesse fosse justamente pedir só _depois_ que alguém apresentasse a escolha?

Pois bem, pensou decidido. Seria exatamente aquilo o que faria. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos para se concentrar melhor. E do fundo de seu coração, da forma mais consciente de que foi capaz, como havia desejado poucas vezes em sua vida, Snape acreditou... e pediu.

E então, soaram as nove horas.

"Ah, meu deus, nem vi o tempo passar!", surpreendeu-se uma agitada Lily, começando a recolher suas coisas. Tudo dentro da mochila, ela parou, encarou-o, séria, e disse: "Obrigada, Sev", então, hesitou, e acrescentou: "Pensa sobre o que eu te disse hoje. Por favor. Sinto sua falta", ela sussurrou, e, curvando-se para a frente, roçou os lábios em sua face.

E ela simplesmente correu e desapareceu pela porta, sem sequer se voltar para ele. Por um instante, ele sentiu uma vontade louca e incoerente de rir. Gargalhar. Escolhera-a. E ela lhe dera as costas. Era tudo tão óbvio... sentia-se um idiota por haver acreditado. _Desejado_, novamente como em um conto de fadas do inferno, esperando, talvez, que aquela aparição coberta por um capuz surgisse outra vez, ou qualquer outro sinal, assegurando-lhe que Lily seria sua para sempre. Por causa da hora, Madame Pince enxotou-o da biblioteca mas ele nem se importou. Jogou a mochila nas costas e pôs-se a caminho da Sonserina. Por que insistia naquilo? Histórias de amor, todas aquelas bobagens românticas, sempre acabavam mal. Ele e Lily eram tão, tão diferentes. Por que se permitira acreditar? Respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar da mente as incômodas imagens de seu pai e sua mãe se digladiando. Eles também eram diferentes entre si. Terrivelmente. Estremeceu. Por que tinha de ter pensado naquelas brigas homéricas bem num momento em que já se encontrava confuso e frustrado o suficiente? Imaginava que as coisas seriam diferentes entre ele e Lily, mas... as imagens de Tobias e Eileen, e o resultado da crença deles no _amor_, estavam sempre lá, o assombrando.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Snape tombou no corredor escuro que levava às masmorras, pego de surpresa. Por estar distraído demais devaneando com ela, pela milésima vez apenas naquele dia. E não precisava pensar nem meia vez para saber quem estava por trás daquele feitiço idiota.

"Ora, ora, Pontas, mas quem é que temos aqui?"

"Ora, mas se não é nosso amigo Ranhoso, que _acha_ que tem o direito de se encontrar com a Lily depois da aula!"

Sirius acocorou-se no chão bem ao lado de Snape, curvou-se com um enorme sorriso sobre o rapaz estatelado no piso e disse:

"Achou que a gente não fosse ver, é?"

"Tsc, tsc", acrescentou James, acocorando-se do outro lado. "O que é que a gente faz pra ele aprender, Almofadinhas?"

Snape tentava lutar contra o feitiço, mover-se de alguma forma... mas o esforço se mostrou em vão: continuou exatamente como estava, jazendo de costas sobre o piso duro, uma dor lancinante espalhando-se a partir do ponto onde sua cabeça havia se chocado contra o chão. Instintivamente tentou sentir se a varinha ainda estaria à mão, no bolso interno das vestes... não que aquilo adiantasse muito, mas...

"Quem sabe dar um tempo pra ele pensar resolve?"

"Acho uma excelente idéia, Pontas", então, Sirius curvou-se baixo mais uma vez. "Ouviu, Ranhoso? A gente vai dar um tempo pra você pensar."

"É. Um tempo só pra você. Pra cair na real e ver que enorme estupidez é essa de sonhar que ainda pode _olhar_ pra Lily. Entendeu?"

Snape, obviamente, não pôde manifestar reação alguma a não ser o olhar do mais puro ódio que lançou aos dois. James insistiu, pressionando a varinha contra a garganta do rapaz:

"Responde! Entendeu?"

"Parece que ele não tá querendo colaborar..."

"Isso requer uma medida drástica."

James, com um rápido movimento de varinha, fez Snape pendurar-se no ar, de cabeça para baixo. Então, ele e Sirius riram estrondosamente.

"Agora, vamos, Ranhosinho. Hora de fazer uma auto-análise", disse Sirius, fazendo Snape flutuar pelo ar até chegarem a um armário de vassouras. "Pense, pense, pense. Coloque-se no seu lugar."

"E seu lugar é a pelo menos duzentas milhas de distância dela", concluiu James, o aceno de sua varinha atirando o impotente Snape com tudo dentro do armário, ainda de pernas para o ar.

Então, as portas do armário se fecharam com estrondo, deixando Snape na escuridão total. E ele ainda ouviu as risadas por uns bons minutos, até morrerem na distância, o tempo todo torcendo para que Filch aparecesse e desse uma lição naqueles dois malditos. Mas, para variar, seus desejos não foram atendidos. E Severus perdeu a conta de quanto tempo passou ali, de cabeça para baixo, o sangue acumulando-se desconfortavelmente em sua cabeça, a mente fervilhando do mais puro ódio e ressentimento, tramando as mais dolorosas vinganças. Um dia ainda haveria de criar o plano perfeito... e quanto a afastar-se de Lily... se ele pudesse, teria gargalhado. Até parecia que ia fazer aquilo porque Black e Potter haviam tão educadamente pedido. Agora é que os dois iriam ver. Iriam pagar por aquela peça, ora se iriam. Desgraçados. A cabeça latejava e centenas de imagens desconexas turbilhonavam em sua mente, imagens de ódio, tortura e vingança. A vergonha por mais aquela humilhação queimava em suas faces, e ele sentia-se aliviado por estar ali muito bem escondido... com sorte, ninguém ficaria sabendo... até o café da manhã, quando os quatro malditos fariam questão de aludir, em alto e bom som, às aventuras noturnas do 'Ranhoso'.

Severus tentava ansiosamente contar os segundos para ver-se livre e correr ao dormitório a fim de mergulhar nos bons e velhos livros de Magia Negra, com mais vontade do que nunca. Era sempre assim: uma humilhação dos quatro malditos o levava com mais sede ainda a seus livros; servindo como consolo e promessa de um futuro onde ele deteria o poder. Haveria de se vingar. Era seu único desejo naquele instante. E os minutos escoavam, lentamente, zombando dele e tornando seu coração ainda mais endurecido. Porém, quando por fim o efeito do feitiço passou, sua situação não melhorou em nada: Snape simplesmente desabou com tudo, braços e pernas moles e sem sustentação, escancarando as portas do armário e caindo pesadamente no chão de pedra, sua cabeça chocando-se contra o chão pela segunda vez na noite. Mas isso não foi nada comparado com o que aconteceu quando Filch finalmente surgiu, furioso, do meio das sombras.

oOo

"Uma detenção, Sev."

"Claro que eles já espalharam... lição no 'Ranhoso'..."

Ela ergueu a mão, interrompendo-o.

"Sim, já espalharam. Por isso mesmo quero a sua versão."

Ele hesitou por um instante. Era aquilo, suspirou. Eram aquelas pequenas atitudes que faziam toda a diferença. Podia parecer estúpido, mas ninguém mais se importaria com sua visão dos fatos, mesmo que fosse a verdadeira; tanto era que ele nem se dera ao trabalho de tentar contá-la a alguém. Mas ela... ela não queria a versão do famoso Potter, mas a do infeliz Severus Snape. E, como se não bastasse, ela ainda era a garota mais bonita da escola. Inteligente. Como podia pensar em outra coisa que não... querê-la, para sempre? Sem esperar resposta, Lily puxou-o pela mão, para dentro da sala de aulas do Prof. Flitwick, desocupada à hora do jantar. Sabendo que aquela seria mais uma oportunidade para destilar seu ódio ao quatro-olhos, com alguém cuja opinião era exatamente a mesma, ele não se fez de rogado e contou em um breve relato o que ocorrera na noite anterior. Uma pequena ruga apareceu entre as sobrancelhas dela.

"Não entendo essas coisas, juro que não entendo. Tão estúpido..."

"Isso não é nenhuma surpresa, vindo daqueles dois", Snape resmungou.

Ela estava de pleno acordo. Como se não tivessem se desentendido há apenas dois dias, perderam alguns minutos proferindo insultos a James e aos outros dois delinqüentes que o acompanhavam - Severus evitava falar de Remus porque sabia da amizade entre ele e Lily.

"Ah, e sabe o quê?", ela perguntou, dando por encerrada a conversa sobre o quatro-olhos, "Tirei dez na redação."

Ele hesitou por um segundo, então, vindo sabia-se lá de onde, um certo atrevimento tomou conta dele e Severus ouviu-se dizer, num jato:

"Isso também não é nada surpreendente."

"Bem, foi culpa sua", ela sorriu, fazendo-o corar levemente ao se lembrar do episódio de alguns dias antes.

Mas Severus acabou, também, dando um de seus sorrisos característicos, que não faziam mais do que curvar para cima os cantos dos lábios. Então, suspirou. Por mais estranha e distante que ela estivesse, por mais que viessem se desentendendo, o que sentiu naquele instante o fez ter certeza de que ela era a única garota que já quisera e quereria. Estava sendo um idiota em escolher o outro caminho, mas... perdeu o fio dos pensamentos quando notou que ela não havia desgrudado os olhos dele, como se tentasse descobrir alguma coisa, algum segredo, e Severus atreveu-se a fazer o mesmo. Conhecia de cor o rosto dela, a pele leitosa e perfeita, os lábios-bem desenhados, os traços perfeitos... os olhos. Indescritíveis. Os cílios ruivos, que sempre o fascinavam. Mas era um mistério como ela sempre parecia muito mais bonita na realidade do que ele se recordava. Queria, oh deus, como queria beijá-la. As imagens da penseira ressurgiram com fora em sua mente mais uma vez, ele retesou-se sem pensar no que fazia, como se tentasse se impedir de ir além, de tentar aquela loucura. Por que ela tinha de estar olhando para ele com os lábios agora entreabertos... exatamente na hora em que ele pensava como seria curvar-se para baixo, fechar os olhos... por que exatamente nessa hora ela tinha de erguer uma mão e afastar os cabelos dele do rosto? Seu coração batia tão acelerado que Snape temeu que ela ouvisse.

"Severus," ela o chamou ternamente enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo negro atrás da orelha dele.

"Hmm?"

"Você precisa se cuidar mais."

"O quê?"

"Se cuidar. Já te falei isso uma porção de vezes", ela disse, agora com mais energia.

"Ah, Lily. Pra quê?", ele desviou o olhar.

"Deus. Pra quê. Por que sim, oras. Porque você é tão incrível, Sev."

Ele fez um muxoxo de descrença, ainda apreciando a parede cinzenta. Agora porque não queria que ela o visse corando. 'Tão incrível'. Ele espiou com o canto do olho: ela havia cruzado os braços, e o fitava intensamente. Esperando. Recordou-se de Potter exigindo que se afastasse dela. O sorriso tornou-se maior. Claro, claro que se afastaria.

"Lily."

"O quê?"

"Eu... eu vou mudar. Vou voltar a ser o que era."

A expressão dela se iluminou de tal forma que ele se perguntou porque não havia dito aquilo antes.

"Mesmo? Promete?"

"Uhum", ele respondeu, enquanto afirmava com a cabeça, torcendo para que ela não desconfiasse de que eram apenas palavras.

"Por favor, Sev. Não tem nada que eu queira mais do que isso", ela disse, aproximando-se mais e o abraçando longamente, como não fazia há meses. Vacilante, ele ergueu a mão direita, tocando, meio sem jeito, o cabelo dela. Lily não pareceu se incomodar em absoluto com aquilo, e ele apoiou, então, a mão no ombro dela. Estavam tão próximos, ele podia sentir com clareza o calor do corpo dela e o perfume dos cabelos, da pele. É, queria mesmo aquilo até o fim. Mas antes mesmo, cedo demais, ela se afastou. Ele teve tempo apenas de notar a expressão dela, mais leve, antes que ela se aproximasse e roçasse suavemente os lábios. No rosto dele.

"Você ainda é meu melhor amigo."

Ele mal reagiu, apenas deixou-se ficar ali, sentindo nada, enquanto assistia à garota saindo apressada pela porta, os cabelos vermelhos sacudindo-se enquanto ela corria.

... amigo. Mas também... que burrice. O que esperava? Que ela o beijasse e declarasse seu amor? Logicamente que não. Como ele ousara acreditar sinceramente naquilo, mesmo que por breves segundos? Sentia seu coração se endurecendo outra vez, de ódio puro.

Amigo...

A escolha, e Lily lhe voltando as costas. Era mesmo um perdedor, sempre fora, para que insistir e se frustrar outra vez?

--

obrigada à meia-dúzia de gatos pingados que continua lendo a fic. obrigada à morgana por comentar 3

e espero que gostem da nova capa, e do novo capítulo. eu particularmente to adorando a nova versão da fic, tá tão mais concisa, tão parecida com o que eu imaginei da primeira vez... hm, apesar de ter um certo receio em fazer o snape fofo, mas diz se ele não tá adorável trocando as palavras por causa dela? 3

até o próximo sábado o/

(e comentem! ;D)


	5. Capítulo 3, REVISADO

"_Levicorpus._"

O mundo virou de cabeça pra baixo e todo o conteúdo de seu bolso escorregou. Uma moeda de um galeão, presente da avó, atingiu-o no olho. Os garotos em volta, Sonserinos e muito mais velhos do que ele, riram com gosto, e um deles se abaixou, apanhou a moeda e, depois de examiná-la, achou que deveria mudar de dono. O garoto mal se deu conta de tudo o que acontecia, atordoado e confundido como estava.

"Esse é mesmo muito bom, Severus!", Avery aprovou.

Snape, um pouco afastado do grupinho que se divertia com um pequeno primeiranista da Lufa-Lufa, apenas murmurou um agradecimento. Não por modéstia; ele só não fazia o tipo que se entusiasmava abertamente com elogios. Mas não deixava de sentir-se cheio de si todas as vezes em que era reconhecido e aceito, finalmente, por gente mais importante e poderosa do que ele.

"Minha vez", anunciou um sextanista, empurrando Avery com o cotovelo (e ganhando um 'imbecil' como resposta).

O nome da vítima não importava, nunca importava. Importava apenas ser mais um sangue-ruim, que merecia ser punido. A diversão prosseguiria ainda por uma boa meia hora, no mínimo: os Sonserinos se revezariam, infligindo todo tipo de feitiço na vítima daquele dia, até se entediarem. A Snape nunca era permitido participar tão ativamente da brincadeira, ele nem mesmo trazia a varinha nas mãos naquela tarde em especial, o que não o impedia de ser o autor da maioria dos feitiços que eram usados. Havia sido justamente seu enorme repertório deles que abrira as portas para o grupo. Porém, ao contrário do que ocorria com Wilkes, Avery, Black, os Carrow, Mulciber, Crabbe e Goyle, ele não se divertia com aquilo.

Ele se realizava.

Sentia-se pleno, cumprindo aquilo para que nascera. Não era algo que fosse capaz de perceber conscientemente, mas toda a confusão de sentimentos que reinava dentro dele finalmente encontrava uma forma de se exteriorizar. E mais que isso: aquele lado sombrio da Magia era algo que fluía naturalmente dele, não algo que precisasse se esforçar a ser. Era também sua forma de se vingar. E esse, esse sim era um pensamento do qual tinha plena noção quando deu um passo à frente. Não precisou brigar por uma brecha na parede de corpos que faziam uma roda em volta do garoto menor; assim que Snape se aproximou, os outros abriram espaço, como se já esperassem instintivamente por alguma atitude bombástica. Talvez fosse alguma coisa na expressão dele, determinada e feroz como raramente haviam visto. Com um movimento leve e gracioso Snape tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou-a para o garoto:

"_Imperio_."

Sua voz não passou de um murmúrio, mas teve um efeito devastador. Uma onda de surpresa e choque e silêncio cheio de palavras não-ditas percorreu o grupo. Uma Imperdoável. Não era coisa que se visse todo dia, mesmo entre eles. Porque ainda possuíam escrúpulos, ou medo, que fosse; afinal, estavam em Hogwarts, sob o controle do velho Dumbledore, conhecidamente um ferrenho opositor das Artes das Trevas. Porque, para uma aplicar uma Maldição Imperdoável impecavelmente, era preciso uma enorme dose de concentração e vontade, o que parecia não faltar a Severus naquela tarde. A cada comando seu o garoto executava acrobacias cada vez mais perigosas, que jamais seria capaz de realizar em condições normais. Todo o grupo assistia como que hipnotizado. Mulciber, por fim, aproximou-se e deu um tapinha nas costas de Severus:

"Agora, _essa_ é ainda melhor."

Em resposta, os cantos de sua boca se curvavaram para cima, e a expressão de seu rosto era algo terrível de se ver. Ninguém, no entanto, podia ler claramente seus pensamentos: como era _maravilhoso_, simplesmente maravilhoso, subjugar alguém a suas vontades, apenas por prazer, apenas porque podia, em vez do contrário. Os murmúrios de aprovação às suas costas cresceram. "Demais", "arriscado", "corajoso", "sem noção", "eu faria muito melhor". Severus os ouvia apenas com uma mínima fração de seu ser, a maior parte de sua atenção continuava voltada para o elo que criara com o menino. Notou que os comentários depreciativos aumentaram, o que era muito bom, afinal, quase todos ali prefeririam torcer para a Grifinória na próxima partida de Quadribol a admitir perder para um... mestiço. Acontece que nenhum dos sangue-puro à sua volta ousara uma Imperdoável em muitos meses. Precisavam que um mestiço lhes mostrasse uma Maldição Imperdoável bem aplicada. Sentiu-se ainda mais forte e agora, o garotinho caminhava perigosamente pelo parapeito da janela, como se pisasse em chão firme e não em uma estreita fileira de pedras a dezenas de metros do chão. Um simples desejo de seu mestre e agora, ele pulava em um pé só. Agora, executava passos de sapateado.

"Snape poderia ser o melhor de nós", começou aquele moleque Black chato e mimadinho, que conseguia, misteriosamente, ser ainda mais insuportável que o irmão.

Severus, agora levemente curioso quanto ao que se seguiria, dedicou um tanto mais de sua atenção ao que o moleque dizia.

"É pena que andar com aquela sangue-ruim... como é mesmo o nome dela? Evans, algo assim... vai pegar tão mal que o Lord das Trevas nem vai se dignar a olhar para ele", Regulus concluiu, empinando o nariz.

O Lufa-Lufa desabou sobre o parapeito, um dos braços pendendo para fora.

"Quem foi que lhe disse isso?", Severus voltara-se impetuosamente para o outro. "O que uma coisa tem a ver com outra? Ela é só...", e ele se interrompeu, confuso, sabia que debochariam dele se usasse a palavra 'amiga', então apenas disse:"... só muito mais poderosa do que vocês todos juntos".

Mas não adiantou muito, porque eles riram estrondosamente, da mesma forma. O garotinho gemeu, tentando se levantar, apoiando-se no ar.

"_Estupefaça_", adiantou-se Snape, mais para ter algo o que fazer e ocultar o rosto que queimava. O garoto escorregou para o chão.

"Bom, eu acho ela bem jeitosa."

"Gostosa, eu diria."

Snape ouvia paralisado, a vermelhidão em seu rosto transformando-se rapidamente em lividez; sentindo-se, para variar, extremamente confuso.

"Mas sangue-ruim..."

"Pelo menos, dava pra se divertir um pouco."

"'Cê reparou nos pei..."

"_Estupefaça!_", Snape disse mais uma vez, mas agora, com muito mais energia; e Avery foi estatelar-se do outro lado da torre.

Os outros se calaram por um instante, então, riram outra vez.

"Tá com ciúme da sangue-ruim, Sev?", um deles perguntou.

"Pensa só no que o Lord diria... pensa bem. Eu sei", Regulus contou, "ele é figura fácil lá em casa, tem nossa família em altíssima conta", o pirralho sempre vivia contando vantagem quanto ao nome, e Severus nunca sabia quantas de suas histórias eram verdadeiras, só tinha certeza de uma coisa: o nome era a única coisa que Black possuía, de resto, não passava de um frouxo.

Odiava-o.

Frustrara seu momento de maior glória, trazendo à tona um assunto que Severus sempre torcia para que os outros esquecessem. Agora, ridicularizavam-no. Agora, jamais o aceitariam verdadeiramente, jamais seria alguém.

"Ela é só... inteligente", ele tentou se defender e defendê-la. "Não vejo porque não me aproximaria, mas... eu não... não penso nela... desse jeito", gaguejou. As risadas foram se extinguindo, mas apenas para dar lugar, outra vez, àquelas expressões de reprovação. Percebeu, tarde demais, que deveria ter dito exatamente o contrário, que, se pensasse nela 'daquele jeito', todos se dariam por satisfeitos e o deixariam em paz.

Mas não podia traí-la, e acabava traindo a si próprio.

_Como_ ele odiava o maldito Black.

"Vocês não entendem!", Severus odiou o quanto sua voz soou desesperada e imatura.

Não conseguiria mais suportar aquela humilhação e nem queria saber o que ele diriam a seguir. Então, fugiu, covardemente, ouvindo as risadas atrás de si, mas sabia que essas não eram de felicidade, e que o que o garoto Black dissera possuía um fundo de verdade, mais que um fundo, mas que ele tentava fingir que não existia.

Mais uma vez.

oOo

"Você estava lá."

"Juro que não estava, Lily."

"Então olha bem dentro dos meus olhos enquanto nega."

Silêncio.

"Eu disse _olha_, Severus. É, é bem claro, você estava mesmo lá."

"Não estava."

"Você não tem vergonha, Severus? Não tem dó de um pobre garoto indefeso?"

"Mas eu não fiz nada, Lily!"

"Fez."

"Prova."

"Não posso _provar_. Mas é suficiente pra mim. Você mentiu."

"Lily."

"Cansei."

oOo

Mais uma maldita noite de sábado perdida, Severus pensou, fechando a porta da biblioteca, onde acabada de renovar seu estoque de livros. Se bem que, pensando bem... O que é que _ele_ teria para perder em uma noite de sábado? Pensou por um momento no que Lily estaria fazendo; torcia, com todas as fibras de seu ser, para que ela também estivesse sozinha. Noites de sábado, nos últimos dois anos, costumavam significar horas de desespero e inveja e ciúmes: eram as noites em que ela passava com o eleito da vez. Haviam sido dois namorados firmes naqueles dois anos, um da própria Grifinória, e um da Corvinal. Ambos daquele tipo interessante, bonitão e de bem com a vida. Fazia cerca de três meses que ela terminara com o segundo e, desde então, percebera pelas indiretas que sutilmente deixava, que ela continuava só. Pensou outra vez em tentar alguma coisa; simplesmente não suportaria mais um namoro dela, mais meses e meses de solidão, de encontros cada vez mais rápidos e superficiais com a única pessoa da qual fazia questão em sua vida. De imaginar qualquer outro fazendo o que ele gostaria de fazer com ela. E Lily era cada vez mais bela, mais popular, mais desejada. E aquele maldito Potter... ele era provavelmente o mais insistente dos pretendentes. Por um breve instante imaginou o pesadelo que seria se ele a conseguisse. Era mesmo uma sorte que Lily odiasse o imbecil. Mas ainda assim, não podia facilitar. _Vira_ na penseira os dois juntos, afinal. É, talvez... talvez ele pudesse tentar mais uma vez, já que a alternativa final seria Potter.

Desviou-se para um corredor escuro quando percebeu a silhueta do diretor vindo em sua direção. Não era dos maiores fãs do Prof. Dumbledore. Não que o odiasse, e eram pensamentos que preferia guardar para si. Mas havia algo no velho... não se sentia confortável na presença dele. Parou um instante para ajeitar um livro que escorregava debaixo do braço.

"_Muffliato_."

Mas o livro seguiu seu caminho rumo ao chão enquanto Severus boquiabria-se.

"Pensou que eu não iria descobrir o que fez com o menino?"

"Como... como entrou aqui?"

"Entrando", o homem respondeu calmamente, e sorriu.

Ele havia simplesmente se materializado do nada ali, no meio do corredor. Como fizera aquilo? O cérebro de Snape pôs-se a trabalhar furiosamente, e ele se afastou um ou dois passos para trás.

"Snape, Snape... não acredito que abrirá mão de uma garota como Lily... por isso", os olhos do estranho demoraram-se no livro que jazia sobre as pedras, _Magia Mui Maligna_.

"Abrir mão de Evans", Snape debochou, sentindo a repulsa ao estranho aumentar e aumentar. "Claro que não vou abrir mão dela; como é que se pode abrir mão de algo que não se possui? Ela não sente, nem nunca sentirá, nada por mim. E nem quero que sinta", mentiu. "Agora, desapareça."

O homem riu.

"Mas é claro que não. Nunca sentirá. Como poderá amá-lo, se você não faz nada para que isso aconteça? _Silencio_."

A voz morreu na garganta de Severus. Um centésimo de segundo antes, seu cérebro alertou-o de que o pior estaria por vir, mas não foi o suficiente para que ele pudesse se defender.

"_Crucio_", o homem disse, de forma quase insolente, enquanto acenava a varinha.

Snape sentiu como se mil agulhas incandescentes perfurassem seu corpo. E os outros livros escorregaram por seus braços, a mochila despencou, e ele caiu por cima de tudo, batendo a cabeça com força no chão pela segunda vez naquela semana. Retorcia-se em silêncio no piso frio, e isso aumentava ainda mais seu terror.

"_Crucio_", sussurrou o homem, mais uma vez, e Snape odiou-o como nunca.

Sentiu como se seus membros fossem se separar do corpo; sentiu ímpetos de arrancar os olhos porque assim, quem sabe, a outra dor se tornaria menor, e então... tudo parou. Soergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, arquejando, os cabelos longos caindo sobre o rosto. Arrastou-se até a parede. Escorando-se nas pedras frias, Severus tentou colocar-se de pé, mas era difícil, com as pernas trêmulas, os músculos ainda sofrendo espasmos. Nunca, jamais em sua vida havia sentido tanta dor. Ofegava. O homem se aproximou sorrindo. Bastardo! Esperava que o ódio que seus olhos dardejavam fossem suficiente para matar o maldito homem. Mas ele apenas sorriu, e curvou-se para baixo, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

"Isto, meu caro Severus Snape, é apenas uma pequena amostra do que o espera, se continuar sendo tão idiota, tão cabeça-dura. Mude, para que ela possa amá-lo. Para que ela possa enxergar algo que valha a pena dentro dessa criatura lastimável na minha frente", finalizou, com a voz cheia de ódio, e uma última amostra da Maldição Cruciatus.

oOo

Estava se sentindo extremamente desconfortável em sua nova pele. Ou talvez, aquela aparência não pudesse ser chamada de sua em hipótese alguma, o que explicaria o desconforto. Fosse lá o que fosse, torcia para passar mais despercebido do que nunca, porque se alguém notasse, choveriam perguntas e piadinhas. Ninguém tinha nada a ver com aquilo, pensou irritado, evitando o Salão Comunal que se enchia rapidamente com os alunos que retornavam da última aula do dia. Mas o Universo parecia estar, surpreendentemente, conspirando a seu favor: não foi nem um pouco complicado não se fazer notar naquela noite. Antes de entrar e se entrincheirar em seu quarto, entreviu Mulciber e Avery se dirigindo furtivamente a algum lugar, com ares de quem ia aprontar alguma. Mas a sensação quente e ácida de ser excluído, que sempre surgia nessas horas, sequer se fez presente, de tão concentrado Snape estava em sua decisão.

Devia se sentir era com raiva, e realmente sentia-se furioso com aquela segunda aparição do homem. Mas havia algo, além da lembrança da dor excruciante que sentira, que não o deixava em paz: o pensamento de que deveria mudar, para que ela enxergasse alguma coisa que valesse a pena nele. Pois bem. Tentaria mais uma única vez, acreditaria mais uma última vez naquela proposta completamente absurda - até porque fazia mais de uma semana que Lily não o procurava, e Severus recordou-se outra vez de que seria ele, ou James, no final. E a simples hipótese do quatro-olhos beijando Lily era um combustível poderoso para que Severus agisse. Para começar, escolhera um dos pontos que considerava mais críticos - nada que uma visitinha rápida ao dormitório feminino não tivesse resolvido. O sono demorou a chegar e a noite parecia se arrastar, testando suas resoluções. Mas uma vez fechados os olhos, o tempo escoou rapidamente, transformando-se de noite fechada em dia claro numa questão de segundos. Com os olhos inchados de quem não dormiu o suficiente, procurou o relógio e então, pulou da cama, alvoroçado. Estava atrasado! Odiava se atrasar. Apanhou as vestes amarrotadas, arruinariam metade de seu plano... Arriscou uma olhada no espelho sem muita esperança mas, para sua surpresa, a novidade continuava lá. Seu ânimo continuava oscilando entre uma resolução ferrenha e a vontade de desistir de tudo para voltar a ser apenas o velho Ranhoso de sempre, porém, não tinha muito tempo para perder com aquilo, tinha de simplesmente ir.

Felizmente os corredores estavam quase totalmente vazios... até chegar ao andar térreo do castelo. Dali, podia-se dizer tudo, exceto que estava calmo e deserto. Uma confusão de alunos, professores e funcionários bloqueava a passagem da escada das masmorras para o _hall_ do Salão Principal. Espiou por cima do mar de cabeças, mas os gritos histéricos de uma garota já anunciavam para quem quisesse saber (e também para quem não quisesse) como havia sido cruelmente torturada, com Maldições Imperdoáveis inclusive, durante toda a noite, por dois encapuzados misteriosos. Severus franziu a testa, apenas lentamente absorvendo o que a garota berrava. Acabou concluindo que aquilo não merecia sua atenção, e preparava-se para dar meia-volta quando um esbarrão o desequilibrou.

"Por que não...", ele começou.

"Oi, Severus", cumprimentou uma Lily muito séria e meio seca.

"Lily", ele disse, e não conseguiu pensar em mais nada pra completar uma bela frase de efeito no curto espaço de tempo em que ela permaneceu a seu lado.

Ele acompanhou-a com os olhos, abrindo espaço no meio do tumulto até alcançar a garota histérica. Reconheceu-a vagamente, era uma das muitas amigas de Lily. Sangue-ruim. De repente, um palpite sobre quem seriam os dois agressores lampejou em sua mente. Podia até ver os dois claramente se esquivando para fora do dormitório, agarrando a primeira sangue-ruim que aparecesse e se divertindo com ela. Tentando, com pouca dúvida, reproduzir o que ele próprio havia feito numa torre abandonada semanas atrás. Sorriu, envaidecido. A idéia de denunciar Avery e Mulciber sequer atravessou sua mente. Lily passou outra vez perto dele, mas agora, puxava a garota pela mão e logo as duas sumiram-se, na direção da Ala Hospitalar. Filch e os diretores das casas tratraram de dispersar os alunos, enquanto McGonagall, furiosa, exigia de todos e de ninguém em particular uma solução para aquele caso. O diretor também estava anormalmente sério e até mesmo parecia um pouco pálido e abatido, e assegurou à professora que todas as medidas seriam tomadas para que fosse descoberta a identidade dos agressores, e para que aquela situação jamais se repetisse. A vida letiva tentou voltar a seu ritmo normal: os estudantes dirigiram-se a seus lugares de costume, porém, nem eles nem os próprios professores conseguiram se concentrar nas aulas.

E Severus até mesmo se esquecera momentaneamente da novidade em seu visual. Quando se recordou, porém, foi só para descobrir que não adiantaria muito, porque, afinal, a pessoa que ele gostaria que o visse nem havia voltado à sala ainda... Suspirou, frustrado e aborrecido. Voltou a sentir-se desconfortável, o cabelo agora solto e muito fino escorregava com muito mais facilidade sobre seu rosto e ele não estava acostumado àquilo.

"Muito bem, muito bem, meus caros! Apenas cinco minutos para o término da aula... queiram fazer a gentileza de me entregarem aquela redação sobre a influência das fases da Lua no preparo de poções!"

A voz pomposa do Professor Slughorn trouxe-o de volta à sanidade: sentado à última mesa no fundo da sala, sozinho, a pena parada no ar há minutos, provavelmente, uma solitária gota de tinta mal se equilibrando em sua ponta. Colocando-a cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, inclinou-se para o lado, a fim de apanhar a redação em sua mochila. Dois rolos, o dobro do que havia sido pedido. Então, ficou de pé, percorrendo a sala com os olhos disfarçadamente, na esperança de tentar enxergar alguma centelha vermelha. Nada. Desenrolou os pergaminhos enquanto caminhava meio curvado até à mesa do Professor, revisando, absorto, seu trabalho. E tentando passar despercebido.

"Opa!"

O tom falsamente desastrado de Potter o alertou centésimos de segundo antes, mas era tarde demais para evitar o desastre: aproveitando um Snape completamente distraído, Potter fez flutuar o tinteiro que o próprio Snape esquecera aberto sobre a mesa; e o virara inteiro sobre os dois rolos de pergaminho.

"Nossa, Ranhoso, mas o que é que você tem aí?"

Antes que Snape tivesse tempo de reagir ao 'acidente', Black, acompanhado por Pettigrew, vinha vindo da direção da mesa do Professor, espiando muito interessado o trabalho arruinado.

"O que foi que você fez? Encostou o cabelo na redação e manchou tudo? Aah, acho que o Professor Slughorn não vai conseguir entender o que você escreveu... que pena, não é mesmo?", e com um ar falsamente preocupado, Black se empertigou, ajeitando os cabelos, e pôs-se a desfilar entre os alunos, acompanhado pelas risadas estridentes do outro.

Severus levou a mão à varinha guardada dentro das vestes enquanto pesava se valia ou não a pena levar uma detenção por azarar aqueles quatro (Lupin, como sempre, ficara num canto, fingido que não tinha nada a ver com a história toda). Mas antes que tomasse qualquer decisão, o grupinho de alunos em frente à mesa do Professor se dissolveu.

"Snape, meu caro, com que maravilhosas idéias nos brindará dessa vez?"

Mas então, os olhos de Slughorn escorregaram para os pergaminhos completamente cobertos de tinta; e ele franziu a testa.

"Professor Slughorn, eu...", Snape começou, vacilante.

"Professor Slughorn!", uma voz de garota interrompeu. Era ela, finalmente. Seu estômago afundou um pouco, e ele a observou, com o canto do olho, a garota se aproximando, os cabelos ruivos e lisos ondeando para trás, e aqueles olhos verdes cintilando, resolutos. "Foi Potter quem fez isso, eu vi."

"Aah, Potter, Potter... ele e Black, tão inteligentes, mas sempre metidos nessas confusões... os sermões de McGonaggal aparentemente não fazem efeito algum... Bem. Normalmente, Severus, não permitiria. Mas é um caso à parte, e você é um dos melhores alunos... tem mais uma semana para fazer a redação, está bem?"

Potter gargalhava abertamente de sua desgraça, Lily perscrutava a ele, Severus, com os olhos, desconfiada, e todos os outros alunos contemplavam a triste figura que ele fazia, com o pergaminho inútil e coberto de tinta nas mãos, o cabelo que ele pensava estar limpo mas agora não estava mais tão certo a respeito. Conseguia ouvir, entrecortada no meio do murmúrio, a gargalhada de Potter, Black e Pettigrew, e uma palavra repetindo-se sem parar. Ranhoso.

Ódio começou a borbulhar dentro dele.

"Eu vou te ajudar a refazer isso, Sev", Lily anunciou, porém, sem muito calor na voz. Como se estivesse mais interessada em se vingar de Potter do que em ajudá-lo realmente.

E funcionou, porque a gargalhada de James morreu no mesmo instante. E ele a encarou, atônito. O Prof. Slughorn selou o acordo, dizendo:

"Ótimo, ótimo, minha cara Lily! Dois dos melhores alunos juntos, terminarão em questão de minutos!"

Severus sentiu-se agradavelmente vingado. E ainda mais feliz após toda a sala ter se esvaziado, exceto por ele e Lily. A garota, no entanto, continuava o encarando de forma séria e desconfiada.

"Onde foi que você esteve essa noite?", ela disparou, por fim.

"Dormindo, ora", ele respondeu por instinto, pego de surpresa. E compreendeu aqueles olhares intensos. "Lily, ouça", ele suspirou, "não fui eu quem atacou a... a sua amiga."

"Você me dá a sua palavra?"

E porque não havia o que temer, ele não pensou duas vezes em afirmar, olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela. Lily o encarou por um ou dois instantes, ainda desconfiada, então, pareceu relaxar minimamente. Ele respirou aliviado, não saberia o que fazer caso ela insistisse. Não sabia se seria capaz de denunciar Avery e Mulciber... pensou na vingança que o aguardaria. Na indiferença, na expulsão do grupo, por fim. Mas se fosse para salvar a própria pele, e com ela... era algo a se pensar. Mas preferia não pensar por enquanto.

"Que coisa mais horrível, Sev", e de repente, era como se aqueles dez dias em que passaram afastados nunca tivessem existido.

Um pequeno silêncio hesitante se fez, então, contribuindo para a reaproximação, Severus perguntou, simulando indiferença:

"Como é que ela está?"

"Péssima, é claro", Lily respondeu em tom de reprovação. "Imperdoáveis, Sev! Aqui dentro!"

"É."

Os cabelos se sacudiram, limpos e sedosos, com o movimento que ele fez. Ela estreitou os olhos outra vez.

"Mas você...", ela começou, em tom de surpresa.

"Sim?", ele voltou a encará-la, tão patética e abertamente esperançoso.

Mas jamais soube o que ela queria lhe perguntar, porque uma afobada McGonaggall surgiu à porta, procurando por Lily.

"Srta. Evans! A Srta. Ash deseja vê-la. Imediatamente!"

A sangue-ruim.

"Ah, sim, sim!", Lily agarrou seu material e se apressou a despedir-se de Snape.

"Amanhã, às oito, na biblioteca?"

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e suspirou, sem conseguir se conter, quando ela roçou suavemente os lábios em sua face.

oOo

Que dia estava sendo aquele, Lily pensava, aborrecida. Gostava de fugir da rotina, mas nunca era legal quando o motivo que a levava a isso era o fato de uma de suas melhores amigas ter sido atacada daquela maneira estúpida. Pelo menos sabia que não havia sido Severus. Conhecia-o bem demais para saber quando ele mentia, e naquela manhã, encarara-a nos olhos e havia sido sincero. Pelo menos aquilo. Mas ainda assim... "droga", ela suspirou, aborrecendo-se um pouco mais. Aquilo nem de longe significava uma mudança. E ela não sabia mais o que dizer, o que fazer, e o homem que a desculpasse, ela realmente sentia muito, mas não estava vendo muito sentido em ainda insistir. Então a hipótese de Severus afundar-se de vez no lado negro abateu-se com força sobre ela. Droga, droga. Por que cabia a ela salvá-lo? E a mãe dele, Eileen? Sabia o quanto era apegada ao filho, mas... ah, que droga. Ela havia sido uma Sonserina, também. Era claro que a idéia de Severus Comensal da Morte lhe seria mais do que bem-vinda. Bufou outra vez. Então, algo desviou sua atenção. Uma coruja, com penas negras como as de um corvo, entrou esvoaçando por uma janela aberta e pousou sobre o braço estendido de uma velha e enferrujada armadura. Então, a coruja negra estendeu uma perna, à qual estava amarrada um pergaminho. Era para ela, não havia dúvida. A testa franzida de curiosidade, desamarrou o bilhete e leu, escrito numa letra que ela nunca havia visto, um bilhete, muito curto e objetivo, que dizia:

_'Lily:_

_Por favor. Encontre-me no jardim atrás das estufas amanhã. Sei que já tem compromisso, mas prometo ser rápido. Às quatro da tarde. Por favor, vá. É muito importante.'_

--

vai, gente. porque essa de cabelo que não fica limpo DE FORMA ALGUMA não existe, nem em hogwarts P a não ser que alguém tivesse lançado um feitiço no snape, vá lá, mas nunca me pareceu o caso. ele só precisa é de um bom xampu P

obrigada por terem lido mais um capítulo


	6. Capítulo 4, REVISADO

Suspirou, sentindo-se doer por dentro outra vez.

Sabia que era mais atraente, mais popular e interessante do que o outro. Infinitamente mais.

Era um fato: qualquer pessoa em sã consciência, mesmo que desconhecesse a rixa entre eles e não se sentisse compelida a escolher um lado, afirmaria sem nem precisar pensar: James conquistaria facilmente o coração de qualquer garota, ao passo que o outro... Mas nada daquilo importava. Porque era com o maldito outro que Lily passava seus dias. Era a ele quem ela procurava em cada aula conjunta. Ele quem conhecia seus segredos, quem possuía a dádiva de ouvir sua risada tão próxima, de poder apenas estar ao lado dela.

James abriu a janela, sentindo a brisa fresca da primavera agitar seus cabelos e praguejou baixinho, sentia-se cada vez mais frustrado. E... jamais admitiria para ninguém, mas muitas vezes temia, lá no fundo, naquelas noites escuras onde todos os pesadelos pareciam criar vida, temia que, por mais bem-apessoado e rico e popular e tudo que fosse... temia se ela não preferiria o outro. E tremia. O ódio que sentia por Snape transformava-se cada vez mais em algo irracional. Não costumava pensar muito na hora, mas, Aluado, certa vez, disse-lhe temer aonde o amigo poderia chegar. Aluado era tão sensato. Mas não conseguia deixar de sentir ciúmes. E inveja. E odiar Ranhoso. Com todas as suas forças. Era como se o outro estivesse tomando posse de algo que era dele, James, por direito. Maldito fosse.

"Então", James sobressaltou-se com a porta que se abriu de súbito, e a voz alta de Sirius despertou-o quase que completamente de seus devaneios. "Em qual ruiva de olhos verdes e gênio ruim estamos pensando essa noite?"

"É assim tão óbvio?", James perguntou, com voz de sofredor, embora já soubesse a resposta; porque à medida em que odiava Ranhoso não podia deixar de, igualmente, amar Lily. O que sentia era tão grande que, aliado à indiferença que ela dedicava a ele, acabava por deixá-lo sem saber como reagir. Sabia apenas que, todas as vezes em que a via, sentia-se tomado por algo tão intenso que só conseguia pensar em colocar pra fora, ou explodiria.

"Pega aí, relaxa um pouco", James apanhou no ar a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que Sirius lhe atirou, e deixou-se cair sobre a cama.

"Não sei mais o que fazer, cara", James desabafou, depois de beber metade de sua cerveja em um gole só.

Fazia no mínimo uns dois anos que a conversa sobre garotas não versava sobre outra que não fosse Lily Evans, no que dependesse de Pontas. Tudo começou com o que parecia ser só mais uma garota na vida dele, apenas mais uma simples atração que, como logo se descobriu, não era correspondida. James, logicamente, não fazia o tipo de se abalar com um não, e insistiu. E à medida em que insistia, apaixonava-se cada vez mais, a ponto dela se tornar quase tão importante na vida dele quanto os outros três amigos. Quase tão presente na vida deles, ainda que por meio apenas dos planos e elogios e declarações que ouviam por ela. Não se passava um único dia sem que James tocasse em seu nome. Enfim, Sirius, assim como Remus e Peter, já deveriam estar de saco cheio com aquela insistência, e, o que era pior, uma insistência que não dava resultado algum.

E estariam. Se não fossem Marotos. Amigos até o fim, sempre lá para o que qualquer um deles precisasse. Era o que os unia, afinal, não era? O que os aproximara no início. Sirius sentou-se na cama, deixou a garrafa de lado e, muito sério, começou:

"Acho que não tentamos o suficiente."

oOo

Aquele encontro jamais deveria acontecer.

Cada mínima etapa de seu plano, tão longa e cuidadosamente elaborado, devia ser seguida à risca; e não poderia haver espaço para o improviso. O plano já era arriscado por si só.

Todavia... estava abrindo uma exceção. Suspirou, contrariado. Estava abrindo uma exceção, e não faria nada para voltar atrás. Se pensasse bem, aquela falha tivera início há muitos anos, quando fora incapaz de prever que a presença de Lily o afetaria tanto. Não havia nada o que pudesse fazer agora. Mas... ponderou, não havia motivo algum para tanta preocupação. Seria apenas um breve encontro inofensivo, onde poderia aproveitar alguns míseros instantes da presença daquela garota fascinante antes de retornar para sua vida de trevas e fantasmas. Porque ele merecia. Seria sua recompensa por um tempo extremamente longo de desgraça. _Sua_ recompensa, e não a de seu equivalente em outras épocas ou realidades. Simplesmente precisava vê-la. Viva, ali, em sua frente, ouvir sua voz, sentir a presença dela, seu carisma, sua vida. Era mais forte que ele, mais forte que seus objetivos, qualquer lógica.

Ansioso, sentia a boca ainda mais seca do que normalmente, por causa das tantas poções que era obrigado a tomar, agora. Abria e fechava as mãos sem se dar conta. Em tudo o mais, porém, permanecia imóvel como uma estátua. Estava chegando ao fim, podia sentir. Suas energias estavam cada vez mais baixas, as seqüelas de batalhas, cada vez piores. Justamente por aquele motivo era que precisava fazer as coisas acontecerem entre os dois. Mas precisava, antes de qualquer coisa, controlar a ansiedade. Havia, por exemplo, se descontrolado ao atacar Snape há alguns dias. Porque estava começando a ficar um pouco desesperado. Era mais do que necessário fazer, finalmente, com que ficassem juntos; ou então, até poderia morrer, mas não descansaria em paz. Respirou fundo, colocando em ordem os pensamentos inquietos. _Precisava_ se controlar, usar a razão, em vez da emoção. Desviou a atenção para o mundo à sua volta: um espetacular fim de tarde de primavera. Um perfume suave de flores e grama era trazido pelo vento, que balançava suavemente os galhos da árvore sob a qual se encontrava, de quando em quando derrubando a seus pés uma minúscula flor azulada. O céu tingia-se de laranja e rosa-choque, e até ele, por breves segundos, conseguiu sentir-se tocado por tamanha beleza. Fechou os olhos, aspirando o ar fresco e perfumado. Como sentia inveja daqueles seres despreocupados e ignorantes do que estava por vir... ah, se pudesse ter uma segunda chance... mas era por isso que estava ali, de certa forma, não era? Suspirou outra vez. Então, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido: era ela. Ainda a dezenas de metros de distância, mas perfeitamente reconhecível para ele. A visão dela varreu de sua mente todos os problemas e preocupações; subitamente, era como se existisse apenas para contemplá-la, adorá-la.

Era tão inacreditável vê-la viva, executando cada pequeno ato banal, em vez das imutáveis lembranças ou fotografias: aproximando-se cautelosa, olhando para todos os lados, o semblante sério e preocupado, mas, ainda assim... carregando algo de fresco e de chama que jamais se apagava.

Deu um passo à frente, saindo da sombra densa da árvore, à qual parecia se mesclar, e se revelou quando ela estava próxima o suficiente. Quando o viu, ela fez a última coisa que ele esperava que fizesse: sorriu. Como se saudasse um velho amigo, como se estivesse muito satisfeita em encontrá-lo ali, alguém que ela mal conhecia, alguém que se recusava mesmo a dizer seu nome ou quem era. Como se fosse algo a que estivesse habituado a fazer, ele simplesmente lhe sorriu de volta. Mas os músculos da face se distendendo rigidamente lembraram-no de que aquele era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que dava em _anos_.

"Você veio...", foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, em voz emocionada.

"Estava mesmo me perguntando por onde é que o senhor andava!", ela comentou, animada. "Como tem passado, senhor...?"

Ele murmurou qualquer coisa em resposta. Palavras não eram importantes quando ele ficava sabendo que ela... pensava nele. Mas a sensação de contentamento logo foi substituída por uma outra, de sombria amargura: ela não devia pensar nele. Não devia nem cogitar a hipótese de que existisse. Era simplesmente errado; ela deveria se concentrar apenas em sua relação com Severus Snape, naquela realidade, e sequer imaginar qualquer outro futuro.

"Está... tudo bem?", Lily perguntou, fazendo-o cair em si e notar que ela havia se aproximado alguns passos. Ela franzia a testa, preocupada, observando-o atentamente com a cabeça levemente inclinada.

Durante as poucas semanas desde que o vira pela primeira vez, sua aparência se tornara ainda pior; parecia ainda mais frágil e alquebrado. Ele havia emagrecido de forma alarmante; e sua pele tornara-se mais seca e envelhecida, aproximando-se da aparência do pergaminho. Ele parecia, mais do que nunca, estar seriamente doente... e a doença avançava cada vez mais, consumindo-o, e parecia não haver nada que pudesse impedir.

"Sim, está", ele murmurou meio seco, virando-lhe as costas e afastando-se dela, para que não se aproximasse mais, evitando assim tanto que sua identidade pudesse ser descoberta - ela era muito viva - como, ainda mais importante, não conseguisse mais resistir a ela.

Seus passos o levaram para perigosamente perto da Floresta Proibida, mas aquilo não pareceu incomodar Lily. Seguiu-o, ainda preocupada.

"Tem certeza? Tem certeza de que não precisa de uma Poção Revigorante? Ou outra coisa mais forte?"

Ele suspirou e estacou, de repente, não querendo mais evitá-la, se entregando, deixando-a se aproximar.

"Tenho, Lily. Possuo todas as poções de que necessito, muito obrigado."

Ela nada respondeu, continuou apenas fitando pensativa as costas magras cobertas por uma longa capa negra, feita de um tecido caro. Não conseguia compreender de onde é que vinha o misto de emoções que a assaltava em relação àquele homem: ternura, piedade, compaixão. Mesmo que ele tivesse escolhido não se revelar, algo nela dizia que não era por maldade; vindo dele, sentia apenas uma bondade meio distorcida, e desespero, e angústia.

"Me deixa te ajudar", ela sussurrou.

O som da voz dela fez as determinações dele se partirem, tão facilmente quanto uma frágil bolha de sabão estourando. Inspirando profundamente, ele girou nos calcanhares, ousando olhar naqueles olhos perigosos.

"Apenas continue do lado dele, Lily, e estará ajudando. Muito mais do que imagina."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, confusa.

"Não entendo. Por quê? Por que ajudar Severus é tão importante...?"

"Saber que, deixando-o, ele se perderá nas Artes das Trevas, arrependendo-se somente quando for tarde demais, não é motivo forte o suficiente?", o homem perguntou de forma muito suave.

"Claro que é. O que não entendo é... porque é tão importante... _para o senhor_?"

"Apenas é", o homem suspirou.

"Não pode me dizer o por quê?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, frustrado.

"Não. Ainda não."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não sei pra que tanto mistério", ela disse, e sorriu.

Ele não pôde fazer nada exceto sorrir outra vez. Ela era... carismática. Não existia palavra que a descrevesse melhor. Era impossível conhecê-la e não se deixar envolver. O silêncio caiu; não um silêncio constrangido, mas aquele silêncio confortável que surge, às vezes, entre duas pessoas que se conhecem muito bem. Lily era tão fantasticamente diferente de qualquer outra pessoa que ele havia conhecido em toda sua existência... era uma injustiça enorme que não pudesse festar com ela, no final, era doloroso não poder ter aquela presença em sua vida. O suspiro lastimoso que escapou dos lábios dele pareceu dar vida às estátuas em que ambos haviam se transformado.

"Quem é você?", ela sussurrou, como se tivesse medo de quebrar o encanto que se formara entre eles.

Ele hesitou um instante antes de responder e então, as palavras cascatearam por seus lábios:

"Uma sombra. Uma lembrança. Uma promessa. Alguém que foi ao inferno e voltou."

Algo na voz e nas palavras dele fizeram surgir nela os sentimentos mais conflitantes. Lily queria abraçá-lo, obrigá-lo a tomar um banho longo, quente e reconfortante, mandá-lo à Madame Pomfrey e debulhar-se em lágrimas. Aquela estranha afeição que brotara, do nada, dentro dela, de repente explodia com intensidade assustadora, e não lhe parecia absolutamente certo que aquele homem, fosse quem fosse, se encontrasse ali, naquele estado. Como se notasse a disposição de espírito instável na qual ela se encontrava, e porque estavam avançando por um terreno perigoso, ele tomou as rédeas da situação:

"Fale, Lily."

"Falar o quê?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Apenas fale comigo. Conte-me sobre você, sua vida... Qual sua cor preferida?"

Ela riu, franziu a testa, surpresa com a pergunta inusitada.

"Verde. Mas por que...?"

"Apenas quero saber. Mas fale, Lily. Fale mais. Conte-me sobre sua vida", ele pediu novamente.

"Minha vida não é tão interessante assim", ela disse, com um muxoxo. "Quer dizer, fazer mágica... é fantástico! Mas não deve ser novidade alguma para o senhor."

Ele negou com a cabeça. Olhou na direção dela, sem nada dizer, e ela falou. Falou sobre sua rotina no castelo, sobre suas matérias preferidas, Feitiços e Poções, sobre as amigas, sobre o que pretendia fazer quando terminasse Hogwarts (idéias que mudavam a toda semana), sobre o quando, lá no fundo, ainda se maravilhava com Mundo Mágico exatamente da mesma forma como havia sido no primeiro dia.

Ele sorriu. Então, pediu:

"Me conta mais sobre você e ele."

"Severus?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, dando mais alguns passos em direção à Floresta. Ela, mais uma vez, o seguiu, pensativa. Uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Suspirou.

"Ele foi o primeiro. Bruxo. Foi tão especial no começo. Como um irmão. Mas aí... as coisas começaram simplesmente a se desintegrar."

Com as costas apoiadas no tronco da árvore, como se lhe faltassem forças para continuar de pé, o homem deixou-se escorregar lentamente até cair sentado entre as enormes raízes que se enterravam no solo. Ela o imitou, com infinitamente mais delicadeza, sentando-se de forma graciosa sobre a grama muito verde.

"Acho que a maior decepção da minha vida... foi quando descobri o quanto a gente é diferente. Foi... o começo do fim da minha inocência. Ainda lembro como se fosse ontem, do mundo perfeito e ingênuo se desmoronando. Até então, Sonserina e Grifinória não eram mais do que casas diferentes, faces diferentes, apenas, da mesma escola. Mas não demorou muito pra eu descobrir a verdade... porque agora, tinha outros pontos de vista sobre esse mundo. Depois de um tempo, ele parou de negar e, com isso, admitiu, mesmo sem nunca me dizer, esse... amor doentio por essas malditas Artes das Trevas, essa história idiota de sangue-puro... nem ele mesmo é um! Eu não entendo. Não que faça diferença pra mim... Mas pra ele, faz, e muita. Ele... se importa com o que os amigos dele pensam sobre a gente, eu sei. Amigos", ela repetiu, com desdém. "Não se pode chamar aquilo de amigos."

"Lily", ele gemeu, "o que eu vou lhe dizer agora é... muito sério. Mas preciso ser sincero com você." Ela assentiu. Ele seguiu em frente: "Pode ser que ele... _jamais_ abandone as Artes das Trevas por completo. Consegue entender isso? Como você disse, é como um vício. Um amor que está enraizado nele. Algo que não cabe a ele desprezar, que vem da criação que ele teve, da personalidade dele... de tantos lugares. E de lugar nenhum. Algo que puramente existe."

Pela expressão de uma supresa não tão bem-vinda no rosto dela, Lily jamais havia pensado naquilo antes.

"Imagino que não será fácil permanecer ao lado dele, nesse caso."

Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos por um breve instante. Então, sacudiu negativamente a cabeça.

"Simplesmente terá que conviver com isso", ele replicou suavemente, em tom conclusivo. "Acha que dá conta?"

"Eu... eu não sei."

"Ele vale a pena?"

"Eu só queria que... a gente voltasse a ser como antes", ela suplicou, como se coubesse apenas a ele a chave para uma mudança definitiva em Severus. "_Sem_ nada que lembra essas malditas Artes!"

"A vida dele será eternamente um conflito entre luz e trevas. De um lado, esse vício. De outro... você. As Artes das Trevas jamais irão deixá-lo. Detesto colocar tanto sobre seus ombros, minha querida Lily... detesto a impressão de que a estou forçando a fazer algo, mas... existem coisas que não posso esconder de você."

Ela pensou por um instante.

"Tudo bem. Prefiro mesmo saber de tudo", ela disse, por fim, em tom decidido.

O homem sorriu brevemente, parecendo orgulhoso dela. Lily não o decepcionaria. Espiou-a, absorta em pensamentos, enquanto as mãos brincavam distraidamente com uma flor. Como ele gostaria que aquele momento jamais se acabasse.

"Sabe, Lily, tem algo que Dumbledore costuma dizer... não sei se já teve oportunidade de ouvir. É uma frase que se encaixa muito bem nesse caso...", então, o homem recitou, como se já houvesse repetido aquela frase à exaustão para si mesmo:"São as nossas escolhas que mostram quem somos. Não nossas capacidades, ou o que quer que seja. Mas escolhas."

"Não tinha ouvido isso antes. Mas me parece mesmo o tipo de coisa que ele diria", ela disse, ainda pensativa, fitando a flor azul.

Ainda séria, e nem um pouco alegre ou otimista, ele notou. Parecia haver algo pesando sobre ela, e ele sabia muito bem o que era. Soltou todo o peso do corpo sobre o tronco. Estava tão cansado... tudo o que queria era livrar-se daquele enorme fardo que carregava sobre os ombros e dormir. Então, ela se aproximou ainda mais, e tomou as mãos dele nas suas. E embora o choque carregado de eletricidade que se espalhou por seu corpo fosse forte o bastante para que não pudesse pretender que não existira, ele não recuou. Estava exausto. Estava morrendo. E tudo o que pedia era por alguns últimos momentos de paz, antes de ter que retornar a seu inferno particular. Queria apenas poder poder se deleitar com a tarde preguiçosa, o som da voz dela, o toque de suas mãos como seria permitido a qualquer outro ser humano. Queria saber, ao menos uma vez, como eram tais sensações. Sentiu a mão dela se acomodando sobre o lugar onde ele costumava possuir dedos. Era repugnante de se ver, até mesmo imaginar, mas ela pareceu não se incomodar nem um pouco. Ainda os olhos o fitando, como se fossem capazes de enxergar através de seu disfarce. Ainda a voz dela acariciando-o, como se fosse capaz de penetrar através de toda a dor. A risada cristalina dela ecoou pelo sonho:

"Não sei explicar. Mas me preocupo _tanto_ com o senhor."

Era tão mais do que podia desejar. Mesmo que a amasse. Não pedia por amor, em troca. Não podia.

"Me importo."

Ele sentiu uma onde sufocante de sentimentos o invadindo. Despertando-o. Estava dando tudo errado. Ela não deveria pensar nele, não deveria sequer sonhar em amá-lo, ela deveria salvar aquele Snape, o que não acontecera de onde ele viera. E veja, ela aparentemente até já havia se esquecido de Severus. Mas agora, suas barreiras já haviam se desmoronado e ele não se recordava mais do que deveria e do que não deveria dizer; e queria que ela o esquecesse logo, e queria fazê-la pensar outra vez no seu Severus. Queria fazê-la entender toda a urgência da situação.

"Lily... se ainda precisa de incentivo... não vou negar que ele se incomoda com o que os... _amigos_ pensam. Mas ainda há algo em Snape que pode salvá-lo: ele a defende, abrindo mão de sua honra, do quanto poderia crescer entre eles. Ele ainda se recusa a se entregar totalmente a esse lado sombrio, ele ainda resiste... por você", o homem se interrompeu, erguendo a cabeça e parecendo fitar o céu através do grosso capuz. "Pelo amor que sente, ainda que distorcido, ainda que cheio de medo...", murmurou, como se conversasse consigo mesmo.

"Amor?"

"Ele a ama, Lily."

Em outra realidade, a frase a ser dita seria 'eu te amo', mas, no final, aquelas duas sentenças oblíquas se equivaliam.

"Quê?"

"Severus _ama_ você. Não como uma amiga. Mas como um homem ama uma mulher. Este é o sentimento que o guia e guiará durante toda sua vida."

Ele então sacudiu a cabeça, parecendo cair em si. Olhou na direção dela: Lily tapava a boca com as mãos. Por cima delas, os olhos verdes apareciam, arregalados de susto. Então, o homem caiu em si e percebeu que havia, finalmente, dado o passo em falso que tanto temera. Por um momento, achou que ela fosse gritar, recusar, dizer que era loucura, que era impossível, e desprezar Severus Snape para sempre. O homem sentiu suas esperanças, seu _futuro_, sua paz, escorregando fatalmente por entre os dedos. Despertou instantaneamente do estado de sonho para onde ela o levara.

"Ah, droga!", ele começou a praguejar, socando o tronco da árvore com as duas mãos. Ofegou.

Ela se recompôs rapidamente e avançou para ele outra vez, preocupada. Agora, porém, ele se esquivou, colocando-se de pé, com a agilidade de um gato.

"Esqueça o que falei, Lily. Apague de sua mente."

"Eu...

Agitado, ele a fez prometer que esqueceria aquelas últimas palavras, e não as deixariam influenciar de forma alguma amizade e o julgamento que fazia de Snape. Ela prometeu, mesmo sabendo que mentia, mesmo sabendo que ele o percebia, também. Mas nem mesmo aquilo apaziguou o estado de espírito do outro. O homem levou a mão à parte de dentro do casaco, buscando a varinha. Lily pareceu perceber a intenção dele, e arregalou ainda mais os olhos. Chegou a abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, então, ele interrompeu aquele gesto absurdo. Caiu em si novamente. Estava i realmente /i enlouquecendo. Apontar a varinha para ela? Como ousava? Nem que fosse para se salvar... em hipótese alguma... deixou-a cair dentro do bolso interno. Aproximou-se, segurou as mãos dela, implorou:

"Esqueça, Lily. Esqueça tudo o que ouviu nesta tarde."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Vou tentar. Mas, por favor, se acalme!"

Então, foi a vez dela fazê-lo prometer que daria um jeito de se cuidar melhor, se curar da doença que o consumia, fosse qual fosse. Ela não entendeu o sorriso torto que ele deu nem acreditou nas palavras dele; que apenas repetia que esquecesse, até mesmo que ele existia. A despedida apressada e outra vez aquele estranho desaparecimento no ar só a deixaram mais apreensiva.

Em completo estado de choque.

Lily não retornou para o castelo de imediato. Havia tanta coisa a absorver que preferiu ficar só por algum tempo. A idéia de Severus constantemente ligado às Artes das Trevas. Não era só um interesse adolescente idiota como sempre pensara - mas também, ele se abria tão pouco em relação àquele assunto, jamais poderia adivinhar que as coisas eram bem mais sérias. Era como uma doença, ela pensou, arrepiando-se.

Mas o que mais a deixa atordoada, porém, havia sido, sem dúvida alguma, a revelação final.

Não dava mais para esconder de si mesma, agora que o que ele sentia havia sido escancarado à luz do dia, por meio da boca de um estranho. Ah sim, porque ela escondera de si mesma por meses, talvez anos. No fundo, sempre soubera que aquele interesse exagerado, aquele grude, e os olhares, e a obsessão, não eram outra coisa se não amor. Preferira não ver. Fazer de conta que não sabia. E, quem sabe, esperar que passasse algum dia.

Porque havia um grande problema, pensou, mordendo o lábio e sentindo uma lágrima quente escorrer por seu rosto. Um problema enorme. Ela absolutamente... não amava Severus Snape.

--

e blah. mais algumas pequenas infos sobre "o homem" (pequenas mesmo, acreditem ;D). gostei bastante desse cap, mas acho que muita gente pode considerá-lo chato, sei lá, o que eu posso fazer, ninguém é perfeito ;D sabe, eu fico pensando se esse snape-eternamente-amando-as-artes-das-trevas não é um pouco irreal, OOC, demais. mas aí me lembro do discursinho dele no primeiro dia como professor de DCAT, no livro seis. é, acho que ele gosta MESMO da coisa, hein.

como deve ter dado pra notar, temos (mais) um nome novo pra fic: Love Will Tar Us Apart. é meio óbvio, sei lá, e nem sou grandes fãs de batizar fic com nome de música, acho meio apelativo - mas esse tem TANTO a ver e faz um sentido absurdo com o final. além disso, pra mim, joy division é o auge da deprê, o que tem muito a ver com snape e a fic (ainda é um drama, apesar dos momentos mega-fofos). então eu fiquei mais ou menos satisfeita com esse nome novo e, a não ser que eu tenha uma idéia SUPER!genial, esse será o título definitivo. até porque tinham nomes parecidos demais na praça, o que estava me incomodando.

e porque eu tenho fogo no rabo (hahah) voltei a estudar pra uma coisa aí, o que significa que, até a primeira metade de novembro, mais ou menos, vou estar meio off do mundo das fics. vou continuar atualizando essa aqui, porém, da forma mais rápida que eu puder.

Obrigada pela leitura, babies!


	7. Capítulo 5, REVISADO

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás, ainda ajoelhada na grama, e deixou escapar um lamento. Por que logo ele? Por que Severus, justo quando se cansara de todas as mentiras e diferenças irreconciliáveis? Quando estava a ponto de tomar seu caminho, deixando-o trilhar aquele que ele mesmo havia escolhido? Se fosse antes, se fosse outro, se fossem outras as diferenças... Sentou-se, abraçou os joelhos, sentindo-se impotente e errada, e muito pequena e criança outra vez perto da Floresta tão grande e subitamente assustadora. Não sabia o que fazer, agora que o sentimento dele havia sido escancarado daquela forma. Não dava pra continuar fingindo que não sabia - porque, em algum lugar em seu coração, ela sempre tivera mais do que desconfiança quanto ao que ele queria.

Sacudiu a cabeça, como que tentando espantar as dúvidas, mas elas pareciam mais fortes do que nunca. Sentiu seu coração se apertando ao se dar conta do _quanto_ se importava, ainda, com ele. Por mais que ele a houvesse decepcionado, por mais mentiras que lhe contara, não queria ter de decepcioná-lo em troca... Mas não podia fazer de conta que sentia algo que simplesmente não existia em seu coração. Porque nunca havia pensado em Severus... daquela forma. Saberia se tivesse; olhando para trás, para os dois namorados que tivera, ainda se lembrava perfeitamente de como era estar apaixonada. Não sentia aquilo pelo amigo, nunca o vira como um namorado em potencial. Ele era apenas... Severus. Mas mesmo que houvesse a possibilidade de algo mais... as Artes das Trevas estavam lá, impossibilitando-a de sentir pouco mais que repugnância e frustração.

Sentia-se angustiada, e o coração continuava a pesar. E teria de encará-lo dali a poucas horas. Como seria? Conseguiria olhá-lo nos olhos, como fazia sempre, estando de posse de seu segredo e de todas aquelas dúvidas? Embora, apesar de tantas perguntas, uma certeza existisse: ela jamais conseguiria ter qualquer relacionamento com alguém tão maligno. E era, inclusive, aquilo que os estava separando, não era mesmo? Tal postura sempre havia sido bem clara para ela. Mas então... Lily suspirou, depois mordeu o lábio enquanto se recordava do que o homem havia dito: Severus se sentiria para sempre atraído pelas Artes das Trevas, pelo que era sombrio e arrepiante. E ela, _apenas ela_, seria a responsável por mantê-lo no caminho certo. Praguejou baixinho. Que droga tudo aquilo. Amando-o de volta ou não... ela conseguiria conviver com aquelas tendências? Ah, aquilo era tão sujo e tão errado... como gostaria ser capaz de fazê-lo abrir os olhos de uma vez por todas. Mas já havia tentado tanto nos últimos anos... nem conseguia realmente acreditar que ele pudesse mudar. Suspirou, sentindo duas grossas lágrimas escorregando bochechas abaixo.

Não se sentia nem um pouco capaz daquele sacrifício.

oOo

Estava incrivelmente tensa. Passara o dia todo daquele jeito, nervosa, irritadiça, apenas esperando que, por algum milagre, Severus a procurasse dizendo que já havia feito a redação, ou que não precisaria mais da ajuda dela, ou qualquer outra coisa que a permitisse ficar bem longe dele enquanto pensava melhor. Não sabia se queria encontrá-lo, ainda. Não estava pronta. Talvez fosse preciso muito tempo para que estivesse. Não sabia se seria capaz de conviver com o lado negro dele por anos a fio, ou de olhar nos olhos dele sabendo que, ao mesmo tempo em que a amava, também desejava servir a Voldermot. Tentou esconder um arrepio, e não teve muita certeza de ter conseguido, porque Severus a fitava com insistência naquela noite.

Ele parecia, também, um bocado tenso. Hesitaram ambos ao se beijarem no rosto e ela não fez nenhuma das tiradas espirituosas que costumava fazer. Estavam terrivelmente sem jeito, e a melhor saída foi entrar logo na biblioteca e começar o trabalho, com uma estrategicamente bem colocada pilha de livros entre eles. Depois de fitá-la, calado, por um ou dois segundos, ele deu um pequeno suspirou e curvou-se sobre um livro, fazendo anotações com aquela letra minúscula e apertada, metade do rosto oculto atrás dos cabelos. Era uma imagem tão familiar; e ainda assim... tanto havia mudado. As esperanças de um Severus "limpo" se esvaíram naquela tarde - e um novo peso, o do amor não-correspondido, somou-se à tristeza e à frustração que sentia. Observava-o disfarçadamente, seus cabelos limpos... sentiu-se ainda mais sombria. Ele o havia feito por ela, e aquilo não lhe pareceu absolutamente certo, não quando ainda possuía tantas dúvidas sobre o que faria com ele.

Sentiu uma vontade súbita de chorar.

Droga, andava tão sensível, seu humor oscilava como nunca. Empertigou-se na cadeira, procurando se controlar. Mas não conseguia pensar em muito mais do que no rapaz sentado a seu lado. Espiou-o. Tão concentrado no texto que lia. Sério. Ela não pôde evitar um pequeno sorriso, mesmo em meio ao peso que sentia sobre si. Sim, ele era sério demais e ela imaginava se aquilo faria mesmo bem para qualquer pessoa que fosse. Por isso o fazia rir com tanta frequência. Mas precisava dele sério. Sério. Sombrio. Maligno, ela pensou com um arrepio. Oh, não, maligno definitvamente não. Mas sério e melancólico e responsável. Fazia bem a ela, de certa forma. E a atraía, nunca soubera explicar bem o porquê. Talvez porque fossem tão diferentes, ele, um completo mistério, que ela queria desvendar. Mais que diferentes: eram provavelmente as duas pessoas mais opostas em toda Hogwarts. Mas era como diziam: opostos se completam. E era exatamente o que acontecia, quando ele não a sufocava ou irritava com algum comportamento que ela classificava de incompreensível. Mas nem mesmo aquelas irritações duravam tempo suficiente para abalar o que possuíam. Exceto uma. Exceto aquela que duraria para sempre.

Observou-o separando cuidadosamente as anotações por tema. Ele era tão metódico. Lily quase sorriu outra vez. Ele remexeu-se desconfotável em sua cadeira, como que se sentindo alvo daqueles olhares descarados dela. Ergueu os olhos, mas tornou a baixá-los, e estava corando, visivelmente corando quando desviou os olhos de volta para o pergaminho. Lily sentiu seu coração se apertando novamente. Ele ficava tão adorável assim, gostava tão mais dele quando não estava tentando parecer um babaca arrogante só para impressionar os outros. A hipótese de um Severus Comensal doeu mais do que nunca. Ele ergueu os olhos outra vez ao ouvi-la suspirar:

"O que foi?", preocupado, escaneando-a com o olhar.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, "nada". Analisou os olhos dele por um instante. Eram tão intensos, eram provavelmente os olhos mais intensos que ela já havia visto, profundos como o negro que os coloria. E pareciam tornar-se ainda mais intensos e passionais quando a tinham em seu campo de visão. Um pequeno arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Ela baixou os olhos para o livro. Ele ainda deu uma ou duas espiadas, mas logo a imitou, voltando a atenção para a redação. Quando achou que estava segura o suficiente, Lily tornou a espiá-lo disfarçadamente. Eram tão próximos que ele era como um prolongamento dela, de forma que nunca havia parado para pensar muito a fundo no aspecto dele, se era feio ou bonito. Havia os olhos, tão impressionantes. O nariz. As pessoas zombavam do nariz comprido e encurvado, mas ela não via nada de mais nele. Tinha personalidade, era tudo. Possuía uma boca bem desenhada (escondendo uns dentes um pouco tortos, era verdade). Descobria que os cabelos dele eram tão bonitos, afinal, negros e lisos, contrastando com a pele muito pálida de quem fugia do sol. E mesmo que Severus fosse um pouco magro demais, e só umas três ou quatro polegadas mais alto do que ela, ele não era feio. Ainda mais agora, com aquela aparência um pouco mais bem-cuidada.

Então, a imagem de destruição, da Marca Negra, dos horrores causados pelos Comensais da Morte espocaram em sua mente, e ela deixou escapar um pequeno gemido. Severus ergueu a cabeça novamente e repetiu a pergunta, e pela segunda vez ela respondeu que nada havia de errado. Pegou o primeiro livro sobre o alto da pilha, abriu-o aleatoriamente e forçou-se a ler alguns parágrafos. Severus igualmente se mantinha em silêncio, e o único som a se ouvir na biblioteca era o da pena riscando rapidamente o pergaminho. Tão rapidamente que ele não demorou a fechar o livro e começar a guardar suas coisas. Lily se sentiu vagamente culpada ao notar a tensão deixando seu corpo, atreveu-se a erguer os olhos, ele parecia tão decepcionado, tão triste... tão... adorável. Fechou, também, o livro que tentara ler, e colocou-se de pé, e seguiu-o, em silêncio, biblioteca afora. Devia dizer alguma coisa? O quê? Era sorte que ele estivesse tão tenso; a angústia dela quase passava despercebida a seus olhos.

Quando chegaram a um corredor deserto, ele subitamente parou, e voltou-se para ela, fitando-a daquela forma insistente e intensa, angustiada e ansiosa. Ah, deus. Ele não passava de um garoto, confuso e perdido. Lily se aproximou, sensibilizada, sem, no entanto, ter idéia alguma do que dizer ou fazer.

"Sev."

"O quê?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. Seu coração batia muito, muito rápido enquanto esperava... qualquer coisa acontecer. Sentiu o rosto quente, a garganta seca, seu coração se apertando novamente; sentiu-se derreter sem saber como acontecia, quando os dedos dele alcançaram seus cabelos, puxando-os suavemente, enquanto os olhos se encontravam. O tempo pareceu parar enquanto as mechas dos cabelos dela escorregaram lentamente dos dedos longos e pálidos sem que ele se desse conta. Ah, deus, ele era tão intenso que simplesmente a sugava para si, e ela não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada que não fossem seus olhos. Negros, ardendo como pequenos carvões em brasa. Ele pareceu subitamente tão decidido, como se alguma coisa o impelisse para a frente, mas então, ela não teve muito mais tempo para analisá-lo, porque ele se curvou para baixo, anulando por completo os centímetros que os separavam. Fechou os olhos e bem de leve encostou seus lábios nos dela, Lily sentiu o roçar suave e quente da boca dele, a respiração acelerada se mesclando à sua. Suspirou, por um segundo fechou os olhos, entreabriu quase nada os lábios, aproximou-se dele. Sentiu a intensidade latente dele logo abaixo da superfície de suavidade, quis mais, quis descobrir mais aquele mistério de Severus Snape... recuou subitamente. Seria aquele mistério tão repulsivo quanto o desejo de se tornar um Comensal? Fechou os olhos com força mas, agora, para não ter de encarar a decisão daquele instante. Ouvia apenas a respiração forte dele, a poucos centímetros de si, então, sentiu-o se aproximar outra vez. Não, não estava certo - teria de encarar o que sentia. Abriu os olhos de repente, ele estava ali, tão ansioso e cheio de vontade... tão... apaixonado, ela se corrigiu com pesar.

Mas não podia ser. Sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, Sev", sussurrou.

Ele comprimiu os lábios, enquanto se endireitava e a pouca cor que possuía deixava seu rosto.

"Certo", ele disse, tentando dar à voz uma entonação indiferente.

"É... é impossível, Sev", ela começou, querendo se explicar, dizer, pela milésima vez, o quanto aquela teimosia dele só os afastava.

"Certo, Lily, eu entendi."

"Não, não entendeu. Me deixa falar, Severus. Severus!", ela exclamou, porque ele se apressava em direção às sombras, mesclando-se a elas, como que se dissolvendo, porque quando ela correu atás dele, não o encontrou mais ali. Ainda avançou mais alguns passos, mas logo parou.

"Droga, droga", Lily repetia baixinho. Não conseguia sequer compreender tudo o que sentia - como faria para que ele entendesse?

oOo

Era o fim. Lily parecera absolutamente triste e constrangida, e mordera o lábio, provavelmente sem saber como continuar. Mas ela não precisava dizer mais nada além de "impossível"; como fora tolo, se iludindo daquela forma. _Ninguém_ pensava nele daquela forma. E ela... era como todas as outras. Deixara-se ser beijada por pena, talvez. Nada mais do que aquilo. Começou a sentir uma raiva intensa de si mesmo borbulhando por dentro. Era tão feio, tolo, ingênuo. Tão sem-graça. Como conseguira acreditar que Lily, logo ela, olharia para ele de outra forma?

E ela tentou consertar, dize algo bom sobre a situação, mas ele a conhecia bem demais para saber que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela _sempre_ tentava minimizar o lado negativo de todo e qualquer problema. Sendo, mais uma vez, 'a garota legal'. Só que não havia nada que pudesse minimizar sua frustração e humilhação naquele caso. Nada. Deu as costas a ela, ignorando seus apelos, e rapidamente tomou o caminho da Sonserina, humilhado, desapontado, doendo por dentro, mas, levando consigo, ainda, o gosto dela em seus lábios. Por dias a fio, por todo o resto daquele ano: o gosto dela em seus lábios, o coração fechado para seus apelos. Não queria ser humilhado uma vez mais que fosse, pelos olhares de pena e constrangimento que ela lhe dava, nem pelas desculpas vazias - aquilo o feria terrivelmente, embora ele não admitisse. E era claro como água, agora, qual seria seu caminho, e era tão confortadora a forma como esse caminho o fazia se sentir importante e bem-visto, até mesmo temido.

Por que trocar tal sentimento pela frustração e humilhação?

oOo

"Severus, espera!", ela exigiu, mas ele, mais uma vez, deu-lhe as costas. "Quer fazer o favor de me ouvir?", ela pediu, quase gritando, mesmo sabendo que ele não lhe daria atenção, agora, porque tinha ido se juntar aos preciosos amiguinhos Comensais.

Com raiva, jogou a mochila aos pés de uma estátua e bufou; então, no instante seguinte, ameaçou chorar.

"Ele é um idiota, Evans. Por que ainda insiste?", a voz que se ouviu fez Lily se decidir pela raiva.

Ela se voltou para James, e replicou, enxugando o rosto com as costas de uma mão.

"Não é um idiota, só está confuso. E você não devia sair por aí opinando sobre alguém que não conhece", ela concluiu, empinando o nariz. "Ou eu vou ter mais certeza de que idiota, aqui, é outra pessoa."

James se aproximou mais, procurando se manter calmo, e até mesmo tentou sorrir.

"Ora, vamos, Evans, é claro que ele prefere aqueles... amigos, a você."

Ela fez um muxoxo, empalideceu e não respondeu, James se empolgou e continuou:

"Olha só pra ele... tão esquisito, repugnante... não sei o que você vê nele. Aliás, _ninguém_ sabe."

"Ah, dane-se!", ela explodiu, curvando-se e apanhando a mochila. "Quem se importa com o que os outros pensam? Vocês são todos uns preconceituosos, Sev é um rapaz legal!"

"Sev", James repetiu, num tom debochado.

"Como se você tivesse moral pra falar dele! O _Sev_ ainda é muito melhor do que você", ela replicou, ele se tornou lívido, ela sorriu e insistiu. "Você acha que, só por ter essa vida fácil, todo seu dinheiro, pode sair por aí, obrigando as pessoas a fazerem e pensarem da forma que você quer. Me poupe, Potter!"

"Evans", ele tentou inutilmente fazê-la ficar, era sua chance, afinal, tinha de insistir; mas ela se voltou para ele, furiosa:

"Nunca se esqueça, ouviu bem? Ainda prefiro Severus a você!"

oOo

Os dias começaram a passar cada vez mais rápido à medida em que o final daquele ano letivo se aproximava, e, por fim, até mesmo a temida semana dos N.O.M.s chegou. Snape, como sempre, se saiu muitíssimo bem em todos os exames, seria uma surpresa se não conseguisse a nota máxima em todas as matérias - e aquele resultado só o fazia se sentir mais confiante em sua inteligência, e desprezar com força cada vez maior o "amor". Sentia-se confiante e cheio de si, com sua escolha e os resultados dela. De quando em quando a visão de cabelos vermelhos ou a voz dela faziam-no se sobressaltar, e quase retornar aos velhos hábitos, de desejar estar com ela e ser amado. Mas então, recordava-se do beijo frustrado, da forma clara como ela o havia rejeitado, e a raiva se sobrepunha à saudade; e ele, ainda, sempre tomava todo o cuidado para estar cercado por outros Sonserinos, de preferência, aqueles que ela mais detestava, porque dessa forma ela não se aproximaria e ele estaria seguro.

Mas, naquela tarde depois dos exames de Artes das Trevas, ele estava sozinho. Preferira assim, seu grupo ainda era imaturo e barulhento demais, e ele queria se concentrar no que havia feito. Depois de longos minutos comparando suas respostas aos livros, ele sorriu, satisfeito. É, seria mesmo uma surpresa se não conseguisse mais uma nota máxima.

Foi quando se preparava para guardar o pergaminho na mochila que ouviu:

"Tudo certo, Ranhoso?"

Aquela voz tão odiada que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Em questão de segundos se viu cercado por três dos malditos; ainda tentou se defender mas logo a varinha voava pelos ares e seu dono era lançado com toda a força no chão. Lily aproximou-se correndo, os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando para trás.

"Evans", James cumprimentou, tentando parecer calmo e relaxado, em contraste com a triste figura que tentava se arrastar pelo gramado.

"Mas o que é que você pensa que está fazendo? Deixa ele em paz!", ela exigiu.

"Deixo, se você retirar o que disse na outra noite, e sair comigo."

"Isso é ridículo", Lily respondeu, friamente.

Com esforço, Snape sentou-se sobre a grama e tateou em busca da varinha, mas Pettigrew aproximou-se e chutou-a para longe, enquanto James berrava:

"Foi você quem pediu, Ranhoso!"

E então, foi a vez dele, Snape, ser suspenso no ar por um pé, foi a vez de todo o conteúdo de seu bolso escorregar para o chão enquanto as vestes caíam sobre seus olhos. Ouviu Lily gritar desesperada; com a boca inundada da própria saliva, tentou gritar qualquer coisa, se engasgou, cuspiu. Lily ainda gritava, defendendo-o, e ele a odiava por isso, ela era tão hipócrita, tão finginda... sendo outra vez a 'garota legal'. Ele não precisava da pena dela, jamais precisara, queria lhe dizer, mostrar a ela... ela era como todos os outros, talvez ainda pior, porque fingia... sentiu a raiva borbulhar dentro de si, queria atingi-la, realmente atingi-la, de forma como jamais havia feito antes.

Houve mais um movimento da varinha de James...

... e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Severus despencou no chão com toda a força.

--

aaah, eu AMO angst. amo. já disse isso? :D

algum palpite de quem foi que interrompeu a SWM como nós a conhecemos? P

sem tempo pra muitos agradecimentos pessoais, sorry (eu REALMENTE preciso estudar, até novembro / cries), valeuzíssimo fabiana (hm, li e comentei sua fic, sim, aliás, fui a primeira a fazê-lo ;D), carla, morgana (veja! haha ;D), diana (realmente, o harry não iria existir), mary (3 bem-vinda, leitora nova! esperoq ue goste desse também. e eu já ouvi TODAS as terias de quem seria o homem misterioso, e adoro todas elas D). obrigada também aos quietinhos que só leram ;D

um pequeno aviso: a fic fica meio confusa a partir daqui, mas teremos mais caps reescritos no finde, então, tudo vai se acertar 3 ah, a história também está ficando menor, e isso é proposital: oras, se o objetivo dela é mostrar a vida do snape tendo escolhido a lily, pra que perder tanto tempo com o antes? mas não fiquem bravos, as partes que sumiram vão voltar, quando o james tiver realmente motivos pra odiar o snape (acreditem, os motivos dele até agora não saão nada comparados com o que vai vir, mwahahah!)


	8. Capítulo 6, REVISADO

"Sev."

A voz, carregada de compaixão e pena, aproximou-se. Severus ouviu o estalo dos pequenos galhos no chão se partindo enquanto ela se ajoelhava a seu lado. Sentiu as mãos dela tateando sobre seus ombros, forçando-o a se virar. Mas a última coisa que ele queria era encará-la, ter de suportar a piedade e a vergonha nos olhos dela. Ele se ergueu de repente, bruscamente, afastou-se dela quase com repugnância.

"Me deixa em paz", resmungou com a boca retorcida, afastando-se, mais curvado do que nunca, sentiu a perna direita doer absurdamente mas não se deteve.

"Sev!", ela chamou outra vez, num tom levemente surpreso, colocando-se de pé e indo atrás dele. "Sou eu, Sev!"

Ele não respondeu e começou a correr na direção da Floresta, mancando, ainda curvado. Pôde ver todos os colegas da Sonserina virando-lhe as costas, mas os alunos de todas as outras casas ainda o espiavam, portando expressões que variavam de pena a satisfação - até Minerva McGonaggal surgir apressada da direção do castelo e os espantar, e ele até pôde vê-la aparentemente puxar Potter pela orelha, mas nem aquilo o fez se sentir melhor. Viu Lily o seguindo.

"Disse pra me deixar em paz!", gritou sem se virar, correndo cada vez mais rápido apesar de tudo, luz e sombra alternando-se sobre ele.

"Severus Snape!", ela gritou de volta, agora começando a se irritar. Correndo, também.

Ele não iria se virar. Não queria ver o constrangimento e a pena no rosto dela, mais do que eu qualquer outro, por que era forte, e iria mostrar a ela, teria que mostrar, o quão auto-suficiente era e não precisava da comiseração de ninguém. Mostraria a todos. Fraco? Idiota? Estavam todos enganados. Jamais se deixaria fazer de palhaço daquela forma outra vez. _Jamais_. Jamais retrocederia novamente, jamais voltaria as costas àquilo que o fazia forte. Como pudera se trair daquela forma? A Floresta se tornava mais densa, e seu fôlego diminuía: ele arquejava e buscava apoio nos troncos ásperos e grossos, e Lily o alcançou com facilidade.

"Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Como ele odiava aquele tom autoritário...! Sempre havia odiado, agora que parava para pensar bem. Tremia de raiva, queria a escuridão profunda das masmorras, finalmente, queria se esconder, mas não de vergonha, não... queria se recolher e se preparar... e ela ali. Ela, que havia fugido dele e só ousado se aproximar quando ninguém mais estava vendo. Pudera, Snape pensou, o sarcasmo escorrendo ácido por dentro dele. Pudera. Alguém tão patético quanto ele, ela devia sentir vergonha de ser vista a seu lado, não devia? Por que estava ali, agora?

"É fácil se aproximar agora, não é, Evans?"

"Evans? Que história é essa? E o que quer dizer com isso, _Severus_?"

"É fácil se aproximar, agora que não tem ninguém assistindo ao espetáculo."

Ela fez um som de impaciência com a boca.

"Simplesmente não acredito que...", a impaciência cresceu, fazendo-a sacudir os braços, como se, inconscientemente, quisesse sacudi-lo também, para fazê-lo cair em si e parar de dizer e pensar todas aquelas coisas estúpidas.

"Ah, mas negue, Evans, negue que sentiu vergonha do que viu."

Ela hesitou e, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele sorriu.

"Sentiu. Não preciso da sua pena, Evans."

"Evans! Não seja ridículo, Severus!"

"Além de patético, ridículo", ele sacudiu a cabeça, dando as costas a ela e tomando o rumo do coração da Floresta. "Que bela amiga, Evans."

"Severus! Pára imediatamente com essa estupidez e volte já aqui!"

Mas ele não se deteve, e a única coisa que encontrou o olhar furioso dela foi um breve sorriso sarcástico.

oOo

Silêncio, finalmente. Silêncio e frio e escuridão. Mas jamais a paz. Ainda assim, não havia nada que ele pudesse desejar mais. Roía-se de raiva ao notar que ninguém lhe dava a mínima, estava ali, sozinho, abandonado. Podia simplesmente morrer no coração da Floresta Proibida que ninguém notaria sua falta. Era realmente o mais baixo a que podia chegar, não era? A grande piada de Hogwarts daquele ano, talvez, com... "sorte", dos anos que viriam. Desabou no chão, o impacto fez seu joelho direito doer, mas ele não se importou. Queria simplesmente enrodilhar-se ali e deixar que tudo se acabasse. Sentiu o chão frio de encontro à face, a grama espetando sua pele aqui e ali, o cheiro úmido e vivo, viu uma última pincelada verde antes de cerras as pálpebras. E embora tudo ali estivesse tão calmo, e o silêncio apenas fosse quebrado de quando em quando pelos ruídos da Floresta, nada era capaz de fazer sua respiração se acalmar: o ódio ainda o consumia. Bem como um único objetivo, tomando forma cada vez mais definida em sua mente: vingar-se. Mostrar a todos que não era um perdedor idiota, um pobre-coitado esquisito, um saco de pancadas de Potter e sua gangue. Cerrou os punhos, ainda jazendo de olhos fechados sobre a grama. Mostrar quanto poder e inteligência possuía, o quanto podia ser impressionante e imponente. O quanto poderia e dominaria a todos. Finalmente sentiu-se acalmar, embalado pelas doces promessas do poder e do terror. Sorriu, ainda com as pálpebras cerradas, enquanto arquitetava, com detalhes, como se daria sua vingança. A primeira e mais óbvia solução seria virar as costas, em definitivo, para Evans. Ela o tornara fraco, aquela é que era a verdade. Fraco e desacostumado à violência, e frouxo, e domesticado. Exatamente a mesma coisa deplorável em que sua mãe se transformara por aquele imundo Tobias Snape. E ele estava ali, nada mais do que repetindo a história. Jamais tivera uma consciência tão clara de tudo. A humilhação suprema pela qual havia passado, tivera, na verdade, um ótimo efeito sobre Snape: fizera-o abrir os olhos e notar que estivera apenas perdendo tempo com a garota e se desviando de seu objetivo real e fatal. Sorriu mais. Como se ele ainda a quisesse... não, não teria problema algum com aquilo. Excelente. O passo seguinte seria estudar mais, muito mais do que já estudara até então, naquelas férias. E praticar. Sem que pudesse se conter pensou naquilo que seria a coroação de seus planos de grandeza... sentiu uma pequena descarga de excitação tomar conta de seu copo quando pensou como seria... carregar... a Marca. E ele podia consegui-la, Lucius Malfoy não estava mais ali mas havia deixado no ar, com sutileza, que poderia servir de intermediário. Severus sorriu outra vez, sempre de olhos fechados. E foi da mesma forma que suas sobrancelhas se uniram no centro da testa quando ele, contrariado, ouviu passos que se aproximavam.

"Já não disse pra me deixar em paz?", resmungou, em tom alto suficiente para que o intruso ouvisse e retornasse, sem que ele precisasse vê-lo. Ou vê-la, pensou, com raiva, sentando-se no chão. Era até mesmo bem provável que ela estivesse estado ali o tempo todo, bisbilhotando...

"Seu pequeno e desprezível idiota", um rosnado baixo replicou.

Severus, sobressaltado, lutou para se colocar de pé antes que o homem o pegasse naquela posição indefesa, mas o outro foi mais rápido.

"Sei muito bem o que pretendia dizer a ela, seu desgraçado!"

"Isso não é da sua conta!", Severus exclamou, salpicando de cuspe a barra da capa do homem. "Acha que pode chegar assim, obrigando as pessoas a fazerem o que quer?", perguntou, colocando-se finalmente de pé.

O homem riu, amargo.

"Seu cabeça-dura... se soubesse o que o futuro lhe aguarda, se continuar agindo dessa forma, não faria outra coisa que não me agradecer."

Snape riu em resposta, tentando se manter frio, embora não fosse uma tarefa fácil porque havia começado a tremer de raiva - reação que se tornava costumeira sempre que via aquela figura detestável.

"O que, exatamete, você pensa que está fazendo, seu merda?", o homem perguntou, lentamente, e era visível, pela forma como seus punhos se fecharam, que ele também estava à beira do descontrole.

"Cuidando da minha vida, seu intrometido! Cuidando do que eu deveria ter dado mais importância há muito tempo, antes que você aparecesse com essa história fantasiosa de escolhas e o diabo!"

"História fantasiosa", o homem debochou. "O que é que preciso fazer, seu cabeça-dura, para que você entenda..."

"Você é quem tem que entender, seu... já fiz a minha escolha! E ela passa muito longe de Evans", Severus o interrompeu, sentindo o homem se encolher por um instante e se calar, sem saber como replicar. Sorriu, sentindo-se realmente bem.

"Escute aqui, Severus...", o homem começou, num tom suave mas ameaçador.

"Escute você! Não quero mais saber dessas historinhas absurdas de escolhas, e toda essa conversa sem sentido...", interrompeu-se de repente, porque o homem apontava a varinha para seu peito, e caminhava resoluto em sua direção, rosnando:

"Seu miserável... se conseguisse entender tudo por que estou passando... só pra que você tenha uma chance, uma única chance... _real_ de consegui-la... e me salv... e se soubesse o ódio que sinto dessa sua teimosia, de sua cegueira... seu imbecil, arrogante, desprezível...", o homem continuou, sorrindo seu sorriso deformado ao notar Severus procurando desesperadamente a própria varinha e então, se dando conta de que ela ainda estava jazendo em algum lugar próximo ao lago. A ponta da varinha do homem cutucava o peito de Severus, enquanto o primeiro insistia: "... estamos falando de coisas sérias, sua vida, seu desgraçado! Como consegue não compreender?"

"Você não manda em mim!", Severus replicou, desesperado e furioso. "Meu futuro escolho eu!"

O homem riu, desdenhoso.

"Adoraria deixar você seguir esse caminho e se dar conta do tamanho da burrice que cometeu. Mas isso não vai acontecer pela segunda vez. Ouviu bem, seu merda?", o homem perguntou, num tom alto e cheio de raiva. Abriu a boca para dizer algo mais, mas o som de passos pesado, quebrando muito mais do que pequenos galhos, e a voz retumbante do guarda-caças, chamando por Snape, se fizeram ouvir, e o homem não apenas se calou, como, parecendo contrariado e visivelmente temeroso de ser visto, caminhou em passos apressados na direção oposta.

Severus ainda tremia quando Hagrid o encontrou e levou-o de volta para a escola - mas tremia de raiva. Raiva daquele cabeçudo intrometido, que pensava ter qualquer poder que fosse sobre ele e, Severus sorriu cinicamente, fazê-lo desistir de uma resolução já tomada.

oOo

"Eu ainda me pergunto o que é que você está fazendo na nossa Casa. Desonrando nosso nome? Sim, porque, pra não conseguir dar conta nem daqueles perdedores...", o garotinho petulante do terceiro ano o rodeava sem parar desde que retornara para o castelo, fazendo questão de deixar sempre bem clara sua indignação em compartilhar a digníssima Sonserina com aquela escória que era Snape.

Pensando melhor, não era só ele. O clima geral no Salão Comunal era de constrangimento. Mas não por Severus, obviamente: era por eles mesmos, por terem de dividir a casa com um perdedor tão grande. Até mesmo sua antiga turma lhe voltava as costas, agora. Snape sorria para si mesmo e pensava que sequer imaginam estar lhe prestando um enorme favor. Tudo e todos lhe irritavam agora. Mas por que Regulus Black não podia fazer o mesmo que os outros Sonserinos, ignorá-lo, em vez de passar o tempo todo pairando à sua volta como uma mosca grande e repulsiva? Estaria no sangue daqueles malditos Black o dom de atormentá-lo? Bem, não que as palavras do pirralho realmente o afetassem. Mas, raios, já estavam começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça. E ainda por cima, Black era apenas um terceiranista, dois anos atrás dele, Snape. Era muito fácil ver quem mandava ali, quem estava em posição superior. Quem _realmente_ tinha poder. E pureza de sangue e tradição não tinham, em absoluto, influência alguma sobre poder. Certificando-se de que não havia ninguém os observando, Snape fechou o livro que estivera tentando ler na última meia hora, e depositou-o com calma estudada na mesinha ao lado de sua poltrona. Regulus sequer percebeu que a mão de Snape pousara sobre a varinha, astutamente escondida sob a sombra que a poltrona projetava sobre a mesa. Não podia, tampouco, adivinhar o que viria em seguida; como poderia, se Snape sequer moveu os lábios? Ele só notou que algo muito errado estava acontecendo, mas, ainda assim, foi incapaz de reagir, quando uma maravilhosa sensação de bem-estar tomou conta dele; e ouviu a voz de Snape, vinda de algum lugar distante, mandando-o ir se afogar no lago. E jamais se recordar de quem o havia obrigado. De fato. Não parecia haver nada mais desejável, nada mais excitante do que cair de cabeça naquelas águas geladas e ir afundando sempre, até o fundo, quem sabe até cruzando com a lula gigante no meio do processo. Por que é que ainda estava ali parado como um idiota? Velozmente, os pés de Regulus Black tomaram a direção da porta.

Covarde? Frouxo? Pois sim. Snape recostou-se confortavelmente na poltrona, cerrou os olhos e deixou um sorriso mínimo de cruel satisfação distorcer-lhe os lábios. Apreciou seu porder por alguns minutos. Então, colocou-se de pé; ainda tinha de terminar de guardar suas coisas. Mal acreditava que amanhã estaria deixando aquela escola horrível. Não que o lugar para onde iria fosse mais agradável; mas, pelo menos, não teria de aturar tantos imbecis à sua volta. Não teria, também, de aturar aqueles olhos verdes, emoldurados pelos cílios ruivos, olhando enigmáticos para ele - isso quando não o perseguia pelos corredores, querendo _conversar_.

oOo

"Já estou perdendo a paciência com você, Severus", ela disse.

Ele não vira muita razão em permanecer no Salão Principal, não tinha muito o que comemorar naquele quinto ano que terminava, de forma que abandonou o Banquete de Encerramento logo no começo. Ironicamente, satisfeito porque ela não estava presente. E não ficaria suspreso se descobrisse que ela estivesse simplesmente o emboscando ali, logo na descida para as masmorras. Aguardando para sufocá-lo com mais uma chuva de desculpas furadas que ele não queria ouvir.

"Como se eu tivesse pedido por alguma", ele resmungou, desviando os olhos e tentando passar adiante, mas ela simplesmente se colocou na frente dele e cruzou os braços, fitando-o de forma desafiadora.

"Você pode, pelo menos, me explicar qual é o problema? Simplesmente parou de falar comigo e não vai nem me deixar saber o porquê?", e havia uma pequena nota de indignação e tristeza na voz dela que quase o fez recuar. Mas havia, antes de tudo, aquele tom autoritário; e uma das decisões que ele havia tomado era jamais se submeter aos caprichos de quem quer que fosse. Não que fosse fácil se manter impassível diante dela, e fingir que a simples lembrança de tudo o que ela significara até então não o afetava. Mas ele se forçava a pensar naquela tarde e então, o ódio e o desejo de vingar-se engoliam tudo o mais. E havia ainda a pena e a vergonha que ela sentira dele, e aquilo sim, era mais do que ele poderia suportar. A humilhação suprema.

"Estou lhe fazendo um favor, Evans. Me retirando da sua vida."

"Evans", ela repetiu, inconformada. A raiva, então, se transformou em frustração e ela suplicou: "Sev, por favor, se abre comigo. Me deixa... me deixa me explicar, também...", então, o tom de voz dela baixou.

Ele estreitou os olhos, considerando o pedido dela. Considerando toda sua vida até ali, e o que desejava para o próprio futuro.

"O... o beijo...", ela sussurrou, num tom incerto.

O beijo. O ato que decidira tudo, afinal, que o fizera abrir os olhos. Ah, sim, ele queria, como queria fazê-la provar do mesmo remédio. Feri-la como nunca, ver a dor em seu olhos... Severus deu um pequeno sorriso e disse, calmamente, o sorriso tornando-se maior à medida em que o choque e a repulsa aumentava nos olhos dela:

"Eu escolhi, Lily. Vou me tornar... vou me tornar um Comensal da Morte."

--

ui. então.

sem muito, ahn, ou melhor, nada mais o que dizer, agadecendo rapidão aos comentários: lizzie (awn, que bom que tá gostando. então. eeeu acho que ela gostava, sim, do snape... mas não queria admitir pra si mesma, blablabla, enfim.mas ainda tem muita coisa pela frente ;D), faith (nossa, essa é minha eterna dúvida: quem é o mais fofo, sev ou remus? e que bom que tá gostando, whe!) aaand leka (pode palpitar à vontade, ainda mais quando é algo que VAI acontecer, mwahaha ;D). 'brigada, povo! e até o próximo capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 7

Ele a preocupava cada vez mais.

Só deus sabia o quanto.

Fazia-a lembrar-se de si mesma quando tinha aquela idade. Antes que fosse forçada a se dobrar e engolir seu orgulho. Eileen Snape imaginava se, dessa vez, nesta nova história, o futuro traria algo de bom. Não podia ignorar o sobrenome "dele" em si mesma e no garoto, recordando-a a cada dia, a cada instante de um (e outro, e outro) passo em falso. Da mesma forma, não podia agora evitar amá-lo. Seu Severus.

Ela suspirou, melancólica, batendo com o cigarro no parapeito da janela e observando as cinzas se desprender, flutuar e então, se desfazer no ar, apanhadas por uma mínima corrente de ar. Pensou como seria maravilhoso... diabos, não. Não maravilhoso. Ideal. Correto. Justo. Era uma mulher muito além do maravilhoso, ou muito aquém. De novo, só deus sabia tudo o que havia passado, todas as batalhas que travara, dentro de fora de si mesma, por _ele_. Fosse o que fosse, nada jamais seria "maravilhoso" outra vez. Enfim, como seria _justo_ se uma mínima corrente como aquela apanhasse Severus e o levasse na direção contrária à qual ela fora arrastada.

Porque o amava demais para vê-lo repetir sua própria história: abrir mão do que poderia vir a ser por uma ilusão, algo apenas momentâneo. Eileen duvidava seriamente que seu filho algum dia se apaixonasse por uma trouxa, houvera aquela menina em Spinner's End, mas isso fora há muito tempo, com certeza deveria ter conhecido garotas de sangue-puro em Hogwarts, então, estava razoavelmente tranqüila quanto às possibilidades de sua história vir a se repetir. Mas, ela suspirou outra vez e deu uma longa tracada em seu cigarro, já quase no fim, mas. Severus vinha se tornando a cada ano mais distante dela, mais fechado em si mesmo. Era como se ela nem mesmo existisse para ele. E como nunca fora exatamente exemplar em Legilimência, não havia meios de saber o que se passava dentro dele. Anos haviam se escoado desde a última vez em que ele demonstrara fragilidade, contara-lhe seus temores, ou simplesmente a abraçara. E, cada vez mais, guardava seus segredos e a si mesmo apenas para si; como se ela, na ânsia de de o proteger, de o fazer enxergar as coisas tais como eram, o sufocasse. Pois bem. Talvez seu amor fosse mesmo sufocante. E doentio. Afinal, ela nunca fora uma garota ou uma mulher normal. Talvez seus sentimentos fossem mesmo distorcidos, talvez até, estivesse enganada quanto ao "amor". Talvez fosse apenas um desejo de vingar-se do destino. Mas não era, ela pensava logo em seguida. Porque pensar no pequeno Severus a enchia de algo tão grande que doía, e era uma dor boa e confortante e lancinante demais para se passar apenas por uma fria vontade de se provar. Mas de uma coisa Eileen Prince tinha certeza, ela pensou, jogando fora o resto do cigarro e limpando as mãos na saia desbotada e preparando o coração para a tensa e frustrante recepção a Severus, cujos passos já se faziam ouvir no cômodo ao lado. Tinha certeza, e lutaria com unhas e dentes se fosse preciso, para que seu único filho desperdiçasse seus talentos e seu potencial como ela própria fizera dezessete anos atrás.

oOo

_"... ainda não há nenhum indício dos culpados. A princípio, trabalha-se com a hipótese da ação de Comensais da Morte, seguidores de Aquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, cujos feitos vêm-se sucedendo numa escala crescente de ambição e ousadia. O Diretor Albus Dumbledore, porém, sustenta que sua escola encontra-se muitíssimo bem protegida contra qualquer tipo de ataque - embora nossas fontes confirmem um ataque aberto a outro aluno ainda na semana anterior._

_Não se deve ignorar o fato de o segundo estudante atacado pertencer à casa da Sonserina, cuja fama não é a de produzir exatamente bruxos bondosos. Talvez Dumbledore devesse olhar para dentro do próprio estabelecimento para encontrar o autor do crime. _

_Por último, correm boatos de que os pais da vítima, membros de uma de nossas famílias mais antigas e tradicionais, entraram em confronto direto com o Professor Dumbledore. Os pais, no entanto, preferiram não dar nenhuma informação a nossos repórteres, limitando-se a anunciar que seus advogados cuidarão de tudo."_

O Sr. Prince terminou de ler a matéria (em voz alta, para que todos à mesa pudessem apreciá-la), colocou o jornal de lado e esfregou as mãos, satisfeito. "Quero só ver como é que aquele Dumbledore vai fazer pra escapar dessa. Que lição, que lição!"

Gertrude Prince tomou um gole de seu chá, contraiu os lábios e então disse:

"Não devemos nos alegrar com a desgraça alheia, Horácio", tentando parecer reprovadora, mas havia um indisfarçável brilho de satisfação em seus olhos frios quando Snape passou por ela na Sala de Jantar naquela manhã.

Ele dirigiu-se até a cozinha para apanhar uma xícara. Não tinha lugar posto à mesa porque, oficialmente, ele não existia ali. Enquanto abria o armário e pegava uma xícara (de louça comum, ao contrário das louças finas que o restante da família utilizava), ouvia as vozes se altercando no cômodo ao lado, despejando suposições e mais suposições a respeito do misterioso caso do aluno que fora encontrado por Hagrid em vias de atirar-se no lago. E o que parecia ser um simples ato de rebeldia tornou-se muito mais preocupante quando, horror dos horrores, descobriu-se que o garoto estava sob o efeito da Maldição Imperius. Snape sentou-se à mesa e se serviu de chá sentindo um misto de excitação e medo. Claro que não havia motivo para este último; quem sequer desconfiaria dele? Certificara-se de não estar sendo observado, tinha certeza. E não houvera tempo suficiente para se fazer uma investigação a fundo entre os alunos; quando estes regressassem a Hogwarts, dentro de dois meses, todo o caso provavelmente já teria sido esquecido. Com sorte, os Black resolveriam tirar ambos os filhos da escola, e ele teria um idiota a menos com que se preocupar.

Severus se perguntou por um momento o que aconteceria se resolvesse abrir o jogo. Contar, ali mesmo, naquela hora, quem havia sido o autor daquele feitiço. O que fariam os avós? Continuariam fingindo que ele não existia ou passariam a... admirá-lo? Uma pequena corrente de excitação atravessou seu corpo.

"Sei quem foi", deixou escapar, ansioso, antes que pudesse se conter.

Sua mãe olhou surpresa para ele por cima da xícara de chá. Era um trato, mais que isso, uma condição que lhe fora imposta por Gertrude Prince para que ele pudesse permanecer ali: jamais se manifestar. Jamais forçar a avó a se lembrar que possuía um neto mestiço, fruto de uma burrice sem tamanho da filha. Que um Prince havia dado um passo em falso tão gigantesco. Assim, pela primeira vez em anos, a Sra. Prince demonstrou que sim, que tinha conhecimento de uma quarta pessoa à mesa, e lançou um olhar do mais frio desdém para Severus, então se ergueu, dando por encerrado o café da manhã, e deixou a sala. Notando que havia atraído a atenção dela, ele ainda insistiu, ergueu a voz para que ela ouvisse:

"Mas eu sei, por que..."

"Severus", a mãe cochichou, em tom de repreensão, sob o olhar curioso do avô. Mas logo até mesmo seu pequeno público se desfez, porque a avó já bradava de outro cômodo qualquer, chamando pelo avô e deixando-o a sós com a mãe, fitando-a supresa, e apática, e um pouco enfurecida. Ele supirou, deixando os ombros caírem.

Estava simplesmente tão cansado de não ser ninguém.

oOo

A primeira carta chegou exatamente uma semana depois do início das férias. Ele reconheceria aquela letra em qualquer lugar. Fez o envelope, ainda fechado, em pedaços; depois, atacou-o com a varinha, colocando fogo no pergaminho rasgado. Perigoso. Muitíssimo perigosa a forma como seu coração parara de bater ao ver seu nome escrito na letra dela naquele envelope; e muitíssimo perigosa a forma ansiosa, sedenta, com que se atirara à carta. Por sorte, lembrou-se a tempo da traição dela. Então, respirou fundo, e voltou a dedicar-se com mais vontade do que nunca aos seus estudos. Forçava-se a recordar com frequência da sensação de ser humilhado; e de "Evans" o ignorando a partir de então. Raiva e vingança eram seu combustível. Venceria.

Mas ele já deveria saber: ela não desistiria fácil. Dois dias depois veio a segunda carta. Que teve o mesmo destino da primeira e de forma ainda mais enfática. Então, cartas começaram a chegar diariamente. Todas eram devidamente estraçalhadas e queimadas, com fúria crescente. Por que não o deixava em paz? Por que insistircom aquelas malditas cartas que traziam seu nome na letra dela e seu perfume e... Malditas cartas que o tentavam. Que faziam, pouco a pouco, das lembranças dela mais fortes e persistentes ainda que a humilhação. Ele fechava os punhos com força, toda a força e ódio do mundo. Não se desviaria outra vez.

oOo

Em uma noite muito quente, em que dormir era impossível e só lhe restava revirar-se sob os lençóis, Severus lembrou-se subitamente do homem. Com um pequeno sobressalto, sentou-se sobre o colchão duro, abraçando os joelhos ossudos e fitando a noite estrelada lá fora. Tenso, preocupado, sem nem saber muito bem porquê.

Parecia fazer tanto tempo. Parecia ter sido uma outra pessoa que chegou a acreditar, por um instante, e mais, que realmente poderia escolher a segunda opção. Havia acreditado tanto que chegara mesmo a escolher, e agora, descobria quanto tempo havia perdido. Seu rosto se contraiu num esgar de raiva. De que lhe adiantara ter escolhido se ela tinha lhe virado as costas na primeira dificuldade? Que tipo de relacionamento duradouro era aquele? E pensando bem, as tais escolhas do homem eram muito óbvias, não eram? Severus se dava conta agora, analisando toda a situação. Se tivesse aberto os olhos antes, teria mesmo descoberto por si próprio. Não podia ter as duas ao mesmo tempo. Era óbvio demais. Não havia nada de sobrenatural naquilo. Então, não havia nem mesmo o que temer daquela aparição idiota e deformada.

Deitou-se outra vez, e sorriu, satisfeito. Seu futuro jamais parecera tão claro e definitivo.

oOo

Pouco a pouco, Snape foi voltando a se sentir em segurança. Voltando a se sentir ele mesmo outra vez, o que sempre fora: solitário, auto-suficiente, devendo sua lealdade apenas a si mesmo e às Artes das Trevas. Conhecia agora a sensação real de voltar para casa, sua casa, seus livros, sua vida. Se em algum momento tivera algum delírio sobre se desviar do caminho que lhe estava destinado, ver-se cercado pelos objetos e sensações familiares (o sobrado imponente - os Prince não eram assim tão ricos nem tão tradicionais, mas passavam longe da pobreza e eram sangue-puro, afinal -; a enorme biblioteca com uma seção inteira destinada às Artes das Trevas; um apoio velado a Você-Sabe-Quem; o desprezo dos avós e aquela sombra de ser humano que era sua mãe) serviu apenas para esmagar tais delírios. Fazê-lo ver o quanto eram frágeis, apoiados em bases tão sólidas quanto fumaça. Aquelas semanas com Lily, agora, pareciam ter sido algo que ocorrera há séculos, em outra vida, com outra pessoa. Raramente pensava nela (raramente se permitia). E quando o fazia, era sempre para encobrir rapidamente as doces lembranças com a sensação degradante daquela última humilhação.

Aquele último confronto com os quatro malditos havia matado, eliminado, exterminado o que quer de bom que pudesse ter havido dentro dele algum dia.

Definitivamente.

Inclusive seus sentimentos em relação a ela. Sentimentos de toda uma vida.

Mas fora bom para lhe abrir os olhos. Agora, ele não mais se permitiria distrair de seu objetivo maior. Agora, seria apenas Snape, o estranho, o que um dia se provaria melhor e mais forte do que todos. Até mesmo a ela. Que bela mentirosa era. Onde foram parar todas as belas promessas e sentimentos quando ele se tornara a grande piada de Hogwarts? Lily que se danasse. Às vezes se perguntava o que o tal encapuzado diria se soubesse que desistira dela. O que faria. Teria ele a cara de pau de entrar ali e usar uma Imperdoável outra vez? Ele que tentasse; Snape andava agora mais preparado do que nunca.

Apurou os ouvidos. A casa estava silenciosa havia pelo menos meia hora, mas cuidado nunca era demais. Principalmente com aquela... megera Getrude Prince. Talvez devesse esperar mais alguns minutos antes de sair. É, esperaria. Às vezes tinha vontade de mandar a avó para o inferno. Aí seriam apenas ele, a mãe e o avô, que não era assim tão ruim, apenas submisso demais à Megera Prince. Ele até deixava, muito ocasionalmente, quando a mulher não estava olhando, um galeão ou livro de Artes das Trevas para Snape, escondido debaixo de uma almofada do sofá, incentivando-o discretamente a seguir aquele caminho. Como ele poderia recusar? Estava impregnado em seu sangue. Fosse como fosse, o avô não devia se submeter à megera daquela forma. Snape pensava que, se algum dia se casasse (por poder ou algum outro interesse qualquer), jamais se deixaria dominar.

Apurou os ouvidos outra vez. Tudo definitivamente silencioso. Colocou os pés descalços no chão de madeira nua, tateando em busca dos chinelos.Calçou-os. Deu alguns passos, abriu a porta de seu quartinho no sótão e escutou com cuidado. Sentiu um prazer de antecipação percorrendo-lhe o corpo; estava só. Tinha a noite toda só para si. A cada porta de quarto pela qual passava, apontava a varinha e murmurava "Muffliato". No final do corredor do primeiro andar, encontrou as pesadas portas de madeira escura que encerravam as prateleiras repletas de tesouros. Mil promessas se insinuando, chamando-o de dentro das capas de couro.

Seus olhos brilharam maldosamente de antecipação.

oOo

Sua mãe lhe lançava olhares indagadores durante as refeições mas ele fingia não compreender. Havia muitos anos já desde que se abrira com a mãe pela última vez. Olhando para trás com mais atenção, era provável que jamais lhe houvesse feito confidências. Talvez agora fosse um bom momento: poderia dizer que a compreendia, mais do que nunca, e que fazia aquilo, ao menos em parte, por ela. Mas abrir-se, revelar intenções e sentimentos, equivalia a revelar os pontos fracos, a abrir brechas para os inimigos. Snape baixou os olhos para a sopa de cogumelos e forçou-se a comer. Continuaria se preocupando com Eileen em silêncio, e lhe dedicando uma estranha devoção distante, mas a mãe bem que poderia colaborar. Poderia não bater hesitantemente à porta de seu quarto durante as tardes quentes e abafadas e nem sentar-se à cama, tentando puxar conversa enquanto alisava a saia sem-graça de tecido cinzento. Ele respondia por monossílabos, ela por fim se calava e ele a obervava disfarçadamente quando ela não estava mais olhando para ele. Era bem magra como o filho, ou ainda mais. Trazia o rosto sempre limpo, sem maquiagem alguma, sempre fechado e carrancudo e sem-viço. Morto. Sua voz também era apática e ela o constrangia, envergonhava e confrangia. Fazia o peito doer por dentro e o deixava ao mesmo tempo deprimido e furioso, e ainda, impotente, por não saber lidar com aqueles sentimentos tão díspares. Mas ela ainda guardava no fundo dos olhos uma memória, um aviso, daquela antiga força que usara uma vez para salvar o filho e a si mesma, simplesmente abandonando o maldito Tobias no meio da noite quando Severus contava doze anos de idade. Talvez não estivesse tão morta assim, afinal. Mas o fato era que Eileen, agora, não se importava mais. Não se importava com as alfinetadas da megera. Não se importava com a aparência. Abandonara a luta. Não tinha ainda quarenta anos, mas passava por mais de cinqïuenta. Tudo por causa de um passo em falso. Ele jamais daria um passo em falso como aquele; quase dera, mas havia se recuperado a tempo. Aquilo era o que o amor fazia com as pessoas, pensou com selvageria; como pudera se esquecer?

Era uma promessa: jamais cairia naquela armadilha outra vez.

---

então. algumas de vocês devem se lembrar dessa cena com a eileen, da primeira versão da fic. não deu pra cortar, simplesmente adoro tanto essa parte - e a personagem em si 3

rapidão: to indo viajar amanhã, pra um lugar sem net, ou com net discada, o que dá na mesma P também já tenho metade do capítulo 12 pronto, vou fazer o possível pra terminar e postar durante as férias. seee não rolar, começo de janeiro tô de volta, e a fic também ;D (também tenho que contar: me baixou o santo e to na metade do final alternativo da outra fic, pra quem acompanha P)

reeeeespostas:

carol: oun, sei bem qual é a sensação de não conseguir parar de ler, obrigada! XD e olha, só se ele for muito lerdo meeeesmo pra não agarrar sua chance aqui na fic ;D beijitos.

bia: hehehehe né, acho que voluntárias querendo curar a insegurança do sevzinho é o que não falta. ô coisinha tola e adorável esse menino 3

faith: né, mesmo? ele é um personagem tãããão complicadinho e mala. e acho que é exatamente isso que o torna tão adorável. ahn, aproveitando: vou viajar amanhã, então, que pena que não vou poder dar uma olhada na sua fic. mas leio depois, com prazer D

leka: seu pedido é uma ordem, fic atualizada ;D meo, e eu também acho meio que isso, sabe? que alguma outra conversa eles ainda tiveram, mas sei lá, tenho medo de saber porque a rowling é ótima mas é loca, também, haha. e parabéééns, vc passou no vestibular, li no forum e pans. melhor fase da sua vida começa agora :D

e os agradecimentos de sempre aos somente leitores ;D

feliz natal, etc e se cuidem.


	10. Capítulo 8

Os olhos doces e castanhos o olhavam fixamente, ansiosos. Suplicantes. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele havia feito. Como _detestava_ cães. Detestava sua personalidade expansiva, amigável. Simplesmente odiava todo seu servilismo e submissão. Como eram uns idiotas. Simplesmente o repugnavam.

_"Crucio"_, Severus Snape murmurou outra vez.

A boca do pequeno animal se abriu sem, no entanto, emitir som algum. Atrairia atenção demais, de forma que Severus o havia silenciado, o que era uma pena. Sabia que os ganidos de sofrimento soariam deliciosos a seus ouvidos, mas teria de se contentar com os pequenos músculos que se retesavam da mais pura dor sob a pelagem preta e branca, com as patas se movendo quase graciosamente no ar, como se saltitassem, dançassem, sob o peso da maldição. Com o ar de pavor, com os grandes olhos doces que o fitavam ora furiosos ora cheios de medo diante do desconhecido. Severus sorriu, satisfeito. Já estava mesmo mais do que na hora de avançar um pouco e deixar para trás os pequenos ratos e esquilos, eram tão fáceis de controlar e, mais que isso, tão inexpressivos. Não o permitiram visualizar realmente as conseqüências daquela imperdoável. Severus sorriu, cruel, satisfeito. O que mais o surpreendia era quão fácil era torturar o animal, sim, porque, agora, não era mais uma simples experiência, mas assumidamente uma tortura. O poder simplesmente fluía dele. E a humilhação que havia sofrido há quase dois meses só aumentava, alimentava, a vontade de ser melhor naquilo, em inflingir dor. Então havia a sensação de realização, de estar cumprindo aquilo para que havia nascido. Não era como quando tentava ser alguém que não era, tentar ser bom, amar... tudo isso era ir contra sua própria natureza. Fazia algum sentido se negar daquela forma? Agora ele finalmente compreendia toda sua vida, todas suas ilusões sem futuro. Compreendia, de certa forma, Lily jamais ter retribuído seu amor... obsessão, que fosse. Lily. Olhos verdes lampejaram em sua mente. Seu auto-controle afrouxou, o cão se libertou de seu domínio, escapuliu para trás de uma pedra, fitando-o enfurecido e cheio de medo, alternando ganidos e rosnados. Severus ainda avançou um ou dois passos, mas deixou seu olhar se perder em algum ponto além do cachorro escondido atrás da pedra, como se vislumbrasse alguma coisa muito distante. Mas logo recaiu em si e sentiu-se furioso por ser tão influenciável.

_"Crucio"_, ele disse, então, de forma muito baixa e suava, o oposto exato do efeito que conseguiu. Agora livre do feitiço silenciador, o cão finalmente deu vazão à sua dor e ganiu, se lamentou. Seus gritos ecoaram pela tarde vazia.

_"Crucio"_, ele continuou, sem piedade alguma. Como _se_ odiava, e como amava a sensação do ódio aumentando sua força.

O cão se movia freneticamente, gania, virava a cabeça para todos os lados, tentando inutilmente atacar o que quer que fosse que o feria. "_"Crucio"_, ele disse, e por fim o animal se imobilizou, e desabou sobre o chão seco. Severus deixou o braço cair, e assistiu, indiferente, ao sangue começando a escorrer pela boca entreaberta. Havia morrido de dor. Ainda indiferente, ergueu os olhos, passando-os pelo céu. A tarde morria mas ainda não havia escurecido, o céu ainda apresentava uma tonalidade levemente arroxeada. A lua, grande e prateada, começava a despontar por trás do horizonte. Percebeu vagamente o perfume das flores no ar antes de tomar o caminho de casa. Sentia-se tão bem. A tarde havia sido extremamente proveitosa, e a noite prometia: os avós haviam ido à Londres bruxa, em algum evento importante e idiota qualquer. O que significava que estaria a sós, quer dizer, havia Eileen, mas exceto quando ela se intrometia em sua vida sem pedir, era como se não existisse realmente. A casa estava agradavelmente silenciosa enquanto ele subia as escadas até o terceiro andar, silenciosa e escura, contrastando com o tom ainda claro do céu, visto de relance através das janelas. Sentia-se relaxado, e estranhamente quase leve, quando entrou finalmente no pequeno quarto junto ao sótão. Ali, do ponto mais alto da casa, ainda foi possível ver um último raio dourado de sol antes que este mergulhasse em definitivo atrás das montanhas. Distraído, vagamente ansioso pela resposta da carta que havia mandado a Malfoy no dia anterior, Severus estendeu a mão para o livro que repousava sobre o criado mudo, mas então, a porta do quarto bateu com toda a força.

_"Muffliato"_, uma voz rouca e detestável ordenou, enquanto ele era empurrado selvagemente contra a parede, por uma mão que lhe apertava a garganta, apertava com vontade, para machucar, quem sabe, matar.

"Seu filho-da-puta desgraçado, o que pensa que está fazendo?"

oOo

O quarto se transformou em um borrão enquanto Severus era jogado contra a parede. O choque expulsou todo o ar de seus pulmões, e as mãos do encapuzado, apertando com força sua garganta, não o ajudavam em nada a recuperar o fôlego. O homem rosnava coisas ininteligíveis em sua maioria, Severus conseguia apenas ouvir um "... uma segunda chance, seu imbecil", "deperdício", "como pode ser tão burro?" aqui e ali. Estavam tão próximos, Severus conseguia enxergar claramente o quanto ele era repugnante, com aquela grande cicatriz esbranquiçada repuxando a pele, que era pálida, incrivelmente pálida, como se não visse a luz do sol há anos. Ele era tão magro que era como se a pele se estendesse diretamente sobre o crânio. Os cabelos pretos caíam em mechas desiguais por sob o capuz, e ele sentia a pressão de dois dedos a menos no pescoço e foi isso, mais do que tudo, que o fez se arrepiar e tentar se libertar. Ergueu as mãos, pronto para esmurrar o outro, ou pelo menos arranhá-lo, mas foi inútil: como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos, ou como se os prevesse, o homem apanhou rapidamente a varinha e amarrou suas mãos atrás do corpo. Severus gemeu com o esforço que fazia para tentar se libertar, e chegou até mesmo a gritar por socorro, numa voz esganiçada. O rosto do homem se retorceu em um sorriso cruel.

"Severus, Severus... seu próprio feitiço! Você sabe que ele não falha, não sabe? Imbecil!", a mão que apertava o pescoço do garoto se soltou, e Snape mal e mal conseguiu se apoiar, de costas, contra a parede. O homem sacudiu a mão, como se sentisse nojo e tentasse se limpar do contato. "Covarde", resmungou, a boca tremendo. O corpo inteiro tremendo.

Severus estreitou os olhos, se endireitou, e tentou manter a postura mais digna e intimidadora de que foi capaz.

"Ora, seu... intrometido!", rosnou, e sentiu a própria boca se retorcendo de fúria. "Quem lhe deu licença para entrar aqui?", e sentia tanto, mas tanto ódio, que seria capaz de matar o outro com as próprias mãos se estas não estivessem presas.

"Quem é que se preocupa com coisas tão banais como 'licença para entrar aqui'", o homem zombou, imitando o tom de voz de Severus, "quando há coisa tão mais importante em jogo? Hein? Moleque burro! Burro, idiota!", então, o homem segurou Severus por ambos os ombros e sacudiu-o, a cabeça do rapaz chocou-se contra a parede, com um som que pareceu alto demais, e ele deixou escapar um uivo de dor.

Aquilo pareceu fazer o homem cair em si, ainda que minimamente. Continuava a tremer, mas pareceu controlar a raiva.

"O que quer aqui, afinal?", Severus vociferou. "Por que não me deixa em paz?"

"Eu devia deixar tudo acontecer outra vez, seu cabeça-dura!", o homem gritou por sua vez. "Ah, eu adoraria ver essa sua cara ao se dar conta de tudo", e ele sorriu de satisfação e crueldade. "Mas isso simplesmente não vai acontecer outra vez. Estou te dando uma segunda chance, seu cretino! Estou..."

"O que é que você sabe sobre a minha vida, afinal? Sobre o que eu quero? O que é melhor pra mim? Suma da minha vida!"

O homem riu, mas não havia alegria alguma naquele som.

"Você ainda não entendeu, Severus, simplesmente não entendeu! Adolescentes. Tão prepotentes. Tão burros, achando que sabem qualquer coisa que seja sobre a vida, sobre o que querem", então, a voz do homem suavizou-se por um instante, e adquiriu uma certa tristeza. A noite caiu, negra, sobre o vale e a casa dos Prince.

"Já escolhi, seu idiota. Vou me tornar um Comensal! Agora desapareça!"

O homem sacudiu a cabeça:

"Antes de qualquer coisa, você precisa realmente compreender tudo", rosnou outra vez.

Então, murmurou algo incompreensível, um feitiço, era o que parecia, mas nenhum que Severus conhecesse. Então, este sentiu uma fisgada, como se algo o puxasse pelo umbigo - a mesma sensação de estar viajando por uma Chave de Portal. A princípio, era o que realmente parecia, porque não se encontrava mais em seu quarto, mas em algum lugar bem mais escuro, e abafado, e envelhecido - um cheiro de mofo pairava no ar. Deu-se conta de que estava sentado sobre uma superfície dura, e trazia as mãos sobre o colo. Forçou o olhar a entrar em foco. Suas mãos. Estavam livres, afinal. Mas, mais do que isso: estavam também mais longas, mais pálidas. Mais... envelhecidas.

O que significava aquilo? O que estava acontecendo? Não conseguia movimentá-las, por mais esforço que fizesse. Era como se sua consciência estivesse presa dentro de um corpo estranho - mas que era, ao mesmo tempo, seu próprio corpo. Simplesmente sabia que era ele mesmo quem estava ali, reconhecia seus padrões mentais, mas aquele seu eu mais velho parecia não notar que havia alguém mais compartilhando sua existência... o que era aquilo? Que espécie de feitiço seria capaz de conseguir aquele efeito? Sobrepor duas mentes... as mãos finalmente se ergueram, colocaram-se sobre os olhos, longas, estendendo-se até a testa e além. Snape começou a soluçar, com tanta força que os ombros se sacudiam. Remorso, culpa, arrependimento, invadiram sua mente. Doía tanto. Nenhuma expressão em que fosse capaz de pensar conseguia descrever o que ele sentia, descrever a falta... que... Lily, fazia em sua vida. Mas havia mais. Tinha se tornado um homem tão rancoroso, tão amargo, muito mais do que qualquer previsão que pudesse ter feito - era como se fosse alguém desfigurado internamente pela dor. Pela culpa. Culpa... que culpa? Por que o remorso? Por que aquela indiferença toda ao mundo que o cercava? Porque estava meio morto por dentro. Porque toda a vida que sobrara, toda a vontade e o livre-arbítrio que possuía, agora, eram dedicados apenas a reparar o que havia feito. Mas o que era? Snape hesitava em encarar o fato decisivo. Sentia vergonha. Sentia ódio de si mesmo. Sentia um desejo desvairado e irracional de poder mudar o passado - como se fosse possível, pensou sarcasticamente, e os cantos da sua boca se curvaram num sorriso zombeteiro. Não havia mais volta. Que sofresse as conseqüências, agora, toda e cada uma delas. Então, a atenção finalmente resvalou para o pecado supremo, como uma cortina que fosse erguida, permitindo vislumbrar o inferno.

E então, mergulhar nele.

_Ele havia matado Lily._

Tão claramente como se apontasse a varinha para ela e lhe lançasse uma Maldição da Morte.

Matado. Arrasado. Aniquilado.

Para sempre.

Sem volta.

E tudo porque havia sido um idiota, um tolo, um fraco. _Porque escolhera se tornar um Comensal da Morte_. Tivera a pretensão de ser tão poderoso, tão imponente e capaz, e tudo o que conseguira tinha sido destruir a vida da única pessoa que já o amara algum dia, ainda que não da forma como ele desejava. Da única pessoa que chegou a se importar com ele. Da única mulher que já havia amado em todos os seus trinta e cinco anos de vida. E amaria até o fim.

Um fracassado. Um amaldiçoado.

Snape ficou de pé, deixou escapar um lamento que era muito mais que originado da dor. Os braços pendiam abandonados, as costas se curvaram para baixo, a cabeça se sacudia de um lado para o outro. As mãos alcançaram o rosto outra vez, e agora, lágrimas ácidas como veneno escorriam por seu rosto. Como queria morrer, de verdade. Como adoraria não ter de encarar nunca mais o que havia feito...! Esmurrou as paredes de pedra com os punhos fechados. Mas, não. Nem mesmo o alívio da morte literal ele se permitiria - havia tentado, sim, logo que tudo aconteceu. As marcas nos pulsos não mais existiam, assim como a vontade de tentar o suicídio outra vez. Porque seria fácil demais. E ele não merecia misericórdia alguma, de forma que deveria se arrastar pelo mundo, carregando a culpa como uma cruz. A culpa. A dor que dilacerava. Que o desfigurava, tornava menos que um homem, apenas um amontoado de amargura e remorso e obsessão.

Um farrapo de ser humano. E culpa. E dor. E remorso outra vez. Sentia-se frequentemente a ponto de enlouquecer quando pensava sobre tudo, e era o que acontecia agora. Como o destino podia ser tão cruel? Tão injusto? Mas sabia que não consseguiria culpar o destino por muito tempo, porque fora tudo obra dele, Severus Snape, e ninguém mais. Enlouquecendo. Transformando a própria vida numa patética tentativa de se remediar. Tudo perdido. Para sempre. Uivou como um animal esvaindo-se em sangue.

A consciência deslizou outra vez, Severus estava novamente dono de seu próprio corpo... não que isso fizesse muita diferença naquele exato instante. Ele estava caído no chão, arquejando, ainda tentando absorver o que havia visto. Não, _sentido_. Um horror profundo o dominava - embora "horror" não possuísse força o suficiente para descrever a sensação de morbidez e abandono e impotência que tomava conta dele. O homem parecia sentir o mesmo, porque arquejava também quando caiu de joelhos no chão, ao lado de Severus, e esmurrou-o na boca.

"Entende agora por que faço tudo isso, seu monte de merda?"

Severus abriu a boca para responder, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi vomitar. Apoiou as duas mãos no chão, tentando se levantar. O sentimento de horror só crescia, e agora, surgia a urgência de fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

"Moleque imbecil", o homem sussurrou ferozmente, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa e colocando-o de pé.

Deus. Lily morta. Pelas mãos dele. Por que ele a havia dispensado, e escolheram caminhos diferentes, que culminaram em tragédia. Era por isso... agora compreendia perfeitamente o homem, fosse ele quem fosse. Dava-lhe toda a razão, devia ter sabido antes...! Lily não podia em absoluto morrer. Não podia, simplesmente não podia, ele repetia sem parar em pensamentos. Era simplesmente errado, era algo que ia completamente contra todas as leis da natureza...

"O que é que você estava mesmo me dizendo, seu pirralhozinho? Alguma coisa sobre se juntar a Voldemort..."

_Lily morrera porque ele havia escolhido ser um Comensal_. Ele já havia feito sua escolha. Já havia dito a ela, havia dispensado-a...!

"Não", Severus ofegou. Como pudera ser tão estúpido? A humilhação simplesmente tinha desaparecido de suas preocupações, não era nada, absolutamente, perto de perdê-la para sempre... se é que já não havia perdido... olhou em torno, desesperado. O homem sorria, satisfeito, mas nem mesmo ódio dele Severus conseguiu sentir. Um único pensamento ocupava sua mente - se fosse se humilhar outra vez, não fazia diferença. Mas precisava evitar, precisava ir e tentar...

"Me deixa sair daqui!", suplicou.

O homem, surpreendentemente, não fez nenhum comentário irônico, ou sequer disse qualquer coisa. Simplesmente abriu a porta com um gracioso movimento da varinha.

E Severus correu. Como nunca.

oOo

Ignorava o próprio corpo protestando contra um esforço físico a que não estava acostumado e continuava correndo. Havia simplesmente atropelado a mãe ao sair do quarto, ignorado as perguntas em tom desesperado dela, agarrado o pote com Pó de Flu e mergulhado na lareira. Não havia uma daquelas na casa dos Evans, mas ele sabia que existia uma pequena livraria bruxa a cerca de cinco quilômetros de onde Lily morava, com uma lareira conectada à Rede de Flu. E ali estava ele agora, em algum ponto daqueles cinco quilômetros, correndo, correndo, correndo sem parar. Sentindo pontadas em um lado do corpo, ensopado de suor, o coração disparado, as pernas fraquejando, mas correndo, porque por mais Imperdoáveis que soubesse, ainda não era capaz de aparatar. Mas nada o impediria de salvá-la.

A paisagem variava, de espaços abertos e poluídos a casas em ruínas, lugares pobres, mas logo as casas adquiriram um aspecto um pouco melhor, mais bem-cuidado, embora ainda pertecencessem claramente à classe média-baixa. Estava chegando. Apressou ainda mais os passos. Não sabia o que diria a ela, mas não importava. Jogaria-se aos pés dela se fosse preciso, jogaria fora a própria dignidade e se arrastaria, que diabos, ele não importava mais. Por que o que faria sem ela? A vida simplesmente não existiria mais. Gemeu de dor. Acelerou os passos até o limite. As pessoas arregalavam os olhos para o rapaz magricela correndo como um louco. Que se danassem as pessoas. A luz alaranjada dos lampiões a gás e a lua cheia iluminavam o caminho. Por fim, ele enxergou o telhado salpicado de liquens cinzentos e secos pelo calor absurdo daquele verão, e, abaixo, as telhas vermelho-escuras da casa dos Evans. Três minutos depois ele pisava no gramado em frente a ela. No mesmo instante, a porta da casa se abriu, e um grupo de garotas saiu. Ele estacou, e praguejou baixinho. Não havia se preparado para toda uma platéia. Deu um, dois pequenos passos inseguros para a frente. Parou outra vez. Passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando enxugar o suor. Tentou também ajeitar os cabelos, enquanto a respiração voltava ao normal - embora o coração ainda batesse acelerado. A porta se fechava, e as garotas, umas quatro delas, vinham em sua direção. Lily mais atrás. Lily. Tão... viva, com os cabelos muito lisos esvoaçando para trás, rindo de alguma coisa e caminhando daquela forma que só ela sabia, que a fazia parecer constantemente... flutuar por aí. Ele não podia morrer. Ela não ia morrer, ele decidiu, cerrando os punhos. Avançou.

O grupo simplesmente ia passando por ele, sem lhe dedicar a menor atenção.

"Lily", ele chamou, a voz saiu rouca, então ele limpou a garganta e chamou-a outra vez.

Ela virou a cabeça lentamente, e estreitou os olhos. O sorriso morreu e ela parecia meio descrente, meio chateada ao vê-lo ali.

"O que é que você está fazendo aqui?", ela perguntou, num tom de voz gélido.

--

eu acho a tortura de animaizinhos indefesos um ato extremamente cretino e desprezível. espero que vocês também pensem assim (e mesmo que seja um cãozinho fictício, fiquei de coração partido ao escrever essa cena) apesar disso, gosto TANTO desse capítulo, acho que foi a melhor idéia que tive pra nova versão da fic ;D

falando em novas e velhas versões, em junho a fic completa DOIS anos. e eu VOU terminar antes disso, é uma promessa P eu só... queria conversar com alguém sobre uns detalhes dela, não sobre o plot em si ou que ainda vai ser postado, mas sobre o que já foi publicado. sendo mais explícita: confesso que tanta gente considerando a fic "fofa" tá me deixando encucada, não foi nem de longe o que eu planejei / e não quero encher mais o saco da minha "beta" com esse casal, coitada (se a morgana black morrer bate 3 vezes na madeira vai direto pro céu). alguém? quero basicamente desfofizar a fic O.o

obrigada à carol (awn, obrigada! e idéias pra ss/le? do que se trata? fiquei curiosa agora P), igor (to corando até agora. sei que vc não vai ler essa resposta, haha, mas assim mesmo, obrigada, muito obrigada!), sheyla (calma, tudo já já volta a ficar perfeito outra vez - cortesia do sr. mistério que finalmente dá as caras ;D), julia (awn, irmã gemea! isso é tão legal. e o bom gosto também é idêntico ;D) e noiva amada (e loca! P), pelos adoráveis reviews, e a todos pela leitura 3

o próximo capítulo (que não vai demorar) será de uma melosidade insuportável, preparem-se P aah sim, e se tem alguém que ainda não recebe e-mail de atualização e gostaria de receber, manifeste-se!

até o/


	11. Capítulo 9

"O que é que um Comensal poderia querer comigo?", Lily perguntou, e deu mais um passo à frente.

Completamente dominado por emoções em excesso, Severus apenas sacudia a cabeça, sem conseguir dizer nada. O medo o paralisava, agora que se via frente a frente com ela e descobria que não havia saída: havia sido mesmo real. Lily ia morrer... se ele não fosse capaz de impedir. As amigas dela aguardavam, impacientes, olhando desconfiadas para o garoto de aspecto estranho e desarrumado.

"Preciso... preciso muito falar com você", ele disse por fim, com a voz entrecortada. Estendeu uma mão, que ficou se abrindo e fechando no ar. "Por favor."

Ela deu mais um passo na direção dele, estreitando os olhos. Ele inspirou profundamente e suplicou:

"Por favor, Lily, por favor!"

Ela cruzou os braços.

"Achei que você já tivesse escolhido. Que não quisesse mais nada comigo."

"Me desculpa, eu estava... estava confuso..."

Ela estava sinceramente decepcionada com ele. Tantos anos tentando fechar os olhos para as falhas dele, tantos anos tentando convencê-lo a mudar... Não tinha mais a menor paciência para sequer começar aquela ladainha outra vez. A falta de respostas às suas cartas havia sido a gota d'água. Não podia obrigar alguém a fazer ou deixar de fazer o que quer que fosse, podia? Abriu a boca para lhe dizer aquelas palavras exatas. Mas então, notou que havia algo de muito errado com Severus: ele tremia. Estava suado, o cabelo completamente oleoso e amarfanhado. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção era a expressão de pavor no rosto dele, em seus olhos arregalados, além de qualquer coisa que já houvesse visto. A raiva deixou-a no mesmo instante e ela cruzou em um segundo a distância que os separava.

"Severus, aconteceu alguma coisa?", ela perguntou, segurando as mãos dele.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Só preciso falar com você", ele disse, espiando as outras garotas por cima do ombro dela, meio sem jeito.

Lily se voltou para as amigas e trocou algumas palavras baixas com elas. Duas delas ficaram claramente chateadas, mas acabaram concordando em ir ao cinema sem Lily. Despediram-se brevemente, enquanto Severus aguardava, os braços passados em torno de si mesmo como se sentisse frio naquele começo de noite extremamente quente. Podia até mesmo sentir tremores tomando conta de seu corpo de tempos em tempos. Sentia medo, pânico, de que ela não o quisesse mais em sua vida, e temia que, sozinho, acabasse se enredando por demais nas Artes das Trevas. Por mais forte que havia sido o choque de descobrir que a mataria dessa forma, ainda assim, não podia correr risco algum. Ela voltou-se para ele, seu coração deu um pequeno salto dentro do peito ao vê-la e sentir outra vez o que havia sentido compartilhando as memórias e sensações de seu eu-adulto. Como podia ser possível viver sem ela? Deu um breve gemido de dor quando ela pegou em sua mão outra vez. Tentou não desmoronar quando ela, muito séria, olhou bem dentro de seus olhos, como se o tentasse hipnotizar.

"O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Me desculpa. Desculpa. Fui um... idiota", ele disse, desesperado.

Ela suspirou, e deixou as mãos dele escorregarem.

"Eu sinceramente cansei, Severus. Cansei mesmo desse tipo de conversa, e você me disse que já tinha se resolvido..."

"Mudei de idéia", ele se apressou a corrigir. "Por favor, Lily. Vamos voltar a ser... melhores amigos. Eu mudo, faço o que você quiser. Nunca mais chego perto nem de um livro de Artes das Trevas... Acredita em mim!", ele exclamou. Estava tão atordoado, era como se ele ainda fosse adulto e ela houvesse retornado do além por míseros instantes e tudo o que ele desesperadamente queria era lhe dizer o quanto ela era essencial: "Eu... eu amo você. Amo. Mais que isso. Preciso, Lily. Não ter você é como... como não poder respirar. É como... estar morto, como..."

Ele estava ameaçando perder o controle, não devia nem ter consciência do que dizia. Severus jamais lhe diria aquele tipo de coisa em condições normais... tentando ignorar as últimas palavras dele, porque imaginava que ele não as quisesse dizer realmente, ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, afagando-os suavemente, mas o amigo continuava extremamente tenso.

"Se acalma, Sev. Quer um copo d'água?", ele negou com a cabeça, "Tem certeza? Então, me diz. Antes de qualquer coisa... o que foi que aconteceu?"

Como dizer a ela que... ele seria o responsável por sua morte? A forma como havia descoberto aquilo? Não era algo normal nem mesmo para um bruxo. E ainda havia o tal homem, teria que contar a história toda mas... simplesmente sentia que não devia fazê-lo, e, de qualquer forma, não queria perder tempo com aquilo naquele instante.

"Nada. Não aconteceu nada. Eu só... só caí em mim, descobri a bobagem que fiz... Lily! Me perdoa. Por favor, diga que me perdoa, que... que me aceita de volta."

Ela não respondeu, apenas segurou a mão dele outra vez e guiou-o algumas quadras adiante até um pequeno parque para crianças. O lugar onde tudo havia começado, ele se recordou, com um aperto no coração. Não poderia ser, também, o local onde tudo terminaria. Seria irônico, doente demais... Sentaram-se em um banco, iluminados pela luz quente de um lampião, em volta do qual pequenos insetos esvoaçavam. Porém, ao contrário daquele primeiro dia, Lily não fulgurava. Parecia contida, chateada. E ele teve medo.

"Por favor, Lily. O que é que eu preciso fazer?"

"Você sabe, Severus. Já cansei de pedir. Acho que não preciso pedir outra vez."

Ele enterrou a cabeça nas mãos.

"Eu _nunca_ mais quero nem pensar em Artes das Trevas depois... depois..."

"Depois?", ela perguntou, interessada.

"Um pesadelo", ele desconversou. "Mas não vou, Lily, eu juro... mas preciso que me ajude... Me ajuda. Por favor, me ajuda. Me ajuda a ser bom", ele suplicou outra vez.

"Ah, Sev", ela o abraçou. Não estava entendendo muito bem como é que um simples pesadelo poderia levá-lo àquele estado de nervos, nem fazê-lo tomar uma decisão realmente definitiva. Mas ele parecia ter estado no inferno, e retornado. Abraçou-a forte, angustiado, os dedos se agarrando a ela como tenazes, respirando de forma ofegante.

"Preciso de você, preciso", ele murmurava no ouvido dela. "Simplesmente não posso te perder, é insuportável, Lily..." Todo o peso do que Snape adulto deveria sentir, dia após dia, lamentando a ausência da _única mulher que já havia amado_ abateu-se sobre ele outra vez. "Eu amo você, Lily, mais do que a qualquer outra coisa. Como é que eu faço pra você entender isso?"

Ela suspirou, parecendo incomodada com toda aquela tempestade emocional, e se afastou dele.

"Severus, se acalma", pediu outra vez, acariciando suas mãos.

Claro. Era claro que ela não o amava de volta. Talvez jamais amasse. Mas, de repente, não ser correspondido não tinha mais a menor importância, desde que pudesse estar com ela, de uma maneira ou de outra.

"Não me importa que você não me ame de volta, Lily. Realmente não me importa. Só não me deixa. Nunca mais."

"Mas foi você quem me deixou, Severus."

"E eu já disse que me enganei. Já pedi desculpas, já pedi para... para me aceitar de volta...! Me diz que aceita... Já disse que vou mudar, de verdade... acredita em mim."

Ela, calada, apenas pensava, franzindo a testa e fitando-o intensamente, como se tentasse ler seus pensamentos.

"Só me diz. Sim ou não. Comigo até o fim, ou... ou..."

Lily estava tão séria. Parecia ainda tão decepcionada com ele. Severus gemeu mais uma vez. Era claro, também. Já havia mentido para ela tantas vezes sobre abandonar as Artes das Trevas, e ela sempre descobria sua mentira. Por que ela acreditaria nele, agora? Não, precisava fazê-la aceitá-lo de volta, tinha medo do que seria de si se estivesse longe dela, sabia que poderia não resistir, por mais forte que tivesse sido a dor que sentiu em sua versão crescida. Viu-a ali, com uma ruguinha entre as sobrancelhas vermelhas, os olhos sérios, os lábios sem sorrir, e imaginou-a apodrecendo dentro de um caixão, os vermes devorando seu corpo... um arrepio sacudiu seus ombros. Talvez... se ela não o aceitasse... talvez... valesse a pena morrer de uma vez, literalmente, para não ter que sentir outra vez tudo aquilo.

"Muito bem", ela disse, com uma expressão decidida. Ele aguardava, ansioso, como se sua vida simplesmente dependesse da resposta que ela daria. "As coisas não vão continuar assim, Severus, você me prometendo que vai mudar, mas mentindo, e eu dando chance atrás de chance quando é uma coisa simplesmente errada, essa história de Comensal."

"Mas eu juro, Lily, juro que dessa vez vai ser diferente. Por favor."

Ele já havia lhe dito aquelas frases tantas vezes... e mentido em cada uma delas. Tudo lhe dizia para não acreditar.

"Por que eu acreditaria que vai ser diferente? O que foi que mudou?"

"Tudo", ele respondeu, afobado. "Entendi tudo errado, agora eu _sei_ o que é importante, sei que é... que é você...", e o tom de voz dele foi morrendo aos poucos, embora a agonia intensa em seus olhos permanecesse a mesma.

Ela suspirou, contrariada, e mudou de posição, inquieta.

"Não sei o que foi que aconteceu, e duvido muito que um sonho seja capaz de mudar a vida de alguém a esse ponto", mas havia tanta sinceridade, tanto desespero quando ele suplicava por ela, agora - e aqueles sentimentos, ela tinha certeza, jamais haviam estado presentes antes. "Ah, que droga", ela disse, revirando os olhos. "Jurei pra mim mesma que não ia fazer isso de novo", então, ela finalmente sorriu pela primeira vez na noite (embora logo voltasse a ficar séria): "Tudo bem, Sev. Mais uma chance. Mas é a última. Se jogar fora, não precisa nem...", o abraço a interrompeu, forte demais para que ela pudesse até mesmo falar.

"Eu amo você", ele sussurrou, e se afastou, contemplando-a, absorto, enlevado, como se jamais a houvesse visto antes.

Por mais que tanto amor vindo dele a tivesse tocado, aquilo ainda teria de esperar. Ela mordeu o lábio, ele se tornou sombrio por um instante.

"Você não me ama."

"Não é bem assim..."

"Não, não ama", ele se apressou a confirmar. E seu orgulho realmente não importava mais, no que dizia respeito a ser amado de volta. "Mas eu não ligo. A única coisa de que preciso é... que você esteja sempre comigo."

Ela assentiu. Se ele estivesse mesmo falando a sério quanto a mudar...

"Eu disse sempre. Tem que me _prometer_."

"Desde que você continue na linha, não tenho nenhum motivo pra deixar você, Severus", ela disse, alcançando sua mão.

"Vou continuar, eu juro. Pra sempre. Mas não me deixa."

"Então, é óbvio. Nunca vou deixar você."

Ele abraçou-a forte outra vez e, agora, seu abraço era menos tenso, mais calmo, mais terno.

"Não vou deixar que nada de mal aconteça, Lily. Nunca."

Ela riu.

"O que poderia acontecer, Sev?"

Ele continuou muito sério, e até mais, como se o riso e a despreocupação dela fossem ameaças por si só:

"Quem é que pode saber? E eu não vou deixar, não vou", ele prometeu, acariciando os cabelos dela muito suavemente.

oOo

Agora mais calmo, sentia-se consciente do quão importante era fazer tudo certo; era senhor de seu destino, ele e mais ninguém. E tinha tanto medo de que um simples hábito arraigado o arrastasse de volta para as Artes das Trevas que até mesmo a forma como encarou o resto do mundo naquela noite era completamente novo. Sentia-se mais seguro, mais leve, estivera cego por tanto tempo mas agora possuía o conhecimento. E o usaria.

Era bastante tarde quando deixaram o parque, e a loja onde se localizava a lareira que o leveria de volta já deveria estar fechada há muito, de forma que Lily acabou-o convencendo a dormir em sua casa. Não era realmente uma novidade, já havia passado a noite ali umas poucas vezes quando criança - noites em que as brigas entre os Snape se tornavam furiosas demais. E, embora fizesse mais ou menos três anos que Severus não colocava os pés na casa dos Evans, ainda era bem-vindo ali, sempre seria. Pelo menos no que dizia respeito à mãe da garota - ela jamais se esqueceria do pequeno menino, magricela e mal-arrumado, assegurando a ela, com toda uma seriedade mais adequada a um adulto, que tomaria conta de sua filha em Hogwarts. A Sra. Evans sempre sorria para si mesma ao se recordar da cena. O pai dela não demonstrava afeto por ele, em especial, mas, pelo menos, não agia daquela forma preconceituosa e enraivecida de Petúnia. Naquela noite, Severus seria capaz de abraçar a irmã de Lily e até tornar-se amigo íntimo dela. Felizmente, não foi necessário, porque a garota já dormia, assim como o sr. Evans. A mãe de Lily aguardava o retorno da filha, com uma xícara de chá diante da televisão - e foi com alguma surpresa que viu Lily retornar acompanhada do velho amigo de infância. Severus estava crescido, mas não parecia menos magro e pálido e até mesmo mais bem-cuidado do que ela poderia se recordar. Preocupava-se com ele, sempre dava um jeito de, sutilmente, fazer com que comesse mais e se cuidasse melhor - sabia, como todos no bairro, que a família dele não era exatamente rica. E a primeira coisa que fez, depois de uma boa olhada na aparência dele, foi providenciar alguma coisa para comer. Ele não tinha fome, mas engoliu alguns bocados de um bolo de chocolate e sanduíches de bacon. Também concordou em tomar um banho, e usar algumas roupas antigas do Sr. Evans para dormir - embora dormir tenha sido a última coisa que ele fez naquela noite. Primeiro porque não queria deixar Lily sair do quarto de hóspedes, mesmo ela lhe assegurando que não mudaria de idéia pela manhã e que jamais o deixaria. Depois, quando ficou só, oscilava entre o mais profundo terror, ao se recordar das memórias de um Severus adulto, o alívio, quando se lembrava da promessa dela, e de uma firme decisão de jamais sair da linha outra vez.

O dia seguinte passou num piscar de olhos. Ajudou Lily a arrumar suas coisas para o embarque para Hogwarts, dali a dois dias, insistiu mais várias vezes para que ela não o deixasse, ela sorriu, a princípio, depois o repreendeu, zombando dele carinhosamente. Depois do almoço, e da promessa de se encontrarem em King's Cross e embarcarem juntos para mais um ano, ele retornou para casa. Nada mais havia daquela familiaridade sombria na Mansão dos Prince - era como um outro mundo, agora. Severus se apegava com toda a força aos pensamentos felizes, de que estavam juntos outra vez, de que ela jamais o deixaria, porque ele seria um garoto bem-comportado, e fazia planos para continuar trancado no quarto pelos próximos dias. E toda a má influência da família parecia bem menos ameaçadora.

Abriu a porta dos fundos, despreocupado, e deu de cara com Eileen sentada à mesa. Com um cigarro na mão, ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e demorou a reagir quando ele entrou, como se estivesse perdida demais em seus próprios pensamentos. Mas, quando se ergueu, ela foi rápida:

"Por onde foi que andou?"

A fim de não desviar sua atenção de seus propósitos, Severus não queria falar com ninguém naquele instante, e simplesmente ignorou a mãe. Ela o seguiu, o tempo todo perguntando:

"Hein, rapaz? Me diga onde é que esteve."

"Não é da sua conta", ele murmurou, parecendo estranho, estranho e distante, mais afastado dela do que nunca. E ela teve medo, assim como de seu tom de voz. Hesitou por um instante, encolhendo-se, mas então, reagiu, agarrando-o pela gola da camisa.

"Não estou gostando disso, Severus! Pra que sair daquele jeito ontem? E pra onde foi, afinal? Sou sua mãe, responda!"

Uma mãe que sempre havia condenado sua amizade com a garota sangue-ruim.

"Nada, não fui fazer nada. Só me deixa sozinho, ok?"

"Severus..."

"Estou bem, mãe. Não foi nada...", então, blefou: "Só me deixa subir. Ainda quero estudar mais alguns feitiços antes de arrumar minhas coisas..."

As palavras mágicas. A mãe ainda examinou-o de cima a baixo, Severus parecia um pouco menos estranho, talvez fosse a preocupação... e se ele queria estudar, então estava tudo mesmo bem. Só deus sabia o quanto se preocupava com aquele menino, seria capaz de tudo por ele. Suspirou. Deixou-o ir, observando-o quase possessivamente enquanto ele subia a escada.

Quanto a Severus, sentia-se... diferente do que já havia se sentido até então. Demorou algum tempo para que percebesse: estava otimista. Realmente estava. As coisas iam mudar, ele já havia mudado e apenas precisava de algum tempo para que Lily se convencesse.

E tudo ficaria bem.

---

deos, ainda achei o snape meio emocional demais aqui, sabeam? mesmo que ele esteja toooodo atordoado depois de ter compartilhado memorias com o snape adulto, blablabla. sem muito o que dizer sobre esse capítulo em especial, digamos apenas que as coisas já começaram a se delinear enigmática mwahaha. obrigada a todo mundo que palpitou sobre a fic 3 já sei mais ou menos o que vou fazer.

ma oe? só duas pessoas acharam o capítulo digno de comentários? P tudo bem, entendo que vcs estejam desistindo da fic e tudo, afinal, ela se arrasta há meses, blablabla. obrigada por terem lido, de qualquer forma P me conformo em chegar sozinha ao final e ... sniff. meu amor eterno pra leka (hahahahahaha eu totalmente visualizei o sev emburradinho sendo enchido de paparicos pelas fangirls. não tem nada mais nhui do que o sev emburradinho, diz aí XD e oubrigada!) e pra carol (ok, mas a ong pra cuidar de snapezinhos carentes é minha XD e obrigada!).


	12. Capítulo 10

"Mas é claro que eu não ia simplesmente abaixar a cabeça e aceitar."

"Esse é o nosso Almofadinhas!", adiantou-se James Potter, batendo nas costas do amigo, no que foi logo seguido por Pedro Pettigrew.

Remus limitou-se a sorrir:

"Não seríamos nós sem você, Sirius."

Naquele primeiro de setembro, a plataforma nove e 3/4 da estação King's Cross, como sempre, fervilhava de estudantes apressados e ansiosos e saudosos de rever os amigos, seus malões e animais de estimação. Grupos de pessoas se formavam e logo se desfaziam, mas aqueles quatro se encontravam reunidos há uma boa meia hora, posicionados em um lugar estratégico, que lhes permitia ver imediatamente quem chegava - e, da mesma forma, serem vistos logo de cara.

"O filhinho de papai do Regulus, por outro lado..."

"Durmstrang, é?", Pedro perguntou, os olhinhos ardendo de curiosidade.

"Durmstrang, Pedrinho", Sirius respondeu com ar de enfado e desprezo, colocando as mãos no bolso e sacudindo a cabeça a fim de afastar uma mecha da franja negra que lhe caía sobre os olhos. "Quase molhou as calças de tão excitado. Não duvido nada que ele vá aprontar alguma só pro nosso pai parar de ameaçar e realmente mandar a gente pra lá."

"Bem", Remus suspirou, "como bom Sonserino que é... ele deve ter ficado feliz com a hipótese."

"Mas vou ter que me comportar. Sabem, parar de atacar mestiços", Sirius disse com um sorriso cínico. "Claro, por que outro motivo eu atacaria o Ranhoso? Pensando bem, talvez a gente devesse arrumar uma passagem pra ele, só de ida, pra Durmstrang... ele ia gostar, não ia? E Pontas... Pontas? Pontas!", Sirius cutucou o amigo com um dedo estendido. James havia dado alguns passos para o lado e espichava o pescoço, tentando ver melhor sobre o mar de cabeças.

"Acho que a gente não precisa nem perguntar _quem_ o Pontas tá procurando...", insinuou Pettigrew.

"Esse ano, vai", James ergueu o queixo, confiante. "Esse ano, Lily Evans vai ser minha!"

"Tenho sérias dúvidas quanto a isso...", murmurou Remus, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"E depois do que a gente fez com ele no ano passado, duvido que o Ranhoso vá sequer precisar de uma passagem pra Durmstrang. Aposto como nem olhar na cara dela ele vai ter coragem, agora", então, James começou subitamente a gargalhar alto e de forma descontrolada. "Ah, eu i não acredito /i ! Falando nele... olhem só", ele apontou para um canto mais afastado da estação, onde um rapaz magro e pálido, com uma expressão bastante aborrecida, tentava passar despercebido - principalmente da mulher igualmente magra e de ar deprimido que o acompanhava. "Ranhoso e mamãe!"

"Quer apostar quanto que é medo de mostrar seus dotes pra escola toda, outra vez?", Sirius perguntou, e todos riram, exceto Remus.

"Não é só o Almofadinhas quem vai ter de se comportar esse ano, lembrem-se", ele disse.

"Ah, só as velhas denteçõezinhas de sempre, Aluado. Quem se preocupa com isso?", James respondeu, com um arzinho de desprezo. "Cara, como é que a Lily pode querer qualquer coisa com o Ranhoso, agora? Que perdedor", ele concluiu, sacudindo a cabeça.

E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, James sentia-se realmente aliviado e otimista. Sempre tivera tudo para estar anos-luz à frente de Snape na preferência de Lily, mas, por algum motivo que ele não conseguia compreender, havia sido o outro até então havia levado vantagem. Toda aquela proximidade, os abraços, as mãos dadas, o enojava. O possuía de ciúme e raiva intensos, irracionais. Notava a forma como Ranhoso olhava para ela, cheio de adoração, desejo. Repetia para si mesmo que não devia se preocupar, que Lily jamais sentiria por Snape outra coisa que não fosse pena. Mas, no fundo, tinha medo. Se era tão improvável que ela se aproximasse do outro, e ainda assim eram tão íntimos, por que deveria confiar na falta de outros interesses por parte dela? Ou melhor... tivera medo. Depois do ridículo do final do último ano, era ainda surpreendente que Snape sequer retornasse a Hogwarts. Havia retornado, era claro. Mas todo mundo sabia que Snape e Lily haviam brigado feio nos últimos dias, e rompido, definitivamente.

Ele colocou as duas mãos no bolso e assobiou, muito satisfeito. Era só questão de tempo. E como ele não era de esperar muito... Ignorando risadinhas e indiretas dos outros marotos, empertigou-se ainda mais quando ela finalmente chegou à estação. Observou-a sendo logo cercada pelo costumeiro grupo de amigos - exceto Severus, que continuava exatamente onde estava, do outro lado da estação, ainda junto da mãe. James sorriu. Mas logo seu rosto adquiriu uma expressão contrariada, quando as onze horas soaram e todos se dirigiram ao Expresso Hogwarts. Os amigos não quiserem nem saber de Lily e simplesmente o arrastaram consigo - _precisavam_ de uma cabine só para os quatro, e não podia ser de outra forma. A mais isolada, quase no final do trem, era a ideal. James não conseguiu ficar mal-humorado por muito tempo, com os amigos que reencontrava e planos que faziam para aquele ano - principalmente seus próprios planos secretos para Lily. O tempo pareceu deslizar com a mesma velocidade do trem sobre montanhas e vales. Remus logo teve de deixá-los, para cumprir suas funções de monitor, não sem antes ter de prometer a James que daria um jeito de enviar Lily para a cabine deles. E se Remus cumpriu ou não a promessa, o fato é que algum tempo depois Lily Evans em pessoa abria a porta da cabine. James teve tempo apenas para se ajeitar em seu banco, torcendo para que parecesse tão relaxado e i cool /i quanto gostaria, e a cumprimentou

"Olá, Evans. Como foram as férias? Espero que..."

"Ótimas", ela o cortou, enquanto passava os olhos pela cabine, à procura de alguma, qualquer, infração. Ele continuou impassível, como se a frieza dela não o afetasse de forma alguma. "Estou de olho em vocês", ela disse, três segundos depois, se despedindo.

Peter segurou uma risadinha enquanto Sirius fazia um muxoxo e olhava significativamente para James, como se dissesse "viu, eu disse, vá procurar outra garota". James, cruzando os braços, pôs-se a fitar a paisagem do lado de fora como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Tudo bem, já estava acostumado àquele tratamento. Tudo bem. Mas simplesmente não podia esperar mais. E agora o caminho estava completamente livre... e ela estava ali, tão próxima... por que não tentar alguma coisa? Seguiu o conselho de Sirius: foi procurar uma garota. Mas não outra. A única que lhe interessava.

oOo

"O que foi?", ela perguntou, fitando o garoto pálido e sério sentado à sua frente, com ambos os pés sobre o assento e os braços passados em torno dos joelhos. Completamente impenetrável, indecifrável.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça, murmurou algo incompreensível, tornou a fixar os olhos nela. Minutos depois, deitou a cabeça sobre o encosto do banco, estendeu um dedo, com o qual apanhou uma mecha de cabelos vermelhos, e sussurrou:

"Você está viva."

Ela riu, fez uma expressão descrente e divertida, "estou", mas então, tornou-se muito séria.

"Sev, ainda não entendi o que foi que aconteceu com você. Você estava tão... angustiado. Dava até pra dizer que alguém tinha morrido e..."

"Nada. Não aconteceu nada", ele a interrompeu, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Mesmo?", ela perguntou, analisando-o longamente com o olhar. "Olha, juro que tô preocupada."

"Não precisa ficar", ele murmurou, tornando-se impenetrável outra vez.

Bolas, um pesadelo. Ela quase não acreditava naquilo. Mas o que mais poderia perturbar tanto uma pessoa? Porque Severus andava perturbado, além de mudado. Ela não sabia o que, exatamente, havia de diferente, agora. E nem acreditava totalmente na promessa dele, de finalmente esquecer Magia Negra. Ele já havia contado aquela mesma mentira tantas vezes... por que agora seria diferente? Então ela via, ali, diante de seus olhos, uma pessoa aterrorizada, que estremecia só de ouvir o nome "Artes das Trevas". Era por isso que ela acreditara, e estava lhe dando aquela chance. A última. Mas ele ainda precisava provar que era digno dela.

"Apenas... não me deixa", ele pediu pelo que devia ser a milésima vez, enrolando a mecha de cabelo no dedo.

"Sev, você sabe..."

"Eu sei, eu sei. E já disse: não quero nunca mais nem ouvir falar em Artes... nisso."

"Então eu não vou deixar você", ela disse, revirando os olhos porque era uma conclusão extremamente lógica. Então, segurou ambas as mãos dele, para que ele se animasse um pouco e, num ímpeto, beijou-o no rosto.

oOo

Remus Lupin precisou usar toda a pouca força que possuía para segurar James, e evitar que ele fizesse uma besteira. Lembrou-o de que estava sob observação, de que ele, Remus, era um monitor, e que se James, entrasse naquela cabine, Remus teria de buscar o Monitor-chefe, e James estaria seriamente encrencando antes mesmo de chegar a Hogwarts para o início do ano letivo. Mas foi só quando Sirius, que pareceu adivinhar as intenções do amigo, surgiu, é que James foi arrastado de volta para sua cabine. Tão furioso que não conseguia dizer nada coerente. O rosto vermelho, punhos cerrados. Remus tentou dar-lhe água para beber, mas James recusou, atirando longe o copo. Sirius tentou aplacar a fúria do amigo prometendo-lhe que iam pensar num jeito de se vingar, e só então a respiração de James foi, finalmente, se acalmando aos poucos e ele foi colocando em ordem seus pensamentos. Remus olhou de forma significativa para Sirius, que piscou-lhe de volta. Remus conhecia bem demais o amigo para acreditar que aquela piscadela significasse uma mentira, mas, desde que não tomasse conhecimento real de plano algum, não podia incriminar os amigos. E Sirius também sabia daquilo. Assim como James. Sombrio, ele fitava outra vez a paisagem, sob um céu que escurecia rapidamente. Ainda trazia os punhos fechados, embora respirasse normalmente. Não havia nada definitivo, ainda, quanto a Lily. Ele poderia ter perdido, naquele dia. Mas a guerra estava declarada. Não teria mais piedade alguma e seria capaz de ir além do pesadelo... ele e Sirius haviam de pensar em algo, ainda naquela noite... Ranhoso ia desejar jamais ter nascido.

oOo

Somente três dias haviam se passado desde a terrível descoberta, mas parecia fazer toda uma vida. Vários anos, pelo menos. A sensação de se envolver com as Artes das Trevas, de desejá-las, de se vingar da própria mediocridade buscando o poder, tudo parecia encoberto por um borrão nebuloso. Havia sido mesmo ele quem almejara todas aquelas coisas? Parecia tudo tão insignificante, agora, que um único desejo ardia dentro dele e o consumia. Agora que havia descoberto o que era essencial em sua vida. Suspirou, aborrecido e com um certo medo que não podia controlar. Lily havia prometido jamais deixá-lo, era fato. Mas três dias era um tempo curto demais para que ele realmente acreditasse e se sentisse seguro. Até o fim, tanta coisa poderia acontecer, separá-los... Ainda tinha pesadelos com o que sentira em sua versão adulta, e o mais assustador era que não precisava adormecer para que eles acontecessem. Bastava desviar a atenção, devanear um pouco e lá estava outra vez a sensação de perda, de remorso e culpa, de vazio absoluto e morte, aterradora como da primeira vez que a sentira. _Havia matado Lily. Porque ela o abandonara._

Tinha sido o suficiente para fazê-lo realmente querer, pela primeira vez em sua vida, mudar.

Mas então... ele pensou, e deixou escapar um suspiro dolorido enquanto a via se afastar, virar-se para trás uma ou duas vezes e acenar, e então, desaparecer no meio da multidão, deixando-o só, no vento fresco da noite, na estação de Hogsmeade. O quanto aquela vontade resistiria em Hogwarts? Amaldiçoou a escola e a rivalidade das casas pela milésima vez. A veria poucos minutos por dia, e temia que não fossem suficientes para mantê-lo firme sua resolução. Isso, e mais a companhia dos velhos amigos, delineava um futuro nem um pouco otimista.

Estremeceu.

Caiu em si e apanhou o malão, esquecido sobre a plataforma. Havia ficado completamente sozinho ali. Não que se importasse. Tomou a direção das carruagens sem cavalos, enquanto se dava conta de que havia se precipitado ao sentir-se otimista e seguro antes de embarcar. Não seria nada fácil, pensou sombriamente. Mas, deus, como poderia permitir que a história se repetisse?

oOo

Severus estava realmente mudado. Não era apenas seu desejo pelas Artes das Trevas que parecia insignificante, agora, mas todas as preocupações banais e superficiais de praticamente todos no castelo. Exames, matéria, namorados, penteados, Voldemort; até mesmo todo o receio que ele possuía de se envolver com alguém, herança das constantes brigas de seus pais, parecia ter perdido toda a intensidade. Não que ele estivesse pensando outra vez em _se envolver_ com ela. Estranhamente, até esse desejo havia diminuído radicalmente, até quase desaparecer. Queria apenas que ela permanecesse ao lado dele, e não se importava em absoluto que fosse apenas como amigo.

Tivera alguma sorte: seus antigos amigos, aspirantes a Comensais, ainda sentiam receio de serem vistos com ele depois do fiasco no final do último ano. Ignoravam-no solenemente. Tanto melhor, Severus pensava, dando de ombros. E cerrava as cortinas de sua cama, agarrando-se à promessa que ela fizera mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podendo evitar que toda uma angúsita e pessimismo tomassem conta dele, e de seus sonhos daquela noite.

oOo

"Tome."

"O que é isso?", Lily perguntou, estreitando os olhos, desconfiada.

"Um... presente", ele respondeu.

"Um presente?", os olhos se arregalaram. "Ah, não, não posso aceitar", ela disse, empurrando o pacote de volta para as mãos dele.

"Não... não é o que você está pensando, Lily", Severus disse, meio tenso. "Abre. Por favor", ele insistiu, notando a resistência dela.

"Severus", ela bufou. Ele cruzou os braços e se manteve impassível. Ela revirou os olhos e acabou obedecendo e desfazendo o enorme embrulho de papel pardo.

Eram livros. Uns sete ou oito, pelo que ela pôde contar rapidamente. Usados, antigos livros de Artes das Trevas.

"Devia ter pensado nisso antes", ele anunciou.

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, ainda levemente boquiaberta.

"Pra mim, Sev?"

Ele afirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Faça o que quiser com eles, Lily. Não vou usá-los nunca mais, mesmo", ele deu de ombros, então, fitou-a intensamente, sem piscar, com os olhos muito negros: "Uma prova de que realmente mudei."

"Hm", ela tornou a olhar para os livros.

"Você pode até queimá-los, se quiser", ele disse, olhando com indiferença para os volumes.

"E se eu quiser encontrar um desses na biblioteca...", ela insinuou.

"Não existe nenhuma cópia destes na biblioteca. São antigos, da família da minha mãe."

"Ah, mas então nem pensar em queimar. Você podia doá-los pra escola, por que não?"

Ele deu uma pequena risada irônica.

"Não acho que Dumbledore gostaria de ver esse tipo de coisa na biblioteca dele."

Ela ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas. Então, pensou um pouco mais, embrulhou os livros de volta e disse:

"Muito bem, vou ficar com eles, por enquanto", colocou-os debaixo do braço.

Seu estranho presente. Surpreendentemente, havia sido um dos melhores que ele poderia ter lhe dado.

---

capítulo meio inútil, de ligação. e ainda gosto muito dessa cena dos marotos. me matem P peço perdão pela frase extremamente clichê, "ranhoso ia desejar jamais ter nascido", mas acontece com (quase) todo mundo.

desculpem a demora, é que a esganada aqui teve a capacidade de começar mais 2 fics novas P o próximo capítulo dessa deve demorar um pouco, porque ainda quero dar uma revisada/aparada na história antes de continuar (inclusive já dei uma mexida no capítulo 1, ficou lindão, tão mais realista! ) . mas NÃO vou abandoná-la, nem reescrever tudo de novo, só dar uma acertadinha numas coisas.

respostas ;D

ceinwyn: que surpresa vc por aqui ;D que bom que está gostando. hmmmmm,bom, eu tenho uma "quedinha" por drama e finais chorosos, mas nada que uma continuação não possa resolver ;D e olha, juro que quando escrevi essa cena da mãe da lily, pensei foi na minha própria mãe, não na fanart da pojypojy ;)

shey: hahaha muié, não se preocupa. um review seu vale por uns 3 normais, olha só o tamanho deles ;D e eu adoro. bom, final feliz... digamos que ele vai ser feliz. e por alguns bons anos. depois.. bom, é ler pra ver P

beijo!

leak: calma, calma, não tenha um treco! capítulo chegou ;D

bia: bom, a rowling deu o aval dela pra lily amar o sev, então, vou me aproveitar ;D

kuny: obrigada, e espero que continue acompanhando ;D

faith: não é? ai, fico tão feliz que vc, como capricorniana, esteja achando o snape digno, hahah. bom, acho que esse foi um susto e tanto, e suficiente pra fazer ele entrar na linha (por um tempo, pelo menos XD). beijo!

e obrigada, também, a quem gastou seu tempo lendo esta história ;D aah sim, falando em comentários: quem fizer o centésimo review ganha fanart ;D simplesinha e tal, porque não to com muito tempo, mas centésimo review é algo que merece ser comemorado (ok, não vai valer se uma pessoa só fizer vários seguidos P). e então é isso, se alguém além de mim se interessar pelas mudanças na fic, venham dar uma espiada de vez em quando ;D


	13. Capítulo 11

"Uma segunda chance?", Severus perguntou, lentamente, enquanto estreitava os olhos e analisava a questão. "Ora, pra que é que eu ia querer uma segunda chance?"

Avery, Mulciber e Crabbe riram.

"Você devia era agradecer, estamos lhe poupando a humilhação de vir pedir pra andar com a gente outra vez", respondeu o segundo, dando um tapa de camaradagem, visivelmente falso, no ombro de Severus, que deu um pequeno sorriso antes de replicar:

"Garanto a vocês que essa é a última coisa que pretendo fazer na vida", e era notável a forma como ele se sentia seguro ao confrontar os antigos companheiros, cena inimaginável até dois meses antes. Mas Severus estava longe de ser o mesmo, aqueles poucos instantes compartilhando a consciência de seu eu-adulto haviam valido por anos de maturidade. E embora houvesse uma mínima parte dele que temesse uma recaída, ele sustentou o olhar dos colegas, decidido como nunca a evitá-la.

"Ora, vamos", Avery insistiu, sorrindo, insinuante. "Você sempre foi excelente, o melhor de nós, vá lá, em azarações e... bem, você sabe o que mais", ele acrescentou, baixando a voz. Embora a aula de Herbologia já houvesse terminado, a Prof. Sprout costumava ficar ali perto das estufas organizando suas coisas. "Não acredito que simplesmente desistiu!"

Severus sacudiu a cabeça, agora, sério e visivelmente tenso.

"Não. Não estou interessado", disse, dando um ou dois passos para o lado, mas os outros foram mais rápidos e o impediram de ir.

"Não seja ridículo", Mulciber disparou. "Não vale a pena jogar tudo fora por causa daquela sangue-ruim", Severus comprimiu os lábios, procurando se mostrar indiferente. "Você _pode_ ter as duas coisas... é só fazer uma Poção e..."

"Não", Severus o interrompeu, agora, num tom mais alto e insistente. "Saiam da frente."

Os três se entreolharam por um instante, então, se aproximaram ainda mais, ombros tocando ombros, formando uma muralha viva em torno de Snape. E apontaram as varinhas para ele.

"Você devia pensar melhor sobre o assunto", Mulciber insistiu. "A gente até concorda em te dar um tempo pra isso."

"Não preciso pensar pra responder, e a resposta é 'não'", Severus replicou, com ar de desprezo, alcançando a própria varinha.

Mas algo mais havia mudado nele: não sabia se era capaz de usá-la novamente para atacar. O trauma havia sido tão grande que temia que a mínima sensação de ódio e rancor desencadeasse sua queda em direção às Artes das Trevas, outra vez, então, procurava se manter frio, e não demonstrar que hesitava em usar a varinha.

"Severus, Severus", Avery começou, com voz macia, "alguém precisa lhe trazer de volta à razão", no que Snape estendeu o braço direito, tentando afastá-los, não conseguindo, ameaçou:

"Vocês sabem do que sou capaz... saiam da frente, agora, ou vou ser obrigado a azará-los."

"Sim, sabemos perfeitamente do que é capaz", Mulciber concordou, em tom de deboche. "De ficar pendurado de cabeça para baixo, mostrando essas cuecas imundas pra todo mundo..."

"Cale-se", Severus ordenou, em tom baixo, ainda tentando se manter calmo. Era estranho mas nem mesmo a lembrança daquela cena o afetava tanto quanto costumava afetar - o problema era a insistência dos colegas. Temia não ser capaz de resistir por muito tempo mais.

"Vamos deixar bem claro", o outro continuou. "Você _vai_ voltar a andar com a gente, passar aqueles feitiços que você inventa..."

"... e cola, nas provas", Crabbe finalmente abriu a boca. Os outros dois deram pequenos sorrisos debochados, mas não o impediram. E Avery seguiu em frente:

"Não é uma opção."

Severus fez um pequeno som de impaciência, e disse:

"Ora, vamos, não acredito que estejam se humilhando dessa forma, tenham mais dignidade!", enquanto tentava passar pelos Sonserinos, que continuaram impassíveis, e Avery ergueu a varinha alguns centímetros, de forma que ela se encontrava agora apontada diretamente para o rosto de Snape.

"Diga que sim, Severus", ele exigiu.

"Não", o outro replicou, e antes que dissesse qualquer outra coisa foi arremessado de costas contra a parede da estufa, e deixou escapar um lamento de dor.

"Você vai pensar, e vai mudar de idéia", Mulciber exigiu, Severus sorriu, um sorriso terrível, disse 'não', outra vez, e apontou-lhe a varinha, embora, _ainda_ hesitasse em usá-la. E a hesitação custou caro: com as próprias mãos, Crabbe atirou Snape para dentro das estufas, enquanto Avery, de longe e tapando um dos ouvidos com as mãos, arrancou dos vasos todas as mandrágoras quase adultas, que começaram a gritar de forma ensurdecedora no mesmo instante. Então, fecharam a porta com força, e correram, se acabando de rir, na direção do castelo.

oOo

"Não. Você vai ficar exatamente aí onde está", ela dise, apoiando as mãos com delicadeza sobre o peito dele, para que continuasse deitado.

"Mas não tem necessidade alguma", Severus resmungou. "Estou ótimo. Vou voltar para o meu quarto", anunciou, apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos.

"Não, acho que não, Sr. Snape", anunciou Madame Pomfrey, saindo de sua sala com mais um cálice nas mãos, o quinto, desde que Severus fora encontrado nas estufas, desmaiado, depois de ter derrubado vasos e entrado em contato com pelo menos três tipos de plantas venenosas, atordoado pelo grito das mandrágoras. "Já deixei claro: irá permanecer sob observação até depois de amanhã, pelo menos. Bubotúberas, tentátulos venenosos, mandrágoras, cacos pontiagudos de vasos quebrados... tem sorte de ainda possuir todas as partes de seu corpo!"

Severus bufou, olhando para os braços cobertos por ataduras.

"Beba", a mulher disse, deixando o cálice sob a mesinha ao lado da cama, e retornando para sua sala.

"Vou ficar aqui, Sev. Remus vai quebrar um galho por mim e fazer a ronda dos monitores por nós dois essa noite. Agora, seja bonzinho e bebe isso", Lily disse, alcançando a Poção e estendendo-a para ele.

Contrariado, Severus suspirou, mas não foi capaz de resistir, não quando ela pedia daquela forma carinhosa e aguardava com um pequeno sorriso de incentivo. Levou o cálice à boca, virou-o todo de uma vez e tornou a colocá-lo sobre a mesinha, de má vontade.

"Os três pegaram detenção de uma semana. A cargo de Filch. Tomara que ele pense em alguma coisa bem horrorosa", Lily comentou, aborrecida.

Severus concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mas acrescentou;

"Claro que, depois, eles só vão ficar ainda mais furiosos comigo."

Lily suspirou alto, e seu aborrecimento também cresceu.

"Vê? Eu sempre te falei, eles não são boa coisa. Que tipo de gente teria coragem de atacar um... amigo", ela disse, sem poder conter uma pequena ironia na voz, "só porque ele se recusou a... colaborar?"

Severus comprimiu os lábios, e acabou concordando. E ainda acrescentou:

"Mas eu mudei", e a forma ansiosa como ele olhava para ela, esperando ver em seu rosto qualquer coisa que denunciasse que ela acreditava nele, desarmou-a por completo. Lily sorriu e deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça, e apertou a mão dele. Ele relaxou e, então, bocejou, cansado, tanto pelo efeito das plantas quanto das poções e contra-venenos que tivera de tomar naquele dia. Lily aconselhou-a a dormir e Severus, ainda que reclamando mais um pouco, acabou fechando os olhos minutos depois e mergulhando em um sono profundo. E nem mesmo adormecido daquela forma ele soltou a mão dela.

Sentada em uma cadeira, Lily curvou-se para a frente, estudando-o, com uma pequena ruga entre as sobrancelhas. Bem, é. Ele repetia sem parar, de forma decidida, que havia mudado. E realmente parecia menos... revoltado e vingativo. Mas ela jamais havia acreditado tanto quanto o fazia naquele momento, quando pensava em tudo o que poderia significar o fato de Severus ter sido covardemente atacado por sua antiga turma. Não havia nada de novo naqueles Sonserinos, continuavam a se divertir azarando qualquer um que fosse menor ou mais fraco. Severus, por sua vez, nunca mais fora visto na companhia deles, e ela se sentia tentada a acreditar completamente no que ele havia dito, que fora procurado para voltar a andar com eles, passar-lhe os feitiços que criava, como sempre havia feito. E se recusado. E mais ainda: denunciado-os (ainda que depois de alguma pressão da parte dela). Sua expressão se tornou séria por um instante, quando ela se recordou de todas as vezes em que ele havia mentido. Ainda tinha algum receio em confiar no amigo de olhos fechados. Mas um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, porque, agora, haviam pequenos indícios de que ele realmente falava a verdade.

oOo

"E isso é tudo", Lily concluiu, fechando o livro de História da Magia.

Três dias mais tarde, Severus ainda continuava na Ala Hospitalar. O pús das bubotúberas havia penetrado nos cortes em seus braços e se misturado a seu sangue, exigindo mais cuidados do que Madame Pomfrey havia calculado, a princípio. E a contrariedade dele também foi se modificando com o passar dos dias, afinal, a Ala Hospitalar, naquela semana em especial, o possuía como seu único ocupante, sendo um lugar tranquilo e silencioso. E, mais importante ainda, Lily havia se habituado a passar ali todos os dias depois das aulas, jantando com ele e permanecendo até a hora de dormir, a fim de lhe passar as matérias do dia. Deixando seus outros amigos de lado, para ficar ali com ele. É, realmente, não podia achar a situação de todo ruim, Severus pensou, espreguiçando-se. Ajeitou-se sobre os travesseiros fofos, fixando os olhos nela. Lily o fitava com intensidade, com uma expressão quase voraz de curiosidade, e um pequeno sorriso misterioso curvava para cima os cantos de seus lábios. Ela se curvou para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre as cobertas da cama dele, e apoiando o rosto nas mãos, de forma a não perdê-lo de vista nem por um segundo. Tudo parecia estar tão bem, tão calmo entre eles, ela não parecia nem de longe inclinada a deixá-lo, que era seu maior medo desde aquela tarde com o homem. Sequer voltara a brigar com ele, era como se tudo fosse retornando aos primeiros anos de amizade. Sentiu-se relaxar, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração batia mais rápido e respirava de forma mais acelerada. O paradoxo Lily Evans, fazendo-o se esticar de um extremo a outro, como sempre: relaxado e cheio de energia. Ele mal tomava consciência do largo e oblíquo raio de sol outonal sobre as cobertas, aquecendo suas pernas, ou das ataduras em seus braços, fazendo a pele coçar. Pareciam haver se hipnotizado um ao outro, e só despertaram quando madame Pomfrey surgiu com o que deveria ser o vigésimo cálice de contraveneno dos últimos dias.

Lily se adiantou e, estendendo o braço, apanhou-o.

"Isso não pode ser tão ruim", ela comentou, e depois de dias vendo-o beber o líquido espesso com uma careta, resolveu: "Vamos conferir", e deu um golinho no conteúdo grosso e borbulhante do cálice.

E então, afastou-o de si imediatamente, fazendo uma careta - e fazendo-o sorrir, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Sorrir e sentir alguma coisa, preocupação, uma parte do medo, talvez, partindo-se dentro de si. E porque sentia-se subitamente muito à vontade com ela, já que não precisava mais, aparentemente, provar que havia mudado, ele disse:

"Não é pra você", e pegou o cálice e o levou aos lábios, e bebeu tudo de uma só vez. "Amargo demais."

Ela riu.

"Tudo bem, Sr. Amargura", disse, revirando os olhos, e então, sorriu carinhosa e significativa para ele. "Mas acho que seria bom um pouco mais de... outros sabores, na sua vida, você não concorda?"

"Talvez", ele disse, baixando a cabeça e deixando os cabelos caírem sobre o rosto. Olhou de lado para ela, por sob os cabelos. Lily continuava fitando-o daquela forma curiosa, ele não conseguia descobrir o porquê, mas não havia raiva ou decepção nos olhos dela, então, não devia ser algo ruim. Uma pequena onda de excitação tomou conta de seu corpo, mas aquilo, também, havia mudado. Ah, ainda a amava, era fato, e havia até mesmo lhe confessado aquilo. Amaria-a para sempre. Mas não sentia mais a necessidade de ser amado de volta - tudo o que importava era tê-la a seu lado, de qualquer maneira com a qual ela concordasse, como amiga, que fosse. Suspirou. Era pessimista demais para confiar por completo no destino mas, pela primeira vez em sua vida, parecia que alguma coisa estava _acontecendo_ da maneira que ele queria.

Madame Pomfrey interrompeu-os outra vez, anunciando que retiraria as ataduras dos braços dele, a fim de examinar os ferimentos. E como estes se encontravam quase que completamente curados, Severus recebeu alta naquele mesmo instante, bem como um grande suprimento de frascos de Poções.

Lily Evans continuou analisando-o com os olhos, cheia de curiosidade e mistério pelas duas semanas que se seguiram.

oOo

Também naquelas duas semanas, a pressão dos colegas de casa aumentou terrivelmente sobre Severus. Como ele bem havia previsto, o fato de haver denunciado os três colegas, fazendo-os pegar uma suspensão, transformou-o em uma espécie de proscrito em sua Casa, e tornou-o alvo de perseguições e ameaças. Severus ainda hesitava em atacá-los de volta. Sabia que a ira, o desejo de vingança, e de ser superior estavam intimamente ligados ao envolvimento com as Artes das Trevas, de forma que o máximo que fazia era se defender com feitiços mais simples. Mas, na maior parte do tempo, preferia se isolar, longe da Sonserina e, de preferência, longe do castelo, como acontecia naquela noite.

Não era realmente muito difícil escapulir para fora do castelo se um aluno realmente o quisesse fazer. Ele caminhava a esmo há algumas horas, e nem fazia muita idéia de em que ponto, no terreno gigantesco de Hogwarts, se encontrava. A bem da verdade, as luzes de Hogsmeade pareciam bem mais próximas que as do castelo, mas, Severus deu de ombros, o que poderia lhe acontecer, ali? Estava mais seguro fora do que dentro da escola, mesmo que fossem tempos de guerra. Porque ele tinha sua própria guerra pessoal para travar, e tudo o que não dissesse respeito a ela era completamente secundário, e mal lhe despertava a atenção. Mesmo a possibilidade de ser morto ali, por um servidor de Voldermot, ou quem quer que fosse, não lhe punha medo - se aquilo por acaso acontecesse, Lily estaria completamente a salvo, e era o que importava. Lily. Um sorriso ameaçou surgir em seus lábios apenas por estar pensando nela, e tornou-se real quando ele se pôs a recordar as últimas semanas. Estavam se dando tão bem outra vez, e ela havia lhe prometido não abandoná-lo, e ele estava conseguindo resistir...

Um ruído de passos correndo sobre a grama se fez ouvir, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Severus se voltou naquela direção, estreitando os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor, o que não foi difícil, porque uma enorme Lua Cheia surgia lentamente por trás do horizonte.

oOo

O dia seguinte mal havia começado, um anormalmente claro e ensolarado dia de outono, e o povoado de Hogsmeade já se encontrava movimentado. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, funcionários do Ministério aparatavam e desaparatavam a todo instante, e uma forma que parecia um corpo humano encontrava-se deitada sobre uma maca e coberta por um lençol, junto à porta de uma das casas da rua principal. A notícia não demorou a chegar a Hogwarts: um lobisomem tinha aparecido no povoado na noite anterior.

E deixado uma vítima fatal.

--

sem muito a dizer, blablabla, capítulo não ficou muito longo, além de ser aquela coisa de ligação, mas prometo compensar no próximo ;D e preferi não enrolar muito e postar logo, depois de toda a demora. aproveitando,queria agradecer os comentários, torcendo pela minha volta (shey, vc não existe XD) e sentindo falta da fic. tenho que confessar, não sou daquelas autoras que escrevem pra conseguir reviews, mas cada vez que eu ameaçava enrolar pensava nas pessoas aguardando o cap. novo, e me forçava a escrever mais umas linhas que fossem )

brigada pelos reviews do último capítulo, faith, leka, cein, bem-vindas novas leitoras: rossonera e veronica.

espero que todos (as?) gostem, e até o próximo. ;D


	14. Capítulo 12

Os pés não pisavam com muita firmeza sobre o solo já irregular e úmido da Floresta, e os olhos, fixos no nada, mal notavam o caminho à frente. Ele escorregava, tropeçava, e só não se estatelava de vez no chão porque as mãos buscavam apoio, de quando em quando, nos troncos sólidos e ásperos das árvores. Ásperos a ponto de fazer sangrar as palmas das mãos, mas como já havia algum sangue escorrendo por outras partes de seu corpo, um pouco a mais não faria diferença. Estava andando desde que o dia amanhecera, não sabia calcular com precisão quanto tempo fazia, porque o céu encoberto não o deixava ver a posição do sol. Seu corpo cansado e desabituado a tanto esforço físico reclamava como se fossem horas de caminhada, mas ele se forçava a seguir em frente. Em absoluto estado de choque. Pelo que quase tinha acontecido a ele.

oOo

E foi naquele estado quase catatônico que Lily o enxergou, caminhando no meio das árvores, como se nem o castelo em si fosse capaz de enxergar. Pediu licença ao Professor Kettleburn e sem sequer ouvir a resposta disparou para o meio da Floresta. Tinha estado preocupadíssima desde o café da manhã, quando não o vira à mesa da Sonserina. Primeiro, pensou em retaliação por parte dos colegas, e quando a notícia do ataque chegou à escola, sua preocupação atingiu o auge. Havia pego Severus andando pelos corredores, em certas noites, até mesmo com os cabelos e a roupa úmidos por causa do orvalho da noite, em várias ocasiões desde o ataque nas estufas. Quando chegou a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágias e Severus não apareceu, ela já havia se decidido a ir atrás dele, dentro da própria Sonserina, se fosse necessário. Duvidava muito que pudesse ser realmente atacada, afinal, era uma monitora - mas não podia dizer o mesmo de Severus. Mas, não, ele não estava no castelo, como ela descobria agora, mas caminhando pelo meio da floresta, coberto de sangue, com os olhos muito abertos e olhando em sua direção, mas parecendo não enxergá-la realmente.

"Severus!"

Ela segurou os ombros dele e sacudiu-o com delicadeza; os olhos negros pareceram entrar em foco, mas ele não esboçou nenhuma reação particularmente forte ao vê-la ali.

"Sev?" ela chamou, olhando-o ansiosa nos olhos e, da mesma forma, afastando para trás o cabelo negro e examinado seu rosto. "Sev, está tudo bem com você?", ela perguntou, com uma nota de apreensão na voz.

Só então ele pareceu despertar minimamente, e respondeu, numa voz neutra, que estava tudo bem com ele.

"Ah, Sev... achei que tinha acontecido algo de ruim", ela desabafou, abraçando-o com ímpeto. "Mais uma coisa, quero dizer", ela acrescentou, afastando-se e mordendo o lábio, escaneando-o com os olhos. "É horrível, Sev. Horrível", ela disse, sem, no entando, explicar-se mais.

Agarrou-o pela mão e levou-o na direção do castelo.

"Onde foi que você se machucou assim?"

Ele suspirou, e pareceu precisar se esforçar muito para murmurar alguma coisa parecida com 'na floresta'. Lily voltou-se para ele, percorreu-o de cima a baixo com os olhos. Se fossem realmente apenas arranhões, e sangue, ela poderia dar um jeito. Mas se ele tivesse apenas tropeçado e ralado os joelhos no chão, porque estaria em choque daquela forrma? Não, devia ser algo bem mais grave, e ela não queria correr riscos, não mais um, naquele dia. Decidiu:

"Acho melhor a gente ir pra Ala Hospitalar", ao que ele não retrucou.

Acostumado aos ferimentos causados pelas preciosas criaturas sobre as quais lecionava, o Professor Kettleburn não se mostrou muito impressionado com o sangue que cobria as vestes de Snape, e resmungou quando Lily anunciou que acompanharia o amigo até a Ala Hospitalar.

"O que é isso, debandada? Desse jeito, vou acabar dando aula aos unicórnios!", o professor retrucou, apontando as criaturas fantásticas. Mas nem elas eram capazes de distrair a turma naquela manhã.

"Ele não tem a menor condição de chegar lá sozinho, Professor", Lily replicou, ao mesmo tempo com firmeza e com doçura.

O Professor avaliou Severus com um pouco mais de atenção, e acabou concordando.

"Remus não veio à aula hoje", ela comentou, num tom de voz estranho. "E Potter, Black e Pettigrew estão na Ala Hospitalar, com ele."

"Hm."

Percorreram em silêncio a distância até o castelo, na metade do caminho, uma garoa fria começou a cair, e Lily fechou a capa junto ao pescoço. Então, disse:

"Aconteceu uma coisa horrível essa noite, Sev. Um lobisomem apareceu em Hogsmeade e... matou..."

"Eu sei", Severus respondeu, ainda naquele tom de voz neutro. Um arrepio sacudiu seus ombros, e os olhos se arregalaram, como se estivessem presenciando a cena do ataque.

Outra vez.

Ela buscou a mão dele e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, e passou a acariciar com o polegar as costas da mão maior e mais pálida enquanto caminhavam. Foi como se o calor do corpo dela se espalhasse pelo dele a partir daquele ponto, e Severus foi, durante o resto do caminho, adquirindo cor, parecendo relaxar e tomar consciência do que ocorria à sua volta, embora permanecesse ainda bastante sério e engolisse em seco de quando em quando. Lily deu a ele um pequeno sorriso antes de entrarem, mas Severus absolutamente não teve nenhuma vontade de sorrir-lhe de volta. Assim como não sentiu a mínima irritação ao descobrir que Potter e sua gangue também estavam ali. Da mesma forma, James mal reagiu ao vê-lo entrar, ainda de mãos dadas com Lily. Um olhar de relance foi tudo, e ele tornou a curvar-se para a frente, onde alguém estava deitado, Remus, e exceto por este, todos os outros três falavam apressadamente, mal conseguindo conter os sussurros. Mas Severus não se importou.

Madame Pomfrey não demorou a aparecer, alvoroçada, e o comentário dela sobre Severus estar de volta em tão pouco tempo, da mesma maneira, não teve efeito algum sobre ele. A única coisa que Severus desejava era que Lily continuasse a segurar sua mão - o que ela fez, embora não parecia nem um pouco animada como costumava ser, quando sentaram-se frente a frente em uma pequena sala reservada. Primeiro, ela observou-o intensamente por longos segundos, então, jogou-se em seu pescoço mais uma vez, abraçando-o com força.

"Você está bem?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, afirmativamente, e notando a preocupação gritante no rosto dela, reforçou sua resposta, dizendo:

"Estou. Estou bem agora."

"Ah, Sev", ela disse, enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos. "Nem consigo dizer o quanto fico aliviada. Remus...", ela disse, ameaçando chorar outra vez. "Você... você estava mesmo certo, Sev. Detesto ter mentido...", os olhos dele se estreitaram levemente, embora sua expressão continuasse neutra. "Ah, deus, detesto tanto confessar que é mesmo verdade... Remus... é um lobisomem." Severus não esboçou reação alguma, e ela continuou: "E... ele não fica aqui, no castelo, quando se transforma e... e todo mundo está achando que foi ele quem matou aquele homem ontem à noite."

Madame Pomfrey estava de volta, trazendo os costumeiros frascos de remédios. Sentou-se numa terceira cadeira e examinou os ferimentos nos joelhos de Severus.

"Onde foi que se machucou assim?"

"Subindo numa árvore", ele disse, e acrescentou: "Mas pode ter certeza de que eu preferia aparatar, se soubesse como."

Lily deu um meio-sorriso com a duração de um segundo e abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas então, a voz de Dumbledore, no salão ao lado, desviou a atenção de todos.

"Toda a área está sendo investigada e, até agora, não existem provas que o incriminem, Sr. Lupin", o direitor disse, em tom grave. "E, se por acaso surgir alguma, todas as providências já estão sendo tomadas pra lhe proteger."

O silêncio caiu sobre toda a Ala Hospitalar, até Sirius o quebrar:

"_Tem_ que existir alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer, Aluado. Simplesmente tem. Podemos dizer que estávamos lá, que..."

"Não, os senhores não podem", Dumbledore replicou, séria e tristemente. "O Sr. Black e o Sr. Potter estavam cumprindo uma detenção do ano passado, ainda, com a Prof. Mc Gonnaggal na noite passada, a qual acabou exatamente no horário em que o ataque começou. Ela é extremamente rígida com horários, acho desnecessário dizer isso a vocês, Grifinórios, e seria impossível chegar até a Casa dos Gritos em poucos segundos. Eu gostaria muito de ter provas da inocência dele, em vez de apenas não possuir nada que o comprometa, mas...", Dumbledore suspirou, "não podemos inventar algo que não aconteceu."

Lily estava, outra vez, à beira das lágrimas. Severus parecia indiferente, mas, olhando-se com mais atenção, logo abaixo da superfície calma algo parecia prestes a explodir. E Madame Pomfrey, caindo em si, ajoelhou-se no chão e se pôs a limpar os ferimentos na perna do rapaz.

"Subir numa árvore! Que idéia! Pra que foi que fez isso, afinal?"

"... simplesmente não consigo me lembrar", os sussurros débeis de Remus escoavam por entre a porta entreaberta.

Não se aguentando mais, Lily ficou de pé e caminhou apressada até a porta, espiando pela fresta e torcendo as mãos.

"... tenho certeza de que... de que fui eu, sempre soube que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde..."

"Pode parar com isso, Aluado!", James repreendeu o amigo.

"Já discutimos um milhão de vezes essa frescura sua", Sirius acrescentou.

"Vocês não entendem", Remus ofegou, angustiado. "Eu... preciso sair daqui, Prof. Dumbledore. Quero dizer, ir embora."

"Voltar para sua casa? Abandonar a escola?", Dumbledore indagou, em tom de surpresa. "E acha mesmo que será o melhor pra você?"

"Vai ser melhor pros outros."

"Ora, vamos, vamos fechar essa porta", Madame Pomfrey disse, com energia, ficando de pé.

Severus gostaria que fosse tão fácil ignorar seus pensamentos e emoções quanto fechar uma porta. Lily tornou a se sentar em sua cadeira, de frente para ele, e agora, as lágrimas escorriam abertamente por sua face. Severus analisou a cena, indiferente, porque toda a sua atenção estava voltada para a decisão que poderia tomar, ou não, e as conseqüências de agir ou deixar as coisas seguirem seu caminho.

"Tudo resolvido aqui, agora, vamos cuidar dessas mãos", a mulher anunciou, tentando dar um tom animado e energético à voz. "Mas ainda não me contou, rapaz, porque foi que subiu numa árvore", ela insistiu, tentando desviar a atenção do que se desenrolava do outro lado das paredes.

Severus ficou em silêncio por um ou dois segundos, os olhos fixos em Lily, a expressão oscilando entre raiva, determinação, medo e frustração. Ele suspirou e, depois, engoliu em seco. Franziu a testa e inspirou profundamente. Então respondeu, muito devagar, ainda olhando para Lily:

"Para... para fugir do lobisomem."

"Remus", ela ofegou, arregalando os olhos.

Severus inspirou profundamente, sentindo toda a cor deixar seu rosto.

Somente ele havia testemunhado o ataque. Era sua chance, a melhor e mais concreta que tivera até então, de se vingar dos quatro malditos, de um deles, que fosse. Bastava acenar com a cabeça, e tudo estaria feito. Esmagaria o lobisomem, e uma satisfação cruel e vingativa palpitava em seu interior quando imaginava esse futuro. Esmagaria-o definitivamente, de forma mais espetacular do que qualquer coisa que os malditos tinham feito a ele até então. Azkaban, quem sabe, ele pensou, quase sorrindo. O velho hábito de se satisfazer com o sofrimento alheio, era aquilo, querendo tomar conta dele outra vez. Severus estremeceu. E havia sido exatamente aquilo que o condenara, tinha visto e aprendido naqueles segundos traumatizantes de recordações compartilhadas com sua versão adulta. Havia ficado indubitavelmente claro, fora seu rancor, e não somente seu fascínio pelas Artes das Trevas, embora ambos ligados, o que havia dado início à toda a tragédia.

Vingar-se seria apenas alimentar aquilo.

E ele queria alimentar aquele seu lado, afastar-se dela outra vez? Queria? Realmente? Desejava repetir sua história, ter um futuro repleto apenas de trevas e remorso e culpa? Uma sobrevida?

"Remus. Ah, ele nunca fez nada pra ninguém, é tão, mas tão injusto..."

Severus afastou a enfermeira com um braço e ficou de pé, abriu a porta, decidido, e se encaminou na direção do grupo.

"Eu vi o que aconteceu. Eu estava lá", ele anunciou sem hesitar.

Cinco pares de olhos voltaram-se para ele, e ele ainda pôde ouvir Lily e, logo depois, Pomfrey, o seguindo.

"Sim, Sr. Severus. Já soube que esteve andando pelos terrenos do castelo durante a noite, por mais que eu os tenha alertado sobre os perigos", disse Dumbledore. "Posso lhe perguntar o por quê?"

Severus pensou por um instante e respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, "estava sem sono", dando de ombros. "Mas não importa", ele se apressou a acrescentar, antes que pudesse mudar de idéia. "O que interessa é que... ", ele inspirou profundamente outra vez, deu uma olhada de lado para Lily, e disparou: "Não foi Lupin."

Severus fechou os olhos, com uma expressão da mais profunda dor, pela chance excepcional que havia acabado de jogar fora, ao contar a verdade. Foi se dando conta, aos poucos, do silêncio profundo que se seguiu, da mão dela alcançando a sua outra vez e a envolvendo com força, então, dos murmúrios e exclamações que começaram a espocar.

"Por que o Ranhoso faria uma coisa dessas?", James começou.

"Sr. Potter...", Dumbledore o repreendeu.

"É, é!", Sirius exclamou. "Por que Snape faria isso?"

"Um excelente motivo para acreditarem", Severus replicou, abrindo os olhos. Precisava se fazer acreditar, simplesmente precisava... "Sempre gostei muito do... Lupin, não é mesmo?", Severus perguntou, sarcástico, sentindo a raiva tomar conta de si em meio ao desespero crescente. "A ponto de mentir para salvar a pele dele."

Lily apertou ainda mais forte sua mão e reforçou:

"Todo mundo aqui conhece toda a história desses cinco", ela disse, muito séria, indicando Severus e os quatro Grifinórios com a cabeça. "Prof. Dumbledore, por favor. _Não haveria motivo_ para Severus afirmar que não foi Remus... se não fosse mesmo verdade."

Ainda sentado em sua cadeira, o diretor curvou-se para a frente, analisando Snape por trás dos óculos de meia-lua, muitíssimo interessado.

"E o senhor, Sr. Snape, chegou a ver quem foi que atacou o pobre William Witherall, e colocou um fim em sua vida?"

Snape assentiu com a cabeça.

"Nunca a vi antes, mas não havia como me confundir. O lobisomem era uma mulher."

O clima se tornou notavelmente mais leve, embora Black e Potter, principalmente, ainda encarassem Snape de forma desconfiada.

"E estaria disposto a dar seu testemunho frente ao Ministério?", Dumbledore perguntou.

"Eu...", Snape hesitou. A mão dela, morna e suave, apertou a sua. Severus acenou que sim, poderia fazer aquilo.

"Muito bem, então!", o direito exclamou, ficando de pé. "Isso encerra nossos problemas. Srs. Pettigrew, Black e Potter, vamos. Precisamos deixar Lupin descansar. E, Sr. Snape...", o direito baixou a voz e se aproximou de Severus, "acho que seria bem melhor para Remus se a condição dele... permanecesse em segredo."

Severus, mais uma vez, afirmou com a cabeça. Dumbledore saiu, tocando os três malditos para fora. Remus tentava se sentar em sua cama, Lily correu a ajudá-lo, o lobisomem parecia tão patético, com os olhos rasos d'água, olhando para ele, fraco, pálido...

"Muito obrigado, Severus! Eu nunca... nunca pensei que..."

"Não se preocupe em me agradecer, Lupin", Snape resmungou, e virou-lhe as costas, sentindo, ainda, uma ponta de remorso pelo que havia feito.

Não queria mais ver aquela criatura triste, nem pensar sobre a chance jogada fora, nem... com a respiração acelerada, as mãos ainda sangrando, tomou o mesmo caminho que o diretor.

"Sev!"

Ele esperou, ainda, porém, de costas para ela.

"Sev, o que foi que aconteceu?", ela perguntou, parando ao lado dele; vinha correndo tão rápido que os cabelos continuaram ainda naquela direção por um instante, e cobriram seu rosto. Ela os afastou com impaciência. Seu rosto trazia uma expressão de surpresa, imensa e agradável, pelo que se podia deduzir pelo sorriso em sua boca.

Severus abriu a boca, mas ainda não tinha idéia do que dizer - simplesmente jamais revelaria a ela qualquer informação sobre aquela aparição.

"Se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos...", ela continuou. Parecia a ponto de chorar outra vez, mas, agora, de alegria. "Você mudou, mudou mesmo!"

A expressão dele se iluminou, e ele agarrou sua chance.

"Mas eu te falei... uma porção de vezes! Você acredita, agora?"

"Como eu não acreditaria?", ela perguntou, e o abraçou com força.

oOo

À medida em que os dias passavam, o tempo se tornava cada vez mais frio, e o Mundo Bruxo, mais e mais temeroso das ações e planos de Lord Voldemort, cada vez mais sedento por poder e mais belicoso. A hipótese de uma guerra se tornava cada vez mais próxima no horizonte. O mesmo, no entanto, não podia ser dito do que acontecia entre Severus e os Marotos. Embora o clima ainda fosse tenso, parecia ter sido declarada uma espécie de trégua muda por parte dos Grifinórios. Quanto a Severus, ele sequer queria ou gostava de se lembrar de que os outros existiam, principalmente Remus. Pensar no rapaz o fazia se sentir incrivelmente frustrado, embora, também, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Porque Lily havia voltado a olhar para ele com a admiração e a cumplicidade dos primeiros tempos, e as decepções freqüentes pareciam ter sido deixadas quase que completamente no passado.

"E então, Sev. Com quem é que você vai ao baile de Halloween?", ela perguntou, ajeitando o cachecol em torno do pescoço.

"Baile?", ele repetiu, como se aquela fosse uma palavra estrangeira que ele ouvia e pronunciava pela primeira vez na vida.

Dumbledore havia organizado o tal baile, argumentando que, apesar dos prenúncios de guerra, os alunos deviam, na maior parte do tempo, levar a vida dos adolescentes que eram.

"Não vou", ele disse, desviando o rosto para a frente. "Tenho, ah, coisas mais importantes pra fazer, preciso revisar vários pontos de Transfiguração."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e fez um som de desaprovação.

"Você _é_ inteligente, Sev, pra que estudar tanto? Se divertir às vezes também é bom", e agora, era a repetição de outra velha discussão que acontecia com alguma freqüência entre eles. Ele sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa. "Ah, que pena", ela suspirou, caminhando ao lado dele.

"Por quê?", ele perguntou, ressabiado, arriscando uma olhada de canto de olho pra ela.

Por um segundo a imagem deles dois dançando juntos no Salão, e os olhares de inveja de Potter, surgiram em sua mente. Mas ele logo voltou à realidade: não sabia dançar. Emburrado, tornou a olhar para a frente, enquanto ela respondia:

"Ah, só curiosidade", ela disse, pensou um pouco, e acrescentou: "Queria saber se você estava... disponível", ela disse, então parou, fitando-o intensamente.

Severus parou também, tentando disfarçar a surpresa.

"Disponível?", repetiu.

Ela mordeu o lábio e corou levemente, e ergueu o rosto para ele.

"Sev... você... você ainda me ama?", ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo acanhada e desafiadora.

Ele desviou o rosto outra vez.

"Não tem importância", murmurou, mal movendo os lábios.

Ela segurou o queixo dele, fazendo seus olhos se encontrarem. Ele reparou como as abas das narinas dela tremiam, por causa da forma profunda com que inspirava. E os olhos dela, o fitando com quase voracidade, o impediam de notar muito mais além daquilo.

"Ama?", ela insistiu, firme.

Ele, também, inspirou profundamente. Amaria-a até o fim; duvidava que sequer existisse qualquer outra garota, mulher, que fosse capaz de rivalizar com ela, fosse em beleza, magia, ou simplesmente a forma como o fazia se sentir. Ele não fazia, era fato, o tipo extrovertido, com facilidade para expôr o que sentia. Mas os olhos dela... o fitando daquela forma... a insinuação ao baile...

Severus assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o, em cheio, na boca.

--

go, lily! sacode os pompons

well. essa cena deu uma bela mudada em relação à primeira versão da fic (alguém ainda se lembra? P). é que sempre tive a impressão de que aquela cena, onde o snape quase é atacado pelo remus, e o james o salva, blabla, se passava no livro sete. mas aí, veio o livro sete e e a tal cena acontece antes da briga do snape e da lily, so... eu tive que mudar, né.

o capítulo ficou grandão e gostei bastante dele ) (ok, apesar da cena da lily finalmente se jogando no snape ter me lembrado um pouco R/H no livro sete :P)

espero que vocês também, mas to achado que quase todo mundo cansou da fic, que merreca de comentários. tudo bem, eu entendo, a culpa é minha, mãs... : /

muuuito obrigada pelos reviews, rossonera (aah não, essa fic é pra fazer o morceguinho feliz. eu não mataria o sev. não agora, hahah), ana (ce tá em todas, hein, xará. e como eu disse pra jess, eu ADORARIA matar o pottah literalmente, mas prefiro matá-lo de inveja, mwahahaha) e kuny (que bom que está gostando :D). e obrigada a quem leu mas, hm, não comentou (suas chatas :P)

se eu por acaso demorar muito pra atualizar, ou quem quiser ler previews meus e outras fics ss/le (porque eu tenho vergonha na cara e não vou saturar vocês 3), to montando um site com algumas coisinhas inéditas:

http (dois pontos) (duas barras) www (ponto) devilici0us (ponto) com (barra) fics

;D

bejos, e até o próximo!


	15. Capítulo 13

A primeira reação de Severus foi se paralisar de surpresa.

Ele havia desejado aquele beijo por meses, anos... havia até mesmo tentado - e sido rejeitado. E ele ainda era feio, estranho, e nenhuma garota costumava olhar duas vezes para ele. De forma que simplesmente não conseguia compreender como tal beijo acontecia, agora. Mas _estava acontecendo_, era o que importava. Contra todas as apostas.

Sua segunda reação, então, foi não perder mais um segundo que fosse e aproveitar aquela chance, porque ainda não a via se repetindo num futuro próximo. Ergueu a mão esquerda e apoiou-a contra a nuca ruiva, trazendo-a para bem perto de si. Sentiu o cheiro do shampoo que ela costumava usar, desfazendo qualquer resquício de dúvida que ele ainda pudesse ter quanto à identidade da pessoa que o beijava e quanto ao ato em si. Sentiu o nariz gelado dela junto à lateral de seu próprio nariz, e o frio se dissipando aos poucos, sendo substituído pelo calor, quando inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la melhor. Fechou os lábios com um pequeno estalo, exatamente sobre os dela. E beijou-a, de verdade e sem dúvida alguma, finalmente. Como havia sonhado, durante tantas noites e dias. Havia esperado e imaginado tanto aquele momento que, a princípio, não foi capaz de captar os detalhes do beijo real, detalhes que o diferenciavam daqueles que fazia acontecer repetidamente em sua cabeça. Porque o beijo real era infinitamente melhor do que qualquer um que pudesse ter inventado. Constatava agora, por exemplo, que passara longe de adivinhar o formato exato dos lábios dela, por mais que os tivesse examinado disfarçadamente durante tanto tempo. Eram muito mais consistentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, suaves, do que conseguira supor, mas, ainda assim, não existiam palavras que os descrevessem com perfeição. Assim como o gosto dela, a coisa mais doce que ele já provara, e que não encontrava similar em nada mais naquele mundo. A forma com ela se movia, ao mesmo tempo atrevida e suave. Era diferente de qualquer outra garota que ele já havia beijado. E mesmo que tivessem sido apenas duas ou três, ele _sabia_ que não haveria no mundo inteiro outra igual a Lily. Sabia que não haveria beijo como aquele, antes ou depois.

Severus nunca pensou que seu coração fosse capaz de bater àquela velocidade sem explodir, nem que fosse sentir tamanhas pontadas no estômago. E ela continuava beijando-o, repetidas vezes, como se experimentasse a sensação da boca dele contra a sua. Então, ela entreabriu os lábios. Severus sentiu o gosto doce e fresco de sua saliva, e suspirou do mais puro prazer. Imediatamente a imitou, forçou com a língua os lábios dela a se separarem, sorveu seu gosto incomparável. Sentiu o toque aveludado da língua dela junto à sua. Suspirou outra vez. Forçou-a a chegar mais perto, pressionando ainda mais a mão em sua nuca e trazendo a outra junto ao rosto. Passou a beijá-la com tanto desepero que era como se tentasse transmitir todo o amor e o desejo que vinha guardando dentro de si durante anos. Colou os lábios sobre os dela de forma que nada, nem um único instante daquele beijo, pudesse escapar dele. Ouvia as respirações muito aceleradas de ambos, seus gemidos baixos e, então, a voz dela, abafada, porque ele ainda a beijava vorazmente.

"Sev", ela chamou, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços e da boca dele.

"Hm?", ele perguntou, ainda extasiado, abrindo os olhos lentamente, e deixou-a ir por fim.

Lily ofegava, buscando ar, mas sorria, inclusive com os olhos, que não se desviavam dele por um segundo que fosse.

"Uau", ela disse, passando a língua pelos lábios. "Foi um beijo e tanto."

Foi impossível para ele evitar um pequeno sorriso, e um franzir de sobrancelhas, incrédulo. Ela havia gostado. Olhava para ele com indubitável satisfação, com os olhos levemente arregalados e a respiração ainda ofegante. A sensação de irrealidade assaltou-o outra vez, e ele estreitou os olhos. Então, "não entendo", Severus sacudiu a cabeça, tornando-se subitamente sombrio.

Foi a vez do rosto dela assumir uma expressão de incredulidade, ainda que levemente divertida.

"Não entende?", ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "O que há pra se entender num beijo?"

Ele a fitou, calado, intensamente, por alguns segundos, antes de responder que havia muita coisa. Agora que finalmente havia acontecido, ele não podia deixar de se fazer várias perguntas, o que a havia levado àquilo, se o que o tornava tão pouco atraente aos olhos do sexo oposto ainda permanecia; o que ela havia querido dizer o beijando... estaria... apaixonada? O amava? Ou era simplesmente uma recompensa? Mas, principalmente, o que aconteceria depois? Porque ele não queria, nunca quisera, apenas um mísero beijo. Mas Severus não queria parecer fraco e tolo fazendo todas aquelas perguntas, então se calou.

"Você nunca me deixou dizer", ela disse, agora séria, aproximando-se dele e afastando o cabelo negro de seu rosto, "que recusei aquele beijo porque sentia... repugnância, Sev, por você ter se tornado tão sombrio, tão estranho e distante do Severus que sempre conheci. Era simplesmente impossível sentir ou pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Eu até podia tentar, mas as Artes das Trevas estavam sempre lá, me impedindo de ver além, como uma muralha negra e intransponível."

O expressão pessimista deu lugar a uma neutra, nos traços dele. Ela respirou fundo, e continuou:

"Mas você mudou, e se tornou simplesmente mais adorável do que já foi em qualquer outra época", ela confessou, fitando-o com intensidade. "Tão mais adulto do que qualquer outro garoto nessa escola. E voltou a ser apenas alguém cujos mistérios me fascinam, e que tem um ponto de vista sobre tudo que simplesmente me desafia", ela disse, num tom que denunciava empolgação cada vez maior, assim como as pupilas que pareciam crescer a ponto de quase engolirem as íris verdes. Ele a fitava de volta, ainda parecendo neutro e indiferente, mas pontas de orgulho e incredulidade e desconfiança começavam a surgir. "Apenas isso. Apenas!", ela exclamou, em tom de quem se corrige, sacudindo a cabeça. "Isso é simplesmente raro e eu... estou tão, tão feliz, Sev!", ela exclamou, abraçando-o e recostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Ele ergueu novamente as mãos e pousou-as sobre as costas e os cabelos dela. Um pouco mais aliviado, era fato, mas ainda havia várias questões sem resposta.

oOo

"Eu não acredito!", a boca de Marlene se abriu comicamente alguns bons centímetros, e permaneceu nessa posição por um tempo tão maior do que seria normal que Lily riu. "Não é o Potter, é?", ela perguntou, atônita, enquanto tentava colocar de volta no cabide o vestido que ameaçava despencar no chão.

Lily riu ainda mais, mas, agora, uma risada de pura ironia. Depois ficou muito séria.

"Claro que não. _Ainda_ prefiro sair com um trasgo do que com o Potter."

"Por que não conta logo de uma vez?", Alice perguntou, ajoelhada sobre a cama e abraçando uma almofada.

"Porque é uma supresa, eu já disse. Vocês vão ter de esperar o baile pra saber. E mesmo que eu contasse, vocês não acreditariam."

As duas amigas suspiraram de impaciência, e até tentaram arrancar de Lily a identidade do acompanhante misterioso, mas acabaram por desistir. Sabiam como ela era irredutível quando determinada ao que quer que fosse.

"Ele é bonito?", Alice perguntou.

"Não."

"Ai, um cara feio, Lily?", a outra disse, com um muxoxo, espalhando dois ou três vestidos sobre sua cama.

"Não disse que ele é feio", ela replicou, e acrescentou "Na verdade, ele não é o que você ou a maioria das pessoas achariam bonito... o que não quer dizer que alguém não possa achar."

De fato. Vinha pensando naquilo com alguma freqüência nas últimas semanas, desde que a mudança palpável em Severus, fazendo-a voltar a se interessar pelas características dele mais do que apenas lutar para manter a amizade que tinham, e ainda, o fato dele amá-la, desde que todas aquelas peças se encaixaram, levando a apenas uma conclusão, tão lógica, e fazendo-a olhar para ele de uma maneira como jamais havia olhado. Ele não possuía a beleza óbvia de um campeão de concursos de beleza, e haviam sido tão próximos durante tantos anos que ela jamais havia parado para pensar na aparência dele. Quando resolveu fazê-lo, foi com surpresa que descobriu não ser difícil sentir-se atraída, afinal. Primeiro, aqueles olhos intensos, penetrantes, que não podiam ser de outra cor que não negro. Assim como o cabelo dele que, ela se recordava bem, só precisava de algum cuidado para revelar-se bonito. A pele pálida em contraste, e quanto ao nariz dele... ela sempre o havia considerado cheio de personalidade. Havia ainda aquela expressão quase sempre séria, e carregando algo mais que ela não sabia definir muito bem, mas que era algo que só ele possuía. De qualquer forma, ultimamente, bastava pensar nele, no novo-velho Severus, na beleza que descobrira nele, para sentir bem claros todos os indícios de que estava apaixonada.

"Ele tem charme", Lily disse, por fim, abrindo as portas de seu guarda-roupa e dando uma olhada no que havia ali.

"Ele é legal, pelo menos?"

Lily segurou o riso quando respondeu que era, porque sabia que nenhuma delas considerava Severus qualquer coisa sequer próxima de legal. Para elas, ele era sempre esquisito, repulsivo, difícil, e havia ainda aquelas tiradas ácidas e impacientes que ele soltava de vez em quando, que não colaboravam em nada para torná-lo alguém mais agradável. 'Não entendo o que você vê nele' era uma das frases que mais ouvia sobre ela e ele. Severus até podia não ser uma pessoa fácil, mas ela apreciava sua companhia e aquilo era suficiente para considerá-lo 'legal'. Acrescentou:

"E faz mais o tipo quieto e inteligente. E é... sério. Adulto. Tão real. Ele simplesmente não se parece com ninguém mais que eu conheça", completou, sonhadora, arrancando das amigas mais uma enxurrada de pedidos insistentes.

Mas, como Lily havia prometido, foi apenas uma semana depois, no Hall de entrada do castelo, que ela revelou quem era seu acompanhante: um Severus Snape anormalmente arrumado, com as vestes parecendo novas, e os cabelos limpos e brilhantes. Um Severus que parecia sério e tenso como sempre, andando de um lado para o outro e abrindo e fechando os punhos enquanto aguardava, mal reparando nas piadas e comentários depreciativos que todos a seu redor faziam sobre ele. Severus, cuja expressão se iluminou visivelmente quando ela caminhou na direção dele, com um vestido verde vaporoso e uma capa em um tom mais escuro, os cabelos repartidos ao meio, a testa cingida por uma tiara, usando o mínimo possível de maquiagem, apenas para realçar seus pontos fortes.

A expressão dela também pareceu se iluminar, e o abraço que ela deu nele, assim como o beijo que depositou em seu rosto, pareceram simplesmente longos demais em comparação com qualquer outro que já tivesse sido presenciado.

oOo

Poucos passos, Salão adentro, foram suficientes para atrair diversos olhares para o casal. Se Severus não estivesse tão mergulhado em pensamentos e olhasse em volta, teria sentido uma pequena satisfação com aquele acontecimento.

"... e como eu sei que dança não é o seu forte", Lily tagarelava enquanto alcançava dois copos com cerveja amanteigada da bandeja de um dos garçons contratados para o evento, "vamos combinar: metade do tempo a gente passa fazendo o que você quiser, e a outra metade...", e então, se interrompeu. Ele não parecia estar prestando a menor atenção ao que ela dizia.

"Sev", ela disse, interrompendo os passos.

"O quê?", ele perguntou, virando a cabeça rapidamente, como se só agora notasse que ela o havia acompanhado para dentro do Salão Principal.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, ora", ele deu de ombros.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Posso não conseguir imaginar o que se passa dentro da sua cabeça, mas sei quando esconde algo de mim."

Ele hesitou, e acabou dizendo:

"Não é nada. Mesmo."

"Hm", ela disse, com um muxoxo e uma expressão de quem não havia acreditado por completo na resposta.

O salão se enchia rapidamente, agora, e Lily não parava de acenar pra conhecidos, meio distraída, no entanto, porque a maior parte de sua atenção estava voltada para ele.

"Não está se sentindo legal, é isso?", ela perguntou, aparentando preocupação e uma ponta de culpa. ""Forcei a barra, insistindo pra você vir?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, "não, nada disso."

Ela tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja enquanto o observava.

"Você... prefere ir embora?", ela perguntou, por fim.

Ele a fitou por um instante, pensativo, e durante esse instante sua expressão passou de preocupada para levemente alarmada.

"Você... quer ir? Se arrependeu?", ele perguntou, antes que pudesse evitar.

Ela deixou escapar um pequeno muxoxo de impaciência.

"Não me arrependi. Fui eu quem ficou insistindo quase uma hora inteira pra você vir. Só quero entender o que te preocupa."

"Não é nada, Lily", ele suspirou, exasperado. "Eu já falei..."

"... então vamos mudar de assunto", ela decidiu, colocando-se bem na frente dele e, levando as mãos ao rosto magro, apoiou uma mão sobre cada lado da face, acariciando as têmporas, a linha dos cabelos, com as pontas dos dedos. Ele suspirou, e pareceu relaxar um pouco. Uma música lenta havia começado.

"Dança comigo", ela pediu, com a voz baixa e rouca. Suas mãos escorregaram pescoço abaixo até se acomodarem uma sobre cada ombro dele, coberto pelo tecido grosso, que havia sido refinado e rico algum dia, muitos anos atrás, e cuja aparência, agora, realmente fazia jus a seu passado. As pupilas dela cresciam outra vez, e ele se proibiu de pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ela, e ele, a forma como os olhos verdes o fitavam sem piscar, a forma como seus corpos apenas ameaçavam se tocar, a maneira como a respiração dela escapava por entre os lábios entreabertos e caía em cheio sobre seu pescoço. Mas, diabos. Ele não sabia dançar. O que é que estava fazendo mesmo ali? Antes sequer que seus punhos se fechassem de raiva e frustração ela deu um pequeno passo para o lado, fazendo pressão com as mãos, para que ele a acompanhasse. Ele obedeceu, instintivamente.

"Me abraça", ela pediu, recostando a cabeça sobre o ombro direito dele - a mão que antes estivera ali havia deslizado até a omoplata dele.

Severus sentia-se tenso e estranho, sendo observado ali, _dançando_. Mas não era com qualquer uma, era Lily. Lily, linda, inteligente, popular. Mas, acima de qualquer coisa, aquela que o fazia viver, que o alimentava com a própria chama, que era essencial, enfim. Ele a obedeceu outra vez, e apoiou as mãos em suas costas, uma mais acima, a outra, quase em sua cintura. Ela deu mais um pequeno passo, agora, para o outro lado, e ele não teve escolha se não a seguir. Ela continuou naquilo por um ou dois minutos, a cabeça deitada no ombro dele, as mãos acariciando suavemente as omoplatas, dando pequenos passos ao ritmo da música. _Aquilo_ não era muito difícil, ele pensou, sentindo-se menos tenso, tentado não pensar em todas as pessoas em volta, porque aquele era simplesmente o melhor momento de sua vida até então, e nem mesmo ele queria estragá-lo. Um novo melhor momento não demorou a acontecer, quando ela ergueu a cabeça e tornou a fitá-lo de forma insistente e, agora, apenas poucos centímetros os separavam. Os pés dele não demoraram a se tornar pesados e recusar a acompanhar as leves pisadas dela, talvez porque ele tivesse sido hipnotizado. E Lily não pareceu achar ruim a súbita imobilização dele, porque ela também parecia haver se perdido nos olhos dele. Uma pequena parte dele ainda foi capaz de se perguntar se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, ela olhando para ele daquela forma, na frente de toda a escola... a ponto de beijá-lo, era o que diziam os pés dela, espichados, mesmo de salto, era o que dizia a pressão cada vez maior das mãos sobre o corpo dele, era o que gritava a distância cada vez menor entre seus rostos, e os lábios dela.

Mas sua vida parecia uma interminável e desagradável seqüência de cenas repetidas: havia sempre alguém ou alguma coisa interrompendo algum momento promissor. Naquela noite, foi a banda, não só encerrando de repente a música lenta como começando uma em ritmo completamente oposto no segundo seguinte.

Ambos se afastaram um do outro, ao mesmo tempo, como se houvessem combinado. Ainda foi possível notar olhares que variavam de surpresa a desagrado ao redor, antes que todos começassem a pular e atirar braços e pernas para todos os lados. Lily suspirou, aborrecida, e ele a puxou pela mão, para longe dali, cada vez mais longe, das pessoas, do movimento, até chgarem ao local do Salão onde costumava ficar a mesa dos professores - naquela noite, ela não estava ali, de forma que não foi difícil enxergar uma pequena porta, que levava a um corredor escuro.

"Uau, você realmente quer um lugar reservado", ela comentou. Ele olhou para trás, deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, que pareceu travesso visto apenas parcialmente, à luz quente mas insuficiente da lareira, e então parou.

Do sorriso restava apenas um vestígio, e aquele franzir de testa do começo da noite havia retornado.

"Muito bem, Sr. Severus Snape. Qual é o seu problema?"

Ele suspirou.

Ela suspirou de volta.

"Estou começando a achar que a minha companhia deve ser muito chata."

"Lily", ele disse, em tom de repreensão.

Ela o examinou por alguns instantes outra vez, pediu que esperasse ali, saiu pela porta e retornou, com dois copos cheios de um líquido vermelho-escuro. Sentou-se em um sofá meio oculto nas sombras, e chamou-o para sentar-se a seu lado, o que ele fez sem demora. Ele bebeu um gole de seu vinho, com os olhos fixos nela. Lily não fazia mais do que apenas imitá-lo; e não demorou a deixar o copo sobre o primeiro móvel que encontrou e beijá-lo na boca. Ele suspirou de prazer, passou um braço em torno dos ombros dela, fazendo-a ficar o mais próximo possível perto dele, mas... ao mesmo tempo em que desejava tão ardentemente aquele contato, ele também não o queria. Diabos, estava tão dividido... e ainda apesar de temer ouvir os motivos que a levavam a estar ali, com ele, em seus braços, Severus descobriu que alguma coisa, provavelmente o vinho, fazia as questões serem feitas em voz alta com mais facilidade:

"Por que tudo isso, Lily?"

Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, confusa.

"Por que... está saindo comigo?"

"Por que você mudou, ora", ela começou, num leve tom de impaciência porque achava que aquilo fosse óbvio, mas, depois, o tom de voz se tornou doce e compreensivo. "As coisas entre a gente também não são as mesmas... e porque... fiquei a fim", ela concluiu, beijando-o de leve.

Ele suspirou, parecendo contrariado por algum motivo que ela não conseguiu entender.

"E o que... vai acontecer?"

Ela fraziu a testa.

"Acontecer? Eu não sei, Sev. Realmente não sei", ela suspirou, buscou a mão dele e apertou-a. "Não posso mentir pra você. Ainda é cedo pra saber no que isso vai dar... você não concorda?"

A forma como ele desviou o rosto para a parede em frente, evitando olhar para ela, lhe disse que ele não pensava exatamente daquela maneira. Ele não sabia se seria capaz de suportar uma tentativa que resultara em erro.

"Então, se for pra não dar certo... talvez... seja melhor..."

"Quem disse que não vai dar certo?", ela o interrompeu.

Ele suspirou.

"Sev... eu jamais te beijaria se não estivesse mesmo disposta a tentar... não sabendo o que você sente... logo você, Sev! Eu jamais ia simplesmente... te usar pra passar o tempo. Que coisa mais horrível de se fazer", ela dissse, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele comprimiu os lábios, ela segurou seu queixo e o fez olhar para ela. "Eu quero tentar, Sev. Porque você é simplesmente o único que me interessa, hoje. Amanhã. E na próxima semana, também. Muito provalmente, no próximo mês... porque sei que ainda há muito o que ser descoberto aí dentro", ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e inclinou a cabeça na direção dele.

Ele cerrou os punhos por um instante, deu um pequeno arquejar, de alívio ou talvez, até mesmo de dor, porque a forma como a expressão tensa e pessimista se desfez foi tão rápida, tão intensa... ele relaxou, embora ainda permanecesse bastante sério. E resoluto.

"Apenas... não me deixa. Nunca. Dando certo ou não."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não vou deixar você, Sev. Nem penso nisso. As coisas estão só começando."

Ele a fitou com aquela intensidade que a fazia corar, até que ela não aguentasse mais e pedisse:

"Vai em frente, Sev", e ele foi, inclinando-se na direção dela e a beijando. Beijo que foi interrompido não muito depois, quando ele afastou a cabeça alguns centímetros e tornou a fitá-la, a analisá-la, como se quisesse ter certeza de que era ela mesma ali, e certeza do que ela havia acabado de dizer. Como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos dele, ela repetiu baixinho, antes de beijá-lo outra vez:

"As coisas estão só começando."

--

agora eu deixo vocês dizerem "aaaw, que fofo!" :) ah, ok. tenho que confessar: adoro o livro e o filme "carrie, a estranha", e meus planos originais pro fim desse baile seriam algo mais... trágico :D mas, awwn, o sev merece algumas coisas boas, de vez em sempre 3 (agora, quanto aos clichês-de-baile, já nao tenho a mesma opinão... :P)

e to tããão feliz com essa versão da fic, finalmente! tá tão canon, ainda que seja uma realidade alternativa \o/

agradecimentos a hannah (sorry, sorry, sorry X tenho horror a ser mala sem alça e atormentar os outros com emails X e eu não podia concordar mais quanto ao remus... acho até que é por isso que gosto tanto desses dois ... juntos), shey (pode ter certeza de que eu vou fazer o black e, principalmente o pottah, engolir muita coisa nessa fic :D), julia ("Não é daquela coisa idiota que distorce a personalidade do Snape, fazendo dele um babão completo e deixando de lado a fascinação que tem pelas Artes das Trevas." XD deos. existe vida inteligente no fandom ;D que bom que tá gostando) e ceinwyn (espero não ter decepcionado X); e aos leitores-mudinhos :)

ah, aviso: continuando minha tradição de trocar meu nome a cada um ou dois anos, não vou mais assinar como devilicious, por que essa história de licious já deu... banalizou tanto que meodeos (e não, meu nome não surgiu por causa da fergie, a propósito). muito provavalmente vou mudar pra "sexy sadie"... eu diria... 90 porcento de chances.

e vam'lá, povo, comentando, comentando...


	16. Capítulo 14

Ficava louco quando se lembrava. Furioso. E doía, como nunca nada jamais havia doído em sua vida. Era o que mais o desesperava, a ponto de querer chorar de pura angústia. E daquela sensação horrível de estar perdido. Frustrado. Não conhecera o significado real de frustração até aquele instante, e preferia jamais ter conhecido. Era Lily, raios! Lily. E Ranhoso. Dançando juntos no baile. Trocando olhares apaixonados. _Beijando-se_ em um canto escuro, onde pensavam estar a salvo de olhares indiscretos. Mas eles não contavam com a raiva e o ciúme que James sentiu quando os viu entrando juntos no Salão e não se desgrudando um instante que fosse. Não contavam que estivessem sendo seguidos, espionados, e que houvessem corrido um alto risco de serem 'desmascarados'.

A vontade de chorar se convertia em raiva, muita raiva, e desejo de vingança.

Vingança.

A palavra possuía um gosto tão doce que ele duvidava ser possível encontrar em qualquer outro lugar. Com exceção, talvez dos lábios dela. Sentiu outro ímpeto de se erguer dali e acabar com alguém. Com aquele infeliz que não deveria jamais ter nascido daquele Snape, para ser mais exato. Sev, como ela o chamava, ele pensou com amargor. Sev. Ranhoso! Beijando... Lily. A simples formulação da sentença em sua mente o deixava trêmulo de ódio outra vez. Não teria compaixão com aquela aberração. Nenhuma. Ele precisava aprender de uma vez por todas a tirar aquele enorme nariz em negócios que não lhe diziam respeito. Fora preciso muita insistência por parte de Remus e até mesmo de Sirius, mais tarde, para que ele não saísse simplesmente correndo no meio do baile e quebrasse aquele nariz abissalmente grande com as próprias mãos, à maneira trouxa, sim, apenas para sentir com mais intensidade a humilhação e o fim de Ranhoso.

Mas ele ia dar um jeito de se vingar, ora, se ia. E não ia demorar muito, porque ele não fazia o tipo que esperava calmamente que alguma coisa acontecer. Preferia ele mesmo fazer a própria oportunidade. Chutou a canela de Sirius, sentado a seu lado na cama, e seus olhares se cruzaram, e um terceiro olhar, o de Remus, um olhar reprovador e sério, se intrometeu - assim como o quarto par de olhos, azuis, lacrimosos e ansiosos pela aventura que viria a seguir.

"Pontas", Remus começou, depois de suspirar. "Será que não está claro o suficiente?"

"Que Ranhoso finalmente resolveu usar seus dons e enfeitiçar Lily com uma Poção do Amor, está claríssimo."

"Ela não me parecia nada enfeitiçada, ontem. Não dessa forma. E eu... eu saberia a hora de desistir, no seu lugar."

James, igualmente sério, avaliou o amigo. 'No seu lugar', Aluado desistiria. Mas ele não era Aluado, sensível e passivo, ah, não. Não conseguia sequer sentir raiva da insinuação dele. Bolas, James se pegou sorrindo, mas logo tornou-se sombrio outra vez. Seria impossível sentir-se de outra forma, enquanto aquele pesadelo continuasse.

"Não existe essa possibilidade, Aluado. Achei que isso, também, já estivesse bem claro."

Remus suspirou outra vez, e ergueu as duas mãos, como quem se entregava.

"Faça como quiser. Vocês só devem se lembrar da última..."

"Expulsão, blablablá", Sirius o interrompeu, com ar de tédio. "Isso aconteceu há meses, Aluado. Meses! Dumbledore nem deve mais se lembrar, não com uma guerra pronta pra explodir aí fora", ele argumentou.

"É! E duvido que ele vá preferir seus preciosos alunos, ou seja, nós, perdidos e desprotegidos, à mercê dos amiguinhos do Ranhoso...", James acrescentou.

"Desprotegidos", Remus repetiu, com ar de riso. Mas seu semblante se tornou pesado em seguida. "Simplesmente não posso compactuar com isso. Não posso fingir que não estou aqui, vendo e ouvindo vocês três planejando se vingar de Snape... sendo que ele... bem, ele mudou."

James e Sirius, principalmente, ameaçaram revirar os olhos e emitir ruídos de impaciência.

"Mudou. Vocês mesmos testemunharam..."

"Ele pode muito bem ter mentido pra impressionar a Lily", Peter sugeriu.

"Já discutimos isso", Remus replicou. "Ele... pareceu mesmo... sincero", completou, com ar agradecido e comovido.

"Aluado", Sirius se aproximou, "Ranhoso é esperto. Infelizmente, ele é."

"... e é claro que, se ele fosse mentir, o faria de uma maneira convincente."

"Não sei, não", o outro discordou, olhando para o relógio, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre o colchão e colocando-se de pé. "Hora da ronda de monitor."

"Ataque o Ranhoso por nós, se você o vir por aí."

Peter riu, Remus sorriu mas negou com um movimento de cabeça.

"Comportem-se... embora eu saiba que seja pedir demais", suspirou, conformado. "Apenas entendam... não quero perder meus amigos e... acho que seria injusto. Snape não é mais o mesmo."

"Você não vai nos perder, Aluado", Sirius deu uma piscadela. "Confie em mim."

Remus apenas sorriu, de maneira incrédula, e saiu pela porta do dormitório.

"Tem horas em que eu simplesmente amo o fato do Aluado ser monitor, vocês não?", James cochichou, inclinando-se para a frente, no que foi imediatamente seguido pelos outros dois.

oOo

Ele não sabia quanto tempo, exatamente, tudo aquilo iria durar. Sabia apenas que um dia sua sorte mudaria, como sempre, e aquilo chegaria ao fim. Claro que não gostava de pensar no que aconteceria quando tudo terminasse; tinha uma ligeira impressão de que tê-la e perdê-la era infinitas vezes pior do que se frustrar por jamais ter havido uma chance. E agora, que sabia o que aconteceria se cedesse a seu lado negro, a primeira hipótese parecia pior do que nunca. De qualquer forma, era impossível se acostumar, se acomodar, até mesmo acreditar que estava acontecendo: os olhos dela o fitando lá do outro lado do Salão - e não apenas naquela noite, mas em todas as noites e todos os dias, no Salão Principal, durante as aulas, ou em qualquer outro encontro ocasional pelo castelo, durante as últimas semanas.

E ao mesmo tempo em que seu lado racional o alertava para não acreditar por completo que aquilo duraria para sempre, havia um outro lado seu que, ao contrário de como sempre havia sido, queria ignorar a lógica, a razão, quaisquer pensamentos que fossem, e simplesmente mergulhar nos olhos dela, em seus beijos, no que Lily dizia sentir por ele. Porque ia totalmente de encontro a um lado que ele tentava trazer à tona, ou criar dentro de si mesmo, porque nunca soubera possuir um lado bom e iluminado. E naquela noite, naquele exato instante, era aquele lado que o dominava. Severus retribuía os olhares com a mesma intensidade, e apesar dos vários metros que os separavam, sabia que ela conseguia notar claramente tal intensidade. Parecia alheia às tentativas das amigas de lhe chamarem a atenção, e continuava fitando Severus, até que ele começasse a sorrir, por trás da colher de sopa que levava aos lábios sem ao menos ter vontade. Lily o estava provocando, ele sabia, ao sorrir daquela forma; podia até mesmo ouvir a voz dela lhe perguntando porque estava tão sério e preocupado, podia sentir seus dedos o cutucando e, depois, deslizando por sua pele, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Deus. Mal podia esperar que o jantar chegasse ao fim. Severus, então, iria até a biblioteca ou ficaria andando a esmo pelo castelo até que dessem as nove horas e ele, ao contrário de todos os outros alunos, continuaria a vagar pelo castelo até que a monitora da Grifinória o encontrasse e o "obrigasse" a voltar para a Sonserina, fazendo questão de acompanhá-lo até as masmorras. Fazendo questão de retardarem os passos o máximo que pudessem, de absorverem o máximo possível um do outro antes da despedida, de...

O fio dos pensamentos se partiu de repente, quando Severus foi arremessado de seu assento, direto para o chão. O prato de sopa acompanhou o vôo desajeitado e aterrisou exatamente em seu colo, espalhando o conteúdo por toda sua roupa e pele. As risadas explodiram na mesa da Sonserina e não demoraram a tomar conta de quase todo o Salão. Severus deu-se conta, tarde demais, de que provavelmente não havia sido apenas ela quem notou a intensidade de seu olhar. O autor da brincadeira, Wilkes, girava de forma displicente a varinha entre os dedos da mão direita, enquanto sorria da mais pura zombaria, fitando Snape bem nos olhos. Severus sentiu a velha raiva ameaçando despertar e tomar conta de si, fazê-lo revidar. Chegou a cerrar os punhos enquanto imaginava a panela de sopa inteira sendo despejada sobre os cabelos cuidadosamente aparados de Wilkes, mas então, o que havia sentido ao compartilhar a mente de seu eu mais velho atingiu-o com tudo, controlando, mais que isso,  
pulverizando a vontade de se vingar. Não podia, simplesmente não podia, deixar seu lado negro dominá-lo novamente, nunca, jamais... respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, mas a visão de Lily, correndo em seu encontro, séria e furiosa, o abalou.

Por que ela continuaria com ele enquanto era feito de saco de pancadas daquela forma? Que garota poderia querer alguém tão estúpido? Sentiu-se a ponto de se rasgar em dois, de um lado, o orgulho, de outro, o medo de perdê-la. Ergueu-se de forma rápida e desajeitada, hesitou quando ela o tocou, quis fugir por um instante, mas então recordou-se: ele não poderia refutá-la jamais. Ofegou da mais pura angústia, ensopado com os restos da refeição, ao lado dela, tendo como música de fundo as risadas da maioria esmagadora dos alunos. Era humilhação demais para ele.

"Estou bem", murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados, evitando olhar nos olhos dela e tentando não ser rude demais ao escapar da mão que apertava com firmeza seu pulso.

Ouviu-a bufar atrás de si enquanto caminhava apressado para fora do Salão, com certeza irritada com os Sonserinos; mas Lily preferiu segui-lo a brigar com seus colegas.

"Sev", ela chamou, quando já se encontravam nos corredores desertos.

Ele suspirou, da mais pura dor, porque sabia que não seria capaz de repeli-la, por mais humilhado que se sentisse, por mais que sua única vontade vontade no momento fosse se isolar em algum lugar abandonado e escuro. Severus interrompeu os passos e esperou por ela, ainda de costas, no entanto. O que não foi de grande utilidade, porque ela simplesmente deu uma volta em torno dele até estarem frente a frente. Sem nada dizer Lily sacou a varinha e secou as roupas ensopadas com um feitiço não-verbal, e logo elas estavam mais limpas do que antes do incidente. Nada, porém, parecia ser capaz de recuperar a paz de espírito dele; nem mesmo o longo abraço que ela lhe deu, ou o beijo suave que depositou em sua face. Sentia-se tão angustiado, dividido, humilhado, que nem mesmo aquele contato lhe dava satisfação.

"Sev. Você precisa fazer alguma coisa."

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno gemido. Fazer o quê? Deixar o desejo de vingança tomar conta dele, e arrastá-lo de volta àquele círculo vicioso de ódio, escuridão e Artes das Trevas? Sabia que aquilo tudo ainda existia dentro de si, sentia-os palpitando debaixo de todos os bons pensamentos que se forçava a ter, e temia que um único escorregão fosse suficiente para fazê-lo perder o controle. E então, seus caminhos se separariam, ele mergulharia cada vez mais nas sombras, e terminaria por matá-la. Não, ele ofegou, angustiado. Era claro que não poderia fazer nada.

"Vem cá", ela pediu, pegando-o pela mão e levando-o até uma sala de aulas, vazia àquele horário. "Você não pode deixar fazerem esse tipo de brincadeira idiota, Sev! Estou feliz, muito feliz que tenha mudado, mas reagir é completamente diferente de Artes das Trevas, é um direito..."

Ele se desligou do que ela dizia, mergulhando nos próprios pensamentos. Não era diferente. Com ele, era exatamente a mesma coisa. E estava resolvido a não ceder. O que significava, ele gemeu outra vez, não reagir, e se tornar cada vez um saco de pancada. Sentir sua auto-estima, que nunca havia sido grande coisa, caindo a níveis abissais. E valia a pena tudo aquilo? Ah, deus, fosse apenas alguns meses antes ele teria sérias dúvidas, mas depois de conhecer o horror de perdê-la, definitivamente, por meio de sua própria ambição e sonhos de grandeza e vingança... mas mesmo a recompensa não o fazia se sentir melhor, menos diminuído, menos ferido em seu orgulho. Lily agora apertava suas mãos, e parecia ao mesmo tempo aborrecida, revoltada e à beira das lágrimas.

"... não pode deixar as coisas continuarem como estão, não pode", ela repetia. Então, abraçou-o com força. "Ah, Sev... você tem que fazer alguma coisa."

Ou o quê? Ou ela iria se cansar de ter um pateta como namorado e o abandonaria? E qual teria sido, então, a vantagem de escolher o caminho bom e afastado das Artes das Trevas? Ele buscou com intensidade o ponto entre o pescoço e o ombro dela, apenas porque ali era mais escuro e ela não veria a dor e a humilhação em sua face. Ah, deus, como queria ser capaz de esquecer todos os seus problemas, ainda que por um mísero minuto, e concentrar-se apenas no calor e no perfume dela...

"Promete que vai reagir", ela pediu, afastando-se e olhando-o bem nos olhos.

Ele hesitou, pensou em mentir como sempre havia feito. Mentir. Mentiras eram mais inofensivas, não tão soturnas. E um caminho bem mais fácil do que ter de se explicar, contar sobre o homem e tudo o que ele havia lhe contado e feito sentir, contar sobre o que Severus faria se não mudasse, a vergonha e a culpa que carregaria a partir de então.

"Eu... eu vou, Lily", ele disse, tentando ocultar a hesitação em sua voz. "Vou..."

"Sr. Snape...", o diretor, Albus Dumbledore, surgiu pelo vão da porta entreaberta. "Está tudo bem?"

Severus procurou manter-se neutro e responder em tom de voz indiferente que sim, estava tudo bem, mas Lily o contradisse:

"Como poderia estar?"

O velho suspirou.

"O responsável sairá direto do jantar para uma detenção com o Prof. Slughorn... não que eu ache que uma detenção vá realmente resolver esse problema... ele já vem se arrastando há meses, não é mesmo? Venho o observando, Sr. Snape..."

"E o que resolveria, diretor?", Lily perguntou, desanimada.

"Esta é uma boa pergunta", o diretor respondeu, fitando pensativo Severus enquanto passava um dedo sob o lábio inferior.

Severus remexeu-se, desconfortável, não apreciando a forma como o outro o olhava.

"Preciso ir. Ah, trabalhos pra fazer, pra aula de amanhã...", ele disse, tomando a direção da porta e só então se atrevendo a olhar para Lily, despedindo-se e pedindo, numa súplica muda, que ela o seguisse. E ela o fez:

"Na Biblioteca, por favor, Sev", disse, e acenou para o diretor.

Dumbledore despediu-se com um movimento de cabeça, permaneceu ali por mais alguns minutos e por fim tomou a direção de sua sala, o tempo todo pensando

oOo

"Por que não deixamos simplesmente os Sonserinos acabarem com ele por nós?", Peter perguntou, um pouco mais tarde naquela mesma noite. "Não vamos precisar nem sujar nossas próprias mãos."

"Nah", James replicou. "Aí é que está a graça, fazê-lo com nossas próprias mãos. Só _ver_ o Ranhoso se ferrar não é suficiente."

"O problema é", Sirius interveio, "o quê, exatamente, fazer com as nossas mãos, varinhas, o que seja."

James suspirou.

"Se nem o fiasco do final do ano passado, quando Ranhoso mostrou as cuecas pra quem quisesse ver, foi suficiente pra fazer ele cair na real e pra quebrar o encanto dela... pelo contrário", ele cerrou os dentes e seu semblante se tornou sombrio e perigoso, "resolveram ficar se pegando por aí... mas _existe_ uma saída, só precisamos encontrá-la!", ele tornou a se animar e fechou o punho e deu um soco na outra mão, aberta, e se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

"Talvez a gente deva tentar uma outra abordagem. Usar mais o cérebro, que a gente tem de sobra, inclusive", Sirius disse, também ficando de pé. Então, caminhou até a janela, e a luz prateada da lua cheia banhou-o por completo. "Mas depois pensamos nisso. Tá na hora da diversão."

James parou, hesitou, como se pretendesse continuar pensando em um plano pelo resto da noite, mas acabou por abaixar-se, abrir o malão e tirar de dentro dele a Capa da Invisibilidade.

Poucos minutos depois, embora ninguém os visse, três Grifinórios cruzavam o castelo, na direção das grandes portas de carvalho que levavam até o lado de fora.

oOo

"Eu realmente preciso ir."

"Tudo bem", ele respondeu, e não esperou mais nem um segundo para curvar-se para baixo e beijá-la, ansioso, faminto.

Severus sentia como se fosse impossível que os beijos dela se tornassem algum dia costumeiros, sem-graça ou cansativos; cada beijo parecia surpreendente, até mesmo pelo fato de estar acontecendo. Lily, às vezes, fazia algum comentário sobre quão intensa era a forma dele beijá-la, mas ele podia perceber, pela forma como os olhos dela brilhavam, que ela gostava daquilo. Podia perceber, também, pela forma como ela retribuía o ato: passava os braços por trás de seu pescoço, apoiando uma das mãos em sua nuca e acariciando os cabelos com a outra. Erguia-se na ponta dos pés e ora esmagava seus lábios contra os dele, ora dava-lhe pequenos e delicados beijos. E quando, como agora, ela entreabria os lábios e suas línguas deslizavam uma contra a outra, ele simplesmente mal conseguia se controlar, aumentava ainda mais a pressão dos braços em torno dela, e tudo o que passava a existir eram os lábios dela contra os dele. Quando o beijo chegava ao fim, ela geralmente se acomodava contra o peito dele, abraçando-o com mais ternura e Severus, então, mergulhava o rosto no cabelo dela, sentindo a suavidade e o perfume que se desprendia deles, pensando que jamais havia sido tão... feliz, apesar de tudo.

"Vai mesmo ficar por aqui?", ela sussurrou, no ambiente mal-iluminado próximo às masmorras.

"Uhum", ele respondeu.

O feriado de Natal se aproximava, e de maneira alguma Severus pretendia retornar à casa de sua mãe, pequena e escura, com seu clima pesado e cheio de desesperança. Havia memórias ruins demais naquele lugar, mesmo que ele pudesse passar o tempo todo em seu quarto, e evitar Eileen. Desde o final das últimas férias, e do último encontro com o homem, Eileen andava extremamente desconfiada; e sua preocupação só aumentou no decorrer daquele ano. Embora se houvessem comunicado apenas por meio de cartas, ela dizia notar o quanto o filho estava cada vez mais diferente, cada vez mais distante, se é que não havia desprezado por completo, do futuro que haviam planejado juntos. Bem, se ela sequer desconfiasse que era por causa de uma... 'sangue-ruim'... por mais que Lily houvesse se mostrado gentil e adorável com Eileen, nos poucos encontros que haviam acontecido desde que se conheciam, a mãe não era capaz de ver além do rótulo de nascida-trouxa. Bem, era claro que ele não iria abrir mão de Lily por causa de sua mãe, ou de qualquer outra pessoa ou situação. E sequer pretendia contar à mãe, era claro. Mas sabia que ela não o deixaria em paz, e, por mais próximo que estivesse da casa dos Evans, em Spinner's End, Lily estava preocupadíssima com o pai. O Sr. Evans não vinha se sentindo bem nas últimas semanas e, até aquele momento, nenhuma doença havia sido descoberta, apesar de ele estar internado em um hospital havia dois dias. Era ele o motivo de Lily estar indo, afinal, e Severus não se sentiria muito à vontade acompanhando a família naquele momento, o que o deixaria quase que completamente a sós com a mãe.

As três semanas seguintes pareceram transcorrer em apenas poucos minutos, e lá estava Lily dando-lhe o beijo de despedida e, depois, afastando-se, acenando-lhe do meio da multidão, correndo para beijá-lo uma última vez e então correndo para fora do castelo, para não perder o trem. Severus suspirou, sentindo-se mais solitário do que nunca, e até mais que isso, sentindo-se murchar, como aquela planta criada no escuro faria após conhecer o sol e este se pôr. FIcou ali parado no Hall de Entrada durante algum tempo, ainda, até que o castelo estivesse quase que completamente silencioso e não houvesse mais nenhuma possibilidade de ela retornar. Então, subiu até a Biblioteca, à procura de distração. As duas semanas seguintes pareceram se arrastar, embora de forma relativamente agradável. Severus havia ficado sozinho em seu dormitório, descoberto livros interessantes de Poções, e o Prof. Slughorn o havia deixado usar uma sala e os ingredientes que precisasse, sempre que ele quisesse. Sentia-se em paz consigo mesmo, e só não se sentia completo porque Lily estava longe (embora as cartas que recebesse dela, de quando em quando, compensassem um pouco sua frustração). Ele se perguntava porque a vida não podia ser sempre daquela forma, e então, recordava-se de que faltava ainda metade do ano letivo, e depois mais um ano inteiro de perseguição, e dúvidas, e de sentir-se dividindo em dois, mais confuso do que nunca, sem ver nenhuma solução para o que sofria.

Diabos.

Então ele se aferrava às cartas dela, quase como se agarrasse Lily em pessoa impedindo-a de fugir, e fechava os olhos repetindo para si mesmo e tentando acreditar que estava valendo a pena. Foi fácil durante aquelas duas abençoadas semanas de paz. Mas quando o feriado de final de ano acabou, todos voltaram com ânimo renovado, inclusive e principalmente para as velhas rixas de sempre. E até mesmo os quatro malditos Grifinórios (tudo bem, três, já que o lobisomem tentara impedir os três amigos cretinos em duas ou três oportunidades) pareciam dispostos a atazaná-lo outra vez. E embora os professores Dumbledore e Slughorn o houvessem aconselhado a procurá-los sempre que fosse atacado, Severus achava simplesmente desprezível a idéia de correr para os dois, como um garotinho frouxo que não fosse capaz de se defender. Aquilo só pioraria sua situação e sim, ele era extremamente capaz de se defender - só que havia escolhido não fazê-lo. De forma que, quando não estava com Lily, estava solitário na Biblioteca, ou vagando pelos terrenos do castelo, logo que o tempo esquentou o suficiente para derreter a neve.

Claro que ele não ficava sempre a salvo de ataques, e não era raro Lily encontrá-lo debaixo de uma árvore, próxima ao limite da Floresta, com um livro aberto no colo mas esquecido, porque Severus estava fitando o nada, com a expressão mais angustiada que ela já havia visto. Sentia-se quase tão angustiada quanto ele; corria para junto dele e o abraçava, e só o largava quando o sentia menos tenso e enxergava um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

"Não está sendo fácil", ela comentou, séria e inconformada, durante uma tarde já no final do semestre, enquanto limpava o sangue dos joelhos ossudos dele e, em seguida, remendava as calças, em farrapos depois de Severus ter sido atirado sobre o chão das estufas.

"Não me importo", ele mentiu, "desde que possa ficar em paz".

Ela suspirou, contrariada.

"Você tem que se impor, Sev", repetiu, pelo que devia ser a milésima vez, quase como se estivessem de volta à época em que ele teimava em se envolver com as Artes das Trevas e ela, em retorno, insistia até se cansar para que ele desistisse.

Ele não queria se impor. Depois de meses daquilo, sentia-se cínico e, a cada vez que resistia à vingança e a seu lado sombrio, sentia-se também mais forte, quase como que se zombasse deles. Só não havia, ainda, descoberto, o que fazer com a sensação de humilhação e destruição de seu amor-próprio, ainda mais quando Lily presenciava um dos ataques; nem com o medo de que ela finalmente desistisse dele. Severus suspirou. Ela o envolveu em mais um longo abraço, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido:

"As coisas vão mudar. Você vai ver só."

--

hey ya o/

certo, demorei horrores, inclusive com direito a uma crise de TPM durante esse tempo (já fiz notinha mental pra nem chegar perto de fic nesse período, já quase deletei a "enfeitiçando a mente" numa dessas fases, enfim, não é uma boa idéia P). aproveitando, eu não poderia concordar mais com a june carter: passem na F&B antes de vir dizer um "a" contra o que eu tinha escrito; mesmo que não tivesse sido TPM, não foi nada de mais. qual o problema de eu escrever pra mim? nenhum. e é o que eu faço, no fundo. em respeito aos leitores eu só procuro não demorar tanto, ou, pelo menos, terminar a fic.

respostas:

nick: bom, o snape não entrou na "pegação", nem vai entrar. se tem coisa que eu não suporto é o snape latin lover. ele é apenas um adolescente trocando uns beijos com a garota que ele é a fim, há anos. porque eu gosto de tratar meus personagens como seres humanos, sabe?

morgana: já conversamos sobre.

melani: ah, obrigada! :) então. ótimas as suas perguntas e teorias, pena que não posso revelar muito, hahaha (mas praticamente todas elas serão abordadas na fic). e sim, lógico que eu vou fazer o possível pra deixar o james P da vida :twisted:

voltando ao capítulo, hm, bem. uma das mudanças que falta fazer nos capítulos 7/8/9/10 (e que eu vou fazer só depois que terminar a fic) é exatamente sobre isso: resolvi que o snape não vai mais morar com os avós, blabla, viagem demais, blabla, e não tinha muita utilidade pro resto da história (mas como gosto da eilleen e da relação que criei com os pais dela, talvez isso retorne em algum outro momnto, ou fic, vamos ver), so... um pequeno aviso, só pra não faltar continuidade na fic ;D

well. e é claro que a vida dele não viraria um mar de rosas, mesmo com lily - quem temia isso, pode ficar tranquilo. ele ainda é o snape, afinal. claro que vão rolar cenas fofas e piegas e até nauseantes, haha, afinal, o objetivo da fic é exatamente esse: dar um pouco de alegria e amor pro morceguinho (e falando em objetivo dei um pequeno update no FAQ).

e é isso. próximo capítulo já está no forno, não deve demorar ;D


	17. Capítulo 15

"O que é que te preocupa"

"Nada", ele murmurou de forma automática, cotovelos apoiados na mesa de fórmica, testa franzida, olhos voltados para a frente.

Lily o conhecia bem demais para acreditar. Deixou o sorvete de lado e fixou os olhos nele, intensamente, até que Severus não pudesse mais ignorar seu olhar, suspirasse e virasse o rosto na direção dela.

"Não é nada de mais. Só minha mãe, fazendo perguntas demais sobre o que eu teria tanto a fazer aqui, entre os... trouxas."

"Entendo", Lily disse, voltando a se ocupar do sorvete, tomando lentamente uma colherada e o imitando e franzindo a testa. "Ela não poderia... nos impedir, de alguma forma... poderia?"

Severus deixou escapar um som semelhante a uma breve risada de incredulidade.

"Mesmo que tentasse... não", afirmou, convicto, sacudindo a cabeça. "Ela só me parece um tanto... desequilibrada demais", acrescentou, sem poder conter um leve ar de desdém.

"Você deve entender que é por causa da história com... bem, seu pai."

De maneira completamente indiferente, Severus afirmou que sim. Lily deu outra colherada no sorvete e, agora, o comeu com um pouco mais de ânimo, enquanto pregava os olhos nele outra vez e sua expressão era do mais completo enlevo. Durante tanto tempo havia pensado no quanto lhe fazia mal ser tão revoltado, indeciso e inseguro, além das Artes das Trevas... mas ela jamais havia parado para pensar no que surgiria em seu lugar, se ele abandonasse tais comportamentos. Então, foi com surpresa e admiração que recebeu aquele novo Severus, surgido quase que da noite para o dia. Tão inusitadamente protetor, o que a a fazia sorrir e até mesmo rir. Protegê-la... do quê? Tão seguro do que queria e tão mais maduro do que qualquer outro rapaz de sua idade...! Como se houvesse amadurecido anos em questão de horas. E as novas qualidades, somadas às antigas que ainda existiam, como a seriedade, a inteligência, o senso de humor sombrio... e, agora que ele havia começado a cuidar um pouco da aparência, fazendo com que Lily a notasse e concluísse que ele podia ser bastante charmoso e atraente à própria maneira... Sem conseguir se conter, ela se curvou e se aproximou dele, dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios. Afastou-se com a mesma velocidade, apanhou a colher outra vez esquecida sobre a mesa e a enfiou, cheia do sorvete cor-de-rosa salpicado de vermelho, por entre os lábios dele, ignorando seus protestos. Enquanto ele engolia, ela beijou-o outra vez, agora, demoradamente, entreabrindo os lábios e levando-o a fazer o mesmo, deslizando a língua sobre a dele e sentindo-a ainda gelada e doce, retomando aos poucos a temperatura morna. Ele deixou de lado qualquer preocupação que tivesse com a mãe e relaxou; apoiou uma das mãos no rosto dela e a outra em sua nuca, e beijou-a com aquela intensidade que só ele possuía, e que era um pouco assustadora, e desafiadora, porque parecia ser apenas uma pequena amostra do que existia dentro dele. É, ainda era daquela forma... mesmo menos sombrio, Severus ainda parecia guardar tanto dentro de si... não que ela realmente se importasse, aquela era parte de seu charme, mas... mas... Lily hesitou por um segundo ou dois no meio do beijo enquanto pensava se, dentre esses segredos, ainda não existiriam alguns ligados às Artes das Trevas, afinal, o homem havia dito que Severus se sentiria atraído por elas para sempre. Mas então, Lily se repreendia. Severus _estava_ determinado a não ceder outra vez. E ela, cheia de orgulho, voltou a beijá-lo com ímpeto.

O som de passos, incomodamente próximos demais, fez Severus se afastar, parecendo constrangido ao olhar em torno e, então, relaxado ao descobrir que os passos não pertenciam a ninguém que conhecessem. Lily se pôs a observá-lo, sentado à sombra, tentando se proteger do sol forte e quente mesmo que a esplêndida tarde de verão já estivesse chegando ao fim, vestido com suas roupas meio velhas e tão desbotadas que pareciam todas de um mesmo tom cinza. Mas ela tinha uma ligeira impressão de que, mesmo se as roupas fossem novas, seriam todas daqueles tons neutros. Os cabelos muito negros caíam com as pontas espetadas para mais de uma direção por sobre os ombros dele, e os olhos, tão negros quanto os cabelos, a faziam se sentir quente e consciente de sua beleza. As sobrancelhas pareciam eternamente unidas no centro da testa. Ela se endireitou em sua cadeira e, posicionando um dedo indicador sobre a ponta externa de cada sobrancelha, tentou estendê-las, deixando-o menos sisudo. Conseguiu durante o tempo em que manteve os dedos ali, mas bastou retirá-los para que elas retornassem a sua posição normal. Ela deu uma pequena risada, ele pareceu um tantinho sem jeito, e ela o beijou apressada outra vez.

"Tenho que ir, Sev. Prometi jantar com meu pai, hoje, e ver qualquer coisa com ele na tevê, depois."

O Sr. Evans já havia retornado para cara, embora não se tivesse descoberto o que ele tinha. Mas como estava se sentindo bem outra vez, os dois médicos que havia consultado concluíram que tinha sido apenas um mal-estar. Severus segurou as mãos dela com um pouco de força e prolongou o beijo de despedida o máximo que pôde, mas acabou deixando-a ir. Estavam apenas na segunda semana de dois meses inteiros de férias e de Lily apenas para si mesmo, à exceção de alguns amigos... o que mais ele poderia querer?

oOo

Um ofegar angustiado deixou os lábios dela, depois outro, e mais outro.

Sempre havia sido tão fraca. Tão "pobrezinha". Tão incapaz de fazer valer sua própria vontade. E todas aquelas suas características estavam se manifestando outra vez. Sem surpresa alguma. Mas, não, ela ofegava outra vez. Não podia deixar o que pressentia seguir seu rumo, não podia deixar a história se repetir, não com seu Severus... Eileen retorcia as mãos enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro na exígua sala da casinha em Spinner's End, tomada pelo pânico e pela recusa mais profundos. Sentira-se tão segura e confiante no futuro há apenas um ano, quando Severus passara quase que todas as férias trancado em seu quarto, depois de levar para lá todos os livros que de magia ela possuía. Mas a melhor parte tinha sido encontrar, debaixo da cama dele, aparentemente esquecidos, resto de uma carta rasgada. Dela, a garota sangue-ruim, que vinha perseguindo seu filho, provavelmente para extrair dele conhecimento, pelos últimos anos. Jamais aprovara aquela amizade, a garota era nascida trouxa, mas bonita o suficiente para virar a cabeça de qualquer rapaz. E Severus... bem, Severus havia saído a ela, à mãe, sem nada de particularmente atraente, então, era lógico que a pequena sangue-ruim ruiva jamais se interessaria por ele naquele aspecto... e Eileen sabia como as mulheres podiam ser ardilosas e enganar (embora ela mesma gostaria imenso de possuir aquele dom naquele instante), Severus só descobriria quando fosse tarde demais... porque, sim. Ele não apenas havia mudado radicalmente no decorrer do ano, quanto à hipótese de seguir Lord Voldemort, o que ela não havia sido capaz de fazer por ser... bem, fraca demais, como... como havia transformado em realidade os piores pesadelos dela. Havia visto os dois juntos em duas oportunidades apenas naquelas três semanas de férias. Não quisera ver mais, tinha medo de que estivessem... bem, envolvidos de uma maneira nova que não havia acontecido até então. De forma que Eileen preferira dar meia-volta e retornar à pequena sala onde se encontrava agora, pensando em meios de se tornar também ardilosa, em meios de, pelo menos uma vez na vida, lutar. Por Severus. Ele valia a pena, havia sido sempre tão promissor, tão mais inteligente do que ela jamais fora... tão forte e focado em seus objetivos. Até a maldita sangue-ruim surgir.

Outro suspiro angustiado ecoou pela casa vazia.

Ela precisava dar um jeito, era aquilo. De separar aqueles dois, de fazer Severus ver que nenhum relacionamento entre pessoas nascidas em mundos tão diferentes daria certo, bastava olhar para os próprios pais... de fazê-lo ver que a pequena sangue-ruim imunda queria apenas usá-lo, ela sabia, tinha certeza... Não sabia, ainda, como faria aquilo, e a impressão que Eileen teve foi de que passou as semanas seguintes dando voltas atrás de voltas dentro das mesmas paredes enquanto pensava, sem comer, dormir, ocupar-se de si própria, enfim.

Até que, numa tarde, Severus abriu de súbito a porta de seu quarto, desceu apressado as escadas e saiu para a rua, ignorando seus apelos e os cortando com o estrondo da porta da frente, que bateu com toda a força. Seu próprio filho. Sempre fechado e instrospectivo, era fato, mas nos últimos meses, ele havia se tornado simplesmente inalcançável.

oOo

Ele abriu lentamente a mão, espiando-a com o canto dos olhos, e dando um pequeno sorriso, que foi ficando maior à medida em que os olhos dela se arregalavam de surpresa.

"Eu não acredito!"

"Ora, você está vendo, não está?", ele fingiu repreendê-la, mas sua própria felicidade era demais para que soasse muito convincente.

"Sev, isso é maravilhoso!", ela exclamou outra vez, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e beijando-o até deixá-lo meio sufocado.

Severus tornou a fechar a mão, segurado cuidadosamente o distintivo de monitor-chefe que acabara de receber, juntamente com a lista de material do sétimo ano. E, para ser bem sincero, ele também havia tido alguma dificuldade para acreditar, mesmo sentido o peso do distintivo em sua mão, tendo seu brilho e cores diante dos olhos. Sua primeira reação havia sido a descrença, e por um segundo ele não se perguntou, desconfiado, se não seria alguma peça - inimigos e gente disposta a fazer pouco dele eram o que não faltava. Chegou mesmo a olhar pela janela e a pensar em usar algum feitiço revelador, mas acabou por cair em si. Aquela era uma coruja de Hogwarts, chegando exatamente no dia e hora que sempre havia chegado durante as férias de verão. Sentou-se lentamente em sua cama, um pouco atordoado, sem tirar os olhos do que tinha nas mãos. Os cantos de seus lábios se curvaram para cima, e foi por pouco que ele não gargalhou. Então, seu primeiro pensamento foi mostrar a ela; e Lily reagira exatamente da forma como ele imaginara. Ela o beijava daquela forma, impaciente e intensa, como sempre agia quando estava feliz.

"Deixa eu ver de novo", ela pediu, estendendo os dedos dele e pegando o objeto sobre a palma da mão pálida.

Sorriu, pareceu lembrar-se de alguma coisa e girou nos calcanhares e, depois de vasculhar na pequena bagunça que havia em cima da cama, encontrou um outro distintivo de monitor-chefe: o dela mesma, que mostrou a ele, com uma pequena risada.

"Duplamente feliz", ela disse, pregando o dele na camiseta puída.

Então, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e beijou-o mais uma vez.

"Mamãe vai adorar saber", ela disse, puxando-o pela mão escadas abaixo.

De fato, a Sra. Evans ficou felicíssima por Severus, e foi logo anunciando que o fato merecia uma comemoração e que, se os dois estivessem pensando em sair, que não se atrasassem para o chá. Mas seria meio difícil estarem de volta no horário, indo para aonde estavam indo. Embora jamais houvessem dito algo nesse sentido, era como um santuário, ou um lugar secreto que pertencia apenas a eles. Ninguém mais parecia sequer desconfiar do pequeno espaço livre, coberto apenas por grama, que se escondia entre um edifício abandonado e o rio. Era preciso se esgueirar pelo pátio abandonado, subir em caixotes ou qualquer outra coisa que houvesse por ali, no momento, e então, saltar para o outro lado, de forma que apenas crianças ou vagabundos conheciam o local. Os primeiros eram cada vez mais raros por ali, os segundos, ao contrário, cresciam de forma alarmante; mas era verão, e qualquer adulto que não tivesse o que fazer preferiria estar em frente a uma caneca de cerveja gelada e a uma televisão do que ali. A água do rio não era era exatamente límpida, mas o lugar era silencioso e isolado e, naquele dia, não precisaram pular por sobre o muro - simplesmente aparataram do hall de entrada da casa dos Evans até lá.

"Viu só? Eu te disse, Sev, que valia a pena escolher outro caminho!", ela exclamou, sentando-se no chão de pernas cruzadas.

Ele se ajoelhou e então, imitou-a, pensativo, fitando a camiseta e o que havia pregado ali.

"Aposto como Dumbledore também percebeu, ah, que droga, que bobagem eu disse... _todo mundo_ percebeu o quanto você mudou... e vê só como vale a pena?"

Até então, a única vantagem que Severus havia visto em abdicar do seu talento para as Artes das Trevas havia sido salvar Lily de sua própria ambição (o que não era pouco, era claro, porque, do contrário, ele mesmo estaria condenado, até o fim). Mas, agora, tinha de concordar com ela. _Havia_ outras vantagens. Lily estava orgulhosíssima e quanto a ele mesmo... sentia-se satisfeito, e mais, cheio de si, como não se sentia havia muito tempo. Havia finalmente sido reconhecido, não por aqueles idiotas da Sonserina, mas por gente superior. Claro. O Prof. Slughorn sempre o havia tido em alta conta, mas não fora além disso. Mas aquele distintivo em seu peito... ah, como aquilo era diferente...! Dava-lhe até mesmo um pequeno poder, entre os estudantes, que fosse, mas o colocava acima deles, Severus percebeu, analisando melhor a situação. E se ele tivesse continuado andando com aquela escória que costumava ser a turma da qual fizera parte... será que Dumbledore, ainda assim, lhe daria aquele voto de confiança? Onde estavam Potter e Black, naquele instante? Severus sorriu. De fato. Começava mesmo a ver vantagens em escolher aquele outro lado.

Lily o fitava sorrindo, com aqueles olhos que pareciam crescer para cima dele.

"Vem cá", ela pediu, estirando-se sobre a grama e puxando-o, para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Beijou-o, mais uma vez, e Severus pôde sentir algo diferente no ato, uma lentidão ainda maior, uma entrega também maior. Lily apoiou a mão sobre seu peito, deixou que a língua dele deslizasse para dentro de sua boca e, quando o beijo chegou ao fim, ambos permaneceram ali, naquela exata posição, e ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, passando o braço esquerdo pela cintura dele.

"Gosto tanto da gente assim, Sev. Só eu e você", ela sussurrou, minutos mais tarde, quebrando o quase-silêncio.

"Hm", ele concordou, de olhos fechados, concentrando-se apenas em acariciar os cabelos dela.

Era estranho. Desde que percebera ser diferente das pessoas que o cercavam, com exceção da mãe, ansiava por Hogwarts, pelo mundo, afinal, ao qual pertencia. Mas Lily, sempre Lily, o fizera entrar em conflito com aquilo em que sempre acreditara; e não muito tempo depois de finalmente ser aceito na escola, ele se viu desejando aqueles momentos em que eram apenas eles dois, sem a rivalidade das casas, sem todas as atividades que lhes roubavam preciosos minutos de convivência. Mas, não, sequer devia ou queria pensar naquilo naquele momento... havia ainda um mês inteiro de férias e depois... depois, tudo teria mudado. Era monitor-chefe, agora; todo e qualquer aluno que aprontasse, os três malditos inclusive, temeriam o que ele seria capaz de fazer. Severus suspirou de satisfação mas, então, uma pequena ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas. Vingança. Não. Não deveria vingar-se de ninguém. Com alguma dificuldade procurou refrear aquele instintido, e focar-se no fato de que seria, ao menos, deixado em paz, a partir de então. É, aquilo já era bom por si só, ser deixado sozinho... ou antes, com Lily. Agora, poderiam andar pelo castelo a noite por quanto tempo quisessem, sem se preocupar em serem pegos ou denunciados.

"E gosto... tanto de você, Sev. Tanto...", ela sussurrou, erguendo-se sobre um cotovelo e inclinando-se sobre ele, de forma que o cabelo ruivo caísse em cheio sobre ele, como uma cortina. Beijou-o com delicadeza. "Estou tão orgulhosa. Você é tão diferente dos outros, tão adulto...", ela disse, alisando o cabelo dele para trás, e beijou sua testa. Severus sentia que podia passar a tarde toda ali, todo o resto das férias; tudo o mais poderia esperar, seus estudos para os NIEM's, os estudos sobre Poções, mais especificamente...

Mas ela não tardou a lembrá-lo do chá, ao qual chegaram de fato com algum atraso - arrancando murmúrios de desprezo da irmã de Lily, 'acha que só porque é bruxa pode deixar todo mundo esperando', 'rapaz asqueroso' e outras frases que não ninguém foi capaz de compreender direito. Severus não deu a menor atenção. Depois do chá, subiram para o quarto dela, e ele ainda permaneceu ali por várias horas antes de finalmente voltar para casa. Sentia-se tão satisfeito e orgulhoso de si mesmo... aquele havia sido, no que podia se lembrar, o melhor dia de sua vida até então, Severus pensou, girando a maçaneta. As melhores férias. A melhor época. E era tão estranho ele se sentir bem daquela forma, pensou, sorrindo. Onde estava o velho pessimismo? Claro, ainda era cético demais para crer que sua vida se transformaria em um mar de rosas, mas... não havia muitos motivos para ser pessimista, no horizonte, naquele instante.

"Severus. Onde esteve, Severus?"

A voz angustiada e chorosa da mãe simplesmente não se encaixava em seu estado de espírito. Ele franziu a testa, contrariado, querendo livrar-se dela o mais rapidamente possível. Fechou a porta, apressado, e tomou a direção da escada, mas ela estava bem ali no meio do caminho.

"Não interessa", ele resmungou, tentando desviar e chegar até a segurança de seu quarto.

"Não interessa?", a mãe perguntou, boquiaberta. "Isso são modos?"

Ele fez um muxoxo de impaciência. Ela simplesmente o sufocava, e jamais o entenderia, e o estava chateando - livrar-se dela era simplesmente um direito seu; e não tinha absolutamente ligação alguma com Artes das Trevas, ele concluiu, e deu mais alguns passos na direção dela.

"Severus! Esteve com aquela sangue-ruim outra vez, eu sei..."

"Mãe."

"... ela... ela está usando você! Usou desde o primeiro dia, pra aprender truques e aparecer assim que chegasse a Hogwarts. Continua usando, e continuará usando. Será que não consegue ver?"

"Mãe."

"É o que eles sempre fazem...", ela tentou argumentar, a voz cada vez mais chorosa. "Olhe pra mim, meu filho! Quer terminar... assim? Eu não quero te ver nesse estado... não quero que desperdice seus talentos... não vou permitir!"

"Mãe. Lily não é como ele", ele se sentiu obrigado a dizer, depois da suposição absurda de Eileen.

"Você não nega, então?", ela perguntou, assombrada. "Volta pra mim, meu filho... para aquilo em que sempre acreditamos...", ela pediu, lamuriosa.

Ele deixou escapar outro som de impaciência, então, seu rosto se iluminou. Severus levou a mão ao bolso da calça e retirou de lá o distintivo, e mostrou-o a mãe, a fim de desviar o rumo da conversa.

"Severus!"

Como não podia deixar de ser, Eileen _também_ mostrou-se feliz e extremamente orgulhosa. Pareceu esquecer por completo suas preocupações com lily, e tudo o que fazia era olhar do distintivo para o rosto do filho, e aí de volta ao objeto. Estava outra vez à beira das lágrimas mas seu rosto trazia agora uma expressão de quase felicidade que não ostentava há muito.

"Espere um minuto", ela pediu, e subiu apressada as escadas, acendeu a luz de seu pequeno quarto e retornou logo depois.

Então, deixou alguma coisa cair na mão de Severus: dois surrados galeões.

"Gaste, meu filho. Gaste como quiser, compre vestes novas, ou livros... você merece", ela disse, tão feliz e quase sorrindo que ele por muito pouco não se comoveu com o que viu, ainda repleto do amor e bons sentimentos de Lily que estava.

"Mas gaste com você, não com a garota Evans", Eileen se apressou a acrescentar, tornando-se séria e triste outra vez.

"Não vai acontecer nada, mãe", Severus disse, agora, subindo finalmente as escadas. "Eu já disse... ela não é como ele."

Mas Eileen, não importava o que ele dissesse, jamais acreditaria naquilo.

Quando finalmente resolveu se deitar e dormir, Severus precisou esconder a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro a fim de não ouvir o choro dela, lá embaixo, na sala.

cap um pouco curto, acho, mas queria postar mais um antes de sair de férias. vou ficar duas semanas fora, to levando meu caderno, talvez escreva algo nesse tempo, talvez não. hm. o snape não aparatou direto do seu quarto pro da lily porque seria falta de educação, haha (ele é capricorniano, afinal P), e surgir na rua, em plena luz do dia, não seria muito discreto P e alguém estava com saudades das ceninhas românticas piegas? outra coisa... pode parecer um pouco estranho a rainha do NC-17 sev/lilyano perguntar isso, mas... vamos lá: descrevo a primeira vez deles, sim ou não? eu particularmente acho que não se encaixaria muito bem aqui, é uma fic mais genérica (a não ser algo beeem superficial, o começo apenas da primeira vez, por exemplo...), mas, se vocês quiserem... mostro tudo P

na pressa, então, agradecimentos rápidos a quem leu e comentou :

espero que gostem deste. e comentem! p


	18. Capítulo 16

Por mais esforços que o Ministério da Magia desprendesse, no entanto, Lord Voldermot e seus seguidores adquiriam a cada dia mais poder, mais influência e mais capacidade de aterrorizar as populações bruxa e trouxa da Grã-Bretanha, desfazendo famílias, fazendo antigos amigos voltarem-se um contra o outro e manipulando a mente das pessoas, de maneira que o começo do ano letivo de 1977 não foi tão despreocupado como os anteriores.

Algumas coisas, porém, não eram afetadas nem mesmo pela sombria hipótese de uma guerra para breve:

"Esse ano vai!", James Potter exclamou, dando um soco na palma da outra mão.

Talvez ele realmente não tenha notado, tão absorto estava em sua obsessão, ou preferiu fingir não ver os olhares evasivos e a falta de resposta que seus três companheiros deram - ao contrário da adesão empolgada que tivera nos últimos três ou quatro anos. Sirius chegou a replicar com alguma coisa sobre ensinarem Ranhoso, no que foi prontamente auxiliado por Peter, enquanto Remus se mantinha firme em sua nova visão em relação a Snape, mas... até mesmo aquela pequena empolgação não durou muito, e James teve que percorrer sozinho a multidão com os olhos, à procura do tom certo de ruivo, mais escuro, e terrivelmente sedoso e brilhante, por causa da absoluta lisura dos fios. É, era aquilo. Por mais semanas que se passassem sem colocar os olhos em Lily ele passava tantas horas no castelo a observando que era capaz de recitar de olhos fechados, tão bem como se ela estivesse ali em sua frente, os mínimos detalhes da garota. Sorriu para si mesmo ao vê-la finalmente em carne e osso e observar o quanto realmente havia decorado de suas qualidades. Sorriu ainda mais, agora de zombaria, ao notar Severus alguns passos para trás, tentando se desvencilhar da mãe.

"Nem no último ano o Ranhosinho se sente seguro o suficiente pra vir sozinho... o quão patético alguém pode ser?"

Peter deu uma risadinha e colocou-se nas pontas dos pés, tentando enxergar a cena. Sirius olhou naquela direção com ar de tédio, e Remus olhou para o lado oposto, de forma que não enxergou o pequeno espaço que ia se abrindo à medida em que Severus caminhava na direção de Lily e, então, de mãos dadas com ela, na direção do trem. Não dava pra ouvir nada daquela distância mas, se fosse possível, ouviriam o silêncio breve que caiu quando as pessoas olhavam para alguma coisa em Ranhoso, alguma coisa em sua roupa, para ser mais exato. James, ansioso e furioso e apaixonado como nunca, não queria saber de silêncios ou sons ou roupas de segunda mão, de forma que bastou Severus e Lily estarem próximos o suficiente para ouvi-lo que ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e os cumprimentou:

"Evans", e ignorando o ar de indiferença no rosto dela, prosseguiu: "Sabe, Evans, sétimo ano... momento em que as pessoas se tornam adultas e maduras e param pra pensar no futuro e naquilo que elas querem pro resto da vida... não concorda?", e ignorando o silêncio que continuou, e ignorando também o fato de Sirius, Remus e Peter permanecerem exatamente onde haviam estado na última meia hora em vez de se aproximarem e cercarem Snape, James mirou Severus de alto a baixo e perguntou: "E tenho sérias dúvidas se é isso mesmo o que você quer... um perdedor, um..."

Como se houvessem combinado, ela e Severus deram pequenos risinhos debochados.

"Surpreendentemente, Potter, eu concordo quanto a se tornar maduro e adulto", Lily disse, apertando com mais força a mão de Severus, então virando o rosto e sorrindo para o rapaz pálido e magro. Severus, por sua vez, sorriu também, um sorriso do mais puro sarcasmo e segurança, ao se virar para James e completar a linha de pensamento da namorada:

"Mas eu pensaria mais uma vez antes de definir quem é o perdedor, aqui", erguendo a mão e apoiando-a sobre o peito, e girando suavemente... o distintivo de monitor-chefe.

O queixo de Potter caiu, e seu silêncio atraiu a atenção dos outros três Grifinórios, que só então se aproximaram, apenas para se tornarem tão chocados quanto ele - e, agora, era compreensível, todo o resto da escola. Apenas Lily parecia estar encarando aquele fato como a ordem natural das coisas.

"Existem coisas que nem mesmo o dinheiro do papai podem comprar, não é mesmo?", ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e puxando Severus pela mão, dando por encerrado o embate.

"Mas... mas quem... o quê... quem foi que o Ranhoso enfeitiçou agora...", James caiu em si e começou a gaguejar, ameaçando correr atrás do casal, sem dar a menor importância ao fato de que não era algo nada inteligente a se fazer.

Mas Sirius e Remus, com a cabeça mais fria apesar da surpresa, o impediram, Sirius passando um braço em volta dos ombros do amigo, e Remus tentando fazê-lo enxergar as consequências do novo _status_ de Severus.

"Ele é praticamente inatingível agora, Pontas... a não ser que você queria ser expulso."

"Bah, expulso!", James exclamou indignado, atraindo a atenção das pessoas em volta. "Há quantos anos a gente vem ouvindo essa ameaça? Desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts! E o que foi que aconteceu?"

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha e concordou com o amigo.

"Mas existe uma grande diferença entre atacar um aluno... e atacar o monitor-chefe", Remus explicou com paciência.

"Ele não é o monitor-chefe, é o Ranhoso", James tentou argumentar inutilmente, conseguindo algum apoio por parte de Peter. "E o pior: enfeitiçou Lily!"

Sirius olhava de Remus para James, dividido. Destestava Snape, detestaria-o para sempre, e não perderia uma chance de perturbá-lo, tendo um distintivo preso na roupa ou não... mas já havia se cansado daquela perseguição inútil de James à garota. Sabia como o amigo era teimoso, claro, mas ela era provavelmente mais... e agora que havia assumido as coisas com Severus, insistir só seria tempo perdido.

"Acho que você... deveria desistir dessa segunda parte, Pontas", Remus disse, inseguro, depois de inspirar em busca de fôlego e coragem, expondo em voz alta os pensamentos de Black. Sirius aderiu à idéia, mas acrescentou:

"Agora... precisando de alguém pra atrasar a vida do Ranhoso..."

"Almofadinhas...", Remus começou, em tom de repreensão.

"E a melhor forma de atacá-lo não é justamente atacando aquilo do que ele mais se orgulha?", James perguntou, revirando os olhos de impaciência porque a resposta era tão óbvia. "Lily."

E então, as onze horas soaram, e o trem devia partir. A discussão sobre continuar ou não humilhando Severus continuou na cabine que os quatro escolheram para si, e Remus saiu perdendo por três votos contra um - não que ele esperasse resultado diferente. Suspirou, conformado, pensando consigo mesmo que, mesmo que tentassem uma ou outra vez, acabariam descobrindo por si mesmos que Severus era praticamente intocável, agora... e o assunto que tomava conta de todas as outras cabines em volta tornou a surgir entre os quatro amigos: como, por todos os deuses, aquele Sonserino esquisito, esquivo e suspeito, pelo qual ninguém nunca daria um nuque furado, havia conseguido o cargo mais cobiçado dentre os alunos.

Teorias surgiam, cada uma mais delirante do que a outra, mas quase sempre envolvendo poções ou o uso de Artes das Trevas; mesmo que Severus não fosse visto com livros ou com seus velhos parceiros há meses. Teorias dividiam espaço com desconfiança, inveja e ultraje. E até mesmo o diretor da Sonserina, o Prof. Slughorn, pareceu surpreso quando soube, já em Hogwarts, e as únicas pessoas a encararem o fato com toda a naturalidade eram Lily Evans, e o Prof. Dumbledore.

oOo

Mas mesmo que uma pequena e incômoda sensação de que havia algo errado ali permanecesse e que, mais cedo ou mais tade, alguém surgiria e devolveria tudo a seu lugar natural, ou seja, retiraria dele o status de monitor, Severus também foi rapidamente se acostumando à idéia.

Era o monitor-chefe.

Merecia reconhecimento e recompensas, tanto quanto qualquer um. Mais que Potter, pensava, um sorriso de superioridade distorcendo suas feições. Era como se, de alguma forma, lhe esitvesse sendo dada alguma recompensa por ele ter aberto mão do que o faria vitorioso, afinal - não que ele pedisse por recompensas depois do que havia visto na mente de seu equivalente adulto. De qualquer forma, talvez Lily estivesse certa. Talvez valesse a pena... talvez ele tivesse mesmo outras maneiras de se destacar... ora, era sem dúvida o mais longe que havia chegado até então, e absolutamente não havia Artes das Trevas envolvidas ali. Ah, e ele sem dúvida ainda tomava muito cuidado em não chegar nem perto de qualquer coisa que o levasse de volta aos velhos hábitos. Mas não havia problema nenhum em se sentir vitorioso e recompensado. Nem em agir quando deveria - era pra isso que o distintivo pesava em seu peito, afinal, não era? Dumbledore achava que ele merecia, então, ele agiria como o monitor-chefe que era, agora, ao reconhecer passos furtivos que não deviam estar sendo ouvidos pelo castelo àquela hora.

"Sr. Riley... não acho que este seja o lugar correto em que o senhor deveria se encontrar esta noite... a não ser que esteja procurando problemas", ele disse, notando o quão próxima sua voz estava de soar letal e perigosa, daquela forma baixa e sutil... e o quanto ele mesmo havia passado da insegurança, ainda que não se desse conta dela, ao oposto exato.

Era, também, bastante recompensadora a forma como o outro olhava para ele, agora, cheio de medo e revolta e frustração, cerrando os punhos e comprimindo os lábios para não dizer nada que piorasse a situação. Oliver Riley era um Corvinal, que havia entrado em Hogwatys exatamente no mesmo ano que Severus e, desde então, agia com quase o mesmo fervor dos quatro malditos Grifinórios para não deixá-lo em paz. Era excelente, Severus pensou sorrindo, fitando-o por baixo das sobrancelhas que se uniam ameaçadoras no meio da testa, excelente vê-lo naquela posição, querendo reagir mas tendo que se colocar em seu lugar. Ah, era claro que um pequeno "excesso" na punição tornaria a recompensa ainda mais doce. Lily, porém, o havia pego em um desses excessos bem nos primeiros dias, e não havia ficado exatamente feliz - e o maldito homem o havia traumatizado o suficiente para que Severus se atrevesse a contrariá-la. Claro, ela poderia não saber... não fossem os novos passos, mais leves que os de Riley, ecoando pelos corredores na direção dos dois rapazes. Ele logo sentiu a respiração dela em seu pescoço, e era quase como se o corpo dela emanasse pequenas ondas de calor sobre o dele, e Severus acabou apenas fazendo o discurso padrão, e enviou o Corvinal de volta a seu dormitório.

"Você é mesmo muito bom nisso, sabia?", ela perguntou, acariciando os cabelos dele e então, beijando-o na boca.

Severus imitou-a, prolongando o beijo e tentando concentrar-se nele e não no que sentira vontade de fazer - se vingar. A frustração foi diminuindo aos poucos até desaparecer, substituída pelo prazer e satisfação de estar ali, exatamente onde sempre quisera estar. Namorando Lily. Seu estômago ainda se retorcia quando aquele pensamento o assaltava de repente, assim como a mesma sensação de que havia algo fora do lugar. É, e as coisas estavam mesmo fora do rumo que deveriam seguir... não fosse o homem. E Severus encerrava o beijo, fitando o nada, sombrio e aborrecido, pensando, mais uma vez, por que, exatamente, o maldito e intrometido homem havia feito tudo aquilo. Insistido tanto, usado um feitiço sobre o qual ele jamais havia lido sobre... compartilhar memórias, emoções, sensações. Pensar sobre aquilo o deixava dividido: ele se sentia grato, mais, até. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a idéia de alguém se intrometendo em sua vida o deixava terrivelmente contrariado. E mesmo que fizessem longos meses desde a última vez que tivera o desprazer de se encontrar com o homem, aquela ausência estava longe de deixá-lo aliviado. Pelo contrário. Severus temia o que o homem poderia querer da próxima vez que surgisse - porque era óbvio que ele quereria algo em troca. Quem, por deus, simplesmente lhe entregaria Lily de bandeja? E por que motivo? Severus sacudiu a cabeça e franziu a testa. Lily riu, fazendo-o se voltar para ela, momentaneamente surpreso por não estar só.

"Deixa eu adivinhar... você não vai me contar, mais uma vez, no que é que estava pensando", ela comentou, com ar divertido, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos no dedo.

"Não era nada demais", ele blefou como sempre.

"Claro", ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Mas vou descobrir todos os seus segredos, Sev. Cada um deles", ela ameaçou, dando o braço a ele e começando a caminhar.

"Pode levar alguns anos", ele comentou casualmente, com um sorriso contido.

Lily suspirou de forma dolorosa, pensou um pouco e disse:

"Tudo bem. Acho que posso fazer o sacrifício de passar alguns anos do seu lado."

O sorriso se manteve surpreendentemente firme no rosto dele até chegarem na Torre da Grifinória. Absolutamente nada nem ninguém cruzou o caminho deles; uma das melhores vantagens em ter se tornado monitor chefe era poder ficar vagando pelo castelo até altas horas da noite. E outra das melhores vantagens era a privacidade. Depois de murmurar a senha, Lily havia parado à porta de seu quarto, de frente para o namorado. Talvez fosse intencional, talvez apenas uma resposta ao olhar intenso que com que ele a fitava - o fato era que ela o encarava de volta com um ar absolutamente sedutor, e mesmo que ela não abrisse a boca e perguntasse se ele não gostaria de entrar, Severus provavelmente o faria mesmo assim. Agora que uma parte da mágica e da surpresa de estar com ela haviam passado, o relacionamento havia se tornado algo mais real e palpável, algo que ele podia apreciar em si, em vez de apenas mal conseguir acreditar na própria sorte. Lily oscilava entre a segurança e a timidez, corando enquanto o puxava impetuosamente para dentro do quarto e fechava a porta.

Ele logo sentiu os lábios dela em sua face, seus olhos, suas orelhas, mas ainda não em sua boca. Ela o provocava, e ele podia sentir seus lábios distendidos, como se ela sorrisse ao fazer aquilo. Ele engoliu em seco, mas logo entregou os pontos: passou as mãos em torno de cintura dela, e puxou-a para si, capturando os lábios carnudos em um beijo, direto e quase rude em sua falta de experiência e empolgação. Ela o beijou com quase o mesmo ímpeto durante algum tempo, mas logo se afastou, corando outra vez. O rubor em sua face, somado aos lábios entreabertos e a respiração entrecortada e aos olhos crescendo sobre ele tornavam difícil a tarefa de resistir. Mas ele jamais faria qualquer coisa para machucá-la outra vez... uma primeira vez, ele se corrigiu, lembrando-se de que esse seria um futuro diferente, onde não machucaria Lily e ela não lhe viraria as costas.

E... tudo bem. Ele ainda achava que seria sorte demais ir muito além daquilo. Sorte demais, cedo demais...

Mas possuíam anos pela frente, ele a lembrou, pouco antes de sair pela porta e tomar o rumo de seu quarto.

oOo

"Esta não é uma boa idéia."

A mão de Potter apertou com mais força a varinha, e ele estreitou os olhos. Talvez não fosse, mas não aguentava mais ficar parado, simplesmente assistindo ao desenrolar daquele ato completamente anti-natural. Ranhoso tendo poder sobre os alunos. Alguém precisava fazer alguma coisa, e rápido; mesmo que fosse um confronto direto como nos velhos tempos. Principalmente porque Lily estava bem ali. Sirius e Peter estavam alguns passos atrás dele, mas aquele era obviamente um confronto entre ele, James, e Ranhoso.

"Eu poderia ir chamar a Prof. McGonaggall neste mesmo instante", Severus disse, com uma calma insuportável.

"Claro", James respondeu, tentando controlar o tremor nos lábios. "E agir como o belo Sonserino que é, se escondendo atrás de gente mais forte e poderosa..." Severus deu uma risadinha debochada, e James tornou a apertar com força a varinha e acabou rosnando, "seu babaca perdedor."

"Covarde!", a vozinha de Peter sussurrou, entre risadinhas.

Lily riu.

"Será mesmo?", Severus perguntou e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Talvez um babaca perdedor, mas que tem uma ou duas coisas que você queria ter?"

James riu, mais ácido do que nunca.

"Monitor, eu?"

Severus pensou um pouco e disse.

"Não. Não espero que alguém com a sua... _maturidade_, realmente se interessasse por isso. Vamos ficar apenas com Lily, então."

"Bom... não acho que alguém com a maturidade dele mereça mais do que um olhar de pena da minha parte", a garota disse, por sua vez.

James ouviu os passos dos dois companheiros se aproximando, mas fez um gesto com a mão, para que se afastassem. O desprezo explícito no rosto dela era inegável, assim como mais a arrogância no rosto de Ranhoso. Admitir sentir inveja dele seria humilhante demais, muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa em que pudesse pensar.

"Parece que o Sr. Perfeição não pode conseguir tudo, afinal", Severus disse, suavemente.

James foi tomado por uma onda de irritação e explodiu.

"Você se superestima, Evans", disse friamente, ignorando Snape.

A declaração caiu como uma bomba sobre o grupo, silenciando-os.

"Ah. Então eu simplesmente imaginei toda essa perseguição chata e insistente desde o quarto ano?", ela perguntou, com um sorrisinho insuportável de ironia nos lábios.

"Pensei melhor. Se você consegue suportar beijar alguém tão repugnante como o Ranhoso é porque tem um parafuso a menos."

Os ombros dela se sacudiram, como se Lily houvesse reprimido uma risada. Ela continuou a fitá-lo, muito interessada, com aquele sorriso idiota nos lábios.

"Claro que se superestima. Acha que é a única garota aqui da escola? Bonitinha, claro", James disse, dando de ombros como se não se importasse. "Mas não é a única. Inteligente? Haha, como se isso me interessasse numa garota. Eu sei o que não quero: não quero uma louca na minha vida. Pensa só... se você me beijasse, estaria me comparando a ele", James disse, tentando colocar nojo suficiente na voz e no rosto.

Tentando ocultar o choque que sentia ao se ouvir pronunciando tais palavras e renegando tudo o que sentia, porque o ódio que sentia por Snape, sim, havia se tornado muito maior do que o amor por Lily. E antes que se arrependesse, e voltasse atrás destroçando a farsa, ele virou as costas a ela, e caminhou em direção à escuridão.

oOo

Se ainda faltava alguma coisa para completar a satisfação de Severus, era aquilo. Depois do último encontro com Potter, Snape tornou-se finalmente cheio de si, o que vinha ameaçando fazer desde que recebera o distintivo de monitor, embora Lily até desse ao namorado alguma razão. Por deus. Potter irritava até mesmo a ela, e claro que ela se sentia muito aliviada por ele ter finalmente calado a boca e desistido dela. Além disso, Potter era chato, ponto, e tinha merecido alguma coisa do tipo. Claro. Lily não era ingênua. Ainda via muito da velha personalidade, revoltada, sombria e vingativa, nesse novo Severus. Ou talvez ainda se lembrasse com clareza do que o pobre homem havia dito: Severus teria de conviver para sempre com seu lado sombrio. O que havia mudado era... ele tinha passado a lutar contra aquelas tendências.

Havia ocasiões, pessimistas, ou realistas, em que ela se perguntava até quando ele lutaria; mas este não era um daqueles momentos. Agora, ela se sentia terrivelmente otimista: ele havia mesmo mudado. Se convencido de que continuar daquele jeito não valia a pena. E estava _vendo_ os resultados de seus esforços, estando com ela, sendo monitor... não era possível que ele resolvesse parar de lutar e abrisse mão de tudo, ela pensou, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto. E lutar era muito mais difícil do que simplesmente sofrer alguma lavagem cerebral misteriosa e mudar por completo o que ele sempre havia sido, ela concluiu, fitando com intensidade a figura esguia e não muito alta a sua frente. Severus havia perdido um pouco do receio de tocá-la, embora ainda guardasse alguma parte de sua intensidade para si mesmo. Ela podia sentir que havia muito mais desejo por trás da superfície, quando ele a beijava e acariciava seus cabelos, sua face, suas costas. Estremecia ao pensar no quão mais deveria haver... e que gostaria muito de descobrir, ela concluiu, erguendo o rosto para receber o beijo dele.

--

sorry. as férias foram bem massacrantes \o/ e não rolou atualizar antes. próximo capítulo no forno ;D

obrigada, amores! por terem lido e comentado.

cein: é, acho melhor mesmo não detalhar, só mostrar o começo e tal, da primeira vez. e sim, a eileen tem uma certa importância na decisão do snape, haha.

melani: menina. muito medo das suas previsões. sim, uma crise de arrogância toma forma, aqui O.o e NC no próximo capítulo ;D


	19. Capítulo 17

Empurrou decidido a porta do Hog's Head com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra lutava para manter a capa bem fechada junto ao peito. Os ventos frios de final de Outubro sopravam ainda mais fortes naquele ano, até mesmo as portas sólidas do bar se escancararam e chocaram-se contra as paredes. Severus trouxera o frio consigo para dentro do lugar, mas parecia não senti-lo. A única parte de seu corpo que demonstrava alguma vida eram os olhos, percorrendo febrilmente o estabelecimento, parecendo procurar alguém.

"Entre mas feche a porta!", o barman saiu esbravejando detrás do balcão e tornou a fechar com raiva as portas, tentando trazer de volta o pouco conforto que o Hog's Head era conhecido por possuir. Então, retornando para seu lugar de hábito, perguntou, azedo: "E então, o que vai ser?"

"Estou apenas procurando alguém", Severus murmurou, semicerrando os olhos a fim de enxergar melhor. Procurou nos recantos mais escuros, atrás de colunas e de fumaça. Nada. Contrariado, aproximou-se do barman, que o espiava com o canto do olho, desconfiado, enquanto tentava limpar um copo com um trapo sujo.

"Onde ele está? O encapuzado?", perguntou, mal conseguindo conter-se de ansiedade.

O outro riu com desdém.

"Meu filho, passam encapuzados por aqui todos os dias. Você não espera que eu me lembre das fuças de todos, espera?"

"Ele esteve hospedado aqui há quase dois anos... e tinha uma cicatriz... bem aqui", Snape deslizou os dedos sobre o próprio rosto, indicando o canto da boca. Os olhos traíam a obsessão em encontrar o homem, estudando atentamente o barman, a fim de não perder um mínimo movimento suspeito.

Mas o outro deixou o copo e o trapo de lado, plantou as duas mãos no balcão, suspirou pesadamente e disse:

"Escute aqui, já lhe disse. Não me lembro. Não posso me lembrar de todo mundo que já colocou os pés aqui algum dia. Agora... por que não bebe alguma coisa?", e diante da negativa de Snape, expulsou-o sutilmente dali. "Por que não vai então se juntar aos outros pirralhos da sua escola no Três Vassouras?"

"Se ele voltar, mande-me uma coruja. Severus Snape, Hogwarts. É muito importante", Snape curvou-se para a frente e sussurrou, tentando parecer ameaçador.

"Claro, claro que mando", respondeu o outro com desinteresse, agora passando o pano sujo sobre o balcão. "Agora, vai", enxotou-o, agora, com decididamente nem um pouco de sutileza.

Severus obedeceu; não tinha mais nada o que fazer ali. A não ser que o homem estivesse se escondendo... por um ou dois segundos chegou a cogitar a hipótese de se plantar ali fora, no frio, o dia todo, para ver se o maldito aparecia. Mas havia combinado de se encontrar com ela na livraria e estava já em cima da hora... Mas _precisava_ achar o homem, pensou resoluto, apressando os passos em direção à parte habitável do povoado. Havia se tornado uma obsessão nas últimas semanas. O problema era que não fazia a menor idéia de onde ele poderia estar. Era como se ele jamais houvesse existido... como se não fosse mais do que fumaça ou um delírio seu... mas não era, tinha certeza. A dor da maldição Cruciatus ainda estava fresca em sua lembrança, assim como as imagens dele, Severus, com Lily que vira na penseira do estranho. Aquilo era real.

E era exatamente por isso que precisava encontrar o homem. Precisava saber o que ele queria em troca dela, e de sua vida, que jamais fora tão perfeita, antes que fosse tarde demais. Ora, não tornar-se um Comensal... não poderia ser simplesmente aquilo! Que pessoa em sã consciência trocaria Lily Evans por uma carreira entre os seguidores de Voldemort? Ele, definitivamente, não. Não agora que tinha outras recompensas além do amor de Lily. Tinha de haver algo mais por trás daquilo... algo que ele não conseguia captar, mas que estava ali... não fazia sentido algum aquela escolha que lhe fora oferecida... e o que quer que fosse que havia por trás daquela história muito mal contada, ele haveria de descobrir e haveria de cuidar para que acabasse por ali mesmo... para que não lhe fosse apresentada, mais tarde, uma conta astronômica pela realização de alguns de seus desejos mais profundos. Não abriria mão dela por nada, essa era a única certeza que tinha. Não admitiria perder aquela sensação de vitória, de uma finalmente conquistada. E também... jamais pensara que fosse possível uma pessoa se sentir assim, como sentia-se agora. Não sabia bem o que era, apenas... que era uma sensação completamente inédita em sua vida... e que era grande. Imensa. A ponto de assustar. E parecia estar criando vida própria. E tanto e cada vez mais que, nos últimos dias, ela tivera de sugerir, divertida mas firme, que por mais que gostasse dele, gostava também das amigas e queria ter seus momentos apenas com elas.

Ainda não sabia se se sentia confortável com as mudanças que vinham ocorrendo em si mesmo desde que começaram a namorar. Não que houvesse mudado tanto assim. Mas só de pensar que estava _namorando_, que havia aceitado outra pessoa em sua vida sempre tão solitária e auto-suficiente, que agora se permitia um contato humano muito maior do que sempre desejarara, fosse psicológico ou apenas puramente físico... não, mais: não apenas se permitia, mas desejava. Às vezes se perguntava como fora que deixara tudo aquilo acontecer. Às vezes sentia-se como se estivesse à beira de um abismo, tomando fôlego para saltar.

Dava um pouco de medo.

Porque sabia que, continuando juntos, muito mais coisas mudariam.

Mas ele havia feito sua escolha.

Empurrou a porta da loja e lá estava ela. Distraída, os olhos postos em um volume seguro nas mãos e uma pilha deles debaixo do braço. Os cabelos vermelho-escuros e muito lisos escorregavam detrás das orelhas, onde deveriam ficar, e encobriam-lhe a expressão. Mas ele podia adivinhar muito bem os olhos atentos e os lábios levemente abertos de quando ela sempre se concentrava em alguma coisa. Ele a observou por algum tempo sem ser visto, meio escondido atrás de uma estante. Quase precisou se beliscar para ter certeza de que era real e o coração quase lhe saía pela boca que sorria. Aquele sorriso quase tímido (talvez porque não estivesse habituado a ser usado e não tinha muita certeza de como um sorriso deveria se comportar) que apenas ela conseguia enxergar. Apenas uma leve curvatura dos lábios para cima e os olhos se estreitando um pouco.

Ela ergueu a cabeça de repente e seus olhos se encontraram e ela também sorriu. Aproximou-se. Os lábios se encontraram, os dele entreabriram-se um pouco, exigindo os dela ali ainda por mais algum tempo.

"Deu pra espionar pessoas, agora?", ela provocou, batendo de leve com o livro no braço dele e tentando parecer séria.

"Só as mais perigosas", Severus replicou - e embora o tom fosse de brincadeira, a resposta possuía um fundo de verdade.

Lily era perigosa, como era... a ponto de enfeitiçá-lo, hipnotizá-lo, fazê-lo renegar sua própria história e destino.

Mas ele não se importava, Severus pensou, beijando-a outra vez, um beijo que anda tinha de tímido ou inseguro.

Aquilo também estava mudando, e não acontecia apenas com ele. Era como se fosse impossível separá-los, uma vez que atingissem um certo grau de excitação e envolvimento. E era sorte que estivessem indo ao Madame Poodfoot naquela tarde - o lugar era meio caro e chique, qualidades não muito populares entre os alunos de Hogwarts. Nem com Severus, se ele fosse sincero. Mas ele achava que mereciam algo mais tradicional, agora que estavam namorando "de verdade". E dinheiro, embora fosse um problema para ele com alguma frequência, ele possuía, naquela tarde. Eileen estava bem mais generosa, dentro de seus limites, agora que o filho era monitor-chefe.

"Você realmente não precisava ter me trazido aqui, Sev", ela sussurrou, olhando e volta, para a decoração excessiva e romântica demais, depois que ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse e ocupou o próprio lugar à mesa.

"Pois eu acho que sim", ele discordou. "Quero dizer...", ele limpou a garganta, "é sério, agora, não é?"

"Demais", ela sussurrou de volta, recostando a cabeça no peito dele por um minuto. "Sev... obrigada por ter sido tão insistente. Por não ter desistido de querer ficar comigo. Foi meio estranho que me acostumar à idéia de namorar meu melhor amigo há tanto tempo, mas... estou feliz por ter tentado. Está sendo maravilhoso."

"Então acho que precisamos de uma comemoração", ele replicou, dando seu sorriso característico.

"Ora, quem diria, Severus Snape é, no fundo, um romântico", ela provocou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Quando pensei que seus mistérios não conseguissem mais me surpreender... você me vem com essa."

Ele sorriu um pouco mais, satisfeito consigo mesmo, e pensou que, comparando-se a mudar completamente de vida e amibições, um pouco de romantismo e tradição não era nada. Mas, como sempre, ele guardou para si mesmo o que achava e, pouco depois, acabou agradecendo por Lily ser ela mesmo não muito interessada em declarações piegas, como quase todas as outras garotas que ele conhecia. Ela passou a fazer observações espirituosas sobre a decoração do local mas ele notou que, no fundo, ela estava gostando que ela tivesse levado ali, porque ela não parava de sorrir.

oOo

Ele parou na porta para se despedir mas, antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, ela o puxou para dentro. Aquela pequena encenação havia se transformado em um hábito, e se tornava cada vez mais difícil resistir a mais do que simples beijos de boa-noite. Naquela noite em especial ele tentou colocar alguma distância entre ele e ela, para que Lily não notasse todos os efeitos físicos que seus beijos e sua proximidade tinham sobre ele... mas ela parecia querer descobrir. Passou os braços atrás do pescoço de Severus e colou seu corpo junto ao dele. Nunca haviam estado próximos daquela forma, ele conseguia sentir todo o calor, todas as formas e a maciez do corpo dela, podia sentir os lábios beijando-o avidamente... ele ofegou. Ela respondeu também sem palavras, suspirando contra a boca dele quando Severus passou os braços pelas costas dela, acariciando os cabelos e a nuca, e retribuiu aos beijos com a mesma intensidade.

Ele deslizou as mãos até a frente do pescoço dela, acariciando com os polegares o cordão que fechava as vestes, como que pedindo permissão para desfazer o laço. Lily o beijou de forma provocante enquanto retirava as vestes _dele_, e continuou provocando-o quando se afastou alguns passos e o encarou fixamente, desafiando-o a se aproximar. Severus hesitou. Tudo bem, Lily aceitar beijá-lo. Tudo bem, namorar com ele - havia sido demais para que ele acreditasse, no princípio, mas ele acabou se acostumando à idéia. Mas que ela, também, estivesse querendo ir além do que haviam ido até então, que quisesse... se entregar a ele... Severus estreitou os olhos, analisando o rosto dela, os olhos brilhantes com as pupilas muito grandes, as abas das narinas se abrindo e fechando, os lábios entrabertos, a face corada... o cabelo ganhava uma cor fascinante, iluminado apenas pelas chamas avermelhadas da lareira. Não, ele se corrigiu. Ela toda era completamente fascinante. Havia crescido de uma garota bonita para uma mulher deslumbrante, a mais bela que ele já houvesse visto. E estava estendendo a mão para ele.

Ele se aproximou sem, no entanto, tocá-la.

"No que você está pensando, Sev?", ela sussurrou, com a voz mais profunda e grave do que costumava ser.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

"Tem alguma coisa preocupando você", ela disse, apoiando a palma da mão na face dele e olhando dentro dos olhos negros.

Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente, sentindo outra vez o corpo dela contra o seu. Ah, deus, como a queria... levou o lábios até a orelha dela, beijou-a de leve, demoradamente, enquanto reunia coragem para pedir - porque ela era especial demais para que ele simplesmente a despisse, e a tomasse com toda a intensidade que seu corpo queria. Ele acabou afirmando com um movimento de cabeça.

"O que é?", ela sussurrou outra vez, e sua voz soava tão quente como a luz do fogo que inundava o quarto.

Severus suspirou.

"Uma dúvida, na verdade."

"E qual é?"

"Se você quer tanto... quanto eu."

Ela riu baixinho no ouvido dele e então afastou um pouco o rosto, séria.

"Sabe... pra nós, garotas, a primeira vez é muito importante. E não consigo imaginar ninguém melhor pra mim, agora, do que você, Sev", ela sussurrou outra vez, apoiando a mão sobre o peito dele e o beijando.

Severus suspirou outra vez, aliviado. Apoiou as mãos na cintura dela, sentindo a pele suave e quente por baixo da camisa do uniforme. Ouviu-a ofegar baixinho entre duas mordiscadas em sua orelha, e muito mais cedo do que ele esperava sentiu as mãos dela outra vez em seu peito, agora, abrindo os botões da camisa que ele usava e desfazendo o nó da gravata verde e prata, que escorregou para o chão. A gravata com as cores da Grifinória logo seguiu o mesmo caminho, assim como a camisa que ela usava. Era tão mais do que ele esperava, tão mais do que podia suportar, sentir a pele dela, completamente nua, contra a sua, exatamente nas mesmas condições. Sentir o cabelo dela, suave e liso como seda, deslizando sobre sua pele, quando, já deitados na cama dela, ela se inclinou sobre ele.

oOo

Horas se passaram sem que ele se desse conta, apenas ficando deitado ali, ouvindo a respiração suave dela e sentindo o peso agradável sobre seu peito.

Severus deu uma espiada no relógio sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Passava um pouco das cinco da manhã. Talvez ele devesse ir, agora, antes que todos acordassem e a visão dele saindo do quarto dela pudesse lhes trazer problemas. Mas talvez ele pudesse ficar só um pouco mais... mais alguns minutos, talvez meia hora. Ninguém estaria realmente de pé e andando pelos corredores até lá pelas oito da manhã e estava simplesmente tão bom apenas ficar ali, aproveitando as conseqüências de suas escolhas... ele suspirou, acariciando de leve uma mecha de fios vermelhos que se estendia sobre o travesseiro. Severus tornou a fechar os olhos, apenas para descobrir que os ponteiros do relógio haviam dado mais um grande salto em apenas um segundo, marcado agora sete da manhã, e que havia alguém batendo à porta do quarto dela, com uma certa impaciência.

Lily despertou um pouco confusa, mas rapidamente caiu em si, murmurou para um Severus levemente tenso que ficasse apenas calado, e alcançou o roupão sobre uma cadeira próxima. Ele obedeceu, tentando parecer invisível por baixo da coberta, o que não foi realmente necessário, pois Lily havia aberto uma pequena fresta da porta. E também, porque o visitante estava tão impaciente, ou melhor, apressado, quanto suas batidas denunciaram. E mesmo que ela estivesse falando baixo, para não chamar a atenção, foi perfeitamente possível ouvir a voz da Prof. McGonaggall:

"É seu pai, Srta. Evans... sua mãe acaba de entrar em contato conosco. Ele teve de ser internado outra vez... e parece que agora é sério."

oOo

O ar que ela inspirava era gelado, e ele não deixava seu corpo com uma temperatura muito mais alta.

Era como se ela estivesse meio morta por dentro.

E era como se visse o mundo por detrás de uma grossa camada de coisas mortas, como se não fossem mais os olhos que ela havia tido até então a fitarem as pessoas, os vitrais iluminados por uma luz muito branca, refletida da neve do lado de fora, as guirlandas. Ah, as guirlandas, Lily pensou, sorrindo. Como era irônico elas estarem ali, celebrando a vida que renascia a cada Natal, enquanto ela e seu grupo lamentavam a morte. Morte, morte, morte. Por mais que ela repetisse a palavra, por mais que visualizasse o destino que seu pai, seu paizinho, tivera, ainda era difícil encaixar aquilo em sua realidade. Era difícil não esperar encontrá-lo, sorrindo tanto que os olhos viravam apenas dois pequenos traços em sua face, em King's Cross, era estranho não sentir o cheiro de suas experiências culinárias na época do Natal, inimaginável o prognóstico de não ser despertada cedo demais nas manhãs ensolaradas de verão, pelo som irritante do cortador de grama. Ele parecia apenas estar dormindo serenamente - em um lugar não muito convencional. Mas o choro alto de sua mãe e a aparência pálida e desgrenhada da irmã recordavam que havia algo de muito errado e trágico e pesado, algo que a contaminava, também, que, outra vez, a fazia se sentir meio morta por dentro ou, então, repentinamente transposta para uma outra realidade.

Sem seu pai.

Dezenas de pessoas haviam se aproximado dela naquele dia de forma que, quando mais uma mão buscou a sua e a apertou, Lily, a princípio, reagiu mecanicamente. Foi só quando ela ergueu os olhos que um sorriso, o primeiro verdadeiramente feliz, se estampou em seu rosto naquela semana.

"Como é que você está?", ele perguntou, naquela voz baixa.

"Sev", ela sussurrou, emociconada, mais do que passando os braços em volta do pescoço dele, se aninhando em seu peito e deixando que ele a abraçasse. "Que surpresa. Nem esperava que você saísse de Hogwarts nesse feriado..."

Ela sentiu a cabeça dele fazendo um movimento negativo.

"Eu não podia deixar de vir."

Lily sentiu as lágrimas se formando e ameaçando rolar por seu rosto, ainda tentou lutar, mas acabou por deixá-las ir.

Severus apenas acariciava seu cabelo, sem saber o que dizer - ela sabia. Sabia que ele não possuía as palavras para aquele tipo de ocasião extremamente sentimental, jamais possuíra e provavelmente jamais possuiria... mas o simples fato de estar ali dizia tão mais do que qualquer palavra que qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter lhe dito. Era aquilo. Era a mesma coisa da eterna luta contra si mesmo que ele vinha travando nos últimos meses. Eram os significados dos gestos _dele_, e não tais gestos analisados como atos de qualquer outra pessoa. E mesmo que Lily houvesse chorado outra vez, quando a tampa foi descida sobre o caixão e este finalmente baixado até o solo, ela se sentiu um pouco menos fria com a mão dele segurando a sua.

oOo

O restante do ano letivo foi uma estranha repetição daqueles dois estados de espírito, amor e escuridão.

Lily foi se recuperando aos poucos da perda, e se apegou ainda mais a Severus durante o processo. Ele era familiar, era adulto e sério e era simplesmente a coisa sólida da qual ela precisava, naquele momento. Era um pouco estranho alguém naturalmente sombrio ser sua fonte de alegria naqueles tempos escuros e pessimistas, mas estar com ele lhe fazia bem, apesar de tudo. E Severus continuava lutando, cada vez mais, contra si mesmo. Para ser bom. Ela conseguia ver o conflito estampado na face dele muitas vezes, e torcia secretamente para que o desejo de ser bom ganhasse. Como ela poderia não amá-lo? Talvez fosse aquilo. Talvez fosse inspirador alguém com tantas tendências a fazer parte do outro lado estar ali, e o que o tornava mais especial do que qualquer outro em Hogwarts... ou em qualquer outro lugar do qual ela pudesse se lembrar.

Severus também achava seu destino algo estranho em relação à guerra que agora se desenrolava. Era como se ele fosse o único a ter ambições realizadas naquele período, o único a acordar satisfeito a cada dia, o único a não ter preocupações realmente grandes - exceto sobre o que faria quando acabasse o ano. Em uma das únicas vezes em que realmente considerou a opinião dela, ele pensou que era mesmo bom em Poções, e aquela era uma área tão pouco considerada por quase todo mundo, que preferia magias grandiosas e chamativas... talvez ele pudesse conseguir alguma coisa ali. Sua obsessão em encontrar o homem continuou ainda por algum tempo, mas era como se o encapuzado tivesse simplesmente se dissolvido. Às vezes Severus imaginava se a doença que ele aparentava ter não o havia levado, aquilo seria excelente... e embora ele terminasse por desistir, por ora, após várias buscas infrutíferas, ele continuou vigilante.

oOo

"Não vá se acostumando. Isso não vai acontecer com muita freqüência lá fora."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Aah, por favor, Sev."

"Só estou indo esta noite porque não seria correto o monitor-chefe não comparecer."

"Claro. E esse sorriso que você está tentando esconder também faz parte das obrigações do monitor-chefe", ela provocou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e aproximou-se e ajeitou as vestes dele.

Vestes formais, para o baile de dali a pouco. Pelo olhar que ela lhe deu, ficavam bem nele; mas Severus duvidava que, por mais razoável que sua aparência pudesse ser no momento, ela jamais chegaria aos pés da aparência de Lily naquela noite. Lily nunca havia sido feia, era fato, mas, à medida em que se tornava adulta, era como se ficasse mais bonita a cada dia, e ele jamais se cansava de admirar aquilo. Seus traços haviam se tornado mais definidos, a pele que os cobria continuava leitosa e perfeita, as sobrancelhas um pouco mais finas só deixavam ainda mais evidentes os olhos que tanto o fascinavam, e o corpo havia ganho novas curvas. E, bem, ele não entendia absolutamente nada de moda e roupas e coisas de garota, mas era capaz de perceber o quanto o vestido verde e vaporoso ficava bem nela, realçando dois de seus aspectos preferidos, os olhos e as curvas, e se outras garotas se sentissem inclinadas a criticar a ausência de qualquer adorno em seu cabelo, seria apenas por causa da mais pura inveja. Um cabelo com aquela cor e aquela textura já era belo por si só, e qualquer adorno apenas ofuscaria sua perfeição.

Como ele poderia realmente se incomodar em ser visto com ela, levando o distintivo de monitor no peito, ainda por cima? Ah, não, era claro que ele realmente não se incomodava com o fato. Pelo contrário, era a melhor forma de encerrar seus anos em Hogwarts: mostrar a todos o quanto ele havia subido. Que o garoto esquisito e solitário que chegara ali quase oito anos atrás havia se tornado esperto, se dedicado, e conseguido tudo o que queria por seus próprios méritos. Status, e a garota que sempre quisera. Quem mais ali conseguira tudo aquilo? Ele não se recordava de ninguém. Claro, sempre existiria um ou outro com conquistas, também, mas elas seriam infinitamente melhores do que as suas. Sentia-se merecidamente mais do que qualquer um. Hesitou por um instante, sentindo-se culpado ao se satisfazer tanto com aquela superioridade - claro, não havia ligação alguma com Artes das Trevas e Comensais da Morte, ali, mas algo lhe dizia não ser correto, também. Não ser o comportamento típico de alguém _bom_... mas então ele sacudiu a cabeça. O homem havia pedido apenas que desistisse dos planos de seguir Lord Voldermot. Não pedira que se transformasse em um santo.

Ela o observava, curiosa, mas também guardou para si o que pensava. Ele, às vezes, gostaria de saber o que passava pela mente dela, sobre estar com ele, e se ela acreditava mesmo que ele havia mudado. Para sempre. Nunca chegara a ter a coragem de perguntar, e preferia as supostas respostas, do namoro, das noites que passavam juntos e dos planos que faziam para o futuro. Ora, se ela quase havia terminado tudo com ele, se ela desprezava Potter acima de todos justamente por causa de mau comportamento... era de se esperar que o contrário a atraísse. Ele iria levando, sem jamais ter _certeza_, até porque provavelmente faria o que fosse para que ela jamais o deixasse - e um outro futuro acontecesse.

Potter. Seu sorriso aumentou, embora agora trouxesse um boa quantidade de sarcasmo, enquanto caminhava de braços dados com ela até o Salão. Espiou todos os rostos durante o trajeto, e ele não estava lá. Não estava em lugar algum. Não tivera coragem. Potter havia simplesmente desaparecido desde o último encontro. Via-o, claro, às vezes, junto com os outros três comparsas, mas jamais havia se aproximado de Lily outra vez. Pelo contrário, evitava até mesmo olhar na direção dela. Claro, seria uma pena não ver o olhar furioso do Grifinório no baile, aquilo simplesmente coroaria a noite... mas ele estava satisfeito. Potter havia se frustrado, aprendido que o dinheiro e a popularidade não podiam conseguir tudo, afinal. Que ele, o pobre e ridículo Severus, havia ganho, contra todas as apostas.

Aquilo era suficiente.

Lily estava radiante e não parava de acenar, já em tom de despedida, de todos os amigos que possuía. Vários deles pareciam simplesmente ignorar Severus, e ele os ignorava de volta. Uma das poucas exceções foi o lobisomem.

"Lily. Severus", ele se aproximou, deu um abraço na amiga e, depois de hesitar um segundo, estendeu a mão para Severus.

Ele a apertou de volta, enquanto observava o ar tenso e preocupado no rosto do outro rapaz. Claro, ele tinha motivos, a vida não seria fácil longe da proteção de Dumbledore... bom, ele que se virasse. Prestou vagamente antenção na conversa entre Lily e Lupin, porque havia enxergado Black e Pettigrew vários passos atrás, tentando olhar para qualquer outro lado que não fosse o seu, e tornou a sorrir. Definitivamente, nada de Potter naquela noite. Tudo bem. Ele possuía espectadores suficientes para presenciarem seu sucesso - mas quando Lily o reclamava apenas para si e o levava para algum canto isolado, ou ele mesmo o fazia, Severus não se importaria se ninguém o invejasse. Porque não era capaz de pensar em muito mais que não nela. Era como se Hogwarts e os anos de escolares já fizessem parte do passado, embora restassem ali alguns dias, porque Lily parecia simplesmente tão adulta. Assim como o que ele sentia por ela sempre havia sido: algo sério e maduro, muito além de uma simples atração baseada em aparências, inteligência ou o que quer que fosse. Porque ele tinha a prova, agora: a vida com ela era outra, era como se ela possuísse algo que faltava a ele e só estando com ela a seu lado ele era completo.

Severus suspirou. Pediu, pelo que devia ser a milésima vez, sem saber a quem pedia, que aquilo durasse para sempre. Suspirou outra vez, agora de contrariedade, quando ela soltou sua mão para pegar dois copos de bebida com um garçom que passava. Entregou um a ele, e pediu que esperasse.

"Sei que a previsão é a de que ele não seja muito luminoso, não por enquanto", ela disse, grave, fitando-o por cima de seu copo. "Mas... ao futuro", ela brindou, chocando o copo contra o dele.

Severus sempre havia sido o lado cético dos dois, e nunca tivera motivos para acreditar realmente que houvesse um futuro melhor para ele. Mas, naquele momento, olhando para trás, ele pensou que talvez não houvesse motivo para ser _tão_ pessimista. Talvez fosse o pensamento de um futuro que o aguardaria, em uma outra realidade. Talvez fosse apenas reflexo e influência da bebida e do otimismo que via nos olhos dela. De qualquer forma, ele também ergueu seu copo, e respondeu:

"Ao futuro".

--

pova! o/ boas notícias: mais seis capítulos (contando o epílogo) e a fic chega ao fim. tava na hora, néam? tá me dando um friozinho na barriga, tanto por estar tento um surto de j.k. rowling e estar (já) me despedindo de uma história que comecei há mais de 2 anos, como por causa do que ainda vai acontecer. segurem-se nas suas cadeiras, ahn?

espero que tenham gostado na NC (muito medo de ter ficado melosa e piegas. erm... li... hm... ok, vá lá, twilight, prontofalei, entre o último capítulo e esse e tenho muito medo de ter me influenciado - negativamente X). anyway, fiz algo mais light, até porque o clima desta fic não é, definitivamente, erótico P (ao contrário de histórias como "pertence ao príncipe mestiço", "como veneno" e, principalmente, "feitos um pro outro", todas minhas, e que você encontra no meu perfil, se estiver a fim de ler algo mais quente com esse casal. porque eu acredito fervorosamente no NC sev-lilyano ;D). por último, um convite: alguém que possua perfil no orkut tá a fim de participar de um projeto de fics severus/lily? interessados se manifestem.

muuuuito obrigada pelos reviews e pela leitura e... vam'lá, povo. comentando!


	20. Capítulo 18

Ele levou a mão ao peito instintivamente, mas o distintivo de monitor não estava mais lá. As paredes de pedra não eram mais aquelas milenares que construíram Hogwarts, mas apenas um imundo beco do mundo trouxa. Os olhos que o fitavam do outro lado da entrada do beco não eram mais _confiáveis_, ele se forçou a pensar (era mais provável que nunca tivessem sido), não havia mais elo algum o unindo a seus donos. Não o respeitariam mais porque o distintivo era passado, até podia ser, mas ele podia simplesmente virar as costas ou então, atacar - e não seria punido. Ninguém seria punido. Era a vida real, agora. Era pra valer. Era tudo tão estranho e desolador e solitário. Severus acariciou nervosamente a varinha com dedos cujo tremor lutava para controlar. Sentia falta do que era seguro e sólido e, principalmente, de seu poder sobre os mais fracos. Tudo bem. Talvez ele precisasse fazê-los recordar por meio de uma pequena luta... mas seria mesmo ele o superior, agora? Ele quase podia ver a Marca brilhando malignamente por baixo das mangas, como se o tecido pesado e grosseiro fosse tão fino quanto gaze. A Marca Negra era o que sempre havia sido superior em sua mente.

Era tão estranha e sim, definitivamente confusa a situação em que se encontrava agora...

Ouvir seu nome sendo dito no tom de voz doce e ao mesmo tempo firme de Lily fez uma certeza, ao menos, brotar em sua mente. Sua voz era tão clara e poderosa que até mesmo a intensidade maligna com a qual seus ex-colegas o fitavam vacilou. Lily era como um feitiço do patrono, inextinguível, brilhante e forte, o guiando. Guiando-o para uma direção que ele não sabia se queria seguir.

A Ordem da Fênix.

Ele não sabia se queria lutar. Tudo bem, uma coisa era brigar por Lily abrindo mão da Marca Negra. Mas aquilo não queria dizer que ele quisesse destruir Voldemort e seus seguidores. Até porque aquela era uma idéia estúpida. O Lord havia começado a trilhar o caminho do poder absoluto há muito tempo atrás, cuidadosamente, e Severus simplesmente sabia que ele jamais abriria mão daquele poder. Diabos. Não era no que ele mesmo estava pensando há apenas poucos minutos? Recuperar o poder. Ele compreendia o Lord.

"... como poucos, Severus", Dumbledore disse, fitando-o gravemente por cima dos óculos de meia-lua, quando finalmente chegaram até a sede depois de aparatar. Como que lendo os pensamentos que Snape não deixara morrer durante a curta viagem. "Pelo menos, dentre os que temos deste lado", ele disse, abrindo os braços e abrangendo todo o pequeno grupo de pessoas na sala, o que não era difícil. Seu exército. O grupo com o qual tinha a pretensão de _derrotar_ o Lord, Severus pensou, tentando ocultar um pequeno sorriso sarcástico e seus próprios pensamentos. "Nunca vou esquecer a rapidez com que o Chapéu Seletor o colocou na Sonserina... e a promessa só se tornou mais forte com o passar dos anos. Um Sonserino por natureza."

"Mas abri mão de tudo, Prof. Dumbledore", o rapaz replicou, cauteloso, desviando os olhos, apertando com força a mão de Lily.

O velho riu.

"É por isso que está aqui, Sev", Lily disse, como se ela, agora, estivesse lendo pensamentos, os de Dumbledore.

Ou pior, como se ela e o velho estivessem tramando e planejando a vida _dele_, Severus, por detrás de suas costas. Apertou ainda mais forte a mão dela - o outro punho se fechou de raiva. Diabos. Ele _não queria_ lutar. Tinha sua própria guerra pessoal para travar - quanto à outra, imaginava que ele e Lily pudessem ficar simplesmente à margem, vivendo suas vidas, porque, claro, o destino compreenderia que uma guerra era suficiente para um único ser humano. Mas não. Só para variar um pouco, o destino não compreendia. Nunca compreendia droga nenhuma. E, misteriosamente, Lily também não compreendia sua escolha.

"... então, como... como a Sonserina está em seu sangue, sua natureza", Lily disse, séria, então, iluminando-se, "mesmo que você a tenha renegado..."

"... você se torna uma peça chave na Ordem, Severus", Dumbledore completou. É, tramando, ele e Lily. Com certeza ensaiando aquele discurso, os dois juntos sem consultá-lo, há dias. Podia ver claramente. "Não uma simples peça de ataque. Mas de estratégia."

Mas naquele momento, o que mais o pressionava e incomodava não era Lily e o velho tramando, não era a perda do poder... eram os olhos dela sobre ele, esperando que ele aceitasse. E um lado seu que se inclinava a aceitar, apenas para satisfazê-la. Enquanto que outro lado... Severus desembaraçou-se do toque dela e procurou a janela mais próxima, desejando poder escapar por ela e nunca mais ter de voltar àquele impasse. Inspirou profundamente enquanto mergulhava em recordações e tentava encontrar alguma onde o homem lhe dissesse o que devia fazer naquela situação. Procurou desesperadamente quando ouviu os passos dela o seguindo e sentiu seu perfume bem próximo.

Mas o homem não lhe havia dito nada sobre lutar contra os Comensais - apenas contra um deles. Aquele adormecido dentro de si. Sentiu raiva do homem por ser tão falho, tão afobado e incapaz de construir detalhadamente um plano. De ter de deixá-lo livre para fazer uma escolha tão complicada. Ele não queria lutar. Era-lhe algo tão indiferente. Guerra, pessoas morrendo, tendo sua liberdade restringida, os direitos fundamentais violados... ele fez um mínimo movimento de subir e descer de ombros. Pouco lhe importava... desde que ficasse com Lily, ao final.

"Por favor, Sev?", ela sussurrou, abraçando-o no meio de todos.

Fazia tanto tempo que demonstrações públicas de afeto não o aborreciam. Mas sua raiva não durou muito depois que ela encostou a face na sua.

"Mas pensei que fôssemos cuidar de nossas vidas, eu estudando Poções e você com o treinamento de auror..."

"Nada disso é tão importante, Sev... quando se pode fazer algo tão mais útil como ajudar Dumbledore", ela disse, entusiasmada e intensa. "Pra mim é como se fosse só um estágio adiantado... E não é como se você fosse perder tanto tempo assim com a Ordem... você pode perfeitamente continuar com seu curso durante as manhãs e ajudar a Ordem no resto do tempo... por favor, Sev?", ela suplicou com os olhos. "Por favor? Você é tão importante."

Porque ele relutava tanto, afinal? Sentiu mais uma pequena onda de raiva o atingindo quando percebeu que vacilava em sua decisão de permanecer de fora. Era aquele jeito dela olhá-lo, com olhos tristes, e o fato de saber que bastava uma palavra dele para que eles voltassem a brilhar. Severus passou os olhos pelo lugar. Até mesmo Black e o lobisomem estavam ali - e ele não fazia a menor questão ou importância da presença dos outros dois. Era tão absurda aquela certeza de Dumbledore e de Lily - mas ainda assim, ele se oporia abertamente a ela? Se sim, qual seriam os efeitos sobre seu namoro com Lily? Ela estava tão absorta pela idéia e pelos ideais de um auror que ele podia ver claramente: opor-se seria o fim de tudo.

Na mente dela, talvez, opor-se fosse a mesma coisa que se unir ao outro lado. Todo seu sacrifício teria sido em vão.

"Não quer dizer que eu concorde com esse seu critério de importância", ela suspirou e revirou os olhos, parecendo realmente contrariada por um instante, antes de sorrir, "mas pensa na recompensa, Sev. Pensa no que você vai ganhar com o fim da guerra, por ter lutado... a Ordem de Merlin seria o mínimo", e se ele não conhecesse tão intimamente os valores de Lord Voldemort ele até poderia acreditar nos olhos ardentes e na voz eloquente da namorada. Se não se tornasse subitamente tão aliviado e ao mesmo tempo tão irritado pela compreensão dela ter retornado de repente e pelo fato de Lily a estar usando para manipulá-lo. Seria ele tão facilmente legível, assim? Tão previsível? Diabos. Ela sabia como conseguir dobrá-lo, Severus pensou, sentindo a raiva oscilar e tentando não sorrir. Ah, viborazinha, ele quase pensou mas se censurou. Como poderia censurá-la por qualquer coisa? Uma pequena parte de seu ser ameaçou despertar e se revoltar; fizera tanto por Lily ao abrir mão de sua própria ambição e ela ainda queria mais e queria... mas ele a proibiu. Fazia tudo aquilo por ela. Faria qualquer coisa, para que ela apenas permanecesse viva. Qualquer outra coisa seria lucro. Inspirou profundamente. Recolocou seus pensamentos e prioridades no lugar mas ainda assim deixou algo de sua revolta escapar, ainda que na forma de uma carícia:

"Você é tão esperta, Lily, sabe tão bem como conseguir o que quer... eu me pergunto quem é o grande Sonserino, aqui, afinal", ele disse, dando um meio-sorriso.

"Isso é um sim?", ela perguntou, segurando as mãos dele e beijando-o impetuosamente na boca.

"É um 'vou pensar'."

_"Querido Severus:_

volte, oh, volte! Se não para mim, para seu destino. Não o renegue! Não abra mão de sua grandeza, de você mesmo, por uma nascida trouxa. Não repita a minha história, meu filho tão promissor. Tenho chorado todas as noites pensando em você e nas tragédias que lhe aguardam se você não voltar atrás. Ainda há tempo. Ainda não existe um compromisso muito profundo entre você e essa trouxa. Não se deixe enfeitiçar pela beleza dela, nem por suas palavras doces e promessas vazias.

Vazio é como você se sentirá quando ela o dispensar depois de ter esgotado tudo o que você pode lhe dar. Interesseiros, mentirosos e volúveis, isso é o que os trouxas são. Volte, meu filho. Volte. Abra seus ouvidos para o chamado do Lord. Feche os olhos para a luz, mire sua própria escuridão. Não renegue sua natureza.

Não vale a pena. Ouça quem passou por exatamente a mesma coisa. Não vale a pena. Não sei se é carma, ou se está em nosso sangue, mas você sempre foi tão forte... está em suas mãos reagir, Severus! Oh, como eu gostaria que você ainda fosse aquele garotinho, que me ouvia sempre e jamais me contestava, e tão determinado a odiar os trouxas. Lembre-se de seu pai, Severus! Essa garota Evans é exatamente a mesma coisa que ele é. Nem mais nem menos. Amante de trouxas... meu filho. Você me faz sofrer e chorar, Severus, como pode ser tão ingrato? Mas eu não me importaria com sua ingratidão se você caísse em si e retornasse aos seus planos de servidor de Lord Voldermot. Onde está aquele garoto Malfoy? Onde estão seus amigos?

Olhe para minha própria história e pergunte a si mesmo se é o que deseja para você.

Eu sei que não é. Espero que não seja tarde demais para você voltar atrás, quando descobrir a verdade.

Sua mãe arrasada,

Eileen"

"Eu acho que você podia muito bem ficar só mais um pouquinho."

E embora a perda do poder o frustrasse, e o convite para se unir à Ordem da Fênix pesasse sobre ele, Severus não podia realmente reclamar dos rumos que sua vida havia tomado.

"Porque hoje, afinal, é sábado."

Era algo que ele havia imaginado muito superficialmente, porque era o tipo de devaneio que sempre havia classificado como altissimamente improvável: dividir um canto com ela. Era pequeno, apertado, cheio de móveis de segunda mão, porque as bolsas de estudos em tempos de guerra haviam encolhido, mas e daí? Ele havia convivido com aquele tipo de decoração e tamanho por toda a sua vida (Hogwarts sempre havia sido, conscientemente, um tipo de moradia provisório). A casa dos Evans, por outro lado, havia sido maior e menos pobre, mas Lily sequer parecia se importar, parecia estar tão satisfeita quanto ele, passando o braço por cima do abdômen magro e o impedindo de se levantar. As nuvens pesadas, cor de chumbo, espiando para dentro do quarto através da cortina entreaberta faziam coro ao pedido dela. Ele ergueu um braço e aopiou a mão sobre a cabeça dela, acariciando os cabelos por um ou dois segundos. Ela fez um sonzinho de satisfação, ele conseguiu não pensar em mais nada por algum tempo. Estava finalmente se tornando seguro de seu relacionamento com ela. Talvez jamais fosse compreender o que a atraía, mas era o que ele sempre quisera, não era? Ser reconhecido. Que alguém fosse capaz de enxergar as qualidades que a massa ignorava. E esse alguém era ela, que habitava sua mente de forma onipresente pelos últimos nove anos. A sorte finalmente havia olhado em sua direção; talvez pela primeira e última vez... e ele não abriria mão daquilo. O homem... bem. Devia ter mesmo morrido e se, por acaso não tivesse, e quisesse mais, Severus tinha alguma coisa bem guardada para ele, pensou, sombrio.

"... mmm e tenho que almoçar com mamãe hoje. Ela está cada vez mais deprimida, sabe."

"Certo", ele disse, e beijou-a.

Nem queria ouvir falar na palavra 'mãe'.

Empurrou ambas as mães para o fundo da mente enquanto beijava Lily outra vez, mais profundamente. Beijá-la e tocá-la também estava diferente. Ele também havia se tornado mais seguro a respeito, ou talvez fossem apenas os hormônios adolescentes perdendo a força. Era bem melhor agora. Ele passara a conhecer intimamente cada detalhe do corpo dela, ela o ensinara do que gostava, mas por mais familiaridade que houvesse, o ato ainda parecia mágico e irreal em alguma parte de sua mente. Bom demais para que pudesse estar acontecendo de fato. Acompanhou-a com os olhos enquanto ela se levantava e caminhava lentamente pelo quarto, nua, pálida e ruiva. Deus. Ela _era_ a mulher mais bonita e perfeita que ele já havia visto, e que veria até o fim. E ela havia virado o rosto e estava sorrindo para ele e dizendo qualquer coisa na qual ele não prestou atenção, porque toda ela estava voltada para os olhos que o hipnotizavam. Quando ela abriu o guarda-roupa o feitiço perdeu um pouco a força, e a voz dela penetrou em seus ouvidos. Severus repassou mentalmente seus planos para aquele dia: dedicar o resto da manhã ao estudo de poções muito avançadas, talvez almoçar uma sopa, ou mais provavelmente, nada, e depois mais poções. Talvez tirar um minuto ou dois para se preocupar com a proposta de Dumbledore, não mais do que aquilo, ele se sentia muito menos mal-humorado do que de hábito naquela manhã. Mas tudo aquilo ele fez apenas com uma pequena parte de sua mente, deitado preguiçosamente na cama, enquanto a maior parte de sua consciência estava voltada para Lily.

Ela estava sentada em um banquinho minúsculo, cor de ameixa e cheio de babados, de costas para o grande espelho da penteadeira (que tomava conta de uma parede inteira), franzindo a testa e fazendo bico.

"Nâo é possível que eu tenha engordado. Não é. Essa roupa é que deve ter encolhido."

Severus não deu a menor atenção. Apenas continuou olhando para ela com os olhos semicerrados.

"Todas as minhas roupas, pra ser justa."

Ela se virou rapidamente de costas para ele e de frente para o espelho. Segurou os dois seios com as mãos.

"Mas eles estão maiores. Ah, que droga. Não estão, Sev?"

Maiores, menores, tanto fazia. Ele gostava deles do mesmo jeito.

"Estão. E doloridos, também, mas não estou no meu..."

O ar de aborrecimento foi trocado pelo de dúvida.

"Meu período."

Severus viu o reflexo dela se boquiabrir no espelho. Então, o reflexo baixou a cabeça e a cascata de fios vermelhos encobriu o rosto. Então, ela girou no banquinho mais uma vez, bem devagar, e ergueu o rosto para ele. Severus sempre havia achado fascinanete e incompreensível a forma como ela conseguia mesclar tantos sentimentos diferentes de uma só vez - e, naquele instante, ela estava batendo seu próprio recorde, ao parecer assustada, maravilhada, ansiosa, felicíssima, triste, tensa e simplesmente mulher.

"Sev. Acho que estou grávida."

"Grávida?", ele perguntou, se erguendo sobre os cotovelos e sentindo a cor deixar seu rosto e o estômago afundar até as costas e a calma manhã de sábado se transformar em um pesadelo.

Ah, não. Grávida, não, simplesmente não podia estar. Não um filho, não quando tudo já parecia preocupante e perigoso demais. E eles ainda eram tão jovens, e havia tanto o que queria fazer com ela apenas, e Lily estava se preparando para ser uma _auror_...! E mesmo que não estivesse, e mesmo que não houvesse sequer sombra de guerra,... Severus podia não ter tanta certeza quanto à guerra em si, mas sua posição a respeito de filhos era um pouco mais clara: não estava preparado, ainda. Talvez jamais fosse estar.

"Não", ele sussurrou.

Severus ficou de pé porque a agitação o impelia a andar para cima e para baixo no quarto minúsculo abrindo e fechando as mãos.

"Não pode ser", ele acrescentou, sua preocupação contrastando vividamente com a exuberância no rosto dela.

--

ui.

e aí, o que vocês acham? o que vocês gostariam que fosse? mwahahaha. sev trocando fraldas, harry snape, será? ou apenas alarme falso? :P

ok. sei que devia estar envergonhada por postar um capítulo tão minúsculo, mas ando meio sem tempo & sem internet em casa, modos que ou eu postava logo um micro-capítulo com o essencial, ou enrolava um pouco mais pra postar sabe-se lá deus quando :P acho que todos preferimos a primeira opção :P detesto não agradecer pessoalmente, mas preciso ir. pelo mesmo motivo do mini-capítulo pode ser que eu demore um pouquinho pra postar o próximo, mas aguentem, por favor. obrigada de coração aos leitores/comentadores, e até o próximo (ou não, não quero acabar a fic, vou sentir falta cries).

cuidem-se! :


	21. Capítulo 19

"Achei que você estivesse tomando a Poção Anticoncepcional", ele disse, cautelosamente, tentando se controlar e não demonstrar o pânico.

"Ah, Sev", ela replicou, erguendo os ombros e os deixando cair e parecendo vagamente culpada. Muito mais vagamente do que ele gostaria que ela se sentisse. "Ando tão ocupada... tem dias que mal me lembro de comer... quanto mais tomar uma poção."

E ele sabia que era verdade - porque sua vida se encontrava exatamente na mesma situação. Ele se forçou a respirar bem devagar, principalmente depois que Lily olhou bem para ele e disse:

"O que foi? Não ficou feliz com a idéia... papai Severus?", ela ronronou, aproximando-se e o beijando e, como ele não respondesse de imediato, estreitando os olhos e o analisando, deixando o ar brincalhão de lado.

"Não é exatamente isso, Lily", ele disse, a lentidão de sua fala contrastando com a velocidade dos pensamentos com os quais tentava construir uma boa desculpa. "É só que... bem... ainda somos tão jovens pra um filho... e mesmo que não fôssemos... não acho que uma época de guerra seja a melhor pra se criar uma criança."

"Ah, você até que tem alguma razão, é claro", ela concordou, franzindo a testa, "mas nem tudo acontece exatamente como e quando a gente espera! Um filho! Tenho certeza absoluta de que podemos criá-lo, mesmo com guerra e pouco dinheiro e pouca idade!", ela exclamou, e ele quase acreditou, pelo brilho nos olhos dela, que ela fosse mesmo capaz daquilo.

Mas sabia que por mais que ela conseguisse lutar contra as probabilidades e criar um filho com perfeição naquelas condições, Severus sabia que seria muito mais difícil para ele.

Pai. A palavra lhe dava arrepios, muito mais do que a palavra 'mãe'. 'Papai Severus' soava como humor negro. Tentou se imaginar no papel mas não teve sucesso, enxergava-se apenas repetindo as mesmas atitudes de Tobias Snape. Exatamente as mesmas odiosas e desprezíveis atitudes.

"Nós vamos conseguir, Sev", ela murmurou, dando-lhe um sorriso maravilhoso por baixo da cascata de fios ruivos que caíam sobre seu rosto e segurando e beijando a mão dele.

"Claro, claro que vamos", ele respondeu, ausente, ainda tentando apagar da mente as imagens do 'papai Severus',

"... e espere só até mamãe ficar sabendo!", ela arregalou os olhos. "Tenho certeza de que isso vai animá-la mais do que qualquer outra coisa!"

"Não seria melhor... não seria melhor confirmar primeiro?", ele perguntou, se agarrando desesperado às suas próprias e mínimas probabilidades.

"Mas eu _tenho certeza_, Sev! Não pode ser outra coisa, sei disso!"

"Lily."

"Ah, está bem, está bem", ela suspirou e revirou os olhos. "Marco um exame para a próxima semana. Vou tentar não contar para mamãe durante o almoço. Tem mesmo certeza de que não quer vir para me impedir de abrir a boca?"

"Preciso estudar", ele gemeu e apontou uma enorme pilha de livros e ingredientes.

"Nem uma passadinha na sede da Ordem, no final da tarde?"

oOo

Ele havia concordado, mais por culpa do que por qualquer outro motivo. E não tinha sido, ainda, uma resposta definitiva, ele havia deixado claro. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer sobre conhecer melhor os métodos de Dumbledore antes de finalmente se comprometer.

Havia, aparentemente, chegado cedo demais. Apenas um pequeno grupo de pessoas se encontrava ali, tão poucas que o fato de o estarem evitando era evidente e impossível de negar. Tudo bem. Ele não dava a mínima, Severus pensou, procurando o canto mais afastado da casa - porque, naquela noite, Potter também havia ido à reunião e não parava de lançar olhares na direção dele, olhares que pareciam esperançosos e não queria que o outro notasse sua agitação. Severus nem queria imaginar o porquê daquela esperança nos olhos castanhos. Pensou na forma como o outro reagiria em seu lugar. Bolas. Potter era tão imaturo. Era bem possível que fugisse diante da notícia de uma gravidez.

Severus suspirou. E ele, fugiria? Ora, era lógico que não. Mas, ah, como queria, desesperadamente, poder voltar atrás ou fazer qualquer coisa para que aquela criança jamais existisse. Trocaria alegremente ter de conviver outra vez com Potter e se envolver com Artes das Trevas, como Dumbledore queria, em troca de um filho. É. Parecia extrema e dramática aquela troca, mas um filho...! Tudo bem que ele queria Lily para sempre, e da forma tradicional, o que significava família e, diabos, filhos (embora jamais houvesse pensado seriamente neles até então), mas não naquele momento. Talvez bem mais para a frente, quando ele já possuísse uma agenda tão cheia que o pouco tempo livre seria dedicado apenas à esposa... e definitivamente uma época em que não estivessem correndo tantos riscos (embora ele ainda não enxergasse como poderiam ganhar a guerra). Agarrou-se desesperadamente àquela barganha ilógica e inútil, entrar para a Ordem em troca de uma Lily não-grávida. E viva e segura, antes de qualquer coisa, porque ela já deveria estar ali há quase uma hora. Pensou em envivar uma coruja ou até mesmo em utilizar o telefone público trouxa que enxergava a vários metros de distância.

A chegada de Dumbledore, acompanhado por Minerva McGonnaggal e um desconhecido que devia ser o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas daquele ano, o deixou um pouco menos tenso. Apesar das idéias fantasiosas de derrotar Voldemort, Severus sabia que, se por acaso Lily se encontrasse em perigo, o velho não mediria esforços para salvá-la. Esperou quieto em seu canto que Dumbledore fosse sido devidamente recepcionado pelos membros da Ordem. Potter parecia fazer questão de ser tão irritante como sempre fora ao se demorar com o diretor quando todos já haviam voltado para seus lugares. Ainda lançando olhares em sua direção mas, agora, em vez de esperançosos, seus olhares eram raivosos, vingativos e desconfiados. Severus ouvia claramente os sussurros revoltados, interrogando Dumbledore do porquê da presença dele, Snape, ali, se o velho tinha noção de quem havia chamado para o seio da Ordem e infinitos comentários preconceituosos e pouco inteligentes do tipo. O que não era de se surpreender, vindo de quem haviam vindo.

O lado bom foi que Dumbledore pareceu não dar importância alguma às reclamações do rapaz, e simplesmente dispensou Potter, com um sorriso misterioso nos velhos lábios. Severus, ainda mais ansioso por notícias de Lily, se aproximou da sala onde Dumbledore estava, aguardando, silencioso e inquieto, até que pudesse ficar a sós com o velho. Era a sala usada para as reuniões, e Severus podia ouvir mapas e papéis sendo espalhados com sons farfalhantes sobre a mesa, sussurros masculinos e femininos, o som de bules de chá bem forte pousando sobre a mesa e ver a luz trêmula e quente de velas enchendo o aposento.

"Você sabe, Albus, acho que o Potter tem um pouco de razão."

"Sobre...?"

Silêncio.

"Sobre Snape", McGonnagall confessou por fim, com um suspiro pesado.

"Outra vez essa dúvida? O rapaz merece uma chance, não de minha parte, porque confio nele, mas dos outros."

"Mas ele sempre foi _tão_ Sonserino, Albus...!"

"E é exatamente por esse motivo que ele é tão essencial para nós, neste momento."

"Ele pode se lembrar do quanto gostava de ser um."

"Não, Minerva... eu realmente não acredito nisso. Severus vem lutando contra o lado sombrio de sua personalidade, e fazendo isso muito bem. Ele já se mostrou digno de minha confiança no ano passado. e sei que pode fazer mais."

Silêncio outra vez, e, então, McGonnagall continuou, num tom que misturava cautela e repreensão:

"Não foi exatamente por confiança sua que ele se tornou monitor", Severus prendeu a respiração e se tornou ainda mais silencioso e invisível do que antes, "mas uma tentativa de impedir que continuasse sendo perseguido."

Uma a uma, lentamente, as palavras entraram por seus ouvidos, reconstruíram a frase e ganharam significado e força em sua totalidade: ao contrário do que sempre havia acreditado, ele, Severus, não se tornara um monitor por sua inteligência, capacidade e 'conversão', havia sido apenas um artifício estúpido para protegê-lo. Uma mentira. Uma tentativa de controlar sua vida, porque achavam que ele não conseguiria sozinho.

"Ele acabou me surpreendendo, é verdade, e creio sinceramente que possua capacidade para muito mais. Agora, Minerva, ou estou muito enganado..."

Sempre o controlando. Dumbledore, o maldito homem, Lily.

Todos.

Severus fugiu para a escuridão quando uma apressada McGonnagall saiu pela porta.

Uma mentira. Não o achavam bom, era aquilo. Bom, inteligente, responsável, culto. Apenas fraco. Covarde. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não sentia o gosto amargo da derrota daquela forma... não se lembrava de que ele pudesse ser tão intenso. Também não se recordava da necessidade de se isolar e mergulhar em trevas que aquele gosto tinha por conseqüência. Lily. Ela ficaria bem, ali, sem ele. Estaria protegida, entre amigos que compartilhavam suas idéias insanas e passaria muito bem e empolgada as próximas horas. Mal daria pela falta dele. Potter. Severus cerrou os punhos. Não queria dar ao inimigo o gosto de ser visto daquela forma, não depois de parecer tão seguro e cheio de si, da sua... importância e competência.

Mentiras.

Severus girou nos calcanhares e tomou a direção da porta da rua. Abriu-a com irritação... apenas para dar de cara com Lily, radiante, gloriosa, sorrindo para ele.

oOo

Ranzinza, intratável e mau-humorado.

Fazia anos que ela não via Severus daquela forma, Lily pensou e sorriu, ao se dar conta do quanto ele ficava engraçadinho quando emburrado. Nem mesmo o fato de ter desdenhado Potter abertamente foi capaz de melhorar um pouco o espírito de Snape. Devia ser por causa da demora. Tudo bem, ela reconhecia, e o compensaria mais tarde. Bem mais tarde, porque havia tanto a ser feito naquela noite...! Lily bocejou e se espreguiçou. Aquele cansaço todo era um dos efeitos da gravidez, sua mãe lhe havia dito, mas ela o superaria. Superaria qualquer coisa por aquilo em que acreditava, um mundo livre e justo.

"Poção Polissuco? A gente costumava fazer isso no terceiro ano", Sirius desdenhou com ar de tédio um grupo de frasquinhos sobre a mesa.

O olhar de reprovação mais intenso veio de Remus, que acariciava um dos frascos com ar distraído.

"Pode parecer ingênuo mas ainda é uma das formas mais eficientes de disfarce, Black. Não somos todos que nascemos com o dom de sua prima Nymphadora", Dumbledore o repreendeu por sua vez.

"E quais são os outros, Professor?", Remus perguntou e Lily chegou sua cadeira para mais perto da dele.

Era como se fosse Hogwarts outra vez; o interesse dela, de Remus e de Severus se opondo às brincadeirinhas e distração de Black e Potter e Pettigrew - até ela olhar em volta e se dar conta da idade e da seriedade das outras pessoas na sala. Mas talvez... ela se corrigiu ao olhar bem para Severus. Ele não estava nada interessado, parecia, antes, distraído, preocupado e mais mau-humorado do que nunca. E não foi a única a notar: quando a reunião terminou, e o grande grupo se dissolveu em aglomerados menores de pessoas que se despediam e combinavam encontros e, no caso de Black e Potter, conspirando, ela viu Remus, discretamente, ir atrás de Severus. Curiosa, Lily o seguiu sem ser vista, e se escondeu atrás de uma armadura enferrujada.

"Como estão as coisas, Severus?", Remus perguntou, educado e amigável.

Severus resmungou "bem", parecendo preferir estar em qualquer outro lugar àquele.

Remus suspirou e hesitou, e foi só quando Severus tomou a direção da saída foi o que o outro continuou:

"E não há... nada, o preocupando?"

Severus fez um muxoxo de dúvidda, e disse "não, nada", enquanto fazia um movimento de indiferença com os ombros.

"Escute... sei que não é muito disso... eu mesmo não sou, mas... se algum dia precisar de alguém pra conversar... estou aqui", o outro disse, num jato, como quem tivesse medo de se arrepender se demorasse para falar. "Não esqueci o que fez, Severus, e não esquecerei. Nunca."

"Tudo bem", Severus disse simplesmente, e deixou que os pés seguissem o caminho em direção à porta.

Depois que ele passou por ela, Lily saiu de seu esconderijo e acenou e sorriu para Remus. Mas não ficou às sós com Severus como esperava: ele estava sendo requisitado ao estremo naquela noite, e agora era Dumbledore, com uma expresão séria e pensativa, quem o levava até um canto para lhe falar em particular.

oOo

As palavras dançavam na frente de seus olhos, e ele não era capaz de compreender muito bem seu significado. Mais difícil ainda era assimilar instantaneamente as consequências que a ameaça estampada no pedaço de pergaminho trariam.

Severus respirou fundo enquanto reparavam no quão imóveis estavam suas mãos. Prestou muita atenção em seus dedos finos, longos e pálidos, na forma como agarravam o pergaminho, firme quase a ponto de rasgá-lo. Certo. Desespero. Ele estava desesperado. Os olhos se voltaram para as palavras. _Traidor. Amante de sangue-ruim. Não se sai impune de tal afronta ao Lord... e você não sairá. Vigie a sangue-ruim enquanto ainda pode._ A ameaça à vida de Lily se repetia por meio de várias palavras mais. Severus sentiu-se tonto e vazio e mal se deu conta de estar caindo, até sentir as mãos firmes de Lily o segurando e enxergar os olhos verdes resolutos e duros sobre a borda da carta. Ela a arrancou de suas mãos e leu.

"Ameaças. Ameças estúpidas e vazias", ela desdenhou, amassando o pergaminho e incendiando-o com a varinha. "É só o que eles sabem fazer", ela disse, voltando a segurar suas mãos e sorrindo - um sorriso duro e breve, mas ainda um sorriso de Lily.

Severus sacudiu a cabeça. Ele não tinha muita certeza. Diabos, ele havia estado lá, por trás das ameaças, por _anos_. Sabia que muitas vezes elas se tornavam reais e nem queria imaginar nessa probabilidade agora, quando o que ele havia traído não era garotos covardes aos quais ele havia negado uma simples cola em uma prova, mas o próprio Lord das Trevas.

"Esquece isso, Sev, vamos dormir", ela disse, puxando-o para o quarto, enquanto ele ainda se desesperava em silêncio. "O dia hoje foi cheio, e os próximos meses serão ainda mais", ela disse, acariciando a barriga, pouca coisa maior do que o normal.

E ainda havia aquele filho. Severus não conseguia ver como as coisas poderiam ficar piores: frustrado, humilhado e cheio de raiva por causa da descoberta sobre sua monitoria, preocupado, contrariado e novamente frustrado com a gravidez de Lily, e entrando em pânico além da razão com a ameaça. Deitou-se ao lado dela e fechou os olhos enquanto a mente fervilhava com hipóteses. Fugir para fora do país. Enviar Lily para o estrangeiro e ficar e colocar um fim nas ameaças. Aceitar a proposta de Dumbledore e entrar para a Ordem porque desta maneira ele teria aliados para aniquilar as ameaças. Dumbledore. E se a carta fosse mais um dos artifícios do velho? Relaxou um pouco ao pensar que poderia ser mesmo; Dumbledore já havia demostrado não ser assim tão confiável e cheio de escrúpulos como todos pensavam... Mas poderia, também, ser uma ameaça real. E, nesse caso... Seveus ofegou. Diabos. Havia sido para isso que ele tinha concordado com aquela proposta insana do homem, muitos anos atrás. Toda uma vida. Manter Lily a salvo. E agora... então, subitamente, as peças se juntaram em sua mente. Seria possível que fosse apenas uma coincidência, a ameaça e a proposta de fazer parte da Ordem chegarem quase que ao mesmo tempo? Severus sentiu sua respiração se acelerando. Não, parecia tudo esquematizado de alguma forma, e não necessariamente envolvendo Dumbledore. O encapuzado também era capaz de manipular, não era o que havia feito a ele mesmo? E se o homem estivesse de volta, embora não houvesse ainda se mostrado? Bem, não que fizesse questão alguma de revê-lo, mas ele poderia muito bem estar por trás daquilo... porque, quanto mais Severus pensava em uma maneira de salvar Lily da fúria dos Comensais, mais claro ficava que a melhor maneira de fazê-lo era se tornando um membro da Ordem da Fênix, contribuindo para mantê-lo afastado de suas antigas inclinações.

Mas... e quanto ao que Dumbledore queria dele, que se envolvesse outra vez com as Artes das Trevas? Aquilo não fazia sentido algum... talvez o homem não soubesse. Talvez fosse a condição do velho diretor, talvez, até mesmo... ele e o encapuzado se conhecesssem! É, havia várias hipóteses possíveis, Severus pensou, se acomodando melhor sob as cobertas e junto ao corpo dela. Mas quanto mais ele pensava mais se tornava claro de que a opção mais inteligente era se juntar aos loucos que pretendiam derrotar o Lord. Enviando Lily para fora ou não, porque ela dificilmente concordaria com aquilo. Mas talvez o fizesse pela criança... e, nesse caso, ele até abençoaria o filho que não queria.

Era engraçado. Nem parecia que ele havia estado tão furioso com ela há apenas algumas horas. A carta deixada na soleira da porta havia aberto seus olhos quanto ao que realmente importava, ao quanto ele precisava dela e toda sua vida, na verdade, deveria ser vivida para deixá-la a salvo. Tudo o mais era secundário e deveria ser importante apenas enquanto ela estivesse viva. Porque ambos faziam parte de uma estúpida relação onde ele viveria apenas enquanto ela viveria. Severus não entendia como ou porquê, mas era impossível que fosse de outra forma, ele sabia. E, se não soubesse, as memórias do homem o teriam feito ver. Piscou com força tentando afastar as sensações de uma vida sem Lily de seu íntimo.

Ah, ele lutaria contra aquilo. Lutaria com todas as suas forças. Nem que precisasse morrer... ou matar, lutando.

---

só uma pequena explicação técnica e perfeccionista: o snape não podia mandar um patrono para lily porque foi o dumbledore quem criou essa forma de comunicação para os membros da ordem e, como o sev ainda não fazia parte dela, ele não poderia saber :P e: a sede da ordem NÃO é, claro, a casa dos black. é uma casa genérica de um membro genérico :P

como ninguém mais aguenta meus pedidos chatos e repetitivos de desculpas sobre a demora em atualizar, e as promessas em não demorar, não darei nenhum dessa vez :P só peço que continuem tendo paciência; falta só mais 2 capítulos e o epílogo, e não é agora que eu vou desistir, né mesmo? ;D

falando nele... no próximo capítulo, o que todo mundo espera pra saber há mais de 2 anos (ui. o tempo voa): a identidade do encapuzado. é. for real. eu não perderia, se fosse vocês :D

uma dica: ao contrário de uns 90% dos leitores, eu NÃO afirmaria com tanta certeza essa identidade, mwahahaha :D façam suas apostas, é a última chance, afinal, e  
até lá _o/

em tempo: obrigadíssima, MESMO, pelos reviews... ninguém tem obrigação nenhuma de comentar nem nada, e sei o quanto já desanimei uma porção de gente reescrevendo essa fic que nem louca e ainda assim... vocês estão aqui /emo. obrigada. de coração :*


	22. Capítulo 20

NOTA: a identidade do homem jamais mudou.

como muitos sabem, comecei a escrever a fic ANTES (mais ou menos um ano antes) do lançamento do livro sete. lógico que algumas coisas eu não pude prever. ainda assim, desde a primeira versão do enredo, a identidade do encapuzado SEMPRE foi essa. mudei alguma coisa no final, fato, mas mais sobre isso nas notas finais.

=)

---

Ela estava deitada, imóvel, na cama. Talvez jogada, caída, abandonada.

A luz das velas podia ser trêmula e insuficiente mas ainda assim permitia com que ele visse seus olhos abertos, fixos no nada. E o vermelho escuro e cheio de maus presságios espalhado sobre a parte superior de seu corpo.

Imóvel.

Indiferente ao som dos passos dele e à sua presença ali na porta do quarto.

"Lily", Severus ofegou, e correu até a cama e se ajoelhou no chão ao lado dela.

E se desmanchou num suspiro aliviado quando ela pestanejou e pareceu despertar.

"Sev", ela murmurou cansada e triste, e estendeu um pergaminho para ele.

_Negativo_.

Foi a primeira palavra que ele leu, logo abaixo do símbolo do hospital St. Mungus. Severus já estava relativamente conformado com a idéia de um bebê então teve que destruir todos os pequenos blocos de conformismo que havia criado para não enlouquecer e deixar tudo desandar antes de suspirar de alívio pela segunda vez. E acrescentou palavras de pesar para não parecer indiferente e, pior que isso, feliz:

"Sinto tanto, Lily."

"Eu tinha _tanta_ certeza, Sev. Tanta!", ela disse, sentando-se na cama, arrasada e apagada.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou - fazia tanto tempo em que não a abraçava daquela forma, mas também, fazia tanto tempo que não a amava daquela forma, aliviada e necessária e simples. Sentiu lágrimas dela em seu rosto e disse:

"Podemos tentar de novo mais pra frente. Depois da guerra, quero dizer. Seria... realmente ótimo termos essa criança, Lily... mas agora, é tão arriscado."

"Você... quer mesmo?", ela perguntou, devencilhando-se do abraço dele e olhando-o nos olhos, daquela forma perigosa que parecia ver dentro dele, de sua alma escura e mentirosa, "Fiquei com a impressão de que você não estava tão feliz com esse bebê quanto eu."

O tom de voz e a expressão neutros vieram de forma fácil e sem culpa quando ele mentiu:

"Meu único problema, Lily... é com a guerra. Estava preocupado com você, sei que não se contentaria em ficar em casa..."

"Não mesmo", ela disse, e deu um pequeno sorriso cúmplice.

"... e seria tão arriscado."

Ela suspirou, e pareceu eliminar um pouco da tristeza com o suspiro.

"Talvez fosse mesmo um pouco arriscado, Sev... mas eu poderia conseguir. Eu sei. Já tinha feito tantos planos...", então, ela suspirou outra vez com um quase nada de raiva, e riu: "Engordei por causa do stress, dá pra acreditar nisso? Mal estou comendo e engordei."

Em resposta, Severus deu um pequeno sorriso que tentava parecer divertido.

"Vamos tentar de novo mais tarde, Lily. Eu prometo."

"É, é. O que mais nós podemos fazer, não é mesmo?", ela se perguntou, e voltou a olhar de maneira fixa e estranha na direção dele.

Quase como se soubesse o quanto ele tinha pedido para que aquela criança não existisse.

oOo

Mergulhar em um lado de si mesmo que ele havia preferido renegar.

A sugestão de Dumbledore havia parecido loucura no começo, mas agora, parecia ser a única coisa que Severus podia fazer para salvar Lily, por mais irônico que fosse.

Ah, não, claro que ele não era tolo e fraco a ponto de se deixar influenciar e voltar a ter exatamente os mesmos pensamentos que possuía, antes. Suas prioridades e aspirações haviam sido mudadas, radicalmente, à força, em seu último encontro com o homem - e embora a urgência da mudança houvesse se perdido um pouco, com o passar do tempo e a segurança de estar num relacionamento sério com Lily, a ameaça contida no pergaminho o havia feito despertar. Não estavam a salvo, ainda.

Então ele se forçava a recordar como era.

Desejar o sombrio e o maligno acima de tudo. Usá-los para alcançar seus objetivos. Desejar, realmente desejar, inflingir o horror, o sofrimento, a dor a seu semelhante.

Logo, Severus descobriu que não era assim tão difícil. Não quando seu maior inimigo, James Potter, abertamente se insinuava para sua namorada. Lily apenas zombava e não cedia - ainda, era o que Severus amargamente e com um pânico cada vez maior pensava. Ela estava diferente, triste, apagada,era o que Potter fazia questão de dizer. E depois, se perguntar em voz alta o suficiente para que todos ouvissem se Severus não a estaria tratando bem.

Severus desejava profundamente que estivesse conseguindo esconder a culpa e o medo. Tinha certeza de que não, não era muito bom naquilo, sentimentos e que não a estava tratando bem, de que havia sido um insensível quanto ao filho que jamais existira e que Lily ainda estava chateada com ele por aquele motivo. Por mais que ela dissesse estar tudo bem e que parecesse de volta à normalidade, ele sentia que alguma coisa havia mudado.

Então ele odiava Potter por colocar o dedo em sua ferida, e aquele ódio tornava bem mais fácil mergulhar no passado.

oOo

Ela estava deitada, imóvel, no chão. Não, não deitada. Visivelmente caída, jogada e então, abandonada.

A luz das velas podia ser trêmula e insuficiente mas ainda assim permitia com que ele visse seus olhos abertos, cujas pálpebras piscavam rapidamente. E o vermelho escuro e cheio de maus presságios espalhado sobre a parte superior de seu corpo e sobre a parede.

Gemendo.

Indiferente ao som dos passos dele e à sua presença ali na porta do quarto.

"Mãe", Severus ofegou, e correu até o corpo e se ajoelhou no chão ao lado dela deixando cair o pergaminho que carregava a notícia de morte.

"Severus", ela gemeu mais alto, e estendeu a mão segurando a dele com força.

"Mãe", ele repetiu, assistindo a vida abandonar o rosto dela e desesperadamente tentando pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse fazer para salvá-la. Ele _tinha_ de ter deixado alguns ingredientes e caldeirões para trás, talvez... talvez pudesse preparar rapidamente alguma coisa, suficiente para mantê-la viva até poder levá-la ao hospital. Talvez...

"Não me deixe, Severus. Não outra vez. Não agora, que estou morrendo."

"Mãe. A senhora não vai morrer, eu vou dar um jeito, eu só preciso..."

"Não", ela gemeu outra vez, cheia de dor, e piscou rapidamente esmagando com as pálpebras as lágrimas que caíam agora caíam de seus olhos. "Não vá, Severus! É tarde demais, tarde demais...", Eileen disse num sopro.

Severus assistiu com olhos arregalados e cheios de terror e culpa sua mãe cerrar as pálpebras e se imobilizar por um segundo completo. Então, mais um segundo. E mais outro. Quem, por quê...? Ele pensou vagamente em algumas hipóteses e uma delas pareceu ganhar mais força. Assim como a mão dela, subitamente, que agarrou a sua com desespero. Eileen abriu os olhos outra vez.

"Me prometa, meu filho", ela sussurrou, tão baixo que ele teve de se curvar sobre o corpo moribundo da mulher para conseguir ouví-la.

Severus olhou em volta, em busca de inspiração, e só então descobriu as palavras escritas na parede. Em vermelho profundo.

_"Você sabe quem será a próxima."_

Ele não precisava de nenhuma pergunta quanto à autoria daquele ataque.

Subitamente sentiu que respirar lhe parecia tão difícil quando devia ser para a mãe, o ar se tornara denso e viciado, seu corpo, extremamente fraco.

"Severus", Eileen disse, aos tropeços. "A sangue ruim."

Ah, deus, não, aquilo não, não outra vez. Não agora. Quando ele já estava frustrado e cansado e desesperado demais. Não naquele último instante... inspirando profundamente, ele se endireitou e tentou ficar de pé.

"Posso salvá-la, mãe. Sei que posso, só me deixa..."

"Não", ela choramingou, segurando com força a mão do filho. "Não, Severus, não me deixa, meu filho... por favor, respeite minhas últimas vontades... é o fim... não aguento mais", ela murmurou, e se calou e seus olhos se fecharam mais uma vez.

Ela estremeceu e então, ficou imóvel.

Seus olhos caíram sobre um frasquinho abandonado no chão. Ele o apanhou. Cheirou-o. Um traço de veneno de basilisco, misturado a outras substâncias. Não havia mesmo nada a fazer. Não havia antídoto para aquele veneno, exceto a lágrima de uma fênix, e onde poderia ele conseguir uma? DUmbledore... chegaria a tempo? Se Eileen já não estivesse morta, o estaria muito em breve. Com todos os cortes em seu corpo e pancadas que havia sofrido... ele gemeu. Respirar se tornou difícil outra vez e a luz trêmula e fraca das velas dificultava um pouco acreditar que aquilo tudo realmente acontecia. Por sua culpa. Ah, não, não estivera ali, nunca havia realmente se importado com ela nos últimos anos, não depois de romper definitivamente com as crenças da mãe... mas ainda assim. Era sua culpa. Talvez estivesse amolecendo por causa do contato com Lily e com o velho diretor. Talvez... curvou-se sobre o corpo da mãe outra vez, tentando sentir ainda alguma respiração em seu rosto.

"A sangue-ruim, Severus", Eileen repetiu, aos trancos. "Prometa que vai deixá-la. Por mim."

"Mãe."

"Por você, então, meu filho", a mulher choramingou. "A sangue-ruim, Severus... o fez desviar de seu caminho."

"Mãe."

"Você sempre foi tão inteligente, tão promissor... sempre... sempre os odiou, Severus!"

Severus gemeu, correu até a janela, abriu-a de supetão e, da ponta de sua varinha, fez surgir um corvo prateado, que voou pela noite escura na direção da sede da Ordem da Fênix.

"Deixe-a, Severus", o sussurro da mãe veio tão baixo que podia se apenas fruto de sua imaginação, mas, quando ele fechou a janela e se voltou na direção dela, seus olhos brilhavam resolutos e fixos com o pedido.

"Já conversamos sobre isso, mãe. Uma porção de vezes", ele disse, tentando desesperadamente procurar um novo assunto.

Mas Eileen estava irredutível.

"Ela o irá trair, Severus."

Ele pensou vagamente em Potter e estremeceu. Mas não. Potter estava sendo inconveninente, mas nada além daquilo aconteceria. Lily havia feito questão de dizer, mais de uma vez, o quanto Potter estava sendo ridículo... mas, se Severus não acreditava que aquilo aconteceria, porque se preocupar tanto? Tentou esconder o medo que sentia para não ter que dar razão à mãe.

"Ouça-me. Pelo menos essa vez. Ela irá usá-lo, sugar o que você tem de melhor... e então, abandoná-lo."

Mas era claro que não, não daquela forma. Lily não era ruim, não era Tobias, a mãe tinha de entender aquilo... e aceitar. Porque ele jamais deixaria Lily. É. Era aquilo. Não a deixaria nem deixaria que ela o deixasse e, por aquele motivo, ele se endireitaria. Mais. Faria mais além de entrar pra Ordem, além de fingir lutar para derrotar o Lord, mais...

"Deixe-a, Severus", Eileen suspirou, e seus olhos se fecharam.

E não voltaram a se abrir.

oOo

Severus nunca havia sido realmente apegado à mãe, mesmo quando bem pequeno. Dependera dela no começo, era fato, mas apenas porque não era capaz de cuidar de si próprio sozinho. Ela havia sido fraca e incapaz de se vingar; depois, sido fraca outra vez e intrometida, e tentando manipulá-lo choramingando e destacando a sua fraqueza. Tão desprezível. Mas havia existido alguma lealdade que ele não sabia explicar. Talvez no fundo compreendesse, sem querer admitir, que ela era simplesmente fraca e jamais poderia ser de outra forma. Talvez fosse pena. Talvez fosse apenas o elo entre um filho e sua mãe.

Fosse o que fosse, ele não podia deixar de se sentir atordoado pelo pesadelo que havia sido a morte de Eileen Snape. A dor, a tragédia, sua própria culpa. Mas nem tanto pelas palavras ou pelo que a mãe havia lhe pedido, porque ele não cumpriria... ora, era claro que Lily não o trairia. Claro, ele se obrigava a pensar, e se obrigava a não pensar no quão inconvenientemente próximo Potter vinha se tornando. Mas não. Lily ainda estava ali, com ele, segurando sua mão o tempo todo, desde o instante em que chegara à casa (e Severus havia tido presença de espírito o suficiente para apagar da parede as ameaças escritas em sangue), depois durante o enterro e agora, quando a vida devia continuar. Tão próxima quanto havia sido antes de toda aquela estúpida história de gravidez. Voltando sua atenção toda para ele outra vez. Preocupando-se. Amando-o, apenas a ele.

"Que coisa horrível, Sev", ela ainda repetia de quando em quando se referindo ao assassinato da mãe dele.

E era outra coisa que Severus não conseguia compreender. Eileen havia ofendido Lily até mesmo publicamente, e ainda assim, Lily estava lá, lamentando a morte e tão ou mais chocada do que ele. Talvez ele jamais viesse a compreender, mas o aliviava, um pouco, porque reforçava sua crença na bondade e lealdade de Lily, e na esperança de que as previsões da mãe jamais se cumpririam.

"Como é que você está?, ela perguntou mais uma vez, colocando para trás da orelha dele a mecha de cabelo negro que ele voltara a deixar cair no rosto. O velho e irritante hábito de se esconder, que havia abandonado há algum tempo, e retomado.

Então ele murmurava que estava tudo bem, e que já estava afastado da mãe há tanto tempo que podia simplesmente imaginar que ainda estavam afastados, de maneira que não sentiria tanto a morte dela.

"Mas foi assassinato... foi horrível... e quem fez isso não pode sair impune."

"E não vai", ele se apressava a dizer, acrescentando que a mãe havia lhe contado sobre os responsáveis.

Tanto a esconder de Lily.

E mesmo que ainda fosse um pouco irritante o fato dela recordar a quase todo instante que ele agora estava na Ordem e poderia dar um jeito nos assassinos da mãe, blablablá, ele tinha consciência do quanto a amava. Do quanto podia se considerar um homem de sorte por ela amá-lo de volta. Da necessidade de preservar aquele amor e aquele relacionamento acima de qualquer outra coisa. Ela o observou por algum tempo, calada, os olhos preocupados e ternos, então beijou-o. E outra vez, e outra, beijou-o na boca, nos olhos, na testa, ele pouco se importando com o fato de estarem em um pequeno café no Beco Diagonal, à vista de todo mundo. Porque era importante demais aquela demonstração de afeto depois de tudo, principalmente da crise por causa do filho, que fora tão real por alguns dias. Severus inspirou profundamente. Vinha pensando naquilo há anos. Mas jamais achara que Lily o amasse realmente, ou talvez, que as coisas entre eles realmente funcionassem, por isso jamais havia tocado no assunto. Diabos. Jamais havia admitido para si mesmo. Mas sentia que agora estava pronto, que não havia mais motivo para dúvidas, ou talvez fosse apenas seu pânico o impelindo a criar um laço realmente forte.

Severus inspirou profundamente outra vez, e disse:

"Estive pensando... estamos juntos há algum tempo."

Ela o espiou cheia de curiosidade crescente quando ele se calou, tomando coragem, e como ele continou calado, ela o incentivou, apertando sua mão e sorrindo.

"Acho que... o que você diria de... de... de tornarmos... oficial?"

Lily ofegou, então, o sorriso cresceu e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Oficial? Você quer dizer... nos casarmos?"

oOo

As coisas já tinham ido longe demais.

Ninguém nunca dera muito para o namoro de Lily com Ranhoso, mas não só havia durado anos, como, aparentemente, continuava firme e forte. Claro. A palavra-chave para ele era _aparentemente_. James não acreditara muito quando Dumbledore lhe contou que o motivo de Lily parecer chateada era pura e simplesmente a guerra. Ele tinha esperança, não, mais do que esperança... ele _sabia_ que aquele relacionamento doente, sujo e sem sentido finalmente havia começado a acabar. Ele sentia no ar, farejava, como se ele fosse Almofadinhas em pessoa.

Não era possível que Lily, logo ela, tão certinha e perfeita, se envolvendo com um mau-caráter. James jamais englira aquela história.

Porque ele simplesmente não acreditava que se pudesse mudar a natureza de uma pessoa. Nem mesmo por amor. Ele, por exemplo. Ele jamais se tornaria santo por quem quer que fosse. Mesmo Lily. Só tomaria algum cuidado. Provavelmente Ranhoso, depois de gastar metade do cérebro, houvesse chegado também àquela conclusão. Ele só precisaria desmascarar o maldito Ranhoso. E era o que estava fazendo ali, pela terceira ou quarta vez no mês, no começo daquela noite fresca de outono. Mexendo em documentos da Ordem ele havia descoberto onde os dois moravam, e ido espionar. Confirmar suas suspeitas de crise e pensar numa maneira eficiente de trazer à tona a verdade sobre Snape. Mas não tivera muita sorte até então. Nada comprometedor nas outras vezes e, naquela noite em especial, estava há  
horas que estava ali vigiando um apartamento vazio e com as luzes apagadas.

James praguejou e saiu para andar pelas ruas, a fim de esticar um pouco as pernas e, quem sabe, descobrir alguma maneira de não ter uma noite inteira perdida. Podia invadir o apartamento, não? Talvez inconscientemente já previra aquela necessidade, o bolso estufado com a Capa da Invisibilidade era prova. Claro, o local provavelmente seria protegido... mas ele conhecia alguns bons métodos de invasão que não envolviam magia. Deus abençoasse os trouxas. O que o desmotivara até então havia sido a possibilidade de, por acaso, ser obrigado a presenciar um contato mais... íntimo de Lily com Ranhoso. Ele não conseguia adivinhar o que seria maior, seu nojo ou sua raiva. Contato íntimo. Que coisa mais nojenta. Não, aquela palhaçada tinha de acabar o quanto antes, ele resolveu, chutando uma pedrinha que acertou uma lata de lixo e fez um som que pareceu grande demais por causa de todo o silêncio que caía sobre a rua. Olhou em volta, debochando da pouca classe do local onde Ranhoso havia levado Lily para morar. Pobre coitado. Se ela sonhasse com o que ele, James, poderia lhe dar... o som de passos furtivos interrompeu seus devaneios. James escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore enquanto jogava sobre o corpo a Capa de Invisibilidade. Ele conhecia bem aquele jeito de pisar, muito leve, porque o havia ouvido milhares de vezes em seus anos em Hogwarts, nos pés de seus companheiros. E por aquele motivo exato sabia que quase nunca as intenções que aqueles passos carregavam eram boas. Coberto pela capa ele retirou a varinha do bolso, e apertou os olhos, tentando descobrir o dono das pisadas. Sentiu-se arrepiar, sentiu o nível de adrenalina subir quando não enxergou ninguém mais na rua além dele. Cautelosamente, realmente em silêncio, aproximou-se do prédio onde Lily morava. Os passos do outro recomeçaram. Então, James finalmente o viu. Ou quase. Porque o estranho também usava uma Capa da Invisibilidade mas, por baixo dela, uma outra capa, feita em tecido negro, que cobria quase todo seu rosto.

Todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiaram. Era um dos seguidores de Voldemort, só podia. Não contente em em estragar a vida de Lily, Severus seria também o responsável por acabar com ela, James pensou, apressando os passos porque o Comensal, de alguma maneira, conseguira abrir a porta de entrada do prédio e subir as escadas. James, no desespero, tentou aparatar. Conseguiu surgir no Hall de Entrada, e correu escada acima até o primeiro andar, onde o Comensal já abria a porta do apartamento.

"Pare", ele gritou, revelando-se e apontando a varinha para o intruso.

O homem imediatamente se congelou, em pânico. Mas não demorou a se recuperar e apontou a varinha para James. O tempo que ele levou, no entanto, para se virar e fazer o feitiço foi suficiente para James berrar _"Expeliarmus!"_ e depois, invadir o apartamento.

O homem havia caído por cima de uma poltrona e ali jazia, desacordado, o capuz caído para trás.

Furioso, James agarrou-o pela gola do casaco e pôs-se a sacudi-lo, para que ele acordasse e pudesse revelar seus planos, depois ser torturado e então, finalmente, colocado fora de combate. Foi só quando as pálpebras do homem começaram a piscar e seus lábios, a se mover, deixando escapar gemidos de dor, foi que James começou a reparar em sua face. No quão familiares eram os traços do homem, apesar de velhos, gastos, sofridos. Era como se ele estivesse olhando para seu próprio rosto. Foi a vez de James congelar e largar imediatamente a gola do casaco do homem. Então, de repente, o outro abriu os olhos. Eles eram absurdamente verdes. Verdes como os de Lily. James deu um grito abafado. O homem, então, aproveitou-se do choque e estuporou o rapaz com sua própria varinha.

Com alguma dificuldade, Harry Potter colocou-se de pé. Passou a mão pela testa, a superfície gelatinosa da cicatriz dos dois dedos a menos roçando a superfície de sua outra cicatriz, a mais antiga e famosa delas. Com o coração aos saltos, olhou em volta. É. Ele tinha estado mesmo certo ao pensar que deveria tomar muito cuidado com seu pai. Pai. A palavra escapou-lhe dos lábioscom ternura. Foi por muito pouco que não se ajoelhou ao lado dele e o acordou e fez... sabe-se lá o que poderia fazer. Não, nada. Apenas deixá-lo ali exatamente onde estava, desacordado. James. Amava-o tanto que sentiu seu coração se apertando da mais pura dor e angústia. Mas seria bom seguir seus planos - James também continuaria a viver. Não tão feliz como seria com Lily, mas vivo, de qualquer maneira. E Lily não seria enganada por ele. E continuaria viva. E Severus receberia, ainda que naquela outra versão, sua recompensa por ter sido tão leal, por ter amado tanto.

Ele compreendia, agora.

Apanhou o envelope de dentro do casaco e colocou-o em cima da mesa. O envelope continha a finalização de seu plano, e aquele era o momento certo: Severus Snape na Ordem da Fênix, sendo útil e compreendendo que deveria derrotar Voldemort para viver em paz. Harry olhou em volta e enxergou sua varinha caída do lado de uma pilha de livros. Apanhou-a. Arrumou a bagunça do local e, sentindo outra vez angústia e amor comprimindo seu peito, apontou a varinha para seu pai e murmurou com tristeza:_ "Obliviate"_.

oOo

"E quando, Sev? Quando?", Lily perguntou, com os olhos brilhando, fazendo-o pensar que devia ter proposto aquilo antes.

Snape suspirou, meio aborrecido:

"Depois da guerra, pra variar."

Lily fez um muxoxo.

"Droga. Eu me casaria agora com você, Sev. Sabia disso?"

Ele olhou para o chão, sentindo os cabelos cobrirem seu rosto outra vez, e chutou uma pedrinha junto a uma lata de lixo. Então, ergueu a cabeça de repente e perguntou:

"Casaria mesmo?"

Lily riu.

"Por que não?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Eu não sei", sem muita coragem para abordar o assunto 'filhos' ou seu re-envolvimento com as Artes das Trevas.

Porque ele sentia que aquilo não lhe fazia bem... mas era sua única arma naquela guerra e deus. Era tão difícil.

"Olha só pra você", ela disse. "Quando é que eu te imaginaria aqui, do nosso lado, lutando contra Voldemort? Contra aquilo em que você mesmo sempre acreditou? Se eu ainda tinha dúvidas, Sev, de que você tivesse mudado..."

Ele suspirou.

"E você sabe", ela continuou, "Que _esse_ sempre foi o único lado que eu abominava em você. Sabe, não sabe? Que jamais andei com você por pena, como muita gente gostava de dizer. Lamento por eles", ela disse, franzindo a testa. "Com essa forma tão pequena de pensar. Deixando de ver alguém tão interessante e único como você."

Severus suspirou outra vez. Ainda demoraria algum tempo para ele se convencer de que ela realmente se sentia atraída por ele e o amava. Mas ela havia aceitado o casamento e era o que importava. Ele estendeu o braço e segurou a mão dela, acariciando-a até chegarem ao apartamento.

Foi Lily quem o viu primeiro: o grande envelope pardo sobre a mesa de trabalho, que ocupava metade da sala. Franzindo a testa, ela o pegou. Severus seguiu-a de perto, a tensão retomando conta de seu corpo.

"Não, Lily", ele pediu. "Não abra" e, diante do olhar inquisitivo dela, acrescentou que podia ser um truque, uma ameaça, até mesmo um atentado.

Ela franziu a testa e, lentamente, colocou o envelope de volta sobre a mesa, retirou a varinha do bolso do vestido e murmurou "revele-se".

Nada aconteceu. Ainda assim, Severus tomou para si a responsabilidade de abrir o envelope. Ele continha mapas, documentos, velhos pergaminhos, e uma carta. Breve, ela dizia que o material ali contido era a chave para a derrota de Voldemort. Lily se aproximou, lendo por cima do ombro de Severus, com a testa franzida, a princípio, então, a expressão se iluminando aos poucos. Ela e Severus descobriram então sobre a obsessão de Lord Voldemort pela imortalidade e a forma como ele pensava tê-la obtido. Os horcruxes, sua localização exata e a maneira de destruir cada um deles.

Lily foi a primeira a romper o silêncio pesado que caiu sobre ambos.

"Você... você acha mesmo que é possível?"

A mente de Severus funcionava com rapidez, e ele disse, por fim:

"É possível. O Lord faria qualquer coisa... qualquer coisa, para vencer a morte."

"Hmm. E quem... quem você acha que deixou isso aqui? E por que nós? Por que não entregar para Dumbledore?"

Severus tinha uma vaga idéia de como responder àquelas perguntas, mas guardou as respostas para si mesmo e disse:

"Quem é que pode saber, Lily? Mas sabe de uma coisa? Acho que deveríamos nós mesmos, agora, levar isso aqui para o velho. O que é que você acha?"

"Acho que já esperamos demais", ela disse, resoluta, e ouxou Severus pela mão e trancou a porta e juntos aparataram até Hogsmeade.

oOo

"Sabe o quê?", Hermione perguntou, com lágrimas escorrendo face abaixo, alisando para trás os cabelos negros de Harry.

"O quê?", Ron perguntou de volta, ele mesmo sentindo uma pequena lágrima escapar de seus olhos. E depois, outra, ao olhar para Harry.

"Ele parece bem feliz", ela disse, com a voz embargada.

Ron secou os olhos com as costas da mão e olhou atentamente para o corpo de seu melhor amigo. É, Hermione tinha razão. Harry parecia mesmo feliz. Pela primeira vez em décadas.

"Por quê?", ele perguntou à esposa.

"Quem é que pode saber? Ele andava tão fechado e misterioso nas últimas semanas... mais, quero dizer."

"É", Ron disse apenas, e suspirou.

Tinha chegado ao fim. E como quer que houvesse sido aquele fim, pela expressão de paz e realização no rosto de Harry, alguma coisa muito boa tinha acontecido.

---

porque dar uma de cupido é MUITO melhor do que "albus severus" :D

ok, aqui eu confesso... tive medinho de que algumas pessoas sacassem a identidade porque é público e notório o quanto tenho uma *cough* leve obsessão por dark!harry... inclusive foi uma das minhas frustrações com o deathly hallows. nada de harry sombrio. thanksgod ninguém associou uma coisa à outra.

adorei toda e cada uma das teorias de vocês 3

e a fic acaba aqui. originalmente eu tinha planos pra mais capítulo & epílogo, mas achei melhor mudar um pouco o enredo e colocar um final feliz logo de uma vez :P não ando com muita vontade de escrever (acho que muita gente já notou) e inclusive decidi abandonar a carreira, ou, no mínimo, deixá-la num hiatus eterno. decidi isso tem mais ou menos um ano, sempre surgia uma ou outra coisinha que eu não podia deixar pra lá... mas agora realmente cheguei no limite. não fiquem tristes, no entanto. comemorem. ou porque a biatch-mor bateu as botas, ou porque eu vou poder viver um pouco mais e me dedicar aos meus outros 95749749 hobbies (ler, desenhar, cozinhar, fotografar, pensar, inventar moda, tocar guitarra, vagabundear... ocasionalmente, escrever mais, também. mas não fanfics).

então, nos capítulos finais planejados originalmente, pottah nocauteava o harry e fugia, sev & lily davam de cara com ele desmaiado na sala, ele acordava e contava sua triste história: na versão 1 ele era ferido na batalha final pela nagini, mesma ocasião em que ele perdia ginny weasley e descobria a história de snape. depois, além de descobrir seu lado negro, ele entrava numa depressão emo sem fim, por ter sido injusto e perdido o amor de sua vida, e resolvia compensar snape... e não nascer, pra não ter uma existência tão f*dida. depois que o livro sete saiu, o plot final passou a ser: harry se feria numa batalha onde lutou como auror, bem mais velho, e perdia a família, também. mas nunca deixou de se sentir muito mal por causa do snape. e a doença dele, que o obrigava a tomar remédios e poções e o fazia perder o controle do lado negro, teve origem em algum envenenamento que eu não me lembro agora, mas que anotei num dos meus infinitos papeizinhos. lily ficava muito, muito tocada pela história (além de jamais ter acreditado completamente nos desejos de severus querer um filho), e resolvia que era capaz, sim, de dar uma vida decente e boa pro harry naquela realidade (afinal, eles sabiam da existência dos horcruxes, agora, e snape não tinha ouvido nenhuma profecia então seria infinitamente mais fácil derrotar o cara-de-cobra), e surtava TOTAL e ia atrás do james - pra fazerem um novo harry. tinha que ser o harry, não podia ser um bebê snape. notem que ela já tinha se sentido muito comovida pela história do harry quando ele era apenas "o encapuzado misterioso" (cap. 5, se não me engano), imagina depois de descobrir que ele era _filho_ dela. severus, por sua vez, também surtava, lembrava da previsão de eileen, da traição de lily, e resolvia chutar o pau da barraca e seguir seu caminho: se tornar um comensal da morte.

o nome da fic, "love will tear us apart", tem a ver com isso, com lily deixando severus porque, canon, meu povo, o amor dela pelo harry é maior do que o amor por qualquer outra pessoa. ela morreu por ele. o que é dar um pé na bunda do namoradinho perto de _morrer_?

eu devia trocar o título pela 5874957594 vez, voltar pro primeiro nome, "anjo negro", quem sabe. talvez faça isso, talvez não, hahahah - já virou piada, não é mesmo?

o encapuzado jamais poderia ser o snape, porque na cena que ele mostra pro severus, logo no começo, vemos a data da morte do snape em seu túmulo... e como ele poderia ter obtido isso se fosse o próprio snape? o snape daquela linha do tempo teria que estar morto pra ter uma sepultura e, estando morto, jamais poderia obter a memória da própria spultura (dã. é óbvio). as "memórias" de severus com lily não são memórias, ou antes, _são_ memórias, mas do próprio harry. memórias da mais pura encenação - atores, transfiguração, etc.

ah! como harry conseguiu um vira-tempo? além de ter se tornado riquíssimo, ele derrotou voldemort, fazendo com que a gratidão da bruxidade não tivesse limites. eles fariam tudo por ele, e a única coisa que harry queria era concluir o plano que o obcecava.

depois do lançamento do DH *EU* entrei numa depressão emo sem fim por causa da morte do snape e planejei uma continuação, com a lily grávida do harry sendo perseguida (pettigrew traidor, em sua forma de rato, em algum momento ouviu quando snape e lily contaram a dumbledore sobre as horcruxes) e snape-comensal ainda a amando desesperadamente apesar de odiá-la, indo atrás e protegendo-a e os dois fugindo como párias pelo país e se acertando eventualmente, é lógico (e finalmente dar um final feliz pra essas pobres almas atormentadas), mas só depois do snape superar sua imaturidade emocional. quero acreditar que ele a superou nesta nova linha do tempo, de "love will" com um final feliz. ah, houve um bebê snape. por mais que severus não seja fã de crianças, ele topou um filho pra lily continuar com ele (e como ele a ama mais que tudo, e é racional, também, e sonserino, o baby snape foi apenas uma forma de atingir seu objetivo maior. uma vez definido isso, ele não teve maiores preocupações/problemas com a criança).

pra quem ficou comigo até o fim, obrigada 3 foi importante e doce. pra quem não teve paciência com todas as vezes em que reescrevi a fic, ou simplesmente se desinteressou pelo rumo da história: tudo bem. é um direito de vocês, e eu o compreendo perfeitamente (provavelmente teria feito o mesmo, haha). um agradecimento especial à beta, morgzinha - obrigada por ter me aturado por tanto tempo.

cuidem-se, sejam bons, felizes e produtivos.

:*


End file.
